Punto de inflexión
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: En el verano previo a la guerra, Hermione debe lidiar con sus confusos sentimientos. El separarse de sus padres, sus sentimientos por Ron y los preparativos furtivos de la guerra la están haciendo dudar sobre sus decisiones.
1. De regreso a casa

Hola a todos mis incondicionales lectores :) Había dicho Diciembre y bueno... ya es Diciembre...

Recientemente lo terminé, revisé y vuelto a revisar para compartirlo con ustedes :) Espero les guste de todo corazón.

¿Qué deben saber? Simplemente que son catorce capítulos (ya terminados) y que la historia trascurre desde finales del sexto año durante su último verano en La Madriguera antes de la guerra.

Un beso a todos y disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Personajes, hechizos, objetos, criaturas etc. Pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. **

Capítulo 1

De regreso a casa

Haciendo una retrospectiva del sexto año de Hermione Granger, la palabra que mejor lo definía era: basura.

No importaba cuantas veces intentó encontrar algo, aunque sea un pequeño detalle que contrarrestara todas las cosas que había pasado, para ella fue un año terrible. Pero mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, no había terminado "_tan_" mal.

Tuvo que mantenerse firme, y sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para sobrevivir a aquél terrible año. Primero por haber vuelto a casa luego de una intensa lucha en el ministerio de magia, con plena consciencia del acecho del innombrable, conteniéndose de no revelar a sus padres lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico. Después tuvo que contener a Harry y su desánimo luego de haber perdido a Sirius. Más tarde tuvo que soportar la obsesión de Harry con el famoso libro de pociones del "príncipe mestizo", y también con su desconfianza sobre Malfoy. Paralelamente tuvo que encerrar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, y aguantar meses de asqueroso besuqueo entre Ron y la estúpida de Lavender. No importaba donde estuviese, ni cuanto intentara alejarse de la molesta pareja, ellos siempre se la arreglaban para cruzársele "casualmente", siempre demasiado juntos, mientras que sus labios parecían unidos por algún hechizo, a tal punto que costaba identificar donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. Además el sonido baboso de sus bocas unidas, la seguía en su mente hasta la hora de dormir. No era de extrañarse el por qué Hermione había estudiado ese año más que cualquier otro. Luego tuvo que lidiar con el envenenamiento de su ignorado mejor amigo, mientras que la estúpida rubia seguía colgada a los brazos de él, pero ya no podía estar enojada aunque quisiera. Casi lo había perdido y no podía darse el lujo de alejarlo de ella. También en medio de todo eso, debía mantenerse al lado de Ginny, aconsejándola y escuchando todos sus líos amorosos, hasta que al fin Harry se decidió, dándole un poco más de paz a su vertiginoso año.

Para rematar tan fatídico año, había peleado contra mortífagos en Hogwarts, para que finalmente Dumbledore resultara muerto.

Sí, definitivamente su año había sido basura. Y decían que la vida de un adolescente muggle era difícil…

Pero para Hermione Granger esta había sido una tarde de completa paz y tranquilidad. Un hecho extraño si se pensaban las circunstancias. Por unas horas había olvidado todo lo que pesaba en su corazón, y se había obligado a disfrutar una tarde bajo la haya con sus mejores amigos.

También había sido una tarde de planes y de certezas. Tenía la certeza de que el próximo primero de septiembre no volvería a Hogwarts. Tenía la certeza de que sería un año duro. Tenía la certeza de que jamás abandonaría a Harry y estaría con él en su inquietante búsqueda. Y tenía la certeza, a sabiendas de que no sabría que podría pasar, de que estaría junto a sus amigos sin importar las circunstancias.

Le parecía irreal que hace tan solo unas horas hubieran enterrado a Dumbledore. También pensaba que esto podía significar un problema importante para ellos a la hora de buscar ayuda. Pero confiaba en que Dumbledore le hubiera revelado a Harry la información suficiente para llevar a cabo la búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

Hermione se había reído a carcajadas aquella tarde junto a sus dos mejores amigos, como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Había disfrutado cada segundo al máximo, por que sabía que probablemente en el futuro no habría tiempo para ello.

Ahora que caminaba de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, lentamente por los jardines de Hogwarts, un recuerdo en particular se adueñó de su mente y de su corazón. Si de ella hubiese dependido, jamás hubiera pretendido enamorarse de uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero allí estaba, caminando sola y sonriendo torpemente al recordar como Ron la consoló en el funeral y como sus manos le acariciaban el cabello, y como él la había abrazado con ternura. Si bien su vida amorosa era deplorable, y el último año había sido nefasto al verse envuelta en celos ante la estúpida e inmadura relación de Ron con Lavender Brown, esta tarde una chispa de esperanza nació en ella, pensando que tal vez no era tan descabellado creer que algo podría darse entre ellos.

Pero antes de pensar en cualquier cosa de ese estilo, tenía que resolver un par de asuntos primero.

Habían acordado, Harry, Ron y ella, que acudirían a Privet Drive a ayudarle a Harry a empacar, para luego trasladarse a La Madriguera, esperar la boda de Fleur y Bill, y luego marcharse. También habían acordado no revelarles nada de su plan a los señores Weasley, por que Dumbledore le pidió estrictamente a Harry que nadie supiera sobre los horrocruxes, excepto sus dos mejores amigos.

Entonces al volver a casa con sus padres, idearía algún plan para escabullirse de ellos y luego acudiría en ayuda de Harry.

Ahora el problema mayor residía en, además de escaparse de sus padres, saber como destruir aquellos malignos objetos. Sabía que había libros sobre eso, pero no estaban en la biblioteca. Incluso se había escabullido varias veces en la sección prohibida, pero no encontró nada. Aunque si Tom Riddle los había leído, debían de estar en algún lugar del castillo.

Hermione subió a su habitación para poder poner su baúl en orden. Con cierta nostalgia comenzó a guardar todas sus pertenencias dentro de su baúl, pensando en cuanto extrañaría este lugar.

Cuando tenía siete años e hizo magia por accidente la primera vez, creía que solo era producto de su imaginación. Guardó el secreto muy bien, y se convenció a si misma que lo que ella podía hacer era un truco de su mente. _"Me pasa por leer tantos libros"_, se consoló una vez. Pero el día de su onceavo cumpleaños, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, su vida cambió para siempre y se sintió feliz. Tuvo que esperar casi un año entero para poder sentirse parte de algo, pero por fin había encajado en algún lugar. Hogwarts era su hogar, y ahora se marchaba sabiendo que probablemente no volvería jamás.

Hermione terminó de ordenar su baúl y se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído mientras pensaba. Las cosas iban a ser muy difíciles de ahora en adelante. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts siempre estaba metida en medio de los problemas, por ser amiga de Harry Potter, claro, pero a pesar de eso era feliz. Pero ahora todo era incierto. Demasiado incierto y fuera de su control para su gusto.

Decidió poner un alto a su estrés mental, acercándose a la ventana y se dedicó a observar el paisaje. El verano estaba en sus albores, sin dudas, y también una enigmática aventura.

Suspiró y se fijó en el despacho de Dumbledore que se veía desde su ventana. Aquél viejo mago, había sido siempre el apoyo incondicional de Harry y ahora ya no estaba… ¿Cómo iban a destruir los cuatro horrocruxes restantes? Una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente. No… debía estar loca. Pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Despacio, sacó su varita de entre la túnica y abrió la ventana. Apuntó hacia afuera y con cierto temor profirió:

-¡Accio libros de magia oscura! –Nada pasó. Hermione bufó con frustración, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan ilusa. Estaba apunto de cerrar la ventana, cuando los vio. Parecían cuervos negros e inestables que flotaban con cierta pereza hacia ella. Entonces Hermione sonrió y los atrapó en el aire, y luego se aseguro de que nadie hubiese visto aquello, rogando que nadie hubiese estado en el despacho de Dumbledore y hubiese notado el "préstamo". _"No es un robo"_, se auto-convenció. Los libros pertenecían a la biblioteca, simplemente no estaban allí, y ella los había tomado. Era un préstamo.

Los observó con recelo y comenzó a hojear las amarillentas y raídas hojas. Se sintió enferma de tan solo leer alguna de las barbaridades que allí se explicaban. Simplemente le bastó leer la palabra horrocruxes, para saber que había acertado. Se sintió incapaz de continuar leyendo, al menos por ahora, y se apresuró en guardarlos en su baúl y lo selló con magia. Crookshanks, que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido silencioso y quieto sobre su cama, fue a reclamarle atención. Hermione lo acarició un rato, pensando en quizás cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que volviera a acariciarlo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Parvati Patil entró a la habitación, seguida de Lavender Brown. Esta última no le dirigía la palabra a Hermione, cosa que sinceramente no le molestaba. Es más, agradecía aquél hecho. Hermione metió a Crookshanks en su jaula de viaje, y con un movimiento de varita, su baúl comenzó a moverse. Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la habitación con la jaula de su gato entre los dedos, y su baúl flotando tras ella. Parvati le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con la mano, ganándose una mirada de profundo odio proveniente de su rubia mejor amiga. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, algo confundida. Le dio un último vistazo a la habitación que la albergó por casi seis años, y lo único que la contuvo de lanzarse a llorar fue el hecho de que no extrañaría el compartir habitación con Lavender Brown.

La sala común estaba atestada en gente. Los ánimos se habían levantado un poco luego de la tarde libre después del funeral. Hermione logró abrirse paso entre tanto estudiante y fue a dejar su baúl entre los otros para ser cargados en los carruajes. Luego volvió con Crookshanks inquieto en su jaula de viaje y se sentó a esperar que sus amigos y Ginny bajaran de sus habitaciones. Y la primera en hacerlo fue su pelirroja mejor amiga. Ginny, con desgano la ubicó entre la ruidosa multitud, y se acercó a sentase junto a ella. Traía los ojos enrojecidos y se notaba dolida. Entonces Hermione recordó que Harry había mencionado, entre dientes y con una rapidez impresionante, que había terminado con Ginny. Cosa que hizo gruñir a Ron, y a Hermione, preocuparse.

-Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes –Profirió la pelirroja, reconociendo la mirada de preocupación de Hermione, y sentándose a su lado frotándose los ojos.

-Supongo que te gustaría saber que Harry se siente igual de mal –Dijo intentando consolarla.

-Supongo… ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?, Por favor –Rogó Ginny –Aún no quiero averiguar como voy a arreglármelas con Harry en La Madriguera todo el verano… -Ginny no sabía que no era precisamente todo el verano, pero Hermione no quiso agregar otra carga a su corazón.

-Tal vez te haría bien hablar de ello –Inquirió Hermione intentando ayudarla.

-Viniendo de la persona que más habla de sus sentimientos -Ironizó Ginny

-No estamos hablando de mí en este momento –Se defendió Hermione, intentando calmar los maullidos de Crookshanks que se moría por salir.

-Deberías soltar al pobre de Crookshanks –Señalo Ginny

-Se me va a perder entre tanta gente y ya pronto nos vamos. ¿Realmente estarás bien Ginny?

-Tengo que estarlo… no quiero que Harry sienta lástima por mí o algo así. Ya sabes como es… siempre sintiéndose responsable por todo… Sé que hay algo muy importante que tienen que hacer, aunque Harry no me lo haya dicho, lo sé de todos modos. Y no quiero ser una preocupación más para él. Puede que su complejo de héroe sea molesto a veces, pero ese es el Harry del cuál me enamoré.

-Si eres capaz de decir todas esas cosas, no me cabe duda que estarás bien –Le sonrió Hermione con amabilidad. –Y de todos modos si necesitas hablar o algo, yo estaré pronto en La Madriguera también. –Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa aún con semblante triste.

-Planean algo, ¿verdad?

-Creí que dijiste que lo sabías –Contestó Hermione incapaz de mentirle, pero tampoco capaz de darle una repuesta concreta.

-Cuídense mucho, por favor.

-Tranquila, no te desharás de nosotros tan pronto.

-Lo sé. Aún tienen lidiar con mi madre. Y tú con tus padres… -Hermione soltó un suspiro ante la afirmación de Ginny. No tenía idea como iba a explicarle a sus padres todo lo que iba a pasar… ni siquiera se sentía capaz de darles una explicación. Fueron muchos años de ocultarles cosas, pero sabía que había sido necesario. De saber todo lo que Hermione había vivido, de seguro no la habrían dejado volver a Hogwarts. –Ahí viene Harry… Creo que Luna quería hablar conmigo. Nos vemos mas tarde. –Ginny se apresuró a ponerse de pie pero no pudo evitar pasar por el lado de Harry, quién la miró algo apenado, pero Ginny se resistió a mostrar debilidad.

-Ella lo sabe –Señalo Hermione cuando sus dos mejores amigos se ubicaron frente a ella en una butaca.

-¿Qué sabe? –Preguntó Ron confundido

-Sabe que planeamos algo…

-Es Ginny, ella siempre lo sabe todo… lo saco de mamá o algo así –Explico Ron. –Lo importante es no revelarle nada.

-Por supuesto que no le dije nada… -Dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Tenemos que preparar que vamos a decir… ya saben, si nos preguntan…

-No vamos a decir nada –Habló Harry por primera vez con seriedad. –Cuando llegue el momento, les haremos saber que Dumbledore nos dejo una misión que debíamos cumplir solo nosotros tres. La orden lo entenderá.

-Puede que la orden lo entienda, pero mi madre jamás. –Dijo Ron con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Solo tenemos que tener cuidado con tu madre y bueno… marcharnos cuando ella no lo sepa… -Dijo Harry. Ron puso cara de que no le gustaba mucho la idea de escabullirse de esa manera, pero asintió de todos modos. –Si no quieres, no vayas… -Dijo Harry notando el disgusto en el rostro de Ron. Harry haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlos al margen de la misión.

-Ya te dije que quería ir y lo haré –Sentenció Ron con convicción. Hermione sonrió levemente y asintió. –Eso no quiere decir que no será difícil –Agregó.

-Tenemos tiempo –Dijo Harry –Aún falta más de un mes para la boda de Bill y Fleur y no nos iremos hasta entonces. Por ahora yo solo quiero librarme de mis tíos.

-Y lo harás, pronto. A lo sumo pasarás con ellos dos días o tal vez tres. Informaremos a la orden y planearemos tu traslado. –Habló Ron sorprendiendo abiertamente a Hermione, quién abrió levemente la boca ante tal determinación del pelirrojo. Sintió unas enormes ganas de besarlo allí mismo.

-Correcto… -Balbuceó aún extrañada.

-¡Hermione, pobre animal! –Exclamó de pronto Ron, ante los maullidos de descontento de Crookshanks – ¿Y así dices tener conciencia ante las criaturas indefensas? –Y con aquellas palabras todo el avance en madurez que Ron había tenido hace tan solo unos segundos se esfumó. Harry negó con la cabeza divertido y Hermione le dedicó una mueca de descontento.

Y las ansias de su gato se vieron complacidas al encontrar un vagón vacío en el tren. Las conversaciones del trío seguían en base a lo mismo, los horrocruxes, como destruirlos, las pistas que Dumbledore había dejado y como pasarían el mes de verano que tendrían antes de marcharse.

El viaje en tren fue más rápido de lo común, al pasárselo hablando la mayoría del tiempo.

La estación King's Cross estaba como siempre, atestada en gente. Sacar su baúl del tren, con Crookshanks quejándose en su mano y soportando los empujones de millones de estudiantes ansiosos por marcharse a casa por el verano, hicieron que fuera una real tortura.

Sudada y algo enfurruñada, salió al encuentro de sus dos amigos quienes la esperaban junto al andén 9 ¾ para cruzar hacia el mundo muggle.

Allí afuera se encontraba el señor y la señora Weasley, hablando con naturalidad. Más atrás y en puntos estratégicos estaban Ojo loco, Remus y Tonks, quienes observaban con tranquilidad el ambiente en la estación. Un poco más alejados y con impaciencia los Dursley esperaban a Harry. Y entre la multitud un poco más lejos de toda la gente, estaban sus padres. Hermione les indico a sus amigos que la esperaran unos segundos, que les diría a sus padres que se despediría y que tardaría un poco.

-¡Mamá! –Exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermione! –Exclamó devuelta su madre, sonriéndole con las mismas ganas.

-¿Cómo has estado querida? –Le preguntó su padre, luego de haberlos abrazados a ambos. –No escribiste durante un tiempo, ¿estuviste bien? –Hermione dudó al contestar. Tenía que parecer convincente.

-Sí, de maravilla –Sentenció. Claro que estaba mintiendo. Lo que este año había sido era de todo menos maravilloso. –Solo que este ultimo tiempo fue algo complicado, bueno… el director que ya era muy anciano… falleció… -Hermione decidió revelar esa información. Su madre se llevó las manos al pecho conmocionada y su padre hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Dijo su padre.

-¿Pueden esperar un poco?, les explicaré luego, quiero despedirme de mis amigos…

-Sí claro, ve –Dijo su madre –Déjanos tus cosas y a Crookshanks.

Hermione se encaminó de vuelta a sus amigos agradeciendo por que no se hubiesen encontrado antes con los padres de Ron. Agradecía por la poca habilidad de socializar de sus padres.

-¿Y como están? –Preguntó Harry quién estaba más concentrado en observar como se movía la cabellera de Ginny cuando hablaba con sus padres metros más allá.

-Bien… Bueno no quiero demorarlos… Ron se contactará contigo por lechuza, es más seguro si solo uno de los dos habla contigo.

-Sí eso ya lo has dicho millones de veces –Se burló Harry, ahora si prestándole atención a Hermione.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que todo este en orden.

-Todo está en orden Hermione –Dijo Ron demasiado relajado.

-No, realmente nada está en orden… Harry corre peligro cada segundo y no se nos puede escapar nada… -Sentenció ella bastante nerviosa. Sus amigos la miraron sin expresión definible y Harry bajó la cabeza. –Lo siento –Hermione suspiró –Todo esto me tiene muy, muy nerviosa.

-Esta bien, todos estamos algo nerviosos con todo lo que esta pasando –Dijo Harry.

-Claro –Convino Ron -¡Merlín! cuando mamá se entere… Se volverá loca ya lo verán… pondrá barrotes en las ventanas como tú loco tío, o peor aún pondrá barrotes en toda la Madriguera, me quitará la varita, ¡o tal vez me hechizará! –Con cada ocurrencia de Ron Hermione empalidecía más aún.

-No estás ayudando Ron –Lo detuvo Harry al ver la expresión enferma de Hermione.

-Bromeaba –Dijo Ron medio sonriendo. Pero Hermione sí creía capaz a la señora Weasley de hacer todas esas cosas e incluso más. Hermione se mordió la lengua para no insultar a Ron por su inoportuno humor y en vez de eso tomó aire para recuperar la compostura y dijo:

-Bien. Denme un par de días, solucionaré lo de mis padres mientras Ron se encarga de avisarle a la orden. Luego…

-Te pondrás en contacto conmigo e iremos a buscar a Harry… -Terminó Ron con aire cansado, tal vez de tantas veces que había escuchado lo mismo –Enserio Hermione, intenta no parecer tan neurótica… -Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry.

-Por favor ten cuidado –Le rogó.

-Estaré bien Hermione, nos vemos en un par de días.

-Claro –Dijo ella soltándolo y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, también se colgó del cuello de Ron, quién se tropezó un poco hacia atrás, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo, dándole torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya, ya tranquila… -Intentó relajarla. Hermione lo soltó intentando ignorar el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas, y el irregular latido de su corazón. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir con su corazón. No ahora, y al parecer tampoco muy pronto.

-Despídeme de tus padres Ron. –Le pidió Hermione

-Claro…

-¡Chico que demonios esperas! –Gritó de pronto el señor gordo y de expresión severa.

-Él si que tiene que relajarse… -Indicó Ron, haciendo reír a Harry.

-Dímelo a mí…

-No te preocupes amigo, ya te iremos a rescatar de esos locos…

-Adiós Ron –Dijo Harry dándole un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Adiós Harry querido! –Gritó la señora Weasley al ver que Harry se alejaba. Su marido le dedicó una mirada algo severa, seguramente la señora Weasley no debió gritar de esa manera, pero no pudo contenerse. Él le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó definitivamente de la multitud. Sigilosamente, Ojo loco, Lupin y Tonks lo siguieron a una distancia prudente. Los señores Weasley y una Ginny algo desanimada se nos unieron prontamente.

-Sólo por seguridad… por si acaso… -Aclaró el señor Weasley cuando vio que seguimos a los aurores con la mirada. -¿Son tus padres, los de allá, verdad? ¡Creo que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que los vi!

-Sí… y ya los estoy haciendo esperar mucho, debo irme.

-Una lástima, me habría gustado cruzar algunas palabras con tu padre…

-Lamento que no haya podido ser así señor Weasley… -Dijo Hermione con una forzada despreocupación. Definitivamente no podía dejar que sus padres hablaran con los señores Weasley. Intercambió una significativa y nerviosa mirada con Ron, antes de despedirse de los señores Weasley y de Ginny. Finalmente volvió a abrazar a Ron, esta vez menos tiempo, pero se atrevió a darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Antes de que se ruborizara se apresuró a llegar junto a sus padres.

-¡Si que estrujaste a esos chicos! –Se burló su madre

-Son mis amigos mamá… -Explicó Hermione cogiendo la jaula de Crookshanks mientras caminaban hacia las afueras de King's Cross.

-Es una lástima querida… -Se lamentó su madre.

-Claro que no es una lástima Jane… Nuestra niña está mejor así

-Eso lo dices por que eres su padre, y no tienes idea de lo que hablas –Se quejó su madre.

-¡Claro que se de lo que hablo!

-Papá… no aquí por favor… -Desde la llegada de Viktor Krum a la vida de Hermione, una de las pocas cosas que había compartido con sus padres, su padre se había puesto muy sensible al tema de los chicos, mientras que su madre no hacia más que lamentarse por la falta de novio de su hija.

-Aún sigo lamentándome por que terminaste con Viktor… era un buen chico, y sus padres muy simpáticos…

-¡Mamá! –Se quejó Hermione. Aquellas conversaciones la tenían cansada. Era como hablar con Ron sobre el tema de Viktor, pero por razones diferentes: su madre lo adoraba y Ron… no era precisamente de su agrado. –Lo viste sólo una vez… No lo conociste… Y jamás terminé con él porque nunca existió algo, honestamente mamá sólo es un muy buen amigo, nada más…

El camino al auto estuvo lleno de comentarios incómodos para ella, pero se sintió un poco feliz de poder tener una conversación normal con sus padres, y se olvidó durante un rato de todo lo que se avecinaba.

-Así que tu director falleció… ¿Cómo fue eso? –Preguntó su padre cuando se instalaron por fin en el grisáceo Volkswagen gol, camino a casa. Hermione divago un minuto, no había creado alguna excusa para eso.

-Era muy, muy viejo… -Explicó, y se sintió un poco mal al decir eso de él. –Mucho más viejo de lo normal, bueno, más viejo que lo que puede llegar a vivir la gente sin magia… y un día ya no despertó más… -Cuanto deseaba Hermione que las cosas se hubiesen dado de esa manera, y no que un estudiante despreciable y lleno de maldad haya llenado el colegio de mortífagos, revelando la verdadera cara de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, quién lo mato sin siquiera dudarlo.

-Que lástima –Dijo su madre –Por las cosas buenas que decías de él, al parecer era un buen hombre.

-Sí que lo era –Confirmo Hermione. Le bajo la melancolía al recordar aquél sepulcro blanco bajando junto al lago, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. De pronto la ansiedad y la inseguridad se apoderaron de ella, y comenzó a sentirse muy angustiada. Esta noche tenía que planear la manera de escaparse de sus padres.

-¿Te ha invitado tu amigo Ron a pasar el verano con ellos? –Preguntó su padre. Hermione se puso aún más nerviosa e intento respirar con tranquilidad antes de contestar.

- S-sí… pronto, tal vez…

-Bueno, no podrá ser tan pronto querida –Le sonrió su madre desde el asiento de adelante. –Iremos a pasar una semana a Italia ¿no es una idea maravillosa? –Hermione se puso temblar notoriamente. ¿Por qué esto le pasaba justo ahora?

-Cl-claro…genial -Respondió ella, empalideciéndose. Crookshanks maulló. No sabía si había sido por que sabía de su mentira, o simplemente por que estaba incómodo enfadado por haber pasado tantas horas dentro de su jaula.

Hermione llegó a su casa con unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Pensaba que todo iba tremendamente mal. Millones de ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza y todas tenían relación con Voldemort. Se excusó con sus padres luego de que la ayudaron a subir su baúl a su cuarto y se quedó en su habitación sólo con Crookshanks reencontrándose con su hogar.

Su habitación no era muy grande, pero tenía todo lo que Hermione necesitaba. Era de color lila claro, su cama se encontraba con el respaldo pegado a la mitad de la pared, y en toda una pared se encontraba una gran estantería repleta de libros. Poseía un escritorio con varios cajones junto a la ventana y una lámpara de noche color celeste sobre el escritorio. También había un armario blanco de tres puertas frente a la ventana. Algunas fotos se repartían por su habitación, algunas muggles y otras tantas mágicas. Una única ventana dejaba entrar la poca luz que había a esas horas, y daba directo a la calle.

Hermione ignoraba si los mortífagos sabían algo de ella, por ser "sangre-sucia", pero desde que llegó, no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana, para ver si algo extraño pasaba. A pesar de estar fuera de Hogwarts, no había abandonado su varita ni un solo segundo, y se puso a maquinar rápidamente que podía hacer para excusarse de ese viaje y poder estar en La Madriguera lo más pronto posible.

Por primera vez en su vida, estar en casa no suponía ningún alivio para ella. Se sentía desprotegida, vulnerable y además odiaba no poder estar al corriente de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico, aunque hubiesen pasado tan solo unas horas desde que se alejó de aquél mundo.

Las cosas habían cambiado terriblemente, y ahora aquél mundo muggle, tan normal, le parecía casi absurdo.


	2. La decisión más difícil

Hola a todos! Millones de gracias por su apoyo y reviews :) Espero que esta historia pueda seguir gustándoles.

Estaré actualizando cada una semana más o menos :)

Un beso a todos.

Capítulo 2

La decisión más difícil

"_Dame tan solo un par de días más. Mi cabeza esta llena de cosas, y sinceramente me cuesta mucho pensar. Además ahora a mis padres se les ha clavado la idea de irnos de vacaciones, y sinceramente ya no se que hacer. Tranquiliza a Harry, y dile que por favor no se impaciente. Mientras comunícate con "ellos" y diles lo que deseamos hacer. _

_Suerte. _

_Hermione" _

Hermione le ató el pergamino a Pig, y este se alejó rápidamente. Hace diez minutos le había llegado la lechuza de los Weasley. Ron le estaba preguntando que si ya estaba todo listo, y al sentirse presionada más se angustió.

Había pasado tan solo un día desde su llegada a casa, y estaba evitando a toda costa mantener conversaciones largas con sus padres, así que estaba prácticamente todo el día en su habitación. Ni siquiera había tocado los libros de horrocruxes que "tomo prestados". Antes de dedicarse a hacer algo, tenía que resolver el tema de sus padres.

No pasaban más de diez minutos, sin que ella estudiara sigilosamente el vecindario por su ventana, y en las últimas horas otra preocupación se le había sumado. Aunque ella se fuera, se escapara de su hogar (aquella era la única idea que tenía para marcharse), cuando Voldemort se enterara, era capaz de ir y torturar a sus padres solo para saber donde se encontraba. Ahora además de tener que abandonarlos, tenía que ponerlos a salvo.

Hermione sabía que la única manera de que ellos se marchasen y se escondieran, era que ella les dijera la verdad, pero eso traería demasiados problemas y además se negarían totalmente a dejarla partir.

-Tal vez si se olvidaran de mi todo sería más fácil… -Pensó en voz alta. Crookshanks maulló y Hermione se quedó mirándolo concentradamente. Abrió de a poco la boca, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad.

Y cuando su trance terminó, se puso a buscar frenéticamente en su estantería por un libro en particular. Cuando lo encontró, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo que estaba pensando en hacer. Borró la culpabilidad de su mente, y se sentó en la cama buscando el capítulo que necesitaba.

_La mente._

_La compleja ventana del ser, no es inmune a la magia. _

Hermione pasó las líneas de los párrafos siguientes con rapidez, queriendo encontrar lo que buscaba a la brevedad. Como si eso fuese a quitar lo horrible de su futuro actuar. Pero no quería pensar en ello aún. Hermione encontró la página que necesitaba y comenzó a leerla detenidamente.

_Creación de memorias falsas en el individuo: _

_Si bien encantar la mente es difícil, para un mago experimentado, no requiere más que un esfuerzo extra. Para implantar memorias falsas en una persona, se requiere de mucho cuidado y precaución y también de una experiencia considerable. _

_Asegúrese, primero que todo, de tener claras las memorias que desea implantar en el sujeto, es de suma importancia, que mientras los apunta con la varita les hable claro, sin que se le escape ningún detalle, pues podría traer consecuencias catastróficas. _

_Ahora, teniendo aquellos puntos en cuenta, asegúrese de leer detalladamente los siguientes pasos para la satisfactoria implantación de memorias. _

_**Advertencia:**__ Antes se continuar su lectura, debe tener plena consciencia de que el efectuar de manera errónea este hechizo, puede traer consecuencias graves para el individuo, ya sea, pérdida completa e irreversible de memoria o confusión permanente. En casos más leves puede provocar un dolor de cabeza intenso y desmayos recurrentes. _

_Si esto sucede, asegúrese de llevar al paciente lo más rápido posible a su centro de sanación preferido. _

_Si experimenta ceguera parcial, si no es capaz de controlar su varita con precisión, o no puede realizar apariciones, asegúrese de inmediato de contar con alguien que lo ayude para rápidamente contactar a su sanador._

_Otras complicaciones, o las mismas implicadas, pueden llevarlo a usted a pasar por un juicio del ministerio de magia, al violar el decreto número quinientos setenta y ocho del uso indebido de la magia otorgado por el departamento de seguridad mágica._

_Sin alguna otra introducción y teniendo todo esto en cuenta, he aquí los pasos para llevar a cabo este complejo hechizo._

_Identifique al individuo, teniendo en su mente claro todo lo que quiera implantar en su memoria. _

_Con su varita, apúntelo y realice un hechizo de hipnosis (véase página 532, "hechizos hipnóticos y como llevarlos a cabo"), en cuanto el sujeto muestre signos de hipnosis (detallados en la referencia dada anteriormente), comience a recitar, sin titubear y con la voz clara, todo lo que usted desea que su sujeto experimental recuerde y todas las nuevas memorias que él debe tener. _

_Termine el hechizo y compruebe que haya dado resultado. De no ser así, diríjase a un sanador inmediatamente. _

_Tal vez pueda creer que no es un hechizo tan difícil de llevar a cabo. Pero es necesario un nivel de concentración elevado, más una técnica mágica envidiable. Si usted no posee estas características, absténgase de realizar el hechizo. _

Hermione terminó de leer y noto que le sudaban las manos y respiraba agitadamente.

-¡Querida la cena está lista! –Le gritó su madre desde la planta baja, haciendo que Hermione pegara un salto. Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de decidir.

-¡Ya voy mamá! –Contestó cuando logró proferir un sonido. Se levantó de la cama metiendo el libro en uno de sus cajones. Guardó también el profeta (que llegaba a su habitación cada mañana), y miró por la ventana una vez más. Todo estaba tranquilo. Su eterna vecina de enfrente paseaba a su perro color chocolate, mientras dos niños jugaban sonrientes unas casas más allá. Estaba anocheciendo de a poco. La madre de uno de los niños se acercó a él y diciéndole algo al oído, le dio un beso en la cabeza, para volver a meterse en la casa.

Hermione suspiró.

¿Cómo todo en el mundo exterior seguía siendo tan normal, mientras ella sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba cada vez más rápido?

Y recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no volvería a Hogwarts. No dudó ni un solo segundo en seguir a Harry hasta donde fuese, pero últimamente con todo lo que estaba viviendo y con las decisiones que estaba tomando, se estaba cuestionando un poco como sería si se ella se quedara. Probablemente en vez de enfrentarse al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, lo más complicado que haría sería enfrascarse en uno de esos interminables ejercicios de aritmancia que tanto le gustaban, o tal vez tendría que meterse en una pelea haciendo cumplir su rol de prefecta y tendría que estudiar hasta que se le secaran los ojos para los EXTASIS, pero nada más que eso.

Pero no. Claro que no. Hermione se reprendió internamente por estar cuestionándose cosas así. Harry había sido el primer chico que no la encontró lo suficientemente odiosa como para hacerla aún lado, hasta que el mismísimo Ron terminó aceptándola. Desde primer año fueron prácticamente inseparables, juntos, siempre juntos. Y un trío no funciona de a dos. Y ella no era cobarde, claro que no lo era, si desde los once años había escapado de un perro de tres cabezas, había sido petrificada, atacada por un sauce boxeador, había sido perseguida por un incontrolabre hombre lobo, e incluso se había enfrentado a mortífagos en varias ocasiones. Estaba dispuesta a dar lo que fuera para ayudar a que el mundo fuera un mejor lugar para vivir, incluso si eso significaba alejarse de casa y proteger a sus padres a como diera lugar.

Se enjuagó una lágrima cogiendo su varita, que guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón (sólo por si acaso) y se dispuso a bajar a cenar.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?, ¿no te estarás enfermando?, si quieres podemos posponer el vuelo a Italia… -Comenzó su madre, cuando Hermione con notables ojeras y semblante preocupado, intentaba comerse su cena sin parecer nerviosa y preocupada.

-No mamá, te digo que estoy bien. No te preocupes enserio, no hace falta posponer el vuelo ni nada… -Contestó Hermione con falsa tranquilidad. Su padre la estudió con la mirada ceñudo, pero prontamente volvió a comer con naturalidad. –Supongo que simplemente extraño a mis amigos…

-Pero hija, ¡si nada más los viste ayer! –Se quejó su padre

-¿Estás segura que ninguno de ellos es tu novio? Puedes decírnoslo… -Dijo su madre con esperanzas. Hermione se ruborizó un poco. Lamentablemente ninguno de ellos era su novio, el único que le interesaba que lo fuera, no mostraba muchas señales de corresponderla. Aún.

-No mamá, deja eso… Son mis mejores amigos, es un poco obvio que los extrañe, los conozco desde que tengo once…

-Está bien, está bien –Se resigno su madre

-¿Ya tienes todo planeado sobre lo que llevarás a Italia? –Preguntó su padre. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y reprimió las dolorosas ganas de llorar.

-No aún… tengo que decidir entre algunos libros… y no lo sé…

-No te veo muy animada con el viaje –Se quejó su madre. Hermione dio su mayor esfuerzo de esbozar una sonrisa, y de contestar con entusiasmo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy mamá! –Contestó sonriendo, y su madre pareció satisfecha.

-No te darás ni cuenta como se pasan volando estos tres días y ya estamos sobre el avión, podrás traer a Crookshanks y… -Su madre comenzó a planear un montón de actividades mientras Hermione solo sonreía y asentía. Estaba demasiado preocupada y demasiado angustiada para seguir poniendo atención. Terminó la cena con inusual rapidez, y se excusó diciendo que tenía que terminar un libro pronto. Sus padres no se extrañaron, Hermione siempre deseaba terminar los libros rápido, y la dejaron ir. Pero ella antes de subir, no se resistió de darle un fuerte abrazo a cada uno y luego se marchó escaleras arriba llorando con ganas.

Se encerró en su habitación y se tiró a la cama boca abajo. Lloró desconsoladamente por un buen rato. Crookshanks pareció darse cuenta de la pena de su dueña, y se subió a la cama con ella, frotándose amigablemente contra su espalda. Hermione se dio la vuelta, quedando tendida boca arriba, y acomodó a su gato en su vientre, acariciándolo mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. Se oscureció por completo, y ella no pudo sentirse más desolada. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, lo estuvo antes de que leyera aquél libro. Estuvo tomada desde el minuto en el que se le ocurrió. Aunque eso no significaba que era fácil. En cuanto lo hiciera, sería lo más difícil que haría jamás en su vida. Estaba segura que hasta matar a Voldemort, sería más fácil.

El sonido de una lechuza repiqueteando contra la ventana, la hizo sobresaltarse, y su gato asustado se bajó de un salto de la cama. Hermione limpió sus lágrimas y abrió la ventana dejando pasar a la juguetona lechuza a su habitación. Antes de prestarle atención, se aseguró de que nada raro ocurriera en el vecindario. Continuaba todo tranquilo.

Se le dibujó una media sonrisa en el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que era Pig quien revoloteaba feliz en su cuarto. Encendió la luz de la habitación y tomó al ave juguetona entre sus dedos. Le acarició un poco la cabeza, y luego desato el pergamino que traía atado a la pata. Abrió uno de sus cajones y saco un poco de comida para ave que guardaba para las visitas de las lechuzas de sus amigos. Dejó a Pig comiendo feliz, mientras ella se sentó en su escritorio a leer aquél pergamino:

"_Oye, oye intenta relajarte un poco. Nadie te presiona. Bueno sí, un poco. Pero quédate tranquila, ha pasado tan sólo un día, y yo simplemente preguntaba. _

_Y sobre "aquél" tema, hoy en la noche mamá dijo que habría una agradable cena, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Por supuesto que sabes a lo que me refiero, eres la más inteligente de Hogwarts, y probablemente del mundo mágico también._

_Espero que no tengas problemas con tus padres y que logres zafarte de ese viaje. _

_Y relájate. Por favor. No me gusta cuando te pones así. _

_Estamos en contacto. _

_Ron" _

Hermione sintió la profunda necesidad de sentirse abrazada y protegida por Ron. Sobre todo en estos momentos. Pero tendría que esperar unos días más. Tres, exactamente.

Tomó un pergamino y escribió su respuesta inmediatamente.

"_No puedo relajarme. No ahora. Si tan solo te imaginaras lo difícil que… no importa. No quiero agobiarte con mis pensamientos. _

_Lo único que tienes que saber es que ya está todo preparado, en mi mente al menos. En tres días estaré contigo, y podremos hacer esa "excursión" tan interesante que tenemos que hacer. Te mantendré informado y asegúrate de mantenerme informada también. Mándales saludos a tus hermanos y a tus padres._

_Hermione" _

A regañadientes, Pig dejo de comer cuando Hermione lo cogió entre sus manos para atarle la respuesta. La miró con profundo rencor y Hermione lo dejo ir, soltándolo por la ventana.

Rogaba por que no lo interceptaran. Pig era aún muy pequeño y demasiado feliz para terminar de una manera tan abrupta. Pero con Ron habían tenido el cuidado de comunicarse en clave, y rogaba para que la pobre y pequeña lechuza llegara a destino y pronto.

La culpabilidad acechaba a Hermione y se le clavaba en el estómago y en el corazón como un cuchillo ardiente. Sabía que lo que haría le traería muchas consecuencias. No sabía si volvería a ver a sus padres algún día, pero eso era mejor que averiguar que habían muerto de la peor manera posible.

Hermione necesitó un minuto para calmarse y respirar tranquila. Pero no contaba con que su madre irrumpiría en la habitación repentinamente. Rápidamente se acomodó de un salto en su cama, tomando el primer libro que estuvo a su alcance. "_La historia de Hogwarts_", -_Genial_ -pensó ella. Podría haber elegido un libro que no hubiese leído más de trescientas veces.

-Hermione tú padre y yo… -Su madre entró en la habitación y de inmediato captó la tensión del ambiente. Hermione respiró profundo y se refugió más aún en el gigante libro, al cuál definitivamente no le estaba prestando atención. -…Veremos una película… ¿quieres unirte? –Ofreció acercándose con cautela a la cama de Hermione.

-No gracias –Dijo ella con normalidad, aunque aún tenía la garganta apretada, consecuencia del intenso llanto.

-¿De nuevo ese libro? –Inquirió su madre acusadoramente –Creí que estabas leyendo otra cosa cielo, ¿Acaso no lo has leído millones de veces?

-No me canso de él –Dijo Hermione intentando sonar divertida, en vano por supuesto.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó su madre con preocupación acercándose más aún a la cama de Hermione.

-Claro que no –Mintió Hermione.

-Estuviste llorando –Sentenció su madre mientras se sentaba en la cama. Hermione cerró los ojos frustrada y su madre delicadamente le quitó el libro de las manos, quedando expuesta y vulnerable.

-No mamá –Mintió Hermione con descaro. Ahora que su madre tenía plena vista de su cansado rostro no podía mentir de esa manera. Su madre hizo una mueca como diciéndole: "_soy tu madre, no mientas_."

-Sabes que puedes decírmelo –Dijo su madre tomando una de las manos de Hermione.

-No es nada –Dijo ella intentando sonreír.

-Querida, desde que entraste a Hogwarts te he visto ser una chica feliz… ahora definitivamente algo esta pasando y no me lo estás diciendo… Sabes que a pesar de que lo que pueda pasarte sea… bueno, mágico, sigo siendo tu madre y puedo entenderlo.

-Es eso… -Dijo Hermione tomando una idea con la cuál poder mentir. Y dolía. –Es que este es mi último año en Hogwarts y…

-…Quieres pasar todo el tiempo posible con tus amigos, lo entiendo –Dijo su madre terminando la frase por ella. Hermione asintió, para luego dejarse abrazar por su madre intentando contener las lágrimas. Estaba siendo torturada de la peor forma posible. –Pero linda, será sólo una semana en Italia nada más, luego podrás irte a pasar el resto del verano con tus amigos… -Dijo soltándola y limpiándole las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos sin permiso. –Y estoy segura de que cuando termines el colegio seguirás viéndolos…

-Claro –Convino Hermione sorbiéndose la nariz.

-No debes llorar –Sonrió su madre –Y sabes que estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Sí –Respondió ella sintiendo como mil cuchillas le atravesaban en el corazón.

No podía, no quería, no era capaz.

-¿Estás segura que esta todo bien? –Preguntó su madre estudiándola delicadamente con la mirada. Hermione asintió con fuerzas, haciendo que su madre suspirara.

-Bien, creo que lo de la película no es buena idea ahora. No te preocupes –Dijo besando su cabeza y caminando hacia la salida. Le dedicó una mirada de: _"estás tan grande"_ y Hermione sonrió.

-Te amo mamá –Murmuró y su madre sonrió.

-Yo también cielo, descansa. –Dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

No iba a llorar, no podía llorar y no tenía ganas de seguir llorando. ¿Pero como comportarse como un monstruo despiadado y desalmado cuando sus padres siempre habían hecho lo mejor para ella?. Había sido una mala hija, desde el principio, desde que comenzó a ocultarles información.

No podía, no quería, no era capaz.

Pero había algo dentro de ella que no podía dejar de pensar que debía hacerlo.

A hurtadillas bajo al primer piso, consciente de que sus padres se encontraban en su habitación. Cogió el teléfono y subió a encerrarse nuevamente en la habitación. Se sentó en su cama y Crookshanks volvió a reclamarle atención. Hermione marcó el número de la operadora con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba el pelaje de su mascota.

-Operadora, buenas noches –Habló la mujer de voz amable y ensayada. Hermione, como quién llama al chico más popular, que la vuelve loca, colgó de inmediato en cuanto la voz respondió.

Suspiró y apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos. Estaba a una llamada telefónica de realizar lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

Y no podía, no quería, no se sentía capaz.

Y entonces recordó las anteriores palabras de su madre: _"Desde que entraste a Hogwarts te he visto ser una chica feliz…"_

Podrían haberla odiado, podrían haber maldecido y no entender por qué su hija había resultado ser una bruja. Pero no. Nunca fue así. Y lo recordaba claramente, porque fue sin duda, uno de los días más felices de su vida:

**FLASHBACK**

Once años y nada nuevo. Once años con la misma melena incontrolable, las mismas excelentes calificaciones, la misma vida solitaria detrás de montañas de libros. No era infeliz, porque ya estaba acostumbrada a toda la situación. A ser invisible, probablemente odiada en silencio por siempre contestar correctamente, a no tener amigos. Y no debía porque ser diferente este año. Pero sí que lo iba a hacer.

Sus padres ya la habían saludado, y ahora cocinaban el típico pastel de cada año. Ellos se tomaban el día libre, mientras Hermione iba a la escuela y cuando volvía la esperaban para celebrar íntimamente. Claro, si nunca iba nadie. Pero a ella sinceramente no le importaba. Lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía era la chica que vivía en frente, la cuál no sabía su nombre, pero cada vez que se encontraban en la calle se sonreían con cortesía. Y absolutamente nada más.

Fue cuando se encontraba cambiándose de ropa cuando la oyó. Un suave repiqueteo en su ventana la alertó. Una lechuza posada en la orilla de su ventana con una carta el pico la hicieron abrir los ojos más de la cuenta. _"Es tu imaginación" –_Se dijo. Era lo que se venía diciendo desde los siete años, cuando a veces le ocurrían hechos inexplicables.

Hermione se puso a tararear una tonta canción y cerró la cortina de la habitación. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que escuchó el grito de su padre.

-¡Jane! ¡Un pájaro entró a la casa! –Gritó algo descontrolado. Y Hermione no podía contener la sorpresa. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? El silencio reinó por varios interminables minutos, mientras Hermione tenía la leve sospecha de que todo esto se trataba de ella.

Un suave golpe en su puerta varios minutos después la hizo asustarse. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Cielo, necesitamos hablar contigo –Profirió su madre con dulzura.

-S-Sí –Dijo Hermione dándole entrada a sus padres a la habitación. No supo distinguir cuál de los dos se veía más pálido, mientras su madre sostenía una carta entre sus dedos.

-¿Es esto una broma? –Preguntó su padre arrebatándole la nota de las manos de su esposa entregándosela a Hermione. Su madre se sobresaltó un poco, pero tampoco sabía muy bien como manejar la situación. Hermione leyó lentamente, como si dentro de ella supiera que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar radicalmente.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_  
><em>(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo del Winzengamot, Confederación Internacional de Magos).<em>

_Querida señorita Hermione Jane Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un cupo en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. A la brevedad, un profesional de nuestra institución se aparecerá en su hogar, para ponerlos al tanto de la situación. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre._

_Muy cordialmente,_  
><em>Minerva McGonagall<em>

_Subdirectora_

Hermione había contenido el aliento durante toda su lectura. ¿Magia? ¿Así que eso era lo que ella había hecho? ¿Ahora le enseñarían como manejarla?

Entonces se asustó. Miró a sus padres como pidiendo disculpas y entonces sus padres lo supieron.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo? –Preguntó su padre.

-Cariño… -Intentó su madre

-¡Creí que era mi imaginación! –Se defendió Hermione al borde de las lágrimas

-¡Eso debe ser! –Se consoló su padre bastante afectado.

-¡Por favor! –Le reprendió su madre – ¿No ves que está asustada? –Continuó -Cielo… explícanos –Pidió su madre con gentileza.

-Y-Yo… No lo sé… sólo pasa…

-¿Cuándo? –Preguntó su madre.

-No lo sé… pasa… -Volvió a decir ella.

-¿Y cuándo "eso" te ha pasado? –Preguntó su padre.

-P-Pues… algunas veces –Contestó.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –Preguntó su madre apretándose las manos en el pecho y Hermione soltó una lágrima. Iban a odiarla por ser un bicho raro. Las únicas personas que siempre habían estado con ella la iban a odiar.

-¡Porque no creí que fuera cierto! –Dijo ella lanzándose a llorar con ganas. Su madre no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarla con fuerzas y su padre tardó un poco más en reaccionar, uniéndose al abrazo tardíamente. Se dejó abrazar, aunque seguía creyendo que cuando les contara, no iban a querer verla más.

-¿Querrías decirnos que es exactamente lo que… lo que has hecho? -Preguntó con dificultad su padre.

-Bueno… -Sollozó Hermione –He volteado las páginas de mis libros sin usar las manos y… una vez… una vez creo que exploté la cabeza de la muñeca de Stacy Horst… -Dijo con vergüenza y su madre se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabías? –Preguntó su padre.

-No lo sabía… ya les dije que creí que era mi imaginación… -Sollozó ella muy asustada.

-Pero…

-Desde que tenía siete –Clarificó ella y su madre comenzó a llorar en silencio. Su padre le acarició la espalda con cariño. Ya estaba. Era un fenómeno, un ser extraño que definitivamente no encajaba en el mundo. –L-Lo siento –Dijo para volver a llorar.

-¿Lo sientes? –Preguntó su madre secándose las lágrimas. Aquí venía, aquí era cuando le diría que desapareciera de sus vidas, que ya no sería más su hija. –Nosotros lo sentimos… -Dijo para su sorpresa –Sentimos no estar aquí cuando nos necesitabas, sentimos que hayas creído que era tu imaginación… Lo sentimos…

-¿No van a enviarme a algún extraño psiquiátrico? –Preguntó Hermione con su característica perspicacia.

-¡No! –Dijo su padre como ofendido -No querida, ¿cómo se te ocurre aquella barbaridad?

-Y-Yo… -Dudó Hermione

-Claro que no. Esperaremos a que aquél… funcionario o lo que sea se presente a hablar con nosotros y encontraremos la mejor forma de enfrentarlo. –Dijo su padre.

-No estás sola cielo, claro que no. Es una noticia algo… impresionante, pero no te vamos a dejar sola –Sonrió su madre acercándose para abrazarla.

Y esa fue la charla que precedió a la introducción del mundo mágico, a reiteradas visitas al callejón Diagon, a las incesantes lecturas a montañas de libros y a una ansiedad tremenda por parte de Hermione, para que el primero de septiembre llegara lo más rápido posible. Y detrás de todo eso estuvieron sus padres, aprendiendo con ella, acompañándola en cada paso, apoyándola incondicionalmente y jamás mostrándose débiles o decepcionados. Jamás.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Hermione había vuelto a llorar. Sus padres siempre la habían apoyado, habían confiado en ella y se habían sentido orgullosos de todos sus logros, aunque fuera una bruja. Y los amaba por eso y por mucho más.

Aunque doliera debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. No iba a permitir que algo malo les pasara, aunque eso significara perderlos para siempre.

Hermione marcó el teléfono con determinación, esta vez no iba a flaquear.

-Operadora, buenas noches –Dijo la voz amable de alguna joven.

-Buenas noches, me preguntaba si podía comunicarme con el aeropuerto de Heathrow, por favor –Pidió Hermione

-Claro, espere un segundo. –La operadora desconectó la llamada y una música suave pero bastante molesta se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Aeropuerto de Heathrow, buenas noches, ¿en que puedo servirle? –Preguntó ahora otra mujer de voz amable.

-Verá –Comenzó Hermione –Mi nombre es Jane Granger, mi esposo y yo compramos hace un par de días unos boletos en Virgin Atlantic Airways, y me gustaría realizar un cambio en los boletos…

-Espere un segundo, le comunicaré con la línea aérea, por favor no cuelgue. –Hermione bufó ansiosa, y espero en línea otra vez. Pasaron dos interminables minutos, antes de que otra voz, esta vez de un hombre, le hablara por el auricular.

-Virgin Atlantic Airways, buenas noches...

-Buenas noches, lamento molestarlo, pero he decidido realizar un cambio en los boletos que compré hace un par de días atrás…

-Su nombre por favor –Pidió el hombre con amabilidad.

-Jane Granger –Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba claramente el ruido característico del aeropuerto, más el incesante tecleo de las computadoras.

-¿Tres boletos de vuelo, destino Roma, Italia, a embarcar a las 11:00 am? –Preguntó el hombre.

-Exacto –Confirmó ella.

-¿Qué le gustaría modificar?

-El destino –Informó Hermione con el dolor de su alma.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde desea viajar?

-¿Qué otros lugares hay disponibles para el mismo día por el mismo precio? No importa que cambie la hora.

-Déjeme ver –Pidió el hombre volviendo a teclear con fuerza. –Para el primero de Julio, tenemos un vuelo a las 10:00 am destino Boston, luego a las 3:00 pm, un vuelo destino Johannesburgo y el último vuelo con asientos disponibles sería a la 1:00 pm destino Sídney. ¿Cuál prefiere usted? –Hermione meditó unos segundos. Mientras más lejos mejor, pensó.

-Tomaré el de Sídney –Contestó ella reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían volver a tomar el control de sus emociones.

-Muy bien. Entonces deme un segundo para poder actualizar los datos y así cambiar sus billetes de avión. –El hombre volvió a teclear con rapidez y cuando Hermione volvía a llorar en silencio, el hombre le habló otra vez. –Entonces los mismos tres boletos, hora de embarque 1:00 pm, asegúrese de llegar un par de horas antes, destino Sídney, Australia. ¿Correcto?

-Correcto

-¿Los boletos a nombre de Jane Granger?

-Correcto –Corroboró.

-Bien, los cambios han sido guardados. Por favor, el día del vuelo acérquese a nuestras oficinas, y nos aseguraremos de cambiarle los boletos. Es importante que los traiga y no los pierda, si no, no podremos hacer efectivo su cambio y no podrá viajar. –Explicó él.

-Entiendo. Ha sido muy amable.

-Cuando guste. Buenas noches señora Granger.

-Buenas noches –Profirió Hermione, y colgó el teléfono.

Ya estaba. Lo había hecho. Ahora solo quedaba modificarles la memoria a sus padres antes de que se fueran lejos. A Australia.

Hermione suspiró audiblemente, y se negó a volver a llorar. No otra vez.

Ya estaba hecho y ya estaba decidido, y aunque le doliera era lo mejor. Tal vez los volvería a ver si todo esto acababa, pero si no, estaría tranquila sabiendo que sus padres estarían lejos, y que ni sabrían que algún día tuvieron una hija. Era mejor así.

Pero había sido la decisión más difícil que Hermione Granger había tomado en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaby:<strong> Mil gracias :) espero te siga gustando :) Besos!


	3. La nueva historia

Hola a todos otra vez :) Espero le esté gustando la historia y aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo :)

Disfruten y un beso enorme a todos :) Gracias por los reviews :)

Capítulo 3

La nueva historia

Era definitivo. No podía dormir. Tenía mucho calor y su mente no dejaba de trabajar intentando que no se le escapara ningún detalle sobre las memorias que les implantaría a sus padres.

Hermione se levantó de su cama, acalorada y molesta y se dispuso a abrir la ventana. Inhalo con fuerzas cuando el aire puro y limpio de verano se coló por su nariz. Los árboles se movían lento y había una brisa suave que paleaba el calor que sentía.

De pronto una figura delgada y alta llamó su atención. De principio se asustó, pero luego se sorprendió. Nymphadora Tonks caminaba lentamente por el vecindario con su cabello total y completamente verde.

Hermione tomó su varita rápidamente, salió de su habitación y le hizo un encantamiento muffliato a la habitación de sus padres. Luego de eso, descalza y con su pijama de verano, que consistía en una playera de manga corta y un short deshilachado, bajó las escaleras como un rayo y salió al antejardín de su casa. Caminó torpemente, maldiciéndose internamente por no haberse puesto zapatos, y continuó hasta el jardín de su vecino, donde Tonks caminaba a espaldas de ella, despreocupadamente.

-¡Tonks! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le pregunto Hermione. Tonks se dio la vuelta y la miró con sorpresa.

-¡Demonios! –Exclamó –Olvidé hacerme el encantamiento desilusionador… Si Ojoloco se entera, estoy muerta…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Volvió a preguntar Hermione

-¿Qué estas haciendo tú despierta?, no debías saber que yo estaba aquí…

-Tú fuiste la que olvido el encantamiento desilusionador… -Tonks chasqueó la lengua frustrada y se resignó.

-Si, tienes razón. A veces odio que no se te escape nada… -Bramó. -Simplemente me aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien…

-¿Por qué? –Inquirió Hermione. Tonks la miró casi seria. Y luego volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué? Tu más que nadie debería saber que son tiempos difíciles…

-Sí, lo sé, pero el hecho de ser hija de muggles, me da cierta protección, ¿verdad? –Tonks la miró con recelo.

-Eres demasiado inteligente –Hermione sonrió con suficiencia. -Será mejor que entres a la casa, no queremos que te enfermes…

-Es verano estoy bien, quiero saber que haces aquí

-No voy a hablar contigo aquí, descalza y en pijama… ¿Puedo pasar a tu casa?

-Sí, si claro –Y así en silencio entraron a la casa de Hermione.

-Linda casa… cuantos objetos muggles…

-Claro, mis padres son muggles… -Reiteró Hermione

-Arthur estaría feliz aquí… ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Duermen. Sube a mi habitación –Le indicó Hermione subiendo detrás de ella por las escaleras. –La primera puerta a la derecha. –Tonks hizo caso y se metió en la habitación de Hermione. Ésta cerró la puerta y encendió la luz.

-¿No se despertaran tus padres? –Preguntó la auror, mirando fijamente las fotografías muggles en las paredes de la habitación -¿Por qué no se mueven? ¿Son ellos tus padres?

-Les hice un encantamiento muffliato, y son fotografías muggles por eso no se mueven y sí son mis padres… -Tonks se volteó a Hermione y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, estoy haciendo muchas preguntas.

-¿Puedo saber ahora que haces aquí? –Preguntó Hermione con amabilidad.

-No deberías. Si alguien se entera, me matan. No debería cometer estos errores, siendo una auror. ¿Son estos Harry, Ron y tú? –Preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a las fotografías mágicas que se movían en su habitación. -¡Que pequeños eran!... sinceramente adorables.

-Tonks… ¿Sucede algo malo, es por eso que estás aquí? –Tonks volvió a voltearse hacia ella y la miró resignada. Entonces se sentó frente a ella en su cama.

-Las cosas están bien, si tenemos en cuenta la época que estamos viviendo –Suspiró. –Como te dije sólo me estaba dando una vuelta para ver si todo estaba bien…

-¿Te envió Ojoloco? –Tonks dudó antes de responder.

-No… -Hermione alzó una ceja

-¿Entonces? –Inquirió Hermione. –No intentes mentirme –Le amenazó en cuanto reconoció en el semblante de Tonks algo sospechoso. –Sé que debe haber alguna buena razón para que estés aquí, ya que no creo que los mortífagos les interese atraparme. – _"Aún_", pensó. Tonks la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Eres la chica con más determinación que he conocido –Le aduló. –Bien, te contaré si juras no decir nada. Ya arruiné todo y supongo que no saco nada ocultándotelo.

-Está bien, no diré nada. –Tonks sonrió.

-Ron me pidió que viniera. Confidencialmente. –Hermione puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué Ron te pidió eso? –Preguntó sintiendo un calor expandiéndose en su cuerpo.

-Bueno, no me dijo exactamente por qué… me dijo que en tus cartas te notabas algo angustiada, y que la estabas pasando mal, y a él su madre no le permite salir de casa… ya sabes, por si acaso, y me pidió si podía venir a echarte un vistazo, en secreto. –Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello sorprendida. ¿Realmente Ron había hecho eso por ella? –Se preocupa mucho por ti, sabes… Mucho… -Puntualizó Tonks con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Guau… -Contestó Hermione sin saber realmente que decir. -¿Que-quería venir él, en persona? –Tonks asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Pero no le dijo eso a su madre. Creo que no le dijo nada a nadie. Y hoy luego de que la reunión terminara, pidió hablar conmigo, y simplemente me dijo que no creía que estuvieses muy bien y quería asegurarse de lo contrario. Y como a mi me tocaba la guardia con Remus, afuera de la casa de Harry, me escapé por un par de minutos… Así que ahora que mi visita secreta ya no es tan secreta, convénceme de que estás bien, para mañana poder convencer a Ron.

-Estoy bien –Mintió Hermione. Tonks alzó una ceja sin creerle. –Bueno… podría estar peor si se toman en consideración las circunstancias–Contestó sin querer darle información. No podía decir absolutamente nada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. –Asintió ella y sonrió.

-Tal vez tienes muchas buenas cualidades, pero definitivamente no sabes mentir… -Dijo Tonks y Hermione intentó no cambiar su expresión tranquila.

-No estoy…

-¿Mintiendo? –Acusó Tonks alzando una ceja. -Hermione, no pasé tantos años en la academia de aurores perdiendo mi tiempo… es impresionante la cantidad de cosas que puedes aprender. Y reconocer mentiras es casi mi especialidad. Si Ron me pidió que viniera es porque realmente no la estás pasando bien… -Hermione suspiró. Tal vez le haría bien descargarse con alguien, pero probablemente Tonks le diría a Lupin y Lupin al señor Weasley y el señor Weasley a su esposa. Y definitivamente la señora Weasley sabría que algo raro estaba pasando. Hermione dudó un segundo, pero no podía decir nada. Decirlo significaría revelar más de lo que tenía permitido.

-No miento Tonks –Dijo Hermione –Será un año complicado y aunque sé que mis padres estarán a salvo, me es difícil dejarlos solos.

-Nada va a pasarles –La tranquilizó Tonks creyendo las palabras de Hermione, que no eran del todo mentira. –Sí quieres puedo venir a echarles un vistazo de vez en cuando mientras estás en Hogwarts –Se ofreció Tonks y a Hermione nunca le había costado tanto esbozar una sonrisa.

-Eso… eso me tranquilizaría mucho, gracias –Dijo ella, pensando en que quizás cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que Tonks se diera cuenta de que sus padres no iban a estar. Porque si de Hermione dependiera, no pretendía decirle a nadie lo que le haría a sus padres. Sólo a Ron y luego a Harry, pero no quería que los demás se enteraran de tan horrible y descorazonado acto.

-Bien. Ahora, creo que debería irme. Mi novio me está esperando, y no quiero dejarlo mucho tiempo solo.

-¿Novio? –Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. La última vez que la había visto, había notado que estaba tomada de la mano de Lupin, pero Ron también lo había hecho y seguían lamentablemente igual que siempre.

-Exactamente es eso lo que dije –Sonrió con alegría. –Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos –Bromeó. -¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Yo? –Preguntó Hermione

-¡Quién más! –Ironizó Tonks.

-Pues… Murmuró Hermione con nerviosismo.

-¿Viktor Krum no fue suficiente para ti? –Preguntó Tonks.

-¿C-Cómo sabes sobre Viktor? –Se impresionó Hermione.

-¡Todos saben sobre Viktor! ¡Saliste en el periódico por Merlín! –Exclamó la auror como si deseara estar en su lugar.

-Es sólo un buen amigo con el que fui al baile de navidad –Explicó Hermione cansinamente. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido la misma línea.

-Una lástima… -Se lamentó Tonks –Aunque tengo una clara idea de quién no lo lamenta… -Comentó con picardía y Hermione decidió ignorar el comentario.

-¿No estaban esperándote? –Le preguntó con discreción.

-¡Claro! –Recordó Tonks –Lo siento a veces soy muy despistada cuando las conversaciones son interesantes. –Hermione asintió con nerviosismo antes que Tonks continuara: –Ah, creo que Ron te lo mencionará en sus cartas, pero Fred y George te vendrán a buscar cuando te vayas a La Madriguera.

-Bien. ¿Cómo esta Harry?

-Tranquilo, esperando su traslado… nosotros lo vigilamos en secreto, ya sabes... por seguridad y todo eso…

-¿Y de que se trato la reunión de hoy?

-Ah, eso no puedo revelártelo

-¡Tonks!

-Ya he quebrado demasiadas reglas el día de hoy.

-Juro que no diré nada…

-No eres miembro de la orden Hermione, lo siento, en esto no puedo se flexible… pero estoy más que segura que Ron si pudo violar la seguridad de nuestras reuniones y él te informará los detalles luego.

-¿Ron tampoco pudo participar?

-¿Crees que Molly lo dejaría? ¡Claro, que no! –Dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie. –Nos vemos pronto Hermione, y recuerda: ni una sola palabra… -Y antes de que Hermione pudiese replicar, Tonks desapareció de su casa. Hermione bufó frustrada, y fue a quitar el encantamiento de la habitación de sus padres. Luego volvió a la suya, apagó la luz y se metió a la cama.

Estaba cansada mentalmente. Y por último el actuar de Ron la había sorprendido. Había sido muy tierno al enviar a Tonks a asegurarse de que estaba bien. No sabía muy bien como todo se desenvolvería con su pelirrojo mejor amigo en el transcurso de su aventura, pero no podía evitar sentir ese torbellino de emociones cuando el decía o hacía algo que la sorprendía. Sabía que pensar en el amor, definitivamente era descabellado en estos tiempos, pero no podía evitar que Ron le gustara. Y le gustara mucho.

Finalmente Hermione se durmió. Había quedado mucho mas tranquila después de la charla con Tonks, y se había logrado auto-convencer de que lo que le haría a sus padres era lo mejor. Y así, respirando con más tranquilidad, se durmió pensando en volver a ver pronto los ojos azules de Ron.

El primero de Julio llegó mas rápido de lo que Hermione hubiese querido. Los dos días anteriores se los había pasado repasando las nuevas memorias de sus padres, y enviándose lechuzas en clave con Ron. Efectivamente no lo habían dejado participar en la reunión de la orden, y tampoco había logrado escuchar nada. Pero estaba decidido a que eso cambiaría cuando otra reunión se llevase a cabo. Iba a hacer valer sus derechos de mayor de edad. Se notaba determinado y muy enfadado, por lo que Hermione no replico su actuar. Además ella lo apoyaba, también quería formar parte de la orden.

Aquellos dos días Hermione había abandonado la soledad de su habitación, y como habían coincidido con un fin de semana, ella paso más tiempo con sus padres del que había pasado en años. Salieron a comer a un bonito restaurant, y una noche vieron películas hasta alta horas de la madrugada. El último pensamiento de Hermione había sido disfrutar de su compañía, por si llegaba a morir en esa guerra.

Cuando Hermione despertó el lunes, tenía una maleta a los pies de su cama, completamente vacía. Y en su armario, guardaba una mochila bastante grande con libros, y ropa. Su próximo desafío era encontrar una manera más fácil de acarrear todo lo que necesitaban.

Se duchó rápidamente y luego se vistió. Eran las 8:00 am y sus padres debían estar en el aeropuerto a las diez. Bajó a desayunar y encontró a su madre limpiando la cocina.

-¿Y papá? –Preguntó con monotonía, sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La varita le pinchaba sutilmente la espalda, pero para ella era un recordatorio más de lo que debía hacer.

-Está terminando de ordenar su maleta, hombres, todo a última hora, ya conoces a tu padre, cariño –Se quejó su madre. Hermione le sonrió levemente. -¿Te pasa algo querida, te ves un poco pálida?

-Ya sabes que no me gusta volar mamá, es sólo eso.

-Vas a estar bien, tranquila, estarás con nosotros –Y aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón se le encogiera, mientras que la punta de su varita seguía dolorosamente incrustada en su espalda. No se la acomodó por que sentía que se lo merecía.

-¡Listo! –Dijo su padre haciendo acto de presencia en la cocina -¿Quién dijo que hacer las cosas a último minuto era algo malo?

-De seguro se te olvidara algo, cariño –Planteó su madre

-¡Tonterías!

-¿Ya tienes lista la jaula de viaje de tu gato? –Preguntó su madre.

-Sí, todo listo en mi habitación

-Bajaré tus maletas entonces… -Se ofreció su padre.

-¡No! –Lo detuvo Hermione con un grito desesperado –No, papá… aún no… quiero… quiero contarles algo primero… -Suspiró Hermione. Había llegado la hora.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó su madre bastante preocupada. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a suspirar.-Oh Dios… -Dijo su madre. Su padre la miró con expresión severa y muy preocupado.

-Vamos a la sala, por favor. –Pidió Hermione buscando fortaleza de donde no la tenía.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó su madre con enfado.

-Por favor mamá, no sabes lo que es no te enfades antes de saberlo…

-No estoy enojada… estoy preocupada…

-Por favor… -Sus padres asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala. Hermione se levantó de su asiento y dejo su desayuno intacto. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y camino con ellos a la sala. Se sentó en frente de sus padres, en un sillón pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?, nos estás preocupando –Dijo su padre tomando la mano de su madre.

-Yo… -Comenzó ella, pero no supo que más decir.

-¿Nos ocultas algo, verdad? –Preguntó su madre desconsolada –Hay algo que no nos has dicho, ¿cierto? –Hermione la miró suplicante. Aún no encontraba el valor para sacar la varita y realizar el hechizo, pero la espera la estaba matando. Y también estaba dañando a sus padres. –Dios mío… Por favor dime que no estás embarazada… -Dijo su madre llevándose las manos a la boca

-¡No! –Se apresuró a decir Hermione –No, no nada de eso –Su madre suspiró en alivio y su padre relajó la expresión. Aunque secretamente Hermione prefería haber estado embarazada y haber sido una adolescente rebelde, ante todo lo que estaba por vivir.

-¿Entonces qué es tan importante? ¿Estás en problemas? –Preguntó su padre. "_Uno muy grande"_, pensó Hermione.

-Sólo quiero que sepan, que les agradezco por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Por apoyarme y estar orgullosos de mi a pesar de ser diferente a ustedes…

-Pero querida, ¿Qué dices? –Le interrumpió su madre

-Y que los amo, muchísimo –Y antes de que se pusiera a llorar con ganas, se armó de valor y los apuntó con la varita. Sus padres abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Hermione, qué…? –Dijo su padre asustado. Hermione sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho que le recordó a la vez que la atacaron en el ministerio. Sentía que estaba apunto de cometer un terrible crimen.

-Perdónenme –Y dicho esto, lanzó el hechizo hipnotizador. La expresión de sus padres se relajó y sus ojos perdieron el brillo. Estaban idos, completamente sumergidos en quizá que dimensión. Hermione tragó saliva intentando disolver el nudo en la garganta que le molestaba. Aisló toda emoción y se concentro profundamente. Nada podía salir mal. –Sus nombres son Wendell y Mónica Wilkins. Son dentistas que ha estado ahorrando por varios años para cumplir su sueño de mudarse a Australia. Hoy lo cumplirán, y a las diez de la mañana deben estar en el aeropuerto de Heathrow, dirigirse a Virgin Atlantics Airways, y pasar sus dos boletos a Italia, que compraron por equivocación. Un empleado de la aerolínea les dará sus dos nuevos boletos y luego se marcharán y no tienen intenciones de volver. Cuando el empleado les pregunte por el tercer boleto, ustedes dicen que no lo utilizarán. Iban a viajar con la hermana de Wendell, Sarah, pero ésta se enfermo y tuvo que abandonar el viaje.

-Mónica no puede tener hijos, y eso nunca ha sido un impedimento de su felicidad. Todo el amor que no pudieron darle a un hijo, se lo dieron a Crookshanks, su gato. Hermione no existe en sus vidas, jamás han oído su nombre y no comparte ninguna relación con ustedes.

-Son felices, y mucho. Y en Australia formarán una nueva vida, abrirán un nuevo consultorio de dentistas y jamás querrán volver a Londres.

-No tienen idea que la magia existe.

-Jamás han escuchado el nombre de Ron Weasley, o Harry Potter.

-Todo lo que tenga relación con Hermione, lo olvidarán. Absolutamente todo.

-Su matrimonio ha sido feliz y se aman muchísimo. Ahora comienzan una nueva y anhelada vida lejos de Inglaterra, con su adorada mascota.

Hermione se puso de pie y sin dejar de apuntarlos con la varita caminó hacia las escaleras. Una vez allí deshizo el encantamiento hipnotizador y subió sigilosamente las escaleras. Crookshanks la miró con expresión acusadora, y luego de darle unas palmaditas en el lomo, Hermione lo saco de la habitación y dejó la jaula de viaje en medio del pasillo.

-Iré a cargar el auto Mónica –Dijo su padre. Y Hermione sintió alivio por que su hechizo funcionó. Luego rápidamente se encerró en su habitación. Todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. Ya no quedaba nada. Sólo su mochila en su armario, que había encantado antes para que el hechizo no tuviera efecto en ella.

Hermione se sintió terrible. Y en el suelo se lanzó a llorar.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso. Solo era consciente de su dolor, mientras anhelaba más que nunca un abrazo consolador de parte de sus padres. Sentía que había traicionado la confianza incondicional que le habían brindado desde siempre, y que haberles hecho eso era casi un crimen.

Hermione nunca les había sido sincera. Nunca les contó las terribles cosas que vivió en Hogwarts. Solo supieron cuando fue petrificada, pero porque ella no pudo evitar que se enteraran. Le hicieron un gran escándalo al finalizar el año, pero cuando Hermione prometió que nada así volvería a pasar, la dejaron volver. Pero por esa misma razón, les ocultó tanta información a ellos. Sabía que si ellos se enteraban no la habrían dejado volver a Hogwarts. Y Hogwarts era su hogar, no podía permitir que la alejaran del mundo mágico, ese mundo que la había hecho tan feliz a pesar de todo, donde había encontrado a sus verdaderos amigos y al fin se sentía parte de algo. Ella había sido feliz, aunque ahora su mundo perfecto se había desmoronado, pero allí estaba ella y se iba a reponer, por que Harry la necesitaba con la mente tranquila.

No iba a dejar de sentirse culpable, pero tenía que intentar olvidarse de aquello. Sus padres estarían a salvo y eso la tranquilizó.

El ruido de la puerta de calle la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se paró a una distancia prudente de la ventana, y vio como su madre aferraba la jaula de Crookshanks con una mano, y la otra estaba entrelazada con la de su padre. Los vio compartir un dulce beso antes de que se subieran al auto, y se alejaran por la calle.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y le dio un vistazo a su vacía habitación. Sin querer quedarse mas tiempo allí, tomó su mochila del armario, guardo la varita en su ropa y sin mirar atrás, como quién prefiere apresurar el proceso aunque sea demasiado doloroso, se alejó de su casa.

Camino unas cuadras con el rostro pálido, ojeroso, inexpresivo e inmutable. No miró a nadie y nadie la miró a ella. No sabía si algún día volvería, pero sabía que valía la pena morir por esa causa.

Hermione creía que había alcanzado el clímax de su vida. Con diecisiete años podía decir eso, aunque probablemente lo que le esperaría en el futuro sería peor. Pero sería peor de una manera distinta, porque sabía que nada le causaría un dolor tan grande como el haber tenido que enviar a sus padres lejos.

Y es que ella había alcanzado un punto importante, un punto de inflexión sin retorno, porque siempre había tenido las cosas bajo control, meticulosamente estudiadas y de pronto todo se le escapó de las manos demasiado rápido, dolorosamente.

De ahora en adelante su inteligencia probablemente no sería suficiente y todo lo que tenía para ofrecer sería su incondicional compañía. No más inteligentes conjeturas, a los mortífagos poco les interesaría su cerebro. Ya no más certezas, no más respuestas al alcance de una dura investigación en la biblioteca.

Todas las cosas que alguna vez dio por seguras, se habían esfumado y no se había dado cuenta de cuando esto había pasado. Probablemente tendría miedo, probablemente lloraría por las noches y probablemente tendría pesadillas nítidas que la harían despertarse por las noches. Todo por una promesa, todo por intentar ayudar a construir un mundo mejor.

¿Pero valía la pena?

Hermione echó un vistazo a su alrededor cuando se sintió incapaz de continuar caminando. Su cabeza estaba llena de ideas, pensamientos sin fundamentos. Miró al cielo débilmente nublado, mientras la mochila le pesaba en el hombro. Suspiró.

Claro que valía la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaby:<strong> Mil gracias y espero estes disfrutando :) Un beso!

**maryL**: mil gracias! espero te haya gustado :D besos!


	4. Excluidos

Hola! Millones de gracias por los reviews y también a quienes leen en silencio :)

Desde aquí hasta el final todo es y será 100% Romione.

Ah! y claro! Una feliz navidad a todos ustedes queridos/as lectores/as míos. Espero volver a actualizar antes de año nuevo, pero si no es así, que tengan un hermoso y sensacional comienzo de año y nos leemos en el 2012 :)

Besos enormeees!

Capítulo 4

Excluidos

Hermione esperó en un callejón cercano a su casa. Ahí habían quedado Fred y George de encontrarla. Aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada, y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que esperar. Estaba algo nerviosa, alerta completamente a algún sonido extraño o a ver alguien sospechoso caminando por ahí.

-¡Hermione! –Exclamó uno de los gemelos haciendo que Hermione casi se muriera del susto.

-¡Merlín!, me asustaron –Se quejó ella, cuando los dos pelirrojos se acercaron a ella.

-Lo lamento, no quería…

-En verdad si querías George –Corrigió Fred sonriendo. –Tú siempre quieres asustar a la gente.

-No en estos tiempos Freddie… No es cierto, si que me gusta asustar… -George logró sacarle una sonrisa a Hermione y esta le agradeció en silencio por aquello.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Lamento decirte que no te ves muy bien –Dijo George

-¡George! Eso no se le dice a una dama… -Lo reprendió Fred. – ¡Mucho menos si la chica es tu cuñada!

-¿Qué?, Fred, no… no digas tonterías –Dijo Hermione ruborizándose.

-Esta familia siempre nos ha tomado por idiotas…-Se quejó Fred.

-Ya, ya, no perdamos tiempo, tendremos tiempo suficiente para hablar en el coche. Andando. -Dijo George señalando hacia la calle.

-¿El coche? –Preguntó Hermione caminando detrás de los gemelos para volver a la calle.

-El coche –Repitió con orgullo Fred.

-No es seguro aparecerse…

-…tampoco la red flu…

-… así que papá consiguió un auto…

-¡…Y nos dejo venir a recogerte en él! –Exclamaron al unísono los gemelos

-A propósito a mi me toca conducir Freddie –Reclamó George

-Sí, sí… como sea…-Doblaron por una calle y luego por otra, hasta llegar a un coche negro bastante discreto.

-¿Este también vuela? –Preguntó Hermione con nerviosismo

-Ah, ya creo que sí… -Sonrió Fred con suficiencia. –Y será mejor que te sujetes, por que hace años que George no maneja uno de estos… -Hermione empalideció aún más.

-¡No la asustes más Fred!, no ves la cara que trae…

-Viniendo del que le gusta asustar… -Rodó los ojos Fred.

-No te preocupes Hermione, haré que el viaje sea lo menos movedizo posible. Ron nos dijo que no te gustaba volar… -Hermione asintió aún asustada y se subió al asiento trasero. George tomó el puesto del conductor y Fred el del copiloto.

-¿Asistieron a la reunión de la orden la otra noche? –Preguntó Hermione intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa menos en el hecho de que estaban a punto de elevarse en el aire.

-¡Claro que sí! –Contestaron ambos sonrientes.

-¿Y de que hablaron? –Preguntó Hermione cerrando los ojos con fuerzas mientras el auto se elevaba en el aire.

-Eso no te lo podemos decir –Contestaron ambos nuevamente.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Hermione sorprendida -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdan lo que era sentirse excluido de esas reuniones? No pueden ser así conmigo… -Reclamó ella.

-Claro que sí podemos –Repitieron ambos.

-Lo sentimos Hermione, enserio, pero tenemos estrictamente prohibido revelar el contenido de esas reuniones. ¡Ron estaba realmente furioso, debiste haberlo visto! –Sonrió Fred. Y Hermione pensó que podía estar divirtiéndose al recordar el rostro de su hermano.

-Ya tendrán tiempo de reclamarle a mamá su cupo en la orden, aunque suerte con eso –Dijo George

-Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te apoyamos. Son los mejores amigos de Harry, merecen estar allí –Agregó Fred.

-Podrían apoyarnos más si nos contaran que sucede… -Expuso ella. Los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Esperábamos tu persuasión… no creas que no te conocemos. –Señaló con suficiencia Fred.

-Y como te conocemos, sabemos que no tenemos que hacerte caso… Puedes reclamar todo lo que quieras, no diremos ni una sola palabra… -Agregó George

-Sabemos que eres inteligente y malévola –Se burló Fred

-Pero no te preocupes, apoyaremos tu ingreso con el de Ron a la orden –Sonrió para finalizar George. Hermione soltó un bufido e ignoró sus miradas. En cambio se puso a mirar por la ventana pero fue una mala idea. Recordó que estaban volando y las náuseas se apoderaron de ella. Aunque debía aceptar que George conducía-volaba muy bien.

-¿Podrían decirme como esta Harry al menos? –Inquirió una vez más Hermione, cuando el pasar de las nubes la hicieron sentir enferma otra vez.

-Bien –Contestó George

-¡¿Eso es todo? –Replicó Hermione

-Tú preguntaste como estaba, yo te respondí. –Le sonrió George. Hermione negó con la cabeza molesta.

-¿Están todos bien? –Volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-Sí –Contestó Fred. –Deberías dejar de intentar sacarnos información, no va a resultar y vas a cansarte. –Hermione bufó de nuevo y se abstuvo de hablar durante el resto del viaje. Pero le fue difícil mantener su silencio, con dos gemelos bromistas hablando sobre banalidades. Casi al final del viaje pudo decir que había sido un viaje bastante ameno. Se le había olvidado que sus padres debían estar a punto de abordar el avión, y fue una buena distracción.

Aterrizaron con un poco de estruendo, haciendo que el estómago se le revolviera a Hermione.

-¡Y ya llegamos! –Exclamó un sonriente Fred bajando del auto. George le imitó y Hermione también salió del auto. Tomó su pesada mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Miró hacia todos lados pero no se veía nada más que mucha vegetación, y estaba rodeada de un maizal más alto que ella y los gemelos.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto ella.

-No muy lejos de La Madriguera. Seguiremos a pie –Contestó George. Hermione los miró ceñuda y antes de seguirlos miro hacía atrás. El auto no estaba.

-Fred, George, ¿Qué hay del auto? –Los gemelos se voltearon y se echaron a reír.

-Estás junto a él –Se burló Fred. –Está invisible…

-…digamos que papá lo tomó prestado del ministerio sin consultarle a nadie… -Continuó George.

-¿Le robaron el auto al ministerio? –Dijo Hermione escandalizada.

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¿No vas a seguir con ese afán a las reglas tuyo verdad?, esto es diferente…

-Sí, papá ya no confía en el ministerio, ninguno lo hace en realidad… -Continuó Fred, mientras avanzaban por el maizal.

-¡Fred!, estas hablando mucho –Le reprendió George

-Vamos George, todo el mundo sabe que el ministerio no es de confiar, no es información confidencial… -Hermione sonrió al escuchar la discusión de los gemelos, aunque seguían sin revelar nada nuevo.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí George?

-Claro que sí Fred… -Contestó dudoso.

-¿Estamos perdidos? –Pregunto ella cuando el nivel del maizal había disminuido considerablemente, llegandole ahora hasta las rodillas.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo rápidamente George –Sólo que es un poco difícil encontrar La Madriguera… demasiados encantamientos anti-intrusos… pero ya debemos estar cerca…

A Hermione le pesaba la mochila y estaba empezando a cansarse cuando lo vio. Estaba de pie, mirando continuamente a varios puntos. Avanzó un par de pasos, pero seguía algo perdido. Su cabello rojo se intensificó con la luz solar, y su expresión era de concentración máxima.

-¡Te lo dije Fred!, estábamos cerca… -Se defendió George

-Para tu suerte Ron decidió salir a buscarnos… -Se burló Fred

-¡Oye Ron!, ¡Por aquí! –Le grito George. Ron se volteó y sonrió ampliamente. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y su corazón se acelero notablemente. Los tres siguieron caminando hacia Ron. La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hermione

-Dime, ¿cuál es la…? -Pero Ron no pudo terminar la frase, porque en el preciso momento en que estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Hermione sintió la necesidad de colgarse a sus brazos. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Ron abrazarla con ternura, y se sintió aliviada. Cuanto había necesitado ese abrazo y por fin lo tenía. Suspiró con fuerzas. –Sí, eres tú, no hay dudas –Comentó él, pasando sus manos por su espalda, y Hermione juró que Ron estaba inhalando el aroma de su cabello tal y como ella lo hacia.

-¡Tierno! –Exclamaron Fred y George al unísono. Hermione se ruborizó y soltó a Ron.

-¡Ay Ron, cuatro días sin verte… creí que no lo soportaría! –Se burló Fred haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de Hermione.

-¡Yo tampoco!, ¡Pero soy demasiado idiota para decírtelo! –Se burló George imitando a Ron.

-¡Cállense! –Gritó Ron con las orejas notablemente rojas. –No me hablen, sigo enfadado con ustedes. Son unos imbéciles.

-Te dijimos que se había enfadado mucho –Le sonrió George a Hermione.

-Y estoy de acuerdo con él –Sentenció Hermione. Fred y George intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Freddie? Ron y Hermione están enfadados con nosotros, ¿podremos soportarlo? –Se burló George

-No lo sé Georgie, sinceramente no lo sé… -Contestó George con fingido abatimiento.

-¡Son increíbles! –Bufó Hermione enfadada.

-¡Gracias! –Contestaron al unísono los gemelos. –Hermione negó con la cabeza con fuerzas y se volteó mientras seguía caminando.

-Idiotas –Gruño Ron y se dispuso a seguir a Hermione. –Realmente son unos imbéciles -Comentó cuando llegó al lado de ella.

-Supongo… no puedo creer que no te hayan dicho nada…

-Sí, yo tampoco. Pero eso cambiará mañana por la noche, habrá una reunión.

-Genial. –Comento ella sin mucho entusiasmo. No se dio cuenta de cómo de pronto La Madriguera apareció ante ella.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! –Gritó la señora Weasley caminando con furia hacia ellos. Hermione se paró en seco y Ron miró hacia abajo. -¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡Sabes que tienes prohibido salir así como así…! -Gritó –Hermione, querida, que agradable tenerte en casa otra vez… -Comentó hacia ella con una dulce voz. -¡Y tú! –Volvió a gritarle a Ron -¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto, casi me matas del susto! ¿¡Que pasaría si los mortífagos te atraparan! ¡Deja de ser tan irresponsable!

-Tranquila mamá –Dijo Fred uniéndoseles. –Solo quería asegurarse de que Hermione había llegado a salvo… -Concluyó con tono picarón y con George se metieron a La Madriguera.

-¿Tuviste un buen viaje querida? –Pregunto la señora Weasley con amabilidad.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿No te han puesto problemas tus padres? –Hermione se quedó en silencio un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Que bien –Convino la señora Weasley. -¡Tú, Ronald, estás castigado! ¡No quiero que salgas de tu habitación en todo el día! ¿Me oíste? –Ron no se había atrevido a replicar en ningún momento hasta ahora.

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Hermione acaba de llegar!

-Esta casa esta llena de gente, estoy segura de que no estará sola –Dijo su madre. Pero Hermione se sintió mal por Ron y realmente quería pasar tiempo con él.

-Lo siento señora Weasley, si mi llegada le causó problemas a Ron…

-¡No querida, no digas tonterías! Tú no tienes nada que ver, ve arriba y ponte cómoda, Ginny debe estar en su habitación. –Hermione no se atrevió a replicar y se fue de allí escuchando como la señora Weasley seguía gritándole a Ron. Se sintió muy culpable y esperaba que la señora Weasley le levantara el castigo.

Subió las escaleras de La Madriguera, pensando en el pobre de Ron (y en deshacerse de su mochila, que le pesaba dolorosamente en su hombro derecho). Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ginny despacio, y la encontró vacía. Suspiró y dejó sus pertenencias sobre la cama que le correspondía, y se sobó el hombro que le molestaba por el peso de la mochila.

Había extrañado aquél lugar con ese olor a madera, y a césped recién cortado. La hospitalidad y amabilidad de la señora Weasley siempre la habían hecho sentir como en casa. No extrañaba a su madre cuando estaba allí, por que sinceramente ella nunca fue así de cariñosa y atenta como la señora Weasley. Sí, incluso había llegado una época en su vida, en la que había envidiado la familia de su mejor amigo.

Su familia era pequeña. Sólo tenía a sus padres, sus abuelos maternos habían muerto cuando era ella muy pequeña, y los otros nunca los conoció, por que su padre no se llevaba bien con ellos. Suponía que tal vez, también estaban muertos. Su madre tenía una hermana, tía Martha, pero no la veía hace muchos años. Se casó cuando Hermione tenía nueve años, y se fue a vivir a Irlanda. Nunca más la vio y solo sabía de ella por teléfono.

En cambio los Weasley, eran la familia numerosa que nunca tuvo, y Harry, había pasado a ser el hermano que tampoco tuvo.

Pero ahora se sentía tonta y malagradecida al haber pensado en eso alguna vez. Ahora que no tenía sus padres cerca, ahora que valoraba todo lo que había perdido, se daba cuenta de que había sido egoísta. Tal vez sus padres no eran los más cariñosos del mundo, tal vez no le habían prestado la atención necesaria y no se inmiscuían en sus cosas. Pero confiaban tanto en ella, que no se preocupaban. Sabían que Hermione era una niña buena y no les daría problemas.

Ahora Hermione pensaba que habían sido unos padres maravillosos, que habían confiado en ella, que habían estado con ella incluso cuando estaban aterrados ante la idea de tener una bruja en la familia. Se habían quedado junto a ella, y la acompañaron en ese gran descubrimiento. En ese momento, Hermione juró que sí tenía la suerte de recuperarlos, sabría aprovecharlos.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó una voz a sus espaldas, impidiendo que ella se pusiera a llorar allí mismo. Hermione se volteó y le sonrió ampliamente a Ginny.

-¡Ginny! –Exclamó de vuelta y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje con mis hermanos? –Preguntó soltándola y acomodándose en su cama.

-Bastante bien, de hecho. –Contestó Hermione sentándose frente a ella en su cama.

-Vaya escándalo que hizo mi madre cuando volvieron ¿no? –Dijo la pelirroja alzando las cejas.

-Lo sé… me sentí algo culpable…

-¿Culpable?, ¿Por qué?, el imbécil de mi hermano es al que se le ocurre violar las reglas de seguridad y salir corriendo de casa sin decirle nada a nadie… -Explicó Ginny

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé muy bien que fue lo que paso, mamá me había mandado a poner unas cajas en el cobertizo… ya sabes la boda se acerca y todo eso -Explicó con mucho desinterés –Y cuando oí el grito de mamá llamando a Ron, salí a ver que ocurría y lo único que vi fue que corría a toda velocidad y traspasó la zona de seguridad… no entiendo muy bien que lo llevó a hacer eso… pero tengo una idea muy cercana y esa idea esta frente a mí ahora mismo.

-Deja eso Ginny –Le pidió Hermione aún concentrada en la historia. Tendría que preguntarle a Ron luego que había pasado. Pero ya no se sentía culpable, había sido un descuido y una irresponsabilidad de Ron el arriesgarse así. Si de ella hubiese dependido lo hubiera castigado más de un día. Pero ahora, realmente quería estar con él.

-Normalmente no te haría caso, pero luces realmente afectada, ¿paso algo? –Hermione suspiró. No se sentía capaz de revelar lo que había hecho. No aún.

-No, nada. Es solo el vuelo… ya sabes, no me gusta, me dan náuseas y… no es muy agradable –Contestó ésta restándole importancia. Ya se había acostumbrado a dar la excusa de las consecuencias que le traía volar para explicar el por qué de su enfermo semblante. Ginny la miró no muy convencida de aquello pero decidió no insistir. -¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? –Pregunto antes de que a Ginny le hiciera una pregunta referente a sus padres.

-Bueno ya sabes, algo agitadas… de seguro Ron mencionó algo en sus cartas…

-Algo, pero no detalladamente…

-Bueno pues primero como prioridad número uno está la boda de Bill y Fleur –Ironizó Ginny alzando las cejas y rodando los ojos –La feliz y perfecta pareja llegará en un par de días, así que conocerás la locura en la familia Weasley.

-Creo que ya he visto bastante –Sonrió Hermione. Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Has pasado bastante tiempo con nosotros, es verdad, pero créeme cuando te digo que no has visto nada. Esta casa se convertirá en un caos ya verás, y no tendrás tiempo para respirar. Así que apresúrense con lo que tú y mi hermano estén tramando, por que después mamá no los dejará descansar. –Hermione tomó nota mental de aquello y luego asintió para que Ginny prosiguiera. –Bueno, también este lugar se han convertido en un centro de operaciones de la orden, y he pasado la mayoría de estos primeros días de vacaciones encerrada en mi cuarto, o molestando a Ron con los gemelos… nada muy interesante… están todos pendientes de Harry y eso… -Mencionó el nombre de Harry con un notable dolor. –Y bueno, creo que lo único interesante que te has perdido desde que no nos vemos, es la pelea de Ron con mamá. Sobre unirse a la orden y todo eso, y yo le encuentro razón a Ron. Así que espero que al estar tú aquí, mamá ceda, y los deje participar.

-Eso espero yo también. –Coincidió Hermione, volviendo a suspirar y fijando su vista en el paisaje de verano que se colaba por la ventana.

-Hermione… -susurró Ginny -¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad? –Hermione asintió, volviendo a fijar la vista en ella. –Y sabes que yo nunca me guardo lo que pienso, ¿verdad?, bueno algunas cosas… -Hermione volvió a asentir, temiendo por lo que venía –Pues teniendo en cuenta que he sido bastante prudente por ya largo tiempo, y que ahora pasarás todo el verano aquí... ¿Algún día vas a admitirme que te gusta mi hermano? –Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, y la miró con sorpresa. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso, si no que esperaba la pregunta sobre sus padres. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que reaccionara, y fuera capaz de decir algo.

-¿Q-Qué? –Logró proferir nerviosa

-Eso, lo que te dije… -Dijo Ginny como si se hubiera sacado un enorme peso de encima –Mira, se que en un principio no nos llevábamos bien porque estaba segura de que le gustabas a Harry, pero luego nos conocimos… y hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas… creo que ya te conozco lo suficiente, y somos mejores amigas, ¿no?

-Si, sí claro… pero… ¿de donde sacaste eso?

-Has cometido el error de ser muy obvia y de pasar mucho tiempo conmigo… no creas que lo único que yo hacía era quejarme de Michael Corner y luego de Dean Thomas, mientras anhelaba estar con Harry… -Expuso la pelirroja. Hermione abrió varias veces la boca para intentar desviar el tema, o contestar algo coherente pero simplemente no pudo. Sabía que era idiota esconder sus sentimientos, pero quería guardarse aquello para ella. Nunca fue muy sociable y hablar de sus problemas y de sus sentimientos nunca fue una opción y se acostumbró a ello. Puede que tal vez haya sido obvio para el resto que se moría por Ronald Weasley, pero no lo iba a confesar. No estaba lista para eso. Quería que Ron fuera el primero en saberlo, y para eso tenía que sobrevivir a una caza infiltrada de horrocruxes.

-Ginny…-Intento Hermione

-Está bien… -La interrumpió Ginny –Tal vez fui muy directa, lo siento. Si no me lo quieres decir, no importa.

-Yo… -Intentó nuevamente Hermione pero Ginny negó fuertemente con la cabeza y Hermione se detuvo.

-Lo siento, no debí, no en estos momentos. Pero no te librarás de tener una seria conversación conmigo en otro momento. –Hermione le sonrió con nerviosismo, rogando para que ese momento no fuera pronto.

-¡A comer! –Gritó la señora Weasley desde abajo haciendo que Hermione suspirara aliviada.

-Bueno, a comer –Sonrió Hermione y se apresuró a salir del cuarto.

-¡No pienses que te has librado de mí! –Le grito Ginny a sus espaldas, y Hermione apretó el paso.

No debió sorprenderle que Ron no estuviera en el almuerzo, pero aún así lamentó su ausencia. Fue un almuerzo de chicas, solo Ginny, la señora Weasley, y ella, puesto que los gemelos ya se habían marchado al callejón Diagon.

La tarde fue tranquila, para su suerte Ginny no retomó el tema de Ron ni tampoco preguntó por sus padres, y se dedicaron a hablar de Harry, mientras Hermione intentaba hacerla sentir mejor. Pero Ginny era fuerte, y Hermione admiraba eso de ella. Si Harry estaba bien, Ginny también lo estaba.

Afortunadamente la locura de limpieza de la señora Weasley aún no empezaba, pero Ginny se encargaba de recordarle a Hermione que en cualquier momento podía pasar.

Para la hora de la cena, Hermione estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Ron, pero eso no ocurriría hasta el día siguiente, pero ella necesitaba hablar con él y planear algunas cosas. Así que cuando Ginny subió a dejarle la cena a Ron, le pidió que por favor le diera el pergamino que acababa de escribir. Sabía que Ginny no lo leería, así que confiada se lo entregó.

En él le decía a Ron que se reunieran a la medianoche en el cobertizo. Parecía una escapada romántica, pero lamentablemente para ella, sólo suponía trabajo y planes de sobrevivencia.

Cuando Ginny bajó, le guiño el ojo, por lo que ella entendió que el mensaje había sido recibido.

Hermione esperó a que Ginny se durmiera, y cuando lo comprobó, se calzó en unas zapatillas y tomó su varita. Poco le importó que estuviera con un pijama viejo y deshilachado. Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras de la oscura Madriguera, y logró salir de la casa sin proferir ningún sonido.

Sacó su varita por precaución y caminó lentamente por la oscuridad hacia el cobertizo.

Había una suave y casi imperceptible brisa de verano, y la temperatura era agradable. El sonido de los arbustos y árboles moviéndose la alertó, deteniendo su paso. Apuntó con su varita hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, pero nada paso. Tal vez era un gnomo. Siguió caminando, pero nuevamente el brusco mover de los matorrales la asustó. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y apuntó con su varita. Pero nada, todo volvió a quedarse en silencio.

-Son gnomos, o las gallinas –Susurró para tranquilizarse a si misma. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continuó hacia el cobertizo. Llegó allí y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y prendió la luz. El lugar que antes solo guardaba escobas y trastos muggles de colección del señor Weasley, ahora estaba lleno de cajas, y en medio tenía un viejo sofá color carmesí. Todo aquello cubierto en polvo. A penas se podían divisar aquellos aparatos muggles detrás de tantas cajas. Múltiples radios, teléfonos, microondas e incluso un televisor en muy mal estado eran parte de la chatarra que se podía distinguir entre cajas y montones de otras cosas que Hermione no supo reconocer.

Espero por lo menos diez minutos, hasta que la puerta del cobertizo se abrió sigilosamente.

-¿Hermione? –Preguntó la voz de Ron en un susurro -¿Eres tú?

-Sí, estoy aquí. –Le dijo ella. Ron entró al cobertizo con la varita apuntándola nervioso. Traía un pijama de verano, con unos shorts azules y una vieja camiseta naranja de los Chudley Cannons. Hermione vio que estaba siendo apuntada y frunció el ceño.

-Deberías preguntarme algo, no puedes saber que soy yo –Dijo Ron

-Supuestamente La Madriguera está protegida, ¿verdad? –Dijo Hermione

-Sí, pero son tiempos difíciles

-¿No crees que si hubiese querido matarte lo hubiera hecho y ya?, no me habría molestado en subirte una nota con Ginny. Ron… deja eso… -Ron se encogió de hombros y guardó la varita.

-Pero solo para estar seguros… ¿Qué fue lo que me regalo Lavender para navidad? –Hermione no podía creer la pregunta.

-¿De todas las preguntas que pudiste hacerme, tenías que elegir esa? ¿De verdad? –Se quejó ella.

-Contesta –Le exigió como si le divirtiera verla molesta. Hermione bufó.

-Un estúpido y ostentoso collar con alguna cursi y estúpida inscripción. ¿Satisfecho?

-Mucho –Sonrió él.

-Y si estamos en esta… -Dijo Hermione con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro -¿Con quién fui al baile de navidad de Slughorn? –Ron la miró perplejo y Hermione sonrió aún más satisfecha.

-El imbécil de Mclaggen –Profirió este.

-Te lo merecías, por idiota –Sonrió Hermione

-¡¿Qué? ¡Son las reglas de seguridad! –Se defendió el pelirrojo

-No por eso, por ser tan irresponsable como para dejar los límites de seguridad de La Madriguera… ¿En que demonios pensabas Ron?

-Suenas como mi madre –Se quejó él.

-Pues tu madre tiene razón… Pudo pasarte algo… -Ron suspiró.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien...

-¿Qué? ¡Viajaba con tus hermanos Ron! –Replicó Hermione aunque la ternura de su comentario le había ablandado el corazón.

-Sí, pero… escuché un comentario de papá, y bueno… -Suspiró Ron –Esta mañana hubo un ataque a una familia muggle… y yo… bueno me preocupe… -Dijo Ron con honestidad, haciendo que se le enrojecieran las orejas. Hermione sonrió levemente.

-De todos modos, no tenías de que preocuparte.

-Tal vez… yo no… -Comentó con nerviosismo -¿Estás segura de que tus padres están bien? No me dijiste que hiciste con ellos –El corazón se le congelo a Hermione y sólo se dedicó a mirar a Ron con una mirada de melancolía –Le puedo decir a papá que se consiga uno de esos aparatos muggles para hablar, _fele-algo_ o como sea, papá debe tener uno en medio de toda esa chatarra…sólo si quieres…

-No, gracias –Respondió ella con monotonía sin siquiera corregir el error de Ron.

-¿Pasó algo? –Inquirió con preocupación Ron. Pero una luz azul llamó la atención de Hermione al otro lado de la ventana.

-Apaga la luz –Dijo ella autoritariamente

-¿Qué? –Dijo Ron sorprendido

-¡Solo apágala! –Exigió caminando hacia la ventana. Ron le hizo caso y luego se situó al lado de ella. -¿Viste eso? –Pregunto ella concentrada ignorando completamente que Ron estaba pegada a ella, intentando no sentir el cosquilleo que le producía el brazo desnudo de Ron rozando el suyo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una luz, alguien se apareció allá… no eran gnomos… hay alguien por aquí…

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? –Y pronto otra luz los cegó un momento, unos metros más lejos de La Madriguera. -¿Qué fue eso?

-De eso te hablo… hay alguien aquí…

-¿Pero quién? No pueden ser mortífagos, las luces son como de trasladores o algo así –Expuso Ron justo cuando otra luz los cegó.

-¡Mira! ¡Allí! –Señaló Hermione por la ventana. La figura corpulenta de alguien avanzaba hacia La Madriguera.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé… si son mortífagos… sería suicida, pero en tu casa están Ginny y tus padres… ¿Pero cómo?

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –Dijo Ron desesperándose.

-Cálmate, pensemos…

-¿Pensar qué? –Replicó Ron

-¡Es Ojoloco! –Dijo Hermione

-¿Qué? No, imposible, la reunión es mañana no hoy…

-¡Mira y allí va Kingsley! ¡Y Lupin! –Continuó ella.

-¡Increíble! –Bufó Ron alejándose de la ventana y caminando unos pasos más atrás que Hermione. Ella se volteó y lo miró expectante -¿Qué no te das cuenta? –Preguntó él notablemente enfadado. El que estuviera oscuro no era impedimento para verlo perfectamente con la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas.

-No –Respondió ella.

-¡Nos están excluyendo! –Bufó él –A mi me dijeron que la reunión era mañana… ¡están haciendo reuniones secretas sin que nos demos cuenta! ¡Nos están excluyendo de la orden!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto ella admirando la capacidad de sacar conclusiones de Ron.

-¡Porque somos los mejores amigos de Harry!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¡Que no confían en nosotros!

-¿Qué? ¡Ron eso es ridículo!, ¿Por qué ellos no confiarían en nosotros?

-Porque Dumbledore está muerto –Sentenció él, haciendo que a Hermione se le formara un nudo en la garganta por lo terrible y real que esas palabras sonaban –Porque saben que Dumbledore era el único que podía callarnos…

-Pero eso… eso… -Intentó Hermione –tiene sentido… -Se resignó al fin –Pero no entiendo…

-Les dije que iríamos a buscar a Harry, y me dijeron que arreglarían su traslado. Y luego cuando pedí detalles al final de la reunión pelee con mamá. En fin, luego me dijeron que la reunión se realizaría mañana, pero ahora nos enteramos de que realizan reuniones secretas, no nos avisan… Saben que si pasa algo le avisaremos a Harry…

-Pero si hay algo que en realidad no podemos decirle, no se lo diríamos, ¿cierto?, la orden no tiene por que desconfiar de nosotros.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez? ¿Cuándo Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no le diríamos nada a Harry? ¿Recuerdas cómo nos sentimos?, si pasara algo realmente importante, algo que fuera necesario que Harry entendiera, tú y yo muy bien sabemos que no se lo volveríamos a ocultar. –Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. Pero él tenía razón. Mucha razón… -Debemos ir allí y exigir lo que nos corresponde. Somos mayores de edad y queremos ayudar a Harry, ¡Es nuestro derecho!, no pueden engañarnos y excluirnos así, no en los tiempos que estamos viviendo. –Concluyó con una determinación que Hermione encontró demasiado sexy en él. Quitó rápidamente el pensamiento de su cabeza y cuando Ron se disponía a salir de allí, lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo obligándolo a voltear. Quedaron a escasos centímetros y por un segundo Hermione quiso olvidar todo y besarlo con ganas. Pero en vez de eso, retrocedió unos pasos y le soltó el brazo.

-No. Si vamos allí e irrumpimos la reunión, sabrán que estuvimos fuera de la cama.

-Me da igual que se enteren –Contestó furioso

-¡No Ron!, hablas así por que están enfadado, detente a pensar un segundo… si saben que estamos viéndonos a escondidas, sabrán que planeamos algo… no podemos darles la oportunidad de que nos descubran y nos detengan… -Ron se quedó callado un minuto.

-Haces parecer esto como si fuéramos unos fugitivos –Se burló relajándose al fin.

-Lo seremos pronto –Dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? –Preguntó él.

-Por ahora esperar… ya mañana en la reunión hablaremos. Mañana seremos parte de la orden.

-Eso espero –Concluyó él dándole una mirada de extrema confianza, haciendo que el corazón de Hermione saltara con fuerzas.


	5. La votación

Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un excelente comienzo de año :) Disfrutenlo mis queridos lectores!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo y lamento la demora, pero en cuanto empezó el año me escapé a la playa y recién hoy he vuelto :)

Un beso enorme a todos y gracias por sus comentarios :)

Capítulo 5

La votación

-Si vamos a quedarnos aquí mejor hacemos algo útil –Propuso Hermione quien veía como Ron se acostaba en el raído y viejo sofá empolvado. –Eso está lleno de polvo Ronald –Le reprendió Hermione –Tal vez incluso con arañas… -Ron pegó un salto y se cayó de bruces al suelo. Hermione se puso a reír con ganas mientras veía como Ron se levantaba del suelo mirándola enfadado.

-No te rías –Le amenazó él. Y Hermione a duras penas pudo callarse, pero lo logró. –Bien tú ganas. Hagamos algo útil, que tal si me ayudas con estas cajas, así no tendré que hacerlo mañana.

-Yo me refería a algo útil en relación a Harry y todo eso… a hablar…

-Podemos hablar mientras me ayudas, vamos me lo debes, por lo de la araña y todo eso…

-Bien –Se resignó Hermione

-¿Crees que si prendemos la luz nos descubrirán? Realmente no podemos hacer mucho sin luz.

-¡Lumos máxima! –Gritó Hermione sacando su varita, y cuando la punta de ésta se encendió, aquella bolita de luz flotó al techo dándole al lugar un tono azulado, pero iluminado. –Algo discreto –Explicó ella -Sólo por si acaso. –Ron sonrió e imitándola, conjuro la luz que también flotó al techo y se quedó allí, junto a la de Hermione. -¿Y en que tengo que ayudarte? –Ron suspiró

-Mamá esta empecinada en quitar la chatarra de casa, para la boda… lo cuál es estúpido por que ni siquiera se van a casar en casa, lo harán afuera… pero ya conoces a mi madre… Nos ha hecho sacar un montón de cosas viejas y meterlas aquí –Explicó –Pero ayer se dio cuenta de que se la habían perdido unas cosas que necesitaba, unas copas y unos platos cosas así… Con Ginny le dijimos que se comprara unas nuevas, pero ella insiste en encontrar aquellos objetos… Deben estar en alguna caja, así que comienza por la que quieras. –Hermione miró alrededor y suspiró al ver la cantidad de cajas apiladas.

-Accio copas –Dijo apuntando las cajas con la varita. Ron se rió.

-No funciona… hay muchos objetos hechizados aquí, incluyendo cosas de Fred y George, así que yo que tu no lo intentaría. Ah y ten cuidado… no querrás quedar con otro ojo morado, ¿verdad? –Se burló el pelirrojo, abriendo una caja.

-¡Cállate! –Le gritó Hermione, quién decidió acercarse primero al gran mesón del señor Weasley lleno de objetos muggles. Sonrió ante la idea del interés del señor Weasley, siempre le había caído bien por su atracción hacia los muggles.

-¿Por qué tu padre tiene un microondas? –Preguntó pasando el dedo por el familiar aparato.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Ron levantando la vista de la caja que hace segundos revolvía con descuido y miró a Hermione confundido.

-_Mi-cro-ón-das_ –Repitió ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra y en su acentuación. Le divertía que Ron no supiera nada sobre la vida muggle.

-Ni siquiera sé para que demonios sirve… Y no te burles, sabes que a papá le gustan toda esa chatarra que usan los muggles –Dijo volviendo a su tarea.

-No me burlo y no es chatarra. Son bastante útiles. Sólo me gustaría saber como se topó con uno de estos…

-Creo que lo trajo luego de que un mago creyera que era muy gracioso espantar a sus vecinos muggles –Explicó Ron y ella sonrió. –De todos modos aún no descubre como hacerlo funcionar.

-Es por que necesita un enchufe –Explicó Hermione con naturalidad y Ron la miró confundido.

-_En-chuu-feé… _–Repitió Ron burlándose y luego se encogió de hombros. Hermione se echó a reír con ganas. –No tengo ni la menor idea de que es eso.

-Enchufe Ron –corrigió Hermione –Es lo que conecta "esta cosa de aquí" –Señaló levantando el cable del microondas que culminaba en un muy mal cuidado enchufe –Con _"otra cosa en la pared",_ por donde pasa la electricidad. –Explicó lo más simplemente que pudo, pero Ron seguía sin entender. Lo sabía por su mirada que decía algo cómo: _"No entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices" –_No sé para que me molesto si quiera –Se resignó Hermione, escogiendo una caja con la mirada y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Seguramente si se lo explicas a papá te entenderá y te lo agradecerá –Dijo Ron volviendo a sus quehaceres.

-No estoy segura si tendremos tiempo para charlar sobre cosas muggles Ron… -Dijo Hermione y Ron meneó la cabeza dándole la razón.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué demonios es _e-lec-tri-ci-dad_? –Preguntó pronunciando lentamente esta última palabra.

-Al menos la has dicho bien –Sonrió Hermione –Pues es lo que mantiene todos los aparatos con ese cable que te mostré, funcionando.

-Sí que son complicados los muggles –Comentó Ron

-No es cierto, nos hace la vida mucho más fácil… no tanto como la magia, pero al menos no hay tantas reglas que debemos cuidar de no romper.

-Tú no eres muggle –Le acusó Ron, mientras Hermione concluía la búsqueda de su primera caja sin éxito.

-En parte lo soy y no tengo nada en contra de nuestros aparatos. Es más son bastante útiles.

-Tal vez deberías pensar en invitar a papá a tu casa… Creo que nuestros padres tendrían mucho de que hablar –Dijo cambiando de caja con brusquedad. Hermione se quedó estática, incapaz de abrir otra caja. Al menos Ron estaba tan concentrado en su desprolija búsqueda que no notó cómo Hermione empalidecía. De inmediato recobró el sentido y se encargó de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos en los que se sumergieron en cajas, conversando de cosas banales y sin importancia. De vez en cuando echaban un vistazo por la ventana, solo para comprobar que las luces de la planta baja de La Madriguera siguieran encendidas.

De pronto Hermione abrió una caja que contenía varios portarretratos y fotos sueltas. Su curiosidad fue más grande que sus ganas de encontrar aquellas tontas vajillas pronto. Así que comenzó a mirarlas, sin que Ron se diera cuenta. Habían varias de los señores Weasley, mucho más jóvenes, saludando a la cámara. Se notaba que allí aún no habían tenido hijos. Poco a poco, iban apareciendo bebés en las siguientes fotos, y los rostros de los señores Weasley iban envejeciendo más y más.

Encontró fotografías de los gemelos de pequeños haciendo travesuras, a Bill (supuso) de bebé, y a Charlie (también supuso), jugando con una miniatura de dragón.

Luego, sonrió estrechamente cuando una fotografía llamó su atención. Un niño de no más de un año, gateaba por el pasto. Sus inconfundibles ojos azules la hicieron sentir un cálido calorcito en su pecho. Ron de pequeño había sido muy tierno, y se sentía feliz de poder descubrir esta faceta de su familia.

-Creo que encontré una –Se alegró Ron. Hermione asintió con la cabeza sonriente y no le prestó más atención, concentrándose en las siguientes fotos. -¿Qué haces? –Dijo él poniéndose de pie dispuesto a averiguar que hacía la castaña.

-Te estoy conociendo mejor –Sonrió ella. Y luego tomó otra fotografía donde una gran familia posaba sonriente. La señora Weasley sostenía a un diminuto bebé en sus brazos, mientras que el señor Weasley la sujetaba por los hombros. Más abajo un adolescente Bill sonreía coqueto, junto a un Charlie algo aburrido. Sentados en el suelo los gemelos de no más de 5 años hacían muecas divertidas, mientras que un Ron abría y cerraba la boca babeando, metiendo de vez en cuando su pequeño puño en la boca. –Adorable –Comentó cuando sintió a Ron detrás de ella.

-¡Dame eso! –Le gritó el avergonzado

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Rogó Hermione –Se ven muy bien… y ésta… -continuó mostrando la foto de Ron gateando en los jardines –Te veías muy contento…

-Claro, era un bebé…

-Muy adorable por cierto –Agregó ella

-Ya deja eso, y vuelve a buscar –Exigió él, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a su caja al otro lado del cobertizo.

-Como quieras. –Pero antes de guardar la fotografía, se concentro para guardarla en su memoria a la perfección. Decidió echar un pequeño vistazo más antes de continuar y luego de pasar rápidamente por millones de fotografías de Ginny de niña, encontró una de Ron de unos cinco años, abrazado a su madre, mientras el señor Weasley le desordenaba los cabellos. Hermione sintió dolor en el pecho, y no pudo evitar que le cayera una lágrima. Extrañaba a su familia demasiado. Suspiró con fuerza y metió la fotografía en la caja pero fue incapaz de continuar con la que tenía al lado. –Ellos no me recuerdan –Dijo con un hilo de voz. Ron la miró confundido y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido.

-Hace un rato, me preguntaste por mis padres y no te contesté… bueno, allí está la respuesta, ellos no me recuerdan… -Confesó bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Dijo el poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Hermione. Esta lo imitó y se secó las lágrimas que habían caído. Caminó un poco para aclarar la mente y luego decidió sentarse en el viejo sillón. Ron no se demoró mucho en unírsele y mirarla esperando una respuesta. Hermione suspiró antes de hablar.

-Es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Tenía que encontrar la manera de ponerlos a salvo, no era suficiente el marcharme… si por alguna razón ya-sabes-quién se enteraba de que estaba con Harry, los primeros en caer serían ellos… tenía que alejarlos… tenía que hacerlo… -Dijo como si necesitara demostrarle a alguien que lo que había hecho tenía una buena explicación. –Entonces pensé que sería mucho más fácil para ellos que se olvidaran de mí y bueno… había leído sobre eso en alguna parte y lo encontré… me aproveché de los boletos de avión que habían comprado para las vacaciones y los cambié… luego hoy, antes de llegar aquí… modifiqué sus memorias… ¡ellos ya no saben quién soy Ron, no saben que tienen una hija! –Se lamentó –En este momento deben estar llegando a Australia, sin siquiera saber que existo… -Y sin poder contenerse más, Hermione enterró la cara entre sus manos y lloró con ganas. Pasaron unos breves minutos antes de que fuera capaz de hablar otra vez –Lo siento… yo no… sé que lo que hice… -Pero no pudo seguir hablando y volvió a llorar.

-No digas nada –Le susurró Ron y en un acto de bondad y comprensión, atrajo el cuerpo de Hermione hacia él y la abrazo con fuerzas. Ante esto, Hermione lloró aún más, pero cuanto necesitaba que la consolaran y sobre todo cuanto necesitaba el apoyo y el abrazo de Ron. –Eres valiente, muy valiente –La consoló él

-¡Soy horrible Ron! –Se repudió a si misma, soltándose de los cálidos brazos de Ron.

-No, no digas eso. No lo eres. Eres la mejor hija que tus padres pudieron pedir… hiciste un gran sacrificio por ellos… eres valiente… eso eres. –Hermione lo miró llorando en silencio. –Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso tu sola… -Se lamentó Ron apelando a una sensibilidad que Hermione desconocía - ¿alguien lo sabe? –Hermione negó con la cabeza –tienes que estar tranquila, ahora yo estoy contigo –Dijo el de una manera maravillosa. No tenía idea de cómo esas palabras habían calmado la pena de Hermione, y significaban demasiado para ella.

-Gracias –susurró limpiándose las lágrimas. –Aunque tal vez me habría hecho sentir mejor que me gritaras la horrible persona que soy…

-Nada de eso –Dijo Ron que como un acto reflejo acomodo un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja de Hermione. Ella se quedó mirándolo algo atontada, sumergiéndose en esos ojos azules que tantas veces había visto, pero que pocas veces la habían observado de "esa" manera. Algo dentro de ella se calmó. Tal vez estaban siendo momentos difíciles, pero para ella, tan solo ese gesto, significaba demasiado. –Hiciste lo correcto. Cuando termine todo esto los recuperarás, ya verás. –Le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y pensó seriamente en besarlo. Le estaba asustando que cada vez sintiera esos deseos más a menudo. Pero hubo algo que la detuvo, no supo muy bien qué, pero odió aquello con todo su ser. –Ahora tengo que pensar que voy a hacer yo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues que tienes razón… como siempre – Se burló él –Si ya-sabes-quién, se entera de que estamos con Harry y que no fuimos a Hogwarts… estamos muertos… así que pensaré en algo. –Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió tímidamente. –Tal vez deberíamos hacer esto siempre –Propuso

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vernos aquí, clandestinamente… puede ser divertido –sonrió él –Hablando en serio, tenemos muchas cosas que planear y mamá se dará cuenta si nos escabullimos de día… y es mejor que se entere más tarde que temprano… entonces cuando no hayan reuniones de la orden, podemos vernos aquí –Hermione se sorprendió de la determinación de Ron, pero asintió fuertemente concordando con él.

-Hablando de escabullirse y todo eso, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Tengo muchos libros que leer y bueno…

-Lo lamento, estoy con Harry, pero ni eso me va a hacer leer libros –Hermione lo miró acusadoramente.

-No iba a decirte eso, creo que te conozco demasiado bien, necesito que tomes prestadas algunas cosas… en secreto…

-¿Quieres que robe? –Preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos

-Si lo dices así, haces que suene horrible, pero en la práctica… sí quiero que robes…

-¿A quién?

-A quién sea –Contestó con determinación

-Me estás asustando Hermione –Se burló Ron

-¡Enserio Ron!

-Bien, lo siento… ¿que quieres que robe?

-Pociones. Todas las que podamos recaudar… si nos vamos a ir, necesitamos todo lo que nos pueda hacer falta… poción multijugos, pociones curativas y esas cosas…

-Mamá tiene pociones curativas, puedo sacarle de la alacena…

-Bien, y también tendremos que ir un día al callejón Diagon, a comprar algunas que tu madre no tenga y que sean imprescindibles

-Jamás podremos ir al callejón Diagon es muy peligroso…

-Pues tendremos que hacerlo… ya se nos ocurrirá como

-¿Realmente crees que este viaje va a ser tan peligroso? –Preguntó Ron. Hermione suspiró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Si no lo creyera no habría enviado a mis padres lejos…

-¿Tienes miedo? –Le preguntó con mucha dulzura. Hermione sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar otra vez.

-¿Tanto se me nota? –Ron le sonrió levemente, y Hermione dejó caer una lágrima nuevamente.

-Es que… supongo que yo también te conozco demasiado… hablas como si realmente quisieras tener todo bajo control, tenerlo todo asegurado… y en el fondo estás aterrada… -A Hermione le sorprendió la conjetura a la que Ron llegó. Sí la conocía y mucho.

-Al menos si muero, mis padres no lo sabrán nunca –Se consoló ella.

-No vamos a morir –Dijo él con determinación.

-¿Estás aterrado también verdad? –Le preguntó ella, secándose las lágrimas. Ron le sonrió culpable.

-¿No te dan ganas de escapar? –Preguntó él –Ya sabes… abandonar a Harry

-¡No, jamás! –Contestó ella frunciendo el ceño -¿Acaso tu sí?

-No, no, nada de eso –Dijo el con honestidad –Estamos con él, estamos juntos en esto… pero te veo tan… no lo sé… nunca te había visto de esa manera –Comentó algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo? –Inquirió Hermione con curiosidad

-Frágil –Contestó él y se le enrojecieron las orejas. Hermione se ruborizó.

-Sólo tengo miedo, pero eso no va a detenerme… he tenido miedo antes… y no por eso voy a abandonar a Harry –Explicó ella, mientras Ron asentía.

-Entonces si morimos, moriremos juntos –Sonrió él. Hermione lo miró seria.

-Estoy dispuesta a morir por la causa–Dijo, aunque le tembló la voz considerablemente.

-Yo también –Dijo él, aunque a Hermione se le revolvió el estómago de tan solo imaginarse su vida sin Ron. –Pero si te digo un secreto, espero que eso no ocurra. –Hermione le sonrió levemente, agradeciendo por su inoportuno humor, que la hacía sonreír cuando creía que era imposible. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que ambos dirigieron la mirada a la ventana. El tiempo pasó lento, y sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Un destello de luz que traspasó los párpados de Hermione la sacó de sus sueños. Le dolía el cuello y se había olvidado de donde estaba. Abrió los ojos confundida y se dio cuenta de que estaba aún en el cobertizo, pero las luces que iluminaban desde el techo se habían apagado. Se tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba dormida sobre el hombro de Ron, y que le molestaba el peso que la cabeza de éste ejercía sobre la suya. Sonrió ante el hecho de haberse dormido en su hombro, aunque no recordaba como había sucedido eso. Para sacarla de su ensoñación romántica, otro destello de luz la cegó. Tardó un par de segundos en comprenderlo.

-¡Ron!, ¡Ron! –Le gritó ella sacando su cabeza de su hombro, y moviéndole las piernas.

-¡Te dije que la dejarás en paz, imbécil! –Murmuró él enojado.

-¡Ron, despierta!

-¡Por mil demonios! ¿Acaso eres idiota?

-¡Ron no tengo tiempo para esto, despierta! –Ron abrió perezosamente los ojos y la quedó mirando.

-¿Acaso él te sigue molestando Hermione? –Preguntó con la voz demasiado adormilada.

-¡Ron no estás soñando!, ¡la orden se está yendo!

-¿La orden? –Preguntó bostezando -¡La orden! –Gritó abriendo mucho los ojos y poniéndose de pie de un salto. Ambos en silencio, caminaron y observaron por la ventana.

-Maldición –susurró Hermione –No sabremos cuando terminarán de irse… nos perdimos a los primeros… -Pasaron unos minutos luego del último destello.

-¿Crees que ya se fueron?

-No estoy segura… si nos atrapan estamos muertos

-Vamos… al parecer ya no se ve nada… -Hermione asintió. Ron fue primero. Abrió suavemente la puerta y empuñó su varita al aire. Dio un vistazo alrededor, y al no ver nada dio un paso fuera del cobertizo. Hermione le siguió sigilosa. Ron dio otro paso, con Hermione atrás de él muy cerca. Un crujido de ramas los hizo detenerse en la oscuridad, atentos. Comenzaron a respirar muy rápido, y estaban nerviosos. Al quedarse todo en silencio nuevamente, Ron dio un nuevo paso.

-¿Quién anda allí? –Dijo la grave voz de Kingsley. Hermione ahogó un grito, y todo paso muy rápido. Ron la tomó con fuerzas por la cintura y la arrastró sigilosamente de vuelta al cobertizo. Cerró la puerta despacio y apoyó a Hermione contra la puerta, y allí a escasos centímetros de ella se quedó él, con la mano aún fuerte en su cintura. Hermione hizo una mueca para hablar, pero Ron no se lo permitió, rápidamente se tapó la boca con un dedo, dándole a entender a ella, que se callará.

-¿Viste algo Kingsley? –Le preguntó al parecer Remus.

-No, creí… no... Imposible –Dijo él.

-Entonces vamos, Dora es la última, no quiero hacerla esperar más –Dijo Lupin. Escucharon los pasos alejarse cada vez más y Hermione exhaló con fuerzas junto con Ron. Pero por algún extraño y maravilloso motivo ninguno de los dos se movió de allí. La mano de Ron apretaba con fuerzas su cintura, y en la otra empuñaba su varita. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, mientras el corazón de Hermione amenazaba con saltar fuera de su pecho y tuvo que morderse el labio para no besarlo. Estuvo segura, demasiado segura, de que Ron se había acercado un poco más a ella, pero de pronto su mirada cambió radicalmente, y se separó con brusquedad. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se lamentó profundamente. Pero ella sabía muy bien que no era el momento y que tendría que aprender a contenerse. Necesitaba reordenar sus prioridades.

-Eso estuvo cerca –Murmuró Ron aún de espaldas a ella. No sabía si se refería a que casi los atrapan, o a su íntima aproximación.

-Demasiado –Contestó ella refiriéndose más a lo segundo que a lo primero. Mentiría si dijera que había sido una mala experiencia. Al contrario.

-¿Quién me estaba molestando? –Preguntó ella, aún con el intenso calor en sus mejillas, y su corazón palpitando como si hubiese corrido una maratón

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó Ron volteándose al fin hacía ella, mientras dos destellos de luces le permitieron observar en detalle el rostro de Ron. Estaba enrojecido y unas finas gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

-En… en tú sueño… -Murmuró ella nerviosa al ver las consecuencias de su encuentro tan… personal.

-N-Nadie…

-Ron… -Insistió ella más relajada y divertida

-Son mis sueños, es algo personal… -Se defendió él

-No si estaba yo en ellos… ¡Dime!

-No. –Sentenció él. –Allí va Tonks –Dijo oportunamente para cambiar el tema. Ambos se acercaron a la ventana y la vieron salir de La Madriguera. Esperaron hasta que el destello de luz confirmara su salida, y ahora si caminaron naturalmente hacía la casa. Caminaron en silencio, pero Hermione se atrevió a darle varias miradas de reojo a Ron, pero no sabía que sacaba con ello. Entraron con precaución a La Madriguera y para su suerte estaba vacía y oscura. Subieron sigilosamente hasta el tercer rellano donde dormían Hermione y Ginny, y luego de una despedida fría y poco personal para el gusto de Hermione, se metió a su habitación. Ginny continuaba durmiendo, profundamente, y Hermione se metió a su cama.

Curiosamente se sentía muy bien. Era la primera noche en la que se sentía tranquila y en paz. Y Ron tenía mucho que ver en ello. Se había comportado como un caballero con ella, y la consoló sin dudar. Ron había cambiado, y tal vez finalmente, había madurado.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny no tenía idea de la escabullida nocturna de Hermione. En el desayuno fingió que no había visto a Ron antes, pero éste no disimuló mucho. A penas les dirigía la palabra a su madre y a sus hermanos gemelos. Estaba realmente enfadado. Aunque ellos no sabían que Ron ahora estaba enfadado por otra cosa, y no por la discusión del otro día.

Para su mala suerte la señora Weasley decidió comenzar con la locura de la limpieza ese mismo día. Fleur llegaría el lunes siguiente con Bill, y cuando eso ocurriera, ella ya quería tener todo limpio solo para dedicarse a los preparativos de la boda.

-¿Por qué llegarán este lunes? ¡Falta casi un mes para la boda! –Se quejó Ginny cuando su madre le dio una lista de tareas.

-Precisamente por eso, querida, para cuando ellos estén aquí faltarán tres semanas y ni te imaginas todo lo que hay que cubrir para una boda… así que deja de quejarte por favor querida, y comienza con tus quehaceres. –Ginny bufó enfadada y leyó su lista de tareas.

-¡¿Qué? ¿¡Que tiene que ver mi habitación en todo esto! –Preguntó Ginny indignada.

-Va a venir tu tía Muriel, y muchos invitados más… necesitamos la casa limpia. Enserio querida, no te quejes, que simplemente tardarás más tiempo en terminar.

A Hermione le tocó limpiar el baño del primer rellano, y recibió una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de la señora Weasley. Luego se paso toda la tarde buceando en las cajas del ático, buscando por los objetos perdidos de la señora Weasley. Para su mala suerte el ghoul de la familia no hizo las cosas muy fáciles, volteándole varias cajas, mientras se reía de ella en su cara. Finalmente, encontró las copas y vajillas perdidas de la señora Weasley y se le permitió descansar.

Cuando pretendía echarse a leer en su cama uno de los horrendos libros de horrocruxes, Ron irrumpió en la habitación de Ginny con gesto culpable. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a la cama de Hermione.

-¿Sabes lo que pensará tu madre si nos encuentra aquí con la puerta cerrada? –Pregunto Hermione sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente decía. Se ruborizó cuando lo hizo, pero Ron parecía despreocupado.

-Eso no me importa ahora, toma –Dijo estirando las manos y dejando caer en la cama varios frascos de esencia de díctamo, y varias otras hierbas curativas. –Aproveché ahora, así puedo culpar a los gnomos… en unas semanas tendremos que desgnomizar el jardín y será muy sospechoso que desaparezcan cosas. –Hermione lo miró sorprendida, y dejó el libro en la cama para meter todas las botellitas en su mochila.

-Brillante Ron –Le sonrió ella cuando volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Qué lees?

-Nada –Se apresuró a decir ella.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-¿Desde cuando te ha interesado a ti lo que yo lea?

-Desde que estamos juntos en una misión suicida… -Explicó este. Hermione bufó resignada.

-Prefiero decirte cuando también esté Harry. Así no tendré que repetir la historia más de una vez. Pero no es nada relevante, no te preocupes.

-Como quieras. Ya pronto deberían llegar los miembros de la orden. ¿Estás lista?

-Ron, no es una batalla… -Ironizó Hermione –Simplemente tendremos una charla… -Ron bufó.

-¡Hermione!, ¿estás aquí dentro? –Gritó Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hermione miró a Ron, quién rodó los ojos.

-Demonios –Susurró él y con su varita abrió la puerta. Ginny entró y los miró a los dos un par de segundos no muy sorprendida.

-Lo que sea que ustedes dos hayan estado haciendo aquí, es mejor que lo terminen pronto. Así como van, mamá se dará cuenta de que planean algo antes de lo que piensan. –Sugirió Ginny.

-Deja de entrometerte Ginny –Dijo Ron con demasiada molestia.

-¡Ron! Ella intenta ayudarnos… -La defendió Hermione, y Ginny le sonrió con suficiencia a su hermano. Ron volvió a rodar los ojos y suspirando salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede?

-Está algo sensible… todo esto de la orden lo tiene muy susceptible… ya se le pasará.

-Yo conozco el remedio… -Se burló Ginny

-¡Ginny! –Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-Bromeo, se que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer, por ahora…

-¿Terminaste con tu lista de deberes? –Le preguntó con poca simpatía.

-Sí, ya tuve suficiente polvo por hoy, creo que me iré a dar una ducha. –Hermione asintió, y luego de que Ginny sacara ropa limpia de su armario, salió de la habitación.

Hermione se pasó toda la tarde leyendo aquellos horrendos libros, y encontró varias respuestas. Esperaba no tener que volver a tocarlos en mucho tiempo. Al menos hasta que llegara Harry y pudiera compartir todos los conocimientos que estaba adquiriendo.

La cena transcurrió con muchas miradas de soslayo e impaciencia entre Ron y Hermione. Finalmente el señor Weasley llegó a unirse a la cena, anunciando que la orden llegaría en veinte minutos. Y allí Ron se relajó un poco y su humor cambio. Últimamente había estado muy malhumorado y Hermione no se atrevía a reprocharle nada. De cierto modo comprendía que estuviese enfadado.

-Ron, ¿me acompañas al cobertizo?, me gustaría que me ayudaras con un par de cosas… -Expresó su padre cuando terminaron de cenar. La señora Weasley se quedó mirando a su esposo con expresión acusadora. Ron sin entender, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se pusieron de pie, pero antes de salir hacia afuera, el señor Weasley se detuvo. –Tal vez voy a necesitar un poco más de ayuda, Hermione, ¿querrías ayudarme? –También confusa, Hermione se levantó, sintiendo la mirada inquisidora de la señora Weasley a sus espaldas.

-¡No te tardes Arthur! –Le gritó la señora Weasley cuando ya estuvieron afuera.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le susurró al oído a Ron

-No tengo la más mínima idea –Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entren allí, vamos, vamos rápido, no quiero que Molly sospeche nada… -Dijo el señor Weasley abriéndoles la puerta del cobertizo para dejarnos pasar.

-Señor Weasley, no entiendo… -Dijo Hermione pero el señor Weasley la detuvo con un gesto de sus manos. Encendió la luz, y luego de mirar por la ventana para asegurarse de que su esposa no estuviese espiando, comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que ustedes dos están planeando algo –Acusó. Ron y Hermione se miraron nerviosos.

-Papá…

-No, no. Yo entiendo. Es tu madre la que no entenderá, por eso quise hablar con ustedes primero antes de la reunión.

-¿Podría decirnos a que se refiere con que Ron y yo planeamos algo? –Preguntó Hermione.

-¡A unirse a la orden, claro! –Hermione suspiró en alivio, y le dedicó una mirada significativa a Ron. El señor Weasley se les quedó mirando con el cejo fruncido. -¿Acaso planean algo más?

-¡No! –Gritaron ambos defendiéndose. Hermione notó que se estaban delatando solos, así que decidió hablar.

-¿Que tiene que ver que queramos unirnos a la orden, con esta conversación?

-Yo entiendo que ustedes quieran ayudar a Harry. Estamos todos en la misma cruzada. Pero deben entender, para Molly no es fácil, y esta noche no se los hará fácil. ¡Ustedes aún son unos niños!, no han visto ni la mitad de las cosas que nosotros hemos visto…

-Con todo respeto, señor Weasley, pero creo que…

-Eso no significa que no crea que ustedes deban participar –Le interrumpió secamente el señor Weasley. –Yo sé que ustedes son valiosos para Harry, y por lo tanto también lo son para la orden. También sé que son mayores de edad y la decisión es sólo suya.

-¿Entonces por que nos ocultan cosas? ¿Por qué se reúnen a escondidas? –Acusó Ron con notable enfado

-¡Ron! –Le reprendió Hermione, pero Ron no le hizo caso. Se adelantó un paso y furioso se enfrento a su padre.

-Lo sabemos. –Sentenció. –No entiendo como nos dices que somos valiosos, si ni siquiera confían en nosotros. –El señor Weasley lo miró sorprendido.

-No es eso. –Contestó cuando logró componerse y se dispuso a utilizar la autoridad que le correspondía como padre. –Tú no tienes idea hijo, de las terribles cosas que están sucediendo allí afuera. Tu madre y yo sólo queremos protegerlos… pero yo siempre he sabido que terminarían participando y no me opongo. Molly sí. Y les pido que por favor sean cautelosos. –Hermione asintió con fuerzas y Ron se limitó a volver a su puesto. –No se como se habrán enterado de la reunión de anoche. Pero tienen que saber que no es desconfianza.

-Bien –Murmuró Ron calmándose.

-Ténganle paciencia a Molly… lo aceptará, pero no estará de acuerdo con ello…

-Sí, gracias señor Weasley –Dijo Hermione.

-Ahora mejor volvemos. Molly me mataría si descubriera que les estoy ayudando.

Los tres volvieron a La Madriguera, en silencio, y el señor Weasley rápidamente se enfrasco en su lectura diaria del profeta, mientras que Ron y Hermione se negaron a despegarse de la sala, para estar allí en cuanto la reunión comenzara. Hermione se situó al lado del señor Weasley para poder leer también lo que decía el profeta. Había habido dos nuevos ataques a familias muggles esta mañana. Y también una reseña a la vida de Albus Dumbledore, pero nada muy relevante. Aunque estaba segura que pronto saldrían muchos rumores sobre él. Una lástima.

-¿Te has podido comunicar con tus padres? ¿Están ellos bien? –Preguntó de pronto el señor Weasley. Hermione se quedó estática un segundo sintiendo los ojos de Ron clavados en ella.

-Papá no creo que…

-No, Ron, está bien. –Dijo Hermione al salir de su trance. –Están bien, gracias por preguntar. –Ron la miró confundido, pero no dijo nada más. El señor Weasley asintió con la cabeza y continuó leyendo. Ron le dedicó una larga mirada a Hermione que ella correspondió.

Su conversación silenciosa e implícita fue interrumpida por tres golpeteos fuertes en la puerta. El señor Weasley cerró el profeta se puso de pie y sacó su varita. Rápidamente Ron tomo el lugar junto a Hermione. Antes de abrir la puerta, con la varita bien empuñada, profirió:

-Contraseña

-¿Contraseña? –Le susurró Hermione a Ron. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-Idea de Ojoloco. Ya se les estaban haciendo muy difíciles escoger preguntas que sólo ellos supieran, así decidieron guardarlas para los momentos apropiados. –Explicó él.

-Excremento de hipogrifo –Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Encantador –Susurró Hermione

-También idea de Ojoloco –Le contestó Ron.

-Para que te hayan excluido estás muy bien informado –Le acusó Hermione. Ron le sonrió.

-Tal vez no haya podido inmiscuirme en las reuniones, pero tengo mis trucos. –Hermione rodó los ojos y sonrió. Ante ellos se presentó Ojoloco. Cojeando como siempre, con la expresión severa, y con su ojo móvil investigándolos acusadoramente.

-Señorita Granger que bueno verle. –Sentenció él sin mucha convicción. –Weasley -Asintió Ojoloco.

-No se por qué siento que no está muy feliz de vernos –Le susurró Hermione a Ron, una vez que Ojoloco se volteó en dirección a la cocina, ante el ofrecimiento de una cerveza de mantequilla por parte de la señora Weasley.

-Creo que debe saber lo que queremos –Le respondió Ron

-Y para él debería suponer un alivio –Rebatió Hermione –Ya sabes, que nosotros participemos.

-No estoy muy seguro. Por más que papá nos haya dicho que no era desconfianza, no le creo. Tal vez él si confía en nosotros… pero quizás…

-Ron te estás poniendo paranoico, como si fuéramos tan importantes para preocuparse tanto de nosotros. Si es por el bien de Harry, nos dejarán participar. Quédate tranquilo.

De uno en uno los miembros de la orden llegaron a La Madriguera. Algunos simplemente saludaban con monotonía, otros les dedicaban sonrisas y otros los estudiaban severamente con la mirada.

Finalmente todos se ubicaron en la sala. Ojoloco yacía con su cerveza de mantequilla pegado a la puerta, sin perderse ningún movimiento de los presentes. El señor y la señora Weasley compartían butaca, y ella parecía enfadada. Los gemelos se habían ubicado uno a cada lado de Hermione y Ron, Tonks y Lupin compartían otra butaca y Kingsley estaba de pie junto a Dedalus y Hestia.

-¿Estás seguro que hiciste el encantamiento Muffliato? –Le preguntó la señora Weasley a su esposo. Él simplemente asintió. La sala se quedó en silencio, todos mirando a Ron y a Hermione. Ella se puso muy nerviosa, y no sabía que hacer. El señor Weasley les guiñó un ojo con simpatía, pero eso no calmó a Hermione.

-Entonces… -Comenzó Kingsley –Tenemos entendido que quieren unirse a la orden. –Se escuchó el bufido de desaprobación de la señora Weasley.

-S-Sí –Contestó Ron, que lejos de tener el temperamento que había demostrado anteriormente, ahora parecía un pobre animalito indefenso.

-Creemos… -Agregó Hermione intentando controlar sus nervios –Creemos que merecemos participar. Nos ganamos nuestro lugar, y ya somos mayores de edad y…

-Yo no lo creo necesario –Interrumpió la señora Weasley con notable enfado. –Estoy muy segura que cualquier cosa que necesiten o deseen nos la pueden informar y nosotros lo solucionaremos. Así lo hizo Ron con la idea de ir a buscar a Harry y nosotros trabajamos en ello, así funciona bien.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó Ron dejando atrás su semblante de vulnerabilidad -¡No, no funciona bien!, no si nos ocultan cosas, no si desconfían de nosotros ¡No somos estúpidos!

-Ron… -Le susurró Hermione, viendo que el señor Weasley lo observaba fijamente.

-No se trata de confianza… -Interrumpió Kingsley –No nos cabe duda de que son unos chicos muy valientes, pero Molly tiene un muy buen punto, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden informárnosla…

-No creemos que sea suficiente –Contestó Hermione con determinación –No podemos dar lo mejor de nosotros si se nos mantiene fuera, con todo respeto creo que es una decisión ridícula… nos hemos enfrentado a muchas cosas y… podemos ser de utilidad dentro, somos los mejores amigos de Harry… queremos que el este bien, queremos acabar con todo esto tanto como ustedes… -El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. Algunos murmuraban cosas con los más cercanos mientras que otros simplemente los observaban.

-¡No, no y no! –Sentenció la señora Weasley luego de unos segundos – ¡No voy a permitirlo!

-¡Somos mayores de edad! –Gritó Ron

-¡Son unos niños! –Replicó rápidamente ella

-¡No, no lo somos! –Nuevamente gritó Ron

-¡Suficiente! –Lo detuvo su madre

-Molly… -Susurró el señor Weasley

-¿¡Por qué no nos dicen la verdad! –Exigió Ron -¡¿Por qué no nos dicen que desconfían de nosotros? ¡¿Qué ahora que Dumbledore no está, no nos tomaremos las cosas enserio? –Hermione observaba como Ron perdía el control, sintiéndose inútil. -¡Harry es nuestro mejor amigo! –Hermione le puso la mano en la espalda a Ron e intentó que se calmara. Ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, ella decidió hablar antes de que Ron continuara gritando

-Sentimos que… sentimos que en los tiempos que estamos viviendo no podemos ir ocultándonos cosas… y-y por más que entiendo la postura de la señora Weasley, creo que tenemos edad suficiente para poder valernos por nosotros mismos y sería muy triste que no pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo. Aquí todos queremos lo mismo, y ustedes saben que pueden confiar en nosotros, por favor… -Pidió ella.

-Hermione es una chica muy inteligente, la mejor bruja de su edad –Comenzó Lupin –Y creo que ellos tienen razón. No podemos ocultarles cosas, estamos en el mismo bando y no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder aliados.

-¡Remus! –Gritó la señora Weasley

-Lo siento Molly, pero ellos ya muy bien dijeron, son mayores de edad. Y me disculpo por nuestro actuar. Creíamos que los estábamos protegiendo, pero tienen razón, fue una idea ridícula.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Gritó Molly – ¡No voy a poner la seguridad de mi hijo en votación! ¡Tampoco la de Hermione que es una más de la familia!

-Señora Weasley, por favor… es usted muy amable y realmente le agradezco su preocupación… pero usted bien sabe que si no nos dejan participar, de igual manera encontraremos la forma de averiguar cosas… intentaríamos ayudar a Harry por nuestros propios medios y eso puede terminar siendo más peligroso que si contamos con ustedes… -Explicó Hermione. La señora Weasley la quedó mirando de una manera que ella no logró descifrar. Todos los estaban mirando con detención, y Hermione juró ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Ojoloco.

-Ustedes tienen determinación y mucha valentía. Pero tienen que saber que si forman parte de esto, no verán cosas muy bonitas. –Dijo Ojoloco –Pero yo estoy con Remus. Nos vendría bien tenerlos dentro. –Hermione y Ron se miraron y sonrieron. Tener la aprobación de Moody era suficiente. La señora Weasley sollozó en silencio.

-Los necesitamos con nosotros –Convino Tonks tomada de la mano de Lupin.

-¡Dentro! –Dijeron al unísono los gemelos sumándose a la votación expuesta implícitamente.

Dedalus y Hestia se miraron por unos segundos y luego ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Así que la mayoría esta de acuerdo. Pues bien, ya son parte de la orden del Fénix –Concluyó Kingsley con su voz tan profunda y calmada.

-¡No todos han votado! –Expuso la señora Weasley

-Molly… -Dijo el señor Weasley

-¿Qué hay de Charlie, Bill y Fleur? ¡Ellos no están aquí!

-Te aseguro querida, no tendrían ningún inconveniente… -La señora Weasley miró a su esposo con total enfado y salió de allí sin decir ninguna palabra más. El señor Weasley suspiró.

-Entonces ahora ¿somos parte de la orden? –Preguntó Ron con la voz calmada.

-Vívelo y disfrútalo… -Le dijo Fred.

-…Si es que puedes –Agregó George con una risa burlona en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Angie:<strong> Millones de gracias! espero te siga gustando :) besos!


	6. El fallo del plan

Hola! como siempre comienzo por agradecerles a todos ustedes quienes leen y comentan y agregan esta y mis otras historias a sus favoritos :) Los quiero a todos!

Y aquí les dejo otro capítulo... y como no todo podía estar tranquilo... Los dejo en suspenso xD

Besos!

Capítulo 6

El fallo del plan

Después de abrazos de bienvenida y de un ligero cambio en el ambiente, se dio paso a la real reunión de la orden. Ojoloco confesó que en parte la exclusión se debía a que Dumbledore ya no estaba y les hizo jurar que no le revelarían nada a Harry, nada que fuera confidencial. Ambos estuvieron dispuestos, aunque sabían que les costaría. Luego los pusieron al corriente de las últimas noticias. La orden seguía al pendiente de los ataques de mortífagos a los magos nacidos de muggles, pero no conseguían nada concreto.

-¿Qué hay de lo que les informé el otro día? –Preguntó Ron –Le dijimos a Harry que lo iríamos buscar en tres días y ya ha pasado casi una semana… -Los miembros de la orden se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Tuvimos que cambiar el plan. –Respondió Lupin.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Hermione

-Tendremos que aplazar el traslado para el treinta. Harry no puede abandonar la casa de sus tíos por seguridad. No se preocupen, ya le hemos informado y está al tanto. Aunque no sabe la razón. –Explicó Lupin. –No es seguro explicarle por lechuza.

-Pero… -Intentó Ron

-Harry al estar en la casa de sus tíos está seguro. Al menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Y allí se va a quedar hasta ese día, no hay discusión. –Sentenció Moody.

-Es importante que se comuniquen con él lo menos posible… si les van a escribir cartas, que sean concisas, sobre cosas cotidianas. Nada importante. Harry está bien protegido y nosotros nos encargamos de vigilarlo de vez en cuando –Agregó Kingsley.

-¿Así que no lo veremos hasta fin de mes? –Preguntó Ron mirando seriamente a Hermione a su lado.

-Exacto. Es más fácil mantenerlo a salvo por los encantamientos de seguridad que dejó su madre al morir, que por los encantamientos protectores que nosotros hacemos. –Contestó Lupin.

Así que tendrían un mes entero para preparar su viaje, pero sin Harry. Eso supondría un problema. No era que Hermione no pudiese lidiar con los preparativos del viaje, pero sinceramente con Harry a su lado, todo habría sido más fácil.

La reunión se dio por terminada media hora más tarde, dejando a unos confundidos Hermione y Ron, que no podían creer todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas.

-Así que lo logramos… -Comentó Ron sentándose en un sillón junto a Hermione.

-Si –Respondió Hermione –Ahora al menos podré estar un poco más tranquila, aunque hubiese sido mejor para nosotros que Harry nos acompañara…

-Lo sé… pero nada que tú y tus libros no puedan solucionar, ¿verdad? –Sonrió Ron

-¿Así que recuperaste tú buen humor? –Se burló Hermione –Realmente nunca te había visto así de conflictivo…

-¿Bromeas? Tú me desesperas con facilidad –Hermione se rió y recordó las millones de peleas que había mantenido con el pelirrojo. Y se sorprendió de haber pasado dos días enteros con él sin haber peleado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –Dijo ella

-En fin, de verdad crees que puedes manejarlo, me refiero, ¿sin Harry? –Le preguntó Ron con una extraña nota en su voz.

-Sí, supongo… -Comentó Hermione sin darle importancia –Aunque no lo sé, esperaba que Harry pudiese orientarme en las cosas que hablaba con Dumbledore…

-Si, definitivamente sin Dumbledore las cosas se nos harán más difíciles, pero él debe haberle dicho a Harry todo lo necesario, ¿verdad?

-Supongo…

-Yo creo que nuestro mayor problema es encontrar… -Ron se detuvo antes de continuar. –Los horrocruxes –Susurró muy bajito –Tenemos que averiguar donde están… -Hermione lo miró con seriedad y muy a su pesar asintió. Todo sería tan fácil si supieran donde se encontraban las cuatro piezas restantes del alma de Voldemort. –Ese tipo estaba loco, ya sabes Tom Riddle… dividir su alma…

-Horrible –murmuró Hermione recordado la lectura de sus libros. –Bueno, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en ayudar a la orden lo máximo que podamos sin… -De pronto la señora Weasley entró a la sala, ordenando las cosas a una distancia prudente. Hermione se detuvo y pronto continuó en susurros, muy cerca de Ron: -sin revelar nada… importante… También es necesario que consigamos los objetos necesarios, y bueno… en medio de todo eso prepararnos para una boda.

-Suena mucho trabajo… -Susurró Ron –Creo que por ahora lo más difícil será no revelarles nada sobre los, tú-ya-sabes a la orden… ni mucho menos que se nos escape algo sobre el viaje… al menos no por ahora.

-¡Ustedes dos! –Gruñó la señora Weasley -¡A la cama, ya es muy tarde! –Inquirió mirándolos con sospecha. Ambos asintieron sin atreverse a replicar y subieron las escaleras en silencio. Al llegar al tercer rellano, Hermione se volteó hacia él y continuó hablando:

-Debemos tener mas cuidado –Susurró –Tu mamá está muy susceptible luego de lo de hoy, y si lo intenta podrá descubrirnos… -Ron asintió con pesar. –Está bien, ya se le pasará y lo aceptará. –Ron le sonrió agradecido. –Bueno mañana veremos que más podemos hacer. Si quieres le escribes a Harry y le mandas saludos. –Al no ver respuesta de Ron, Hermione supuso que la conversación había terminado. –Bien… buenas noches –Dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Buenas noches –Le respondió Ron. Hermione se dispuso a avanzar para abrir la puerta de su habitación, y sintió que Ron comenzaba a subir los escalones de la escalera. – Por cierto, estuviste genial hoy –Comentó él desde las escaleras. Hermione sonrió ampliamente y luego se volteó hacia él.

-Gracias, tu también. –Y luego de mirarse unos segundos Ron continuó subiendo los escalones. Tal vez no era mucho, pero era un avance, y un avance significativo. Aunque Hermione continuaba reprendiéndose mentalmente por pensar en su futura posible relación con Ron, pero es que a veces era inevitable. El hacía que esos pensamientos flotaran solos a su cabeza. Pero ella tenía que aprender a ignorarlos. Lo hizo durante mucho tiempo. Pero el hecho de que ahora no hubiese ningún Viktor Krum o ningún Mclaggen ni mucho menos una Lavender Brown, hacían de su espera más tortuosa. Ya no tenía ninguna excusa de peso para ignorar sus sentimientos por Ron. Simplemente su excusa ahora era la búsqueda de horrocruxes. De seguro que si comenzaba una relación con Ron ahora se desconcentraría de su objetivo principal, y tenía que poner todas sus fuerzas en Harry. Agitó la cabeza para borrar sus contradicciones de la mente y se repitió a si misma: _"Harry primero. Tú y tus problemas amorosos luego."_ Y sin más, entró a la habitación.

Ginny la esperaba sentada en su cama, leyendo una revista vieja. Al verla le sonrió ansiosa.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo fue todo? –Hermione suspiró.

-No lo sé realmente, todo fue muy… intenso… -Explicó ella.

-¿Pero están en la orden? –Hermione asintió lentamente como respuesta -¡Genial! –Dijo Ginny. -¿Pero por qué no luces contenta?

-No es eso, si estoy contenta, pero… bueno tu madre probablemente debe odiarme y también es difícil estar rodeado de ellos, y no poder mencionar nada sobre lo que tenemos que hacer…

-Primero, mi madre no te odia. Simplemente debe estar afectada, pero lo aceptará, ella sabía que era inevitable y que era cuestión de tiempo que ustedes participasen en la orden… y lo otro… si tienes que guardar silencio, es por alguna razón muy importante. Tienes que quedarte tranquila con eso…

-Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no diríamos nada…

-Entonces tú no dirás nada. Al menos tienes a Ron para hablar de eso, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero tu madre… lo sabrá tarde o temprano…

-Y tendrá que aceptarlo también… si Dumbledore lo quiso así, debe ser por una muy buena razón. –Hermione volvió a suspirar queriendo creer en las palabras de Ginny. Pero si Harry confiaba en Dumbledore, ella también lo haría. -¿Algo que puedas contarme?

-No –Sentenció Hermione con amabilidad –Pero creo que te aliviaría saber que no verás a Harry hasta el final del mes. –Ginny borró su sonrisa del rostro por un segundo, pero luego, volvió a formarla forzadamente.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó con pesar.

-Sí… supuse que te alegraría…

-Eh… sí, sí me alegra… -Dijo Ginny –No, en realidad no –Suspiró. –Ya me había hecho la idea de tenerlo aquí pronto y bueno… no lo sé…

-Lo siento –Dijo Hermione con pesar

-Está bien… supongo que es mejor así, mientras más lejos de la tentación, mejor –Sonrió ella.

-Claro –Le sonrió Hermione de vuelta, pensando seriamente en las palabras de Ginny. Y precisamente ella estaba muy cerca de la tentación y no tenía intenciones de alejarse de allí. –Estoy cansada… -Murmuró poniéndose de pie para buscar su pijama.

-Claro –Convino Ginny –Buenas noches.

Hermione se acostó en silencio, y le dio un leve "buenas noches", a Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente en La Madriguera era tenso. La señora Weasley se había referido a Ron y a ella sólo con miradas severas y no les dirigió la palabra. Ron se veía abatido, pero intentaba no darle importancia.

Durante la siguiente semana no hubo reuniones de la orden, y la señora Weasley simplemente se dedicaba a darles un montón de trabajo. Con Fleur y Bill en casa todo demandaba un doble esfuerzo. Ginny estaba furiosa con su madre, y ni le dirigía la palabra a Fleur, mientras regañaba a su hermano porque se le ocurría casarse.

Por supuesto que a todos les molestaba la actitud de Fleur, que en vez de hacerles las cosas más simples, les hacía peticiones estúpidas a las que no se podían negar. Ahora la señora Weasley estaba de su lado, y quería que todo resultara maravilloso.

Si Hermione no se hubiese sentido en deuda con la señora Weasley, habría encontrado una excusa para zafarse de aquello.

Limpiar La Madriguera era un trabajo exhaustivo que demandaba demasiada fuerza física. Ron bromeaba con que no podían pedir mejor entrenamiento para el viaje que éste.

En sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a intentar hallar un método para poder trasladar todas las cosas necesarias, sin que fueran un estorbo, y cumplida su primera semana en La Madriguera, lo logró.

Estaba asegurándose de que los frascos que Ron le había pasado estuviesen en buen estado cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Había leído de aquél encantamiento en uno de los tantos libros que había traído, así que simplemente leyó nuevamente las instrucciones y hechizó un pequeño bolsito de cuentas que había llevado para guardar las cosas delicadas.

El bolso no pareció cambiar. Pero Hermione se sintió muy satisfecha de si misma al introducir su almohada entera dentro del bolso. El encantamiento de extensión indetectable había funcionado a la perfección, haciendo sentir a Hermione muy orgullosa.

Durante esa semana las reuniones con Ron en el cobertizo a la medianoche no eran muy productivas. Se daban vueltas en los mismos temas, horrocruxes desaparecidos, teorías sobre Dumbledore, quejas sobre Fleur, planes para escabullirse de la señora Weasley, etcétera.

Por más que intentaban disimular en frente de los demás, a veces se les hacía muy difícil no mirarse de manera cómplice cuando alguien mencionaba algo referente al próximo año escolar, y Hermione estaba segura de que el señor Weasley estaba sospechando algo. El siempre los atrapaba mirándose, o susurrando cosas a la hora de la cena. Y el momento que Hermione estaba temiendo llegó la noche del diez de Julio.

-Esos malditos mortífagos siguen matando muggles como si fueran pájaros de caza… -Profirió con preocupación Remus Lupin.

Habían decidido organizar una reunión de la orden para ponerse al tanto. En La Madriguera estaban: Ojoloco, Remus, Tonks, los gemelos, Bill, Fleur, el señor y la señora Weasley y por supuesto, Ron y Hermione. Kingsley no había podido asistir por sus labores en el ministerio y tampoco lo hicieron Dedalus y Hestia.

-Y nosotros aún no podemos detenerlos –Agregó Tonks

-_Deteneglos_ seguía suicidio, ¿no Bill? –Comentó Fleur.

-¡Están atacando gente inocente! –Replicó de inmediato Hermione totalmente sorprendida por el comentario de Fleur.

-¡Calma! –Gritó Ojoloco –No estamos aquí para debatir sobre temas morales. Entiendo su preocupación por los indefensos señorita Granger, me han contado que tiene una gran obsesión hacia los más desvalidos, pero hay muy poco que podamos hacer por ahora. Pero tengo a Mundungus en las calles y si tenemos la oportunidad de adelantarnos a esos ataques, pues bien.

-¿Mundungus? ¿Es enserio Alastor? –Preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Nosotros también podemos jugar sucio Arthur, mientras podamos infiltrarnos entre los magos oscuros nos aprovecharemos de ello. Puede que Mundungus sea una sucia y asquerosa rata, pero lo tengo bien amenazado. –Explicó Ojoloco.

-¿Cómo está Harry? –Preguntó Ron

-Está bien Ron, no tienes de que preocuparte. –Le tranquilizó Tonks –Se escriben ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero no mucho. Tampoco dice mucho en sus cartas…

-Y no lo culpamos –Dijo Hermione –Sabemos que no debe estar pasándolo muy bien allí…

-Sí, pero es lo más seguro para él en estos momentos. Lo saben –Intervino Lupin. Hermione asintió con pesar.

-Estamos investigando todas las medidas necesarias para la seguridad en la boda –Agregó Tonks.

-Habrán aurores y probablemente tengamos que disfrazar a Harry –Explicó Lupin. Hermione miró de soslayo a Fleur que no se inmutó ante la noticia. Probablemente ya lo sabía, e intuía que Bill había hablado con ella antes.

-Todo _pog_ la _seguiguidad_ de _Hagy –_Asintió ella sorprendiendo a Hermione una vez más.

-Y también los escoltaremos a Hogwarts cuando sea hora. –Dijo de pronto Bill. Hermione luchó internamente consigo misma para no mirar a Ron, pero fue inútil. Sus miradas se encontraron al mismo tiempo con la misma nota de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

-Claro –Se apresuró a decir Hermione, quien esquivó la mirada de Ron con rapidez.

-¿Alguna noticia nueva? –Preguntó la señora Weasley para el alivio de Ron y Hermione.

-Sólo lo que hemos hablado. –Contestó Ojoloco –Quien-tú-sabes se divierte a costa de muggles mientras planea quizás que cosa, mientras discutimos la seguridad de la boda y del traslado de Harry al finalizar el mes, y lo siguiente será asegurar Hogwarts, y la vuelta de los estudiantes, hasta que sea la hora de detener al mal nacido…

-Deberíamos decirles lo que Kingsley piensa –Dijo Tonks

-¿Qué piensa Kingsley? –Preguntó la señora Weasley. Su esposo, Moody, Remus y Tonks se quedaron mirando. Moody bufó.

-Creemos que hay mortífagos infiltrado en el ministerio. –Explicó Moody. –Además de los estúpidos de Dolohov y Yaxley, claro está.

-Y Umbridge… -Agregó el señor Weasley. -Como si ella no fuese ya suficiente.

-Maldición –Murmuró Ron

-¿Y que harán? –Preguntó la señora Weasley.

-No podemos hacer nada sin que nos perjudique a nosotros –Dijo Lupin con pesar –Nos conviene de todos modos y solo debemos ser más cautelosos. Al menos Umbridge, Dolohov y Yaxley llevan años en el ministerio y nunca se ha podido probar su relación con ya-sabes-quién… aunque sea claramente obvio.

-No me extrañaría que el ministerio cayera en manos de mortífagos –Dijo el señor Weasley –De todos modos el ministerio nunca ha procedido correctamente.

-Lamentable –Comentó Hermione pero ellos tenían razón. El ministerio nunca fue de mucha utilidad y era cosa de tiempo para que los seguidores de Voldemort se tomaran el poder. Solo esperaba que cuando eso pasase, ya estuvieran lejos. Muy lejos.

-¡Ah maldición! –Exclamó Lupin de pronto. Todos lo miraron expectantes. Tenía el profeta entre las manos y luego lo arrojó a un lado con molestia. –Esa chismosa de Skeeter anunció que escribirá un libro sobre Dumbledore… -Hermione rodó los ojos y varios bufaron.

-Debemos detenerla –Sugirió Hermione quién aún no le perdonaba todas las mentiras que inventó sobre ella y sus amigos.

-No creo que tengamos tiempo para eso –Intervino Moody.

-¡Va a inventar un montón de cosas sobre Dumbledore! –Replicó Hermione con enfado. –No le va a hacer bien a Harry leer cosas así…

-No debemos darle importancia Hermione –La calmó el señor Weasley –Los que conocimos a Albus sabemos quién fue y la gran persona que era. Tal vez su vida personal era reservada, pero eso no opaca su gran corazón y su grandeza en la magia. Que Skeeter invente lo que quiera, nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes sobre las cuales ocuparnos. –Hermione bufó molesta pero no replicó. Ron le acarició la espalda por unos fugaces segundos, pero eso para ella fue suficiente.

-Bueno si me disculpan debo ir a vigilar a Mundungus. Les informaré sobre una próxima reunión, hasta entonces ¡Alerta permanente! –Dijo Moody, para pronto marcharse de allí.

-Bien, si _tegminamos segá mejog_ que suba a _escgibigle_ a mis _padges_. –Dijo Fleur quién luego de depositar un beso en la mejilla llena de cicatrices de Bill, subió las escaleras. Ron se quedó mirándola fijamente y Hermione no pudo contenerse de golpearle el estómago con el codo y luego negar con la cabeza.

-¡Ay!, ¿Qué? –Preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido. Hermione guardó silencio.

-Eres un descarado Ronnie –Se burló George, quiñen junto a Fred habían guardado silencio durante toda la reunión.

-Nos quedamos a cenar mamá –Informó Fred.

-Genial –Sonrió ella. -Iré a prepararla entonces. ¿Tonks, Remus, se quedan? –Tonks y Remus se miraron un segundo. Luego él miró al señor Weasley, quién nos miró a nosotros.

-Sí, gracias –Dijo Remus.

-Te ayudo Molly –Se ofreció Tonks

-Ah no lo sé querida, no se si sea una buena idea

-¡Vamos Molly!, un poco de confianza por favor –Se rió Tonks. Y salió detrás de la señora Weasley. El señor Weasley le hizo una seña a Lupin quién nos miró a nosotros. Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y volvió a golpear con suavidad el estómago de Ron.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Se quejó en voz alta

-Cállate –Le susurró ella. –Algo no anda bien.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió Ron confundido.

-Papá, ¿dijiste que moviste nuestras cosas al cobertizo? –Preguntó uno de los gemelos

-Sí, sí –Contestó él, desconcentrado. Y los gemelos salieron de casa.

-Nosotros debemos… Ron… -Dijo Hermione poniéndose rápidamente de pie, seguida de un confundido Ron.

-Esperen, esperen –Dijo el señor Weasley. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerzas y luego se resignó.-Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Hermione suspiró y salió de La Madriguera seguida de un confundido Ron.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando? –Inquirió él, mirando constantemente hacia atrás.

-Somos muy obvios, eso está pasando –Contestó ella molesta.

El paisaje del atardecer en La Madriguera era realmente envidiable. El lugar lleno de árboles y flores, con aquellas montañas verdes de fondo, hacían la postal ideal de un día de verano. Pero para Hermione aquello le pasaba inadvertido en esos momentos.

-Hermoso día de verano, ¿no creen? –Inquirió Lupin uniéndose a su lado mientras caminaban. Ninguno de los dos contestó.

Llegaron caminando hasta el lago, y allí se detuvieron. Hermione se cruzó de brazos notablemente molesta mientras que Ron metió las manos en sus bolsillos sintiéndose como un niño pequeño siendo regañado. El señor Weasley y Lupin se pararon frente a ellos e intercambiaron una mirada.

-Hemos estado observándolos desde hace un tiempo–Comenzó Lupin –Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes dos traen algo…

-¿Qué? ¿A que se refieren? –Preguntó de inmediato Ron nervioso.

-Pensé que luego de que se unieran a la orden dejarían de actuar extraño, pero me equivoqué. Se lo comenté a Remus y el está de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Comentar qué? –Inquirió Hermione.

-Que planean algo. –Dijo Remus. Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero él la detuvo. –No lo nieguen.

-No quisimos comentarlo con nadie más hasta estar seguros de que traman algo. Y al parecer no estábamos equivocados –Acusó el señor Weasley.

-¿Han estado espiándonos? –Se defendió Ron haciéndose el ofendido.

-No hagas esto Ron… ustedes fueron los que nos exigieron a nosotros confianza y lo hicimos. Ahora esperamos lo mismo de ustedes. –Profirió el señor Weasley. Hermione y Ron se miraron derrotados.

-No podemos decir mucho –Comenzó Hermione

-¡Hermione! –Le reprendió Ron

-¡¿Qué? –Inquirió ella molesta -¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?, ¿que mintiera? ¡No voy a hacer eso Ronald! ¡Iban a saberlo de todos modos! –Ron bufó, pero no pudo replicar.

-Suena más complejo de lo que pensé –Dijo el señor Weasley.

–El profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que hiciéramos algo. Harry, Ron y yo. –Confesó Hermione.

-¿Qué les pidió? –Preguntó Lupin

-No podemos decirle exactamente qué, profesor –Dijo Ron –Fue muy claro en eso. Sólo nosotros lo sabemos.

-¿Y que implica aquella misión? –Preguntó el señor Weasley –Supongo que eso si lo podemos saber, ¿verdad? –Ron y Hermione volvieron a mirarse debatiendo si se lo decían o no. Hermione suspiró con fuerzas.

-No volveremos a Hogwarts este año. –El señor Weasley y Lupin se miraron sorprendidos.

-Ron no creo que… tu madre… el colegio… -Divagó el señor Weasley.

-Por favor señor Weasley…. Profesor Lupin tienen que entender –Rogó Hermione –El profesor Dumbledore confió en nosotros para esto…

-¿Les pidió que abandonaran el colegio? ¿Están seguros? ¿No estarán usándolo como excusa, verdad? –Inquirió Lupin.

-¡Merlín no! –Exclamó Ron ofendido

-Estamos diciendo la verdad, por favor… -Rogó Hermione –Ustedes saben que de todos modos hallaremos la manera de irnos si ustedes nos lo prohíben…

-Está siendo su discurso preferido últimamente… -Comentó el señor Weasley. Luego de un minuto de silencio en el que Lupin y el señor Weasley se miraron mientras Hermione y Ron esperaban ansiosos, Lupin habló:

-Sí Dumbledore se los pidió, entonces debe ser importante. No los presionaremos, confiamos en su sabiduría. Lo que sea que tengan que hacer buena suerte. –Hermione suspiró con alivio y sonrió, y Ron la imitó.

-No será fácil hijo, lo sabes… haré lo que pueda con tu madre…

-Gracias –Dijo él –Pero no pueden decir nada aún… por favor… mamá se volvería loca y ya nos es suficiente con lo de la orden, por ahora…

-Bien. –Convino el señor Weasley.

-Será mejor que volvamos… Molly debe estar vuelta loca con Dora metida allí –Sonrió él con los ojos brillantes. A Hermione le gustaba ver como los ojos de su antiguo profesor brillaban de esa manera cuando hablaba de Tonks. Se preguntaba si alguna vez los de Ron brillaban de tal manera cuando hablaba de ella. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar ese tipo de cosas en aquél momento.

El señor Weasley y Lupin se dirigieron hacia La Madriguera. Ron y Hermione se miraron un segundo y luego también emprendieron el camino a casa.

-Eso fue extraño –Comentó Ron.

-Lo sé… pero al saber que Dumbledore nos confió algo… se lo tomaron bastante bien.

-Eso no detendrá a mamá.

-Lo sé. Al menos ya tenemos el apoyo de alguien… -Dijo Hermione

-Sí.

-Tuvimos suerte de que fuera tu padre quién nos descubriera, tenemos que dejar de ser tan obvios Ron.

-Yo no soy obvio –Replicó Ron

-¡Por favor Ron!

-¡¿Qué acaso es mi culpa? –Discutió Ron y Hermione supo que tendrían la primera pelea en un tiempo récord de una semana.

-¡No me refiero a eso! –Replicó rápidamente Hermione enojándose progresivamente. –Digo que si tal vez tú hubieses sido…

-¡¿Yo? ¿¡Y que hay de ti! ¡Eras tu quién me miraba cuando alguien decía algo o me golpeabas sin razón alguna! –Dijo Ron deteniéndose a pocos metros de La Madriguera. Hermione se le plantó enfrente.

-¡¿De que hablas? ¡Tú también me mirabas!

-¡Por que tú me estabas mirando a mí!

-¡Eres increíble Ronald! –Bufó Hermione – ¡Te merecías aquél golpe y quizás no te lo di tan fuerte!

-¿¡Qué!

-¡Estabas babeando como un idiota mientras mirabas a Fleur! ¡Tu hermano estaba presente! ¡No puedes ser tan descarado! –Gritó Hermione sin importarle el giro que su discusión había tomado.

-¡No estaba haciendo eso! –Se defendió Ron - ¡Y aunque lo estuviera, a ti no te importa!

-¡Estaba Bill allí, Ronald! ¡Se va a casar con Fleur!

-¡No estaba mirándola!

-¡¿Me crees estúpida? ¡Eres un hombre Ronald Weasley y son todos iguales!

-¡¿Incluso Vicky? –Inquirió Ron enfadado, con las mejillas y las orejas totalmente enrojecidas.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Honestamente Ronald, estos son tus recursos en una pelea!

-¡No lo sé, estoy enfadado puedo decir cualquier cosa si quiero!

-¡¿Y por qué Viktor?

-¿¡Y por qué Fleur! –Contraatacó rápidamente Ron

-¡Por que estabas mirándola!

-¡No estaba mirándola maldita sea!

-¡Suficiente, me cansé de esto! –Profirió ella avanzando con ira y paso firme hacia La Madriguera.

-¡Al menos yo no me besuqueo con el primero que se me cruza! ¡El primer imbécil que se fija en ti! –El grito de Ron hizo a Hermione detenerse en seco. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Con la respiración agitada, y el corazón bombeándole en ira se volteó y se plantó frente a Ron.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –Dijo con la voz ronca.

-¡Ya me escuchaste! –Contestó Ron

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-No tiene importancia –Contestó Ron bajando la voz. A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante las dolorosas palabras de Ron.

-Pues te equivocaste en una cosa Ronald Weasley. Tu sí te besuqueaste con la primera chica que se te lanzó a los brazos. Eso si es vergonzoso. –Dijo dispuesta a voltearse.

-Así que no lo niegas –Dijo él impidiéndole el marcharse. Hermione frunció el ceño, haciendo que un par de lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. -Te besaste con Krum.

-¿Y eso que importancia tiene? Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías para decir. Eres un imbécil.

Hermione se volteó dejando a Ron plantado en el jardín, y sin dejar que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ella subió rápidamente a su cuarto.

A veces no entendía como Ron podía ser tan injusto con ella, y aunque ella había llevado la pelea a otro nivel, Ron no tenía por qué decir esas cosas. Viktor había sido gentil con ella, le gustaba verla estudiar y se interesaba por sus cosas, pero finalmente funcionaron mejor como amigos. Y sí, le había gustado, aunque nunca lo suficiente como para borrar a Ron de su mente.


	7. Una idea brillante

Capítulo 7

Una idea brillante

Aunque Hermione no quería llorar, las palabras de Ron le habían dolido muchísimo y no pudo contenerse. Se aferró en la ventana y mientras veía a Ron aún plantado allí en el suelo, comenzó a llorar. Luego de unos segundos Ron pateó el suelo enojado y se dio la media vuelta perdiéndose de vista.

Hermione intentó calmarse con el bello paisaje pero no le fue suficiente. El sonido de la puerta tras ella detuvo sus lágrimas y se las limpió para ofrecerle su mejor sonrisa a Ginny quién acababa de entrar.

-Pronto iremos al callejón Diagon –Comenzó Ginny sin mirar a Hermione, concentrándose en meter la ropa que traía en las manos en su armario –Mamá quiere que vayamos a comprar nuestros vestidos, ¿no es eso genial? –Concluyó para mirarla. Ginny frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. -¿Qué paso?

-N-Nada –Mintió.

-Estuviste llorando, te conozco ¿Qué paso? –Inquirió Ginny caminando hacia Hermione. La tomo del brazo y se la llevó a su cama. Ambas se sentaron frente a frente.

-Yo… -Hermione suspiró. –Ron y yo peleamos…

-No es novedad…

-Lo sé, pero… él dijo algo y yo… yo estaba preparada para oírlo… de todos modos fue mi culpa.

-Espera, espera, cuéntame…

-Tu padre y Lupin averiguaron que estábamos planeando algo y nos encararon…

-¡Merlín! –Comentó Ginny

-No, de hecho estuvo bien… nos apoyaron, al menos por ahora… Pero luego… le dije a Ron que no debíamos ser tan obvios, y se lo tomó personal y comenzamos a pelear…

-¿Y luego?

-Estaba enfadada y bueno… llevé la pelea a otro nivel… estaba molesta por que hace un rato se había quedado mirando a Fleur como un imbécil y bueno se lo saqué en cara y…

-¿Hizo eso?

-Tampoco me importaba que lo hiciera –Mintió Hermione –Pero Bill estaba allí… -Ginny abrió la boca con sorpresa y con la mano le indicó que continuara. –Entonces, bueno… el sacó a Viktor y yo me enfadé más aún y… -Hermione tuvo que detenerse por que los ojos se le humedecieron de nuevo –Me dijo que me había besuqueado con él primero que se fijó en mi… -Sollozó.

-Lo siento… -Comentó Ginny apenada. –Lo siento mucho, es mi culpa…

-¿Qué?

-Yo le dije a Ron que te habías besado con Viktor… -Hermione se quedó en silencio y se limpió las lágrimas. Suspiró. –Lo siento…

-Da igual… se habría enterado de todas formas. Y de todos modos lo que más me duele son sus palabras… pero… ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Fue en sexto año… también estaba enfadada y bueno se lo grité…

-¿Por eso estuvo enfadado conmigo tanto tiempo?

-Supongo…

-Cómo puede ser tan… -Hermione apretó la mandíbula y dejo que Ginny la abrazara.

-Ya pasará. Ya arreglarán las cosas, siempre lo hacen… Mi hermano es un imbécil y todo eso, pero le importas.

-No estoy tan segura… no si insinúa ese tipo de cosas…

-Tranquila… las cosas van a estar bien.

-Gracias –Murmuró Hermione.

-Bien, yo venía a decirte que la cena pronto estará lista –Dijo Ginny con suavidad.

-Creo que no estoy segura de querer bajar –Dijo Hermione

-¡Vamos! –Le animó Ginny –No dejes que el tonto de mi hermano te arruiné el día…

-Es un poco tarde para eso –Se lamentó Hermione

-Baja a comer un poco, te hará bien –Sonrió Ginny –Tal vez hasta logremos que mamá nos dé algo de cerveza de mantequilla…

-El alcohol no va a solucionar mis problemas Ginny, tampoco los tuyos –Le acusó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, era sólo una idea… -Se disculpó ella. –Vamos… mamá preparó ese pollo jugoso que tanto te gusta –Continuó Ginny con una sonrisa. Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Lo siento, no quiero bajar así. Estoy de mal humor, mis ojos están hinchados y no quiero darle explicaciones a tus padres o a Tonks. Y tú sabes como se pone Tonks cuando no consigue lo que quiere… -Se excusó Hermione.

-Bien… -Se resignó Ginny –Pero te subiré algo de comida.

-Gracias –Dijo Hermione -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro –Asintió Ginny

-¿Podrías decirle a Tonks que suba a hablarme cuando terminen de cenar? –Pidió.

-¿A Tonks? ¿No te estabas quejando de ella hace un segundo?

-Bueno sí… pero al menos tendré tiempo para asearme mientras cenan –Profirió limpiando sus residuos de lágrimas. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó y Hermione suspiró.

-Ahora que tu padre y Lupin saben que debemos hacer algo, hay algo que debo decirle a Tonks porque hace tiempo le dije algo que ya no importa ya que este otro algo se ha sabido… -Explicó Hermione confusamente. Es que había tantas cosas que aún no podía decir… Ginny la miró algo contrariada.

-Te juro, Hermione Jane Granger, que después de todos esos "algos" que por alguna endemoniada razón deben hacer, no existirá ningún secreto entre tú y yo. ¡Ninguno! –Exclamó molesta. Pero Hermione no la culpaba. Entendía lo terrible que debía ser perder a tu novio por alguna misión secreta, que tu mejor amiga no pudiera ser sincera contigo y además estar en medio de personas que sólo saben hablar del tema que llevó a cabo las anteriores situaciones.

-Gracias –Dijo Hermione con sinceridad, pero Ginny no se molestó en contestar y salió de la habitación.

Al rato, Ginny le llevó una bandeja con comida y le dijo a la señora Weasley que Hermione no se sentía muy bien. A duras penas Hermione logró engullir aquél delicioso plato de pollo, pero la señora Weasley no le perdonaría que no cenara, y honestamente era casi un crimen perderse aquél manjar, aunque Hermione no tuviese ganas de comer. Tuvo tiempo para intentar arreglar el desastre que era su rostro y su cabello, para luego quedarse sentada sobre su cama con la vista fija en la nada, reprendiéndose cada vez que las palabras de Ron resonaban dolorosas en su mente, intentando no volver a llorar. Pasó al menos media hora de silenciosa tortura, antes de que llamaran a su puerta.

-¿Hermione? –Preguntó Tonks del otro lado.

-Adelante –Dijo ella sentada sobre su cama. Tonks entró sonriente, con el cabello de su predilecto rosa chicle. Si había algo que Hermione admiraba de ella, era su fuerza interior que la llevaba a sonreír ante la adversidad, y la única vez que la había visto sin ánimos había sido hace meses atrás, antes de que Lupin decidiera darse una oportunidad.

-¡Esta casa es un laberinto! –Se quejó ella sentándose en la cama frente a Hermione –Me he metido en tres habitaciones antes de dar con la de Ginny… en fin, ¿querías verme?

-Sí –Afirmó Hermione.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Tonks frunciendo el ceño, concentrándose probablemente en sus ojos hinchados. Definitivamente Hermione necesitaba aprender unos cuantos vanidosos hechizos.

-Quería hablar contigo de mis padres –Dijo Hermione ignorando la pregunta de Tonks. Y es que desde que el señor Weasley y Lupin se enteraron de su misión fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que era cosa de tiempo para que toda la orden se enterara. Y si bien no quería revelarle a nadie más lo que había hecho con sus padres, seguramente pronto comenzarían a hacer preguntas. Ya no sacaba nada con ocultarlo, y tal vez decirle a Tonks la ayudaría un poco, además de informarle que ya no debía preocuparse por echarles un vistazo.

-¿Les ha pasado algo? –Hermione suspiró.

-Bien, escucha… Antes de morir Dumbledore nos dejo a Harry, Ron y a mí una misión.

-¿Mis…?

-No podemos revelar nada. Lo juramos. –Interrumpió Hermione en cuanto el rostro de Tonks se llenaba de dudas.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Qué significa esa misión? –Preguntó Tonks.

-Significa que no volveremos a Hogwarts este año –Explicó Hermione y Tonks abrió la boca en sorpresa. –No debíamos decir nada sobre aquello, pero esta tarde el señor Weasley y el profesor Lupin nos encararon a Ron y a mí, y bueno… se enteraron. Fueron muy comprensivos y buenos, pero la señora Weasley no puede enterarse aún, la conoces y sabes como reaccionara…

-Merlín… -Murmuró Tonks

-Te digo todo esto porque sé que el profesor… que Remus –Corrigió sabiendo que le sonaría extraño hablar de "profesor" con ella –Te lo comentará de todos modos… tarde o temprano todos iban a saberlo…

-Y… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tus padres? –Preguntó unos minutos después cuando logró recobrar la compostura. Hermione suspiró. Aquí venía la parte más difícil.

-Si Harry no vuelve a Hogwarts, quién-tú-sabes comenzará a buscarlo. Sí Ron y yo no volvemos, será demasiado sospechoso…

-Hermione… -Dijo Tonks cuando comenzó a comprenderlo todo

-No quiero que les hagan daño –Dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas –No puedo permitirlo…

-¿Dónde? –Preguntó Tonks y Hermione supo que lo había comprendido.

-A-Australia –Respondió con la voz quebrada.

-¡Merlín! –Exclamó mientras Hermione tragaba con dificultad. -¿Qué les dijiste?

-Nada… no saben absolutamente nada… -Contestó mientras reprimía las lágrimas. –Cambié sus memorias… -Confesó con vergüenza y Tonks se quedó mirándola atentamente, parpadeando varias veces.

-¿Hiciste todo eso, sola? –Hermione asintió sin sentirse capaz de hablar. –Por eso cuando fui a visitarte estabas tan angustiada… ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho! –Exclamó Tonks y Hermione se lanzó a llorar –Lo siento, lo siento –Se disculpó de inmediato, acercándose para darle suaves palmaditas en la pierna –Lo siento, a veces soy muy bruta –Se dijo más a si misma. -¿Quieres que envíe algunos aurores a ver como se encuentran?

-¡No! –Exclamó de inmediato Hermione –Lo siento… te lo agradezco pero no… sí por alguna razón llegaran a rastrear la magia más adelante… y si el ministerio es cada vez más corrupto… no quiero correr riesgos gracias. Están bien allí, lo sé. –Intentó consolarse.

-Merlín Hermione… -Suspiró Tonks -¿Cómo pudiste pasar por tanto? ¡Y sola! –Exclamó ella –Y yo que me lamentaba moribunda cuando Remus me ignoraba…

-No me siento muy orgullosa precisamente –Confesó, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas.

-Escúchame –Profirió Tonks tomando sus manos –Fuiste valiente, muy valiente. Tal vez más valiente que cualquiera que conozco. Hiciste lo correcto, y lo hiciste sola. No me cabe duda que eres la mejor bruja y la más valiente bruja de tu generación. Siéntete orgullosa de eso, y siéntete orgullosa de no tener ni una sola gota de egoísmo en tu interior. No cualquier hubiese hecho lo que hiciste, sólo por proteger a alguien. Eres valiente y estoy muy orgullosa de lo que has hecho –Dijo Tonks con sinceridad y Hermione se lo agradeció en lo más profundo.

-Gracias –Murmuró… -¿Podrías no decir nada? Por favor… -Rogó.

-Claro que no… pero supongo que Ron sabe de esto… -Hermione asintió -¿Quieres que le diga que suba? Tal vez el pueda subirte el ánimo ahora… -Se ofreció.

-No –Dijo ella cortante. Tonks frunció el ceño, hasta que relajó su expresión.

-Ah… eso explica tu triste rostro cuando entré y el malhumor de Ron allá abajo… Lo que sea que haya sido se va a solucionar –Sonrió Tonks –Y ya volverás a tener a tus padres contigo, ya verás que te ayudaré a encontrarlos cuando todo esto termine –Sonrió y Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

-Muchas gracias

-Por nada –Dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie. –Supongo que ya no tendré que ir a echarles un vistazo a tu casa… -Dijo y Hermione negó con la cabeza. –Estarán bien… y tu también lo estarás…

-Sólo si no muero… -Dijo rápidamente, como si de un debate de tratara. Se reprendió mentalmente. Tonks la estaba ayudando y ella sólo se quejaba.

-No tienes que preocuparte sobre la muerte –Dijo ella con tranquilidad –Eres demasiado inteligente para morir –Bromeó. –Además, debe ser como descansar por la eternidad, deberías agradecer que jamás tendrías que volver a estudiar… -Siguió bromeando mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Al menos te saqué una sonrisa, puedo irme tranquila. Qué descanses.

-Gracias –Profirió y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, sintió un gran alivio. Siempre se había llevado de maravilla con Tonks, pero nunca le había confiado nada. Ella era una gran persona, y definitivamente una excelente auror.

Ahora tal vez, si no se hubiese peleado con Ron, hasta se sentiría bien y tranquila. Pero no. Siempre había algo que arruinaba su estado anímico, y ese "algo" casi siempre era Ron.

A la mañana siguiente lo menos que Hermione quería era encontrarse con Ron, pero no fue así. Lo encontró desayunando cabizbajo y no le dirigió la palabra. Saludó a la señora Weasley y luego le preguntó que podía hacer para ayudarla.

Luego de preguntarle amablemente si se sentía mejor, le pidió que por favor terminara de apilar las últimas cajas que quedaban en el ático y que las asegurara con magia para que el ghoul no las derribara. Hermione asintió y se excuso diciendo que tomaría desayuno más tarde, que aún no tenía hambre.

Subió al ático y se encontró con que el ghoul había derribado ya varias cajas y que su contenido estaba desparramado por el suelo. Suspirando con frustración se dispuso a realizar su tarea, devolviendo de uno en uno los objetos que allí había. Ginny se le unió dentro de poco y mientras hablaban sobre cosas banales realizaban el trabajo.

-Harry escribió –Profirió una voz leve desde la entrada. Era Ron. Ginny lo miró con recelo y Hermione no se molestó en levantar la mirada.

-¿Y? –Inquirió Ginny molesta, aunque se le notaba que estaba ansiosa por saber noticias de Harry.

-Tal vez a Hermione le gustaría saber que dice… -Sugirió él, cauteloso.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó Ginny

-Bien –Dijo Ron jugando con el pergamino entre sus manos.

-¿Envió saludos? –Preguntó Ginny con esperanzas, mientras Hermione continuaba trabajando. Ron dudó.

-No… lo siento Ginny –Ella asintió con pesar.

-Volveré enseguida–Informó ella poniéndose de pie.

-Ginny espera –Le pidió Hermione -¿Estás bien? –Ginny asintió con una sonrisa triste y luego se fue.

-No me gusta que sufra por Harry –Comentó Ron entrando en el ático aproximándose con cautela.

-Está enamorada –Contestó Hermione con sequedad.

-El estar enamorado no debería causar sufrimiento –Replicó Ron y Hermione bufó. Si tan solo Ron supiera…

-Harry hizo lo correcto, lo sabes. Y no quiero discutir sobre eso contigo –Dijo Hermione con mucha seriedad, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con esto? –Preguntó Ron con amabilidad. Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró con profundo dolor.

-¿Para que haces esto? Déjame en paz.

-Quiero ayudarte

-¡No!, quieres hacer como si nada hubiera pasado… -Replico rápidamente.

-Hermione yo quiero…

-¿Disculparte? –Le interrumpió ella con brusquedad –No parecías dudar cuando dijiste lo que dijiste.

-Pero realmente no lo creo, no creo lo que dije –Intentó rápidamente Ron, casi con desesperación. –Estaba enfadado y… explotó de mi boca…

-No se si quiero hablar ahora –Dijo ella.

-Como quieras. –Se resigno él. –Pero solo para que lo sepas no estaba mirando a Fleur de la manera en que tu piensas, simplemente estaba mirando a aquél lugar cuando subió. Lo digo de verdad.

-Eso ya no importa Ron, vete. –Ron asintió lentamente. Pero antes de que Ron pudiese irse, el ghoul volvió a derrumbar la pila de cajas que Hermione y Ginny habían amontonado, haciendo caer varios objetos justo al lado de donde se ubicaba Hermione. Una nube de polvo se levantó cegándola, haciéndola tropezar con algún irreconocible objeto, perdiendo el equilibro y cayendo de golpe al suelo.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamó ella cómo nunca.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó Ron apresurándose a ubicarla entre la intensa nube de polvo que se había levantado. Hermione estaba cubierta en polvo y comenzó a toser. -¿Estás bien?

-Demonios… sí… ese estúpido ghoul… -Dijo ella, diciendo más maldiciones que las que decía en un mes.

-Vamos, levántate –Dijo él dándole la mano. Hermione dudó un poco pero se la tomó y se puso de pie. Ron de inmediato comenzó a sacudirle el pelo con delicadeza quitándole el polvo de encima. Hermione simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Ya no sabía que pensar… de un minuto a otro había pasado de ser un real imbécil, a un chico atento y cariñoso. Odiaba que él pudiese tener tanto poder sobre ella. –Estás llena de polvo –Sonrió él mientras le limpiaba la frente con la manga de su camisa.

-No creas que por esto has quedado perdonado –Aclaró Hermione aunque realmente quería olvidarlo todo. Pero Ron le había hecho daño.

-Vale la pena intentar –Sonrió él. Le ayudó a sacudir su ropa y luego se quedó mirándola fijamente. A Hermione le temblaron las piernas y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerzas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione endureciendo la voz.

-Lo siento –Dijo el con sinceridad. –Que te hayas besado con la persona equivocada no me daba el derecho de decirte eso. No quise hacerlo.

-Claro que no –Convino Hermione –Espera… ¿A que te refieres con la persona equivocada? Por que si hablamos de eso, no vamos a decir que Lavender Brown era la persona indicada… -Dijo Hermione volviendo a enfadarse.

-Tranquila, tranquila… -La calmó Ron

-Entonces deja de decir estupideces que nos llevarán a discutir de nuevo.

-Bien.

-Bien –Convino ella.

-¿Aún estás enamorada de él? –Preguntó Ron sorprendiendo a Hermione. ¿Qué? Definitivamente no podía estar preguntándole eso. -Nunca estuve enamorada de él –Dijo con seriedad y pudo jurar que en el rostro de Ron se formó una sonrisa, pero no estuvo segura.

De pronto el ghoul comenzó a hacer unos sonidos extraños que sobresaltaron a ambos.

-Mataría a esa cosa si pudiera –Dijo Ron -¡¿Por qué no puedes hacer algo útil? –Le gritó con furia.

-Cálmate, no sabe lo que hace… -Le defendió Hermione

-Hace cinco segundos lo estabas llamando estúpido…

-¿Ya te vas a poner a discutir conmigo? -Dijo Hermione. Ron bufó.

-No, supongo que no… pero ese ghoul… ese… -Ron se quedó callado. Hermione lo quedó mirando algo confundida, y no sabía aún si su pelea había quedado atrás. Sin duda le había dolido mucho y aún estaba resentida con él, pero claramente Ron ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Ron? –Preguntó Hermione con cautela mientras intentaba llamar la atención de Ron, pero este estaba con la mirada perdida, totalmente concentrado -¿Ron, me escuchas? ¡Ron!

-Acabo de tener la mejor idea del planeta –Dijo Ron con la mirada perdida y sonriendo levemente. –Tengo que enviarle una lechuza a Fred y George. –Concluyó antes de salir de la habitación casi corriendo.

-¡Ron, espera! –Gritó Hermione confundida, y le siguió apresurada. Normalmente lo hubiera dejado marchar hasta que un rato pudieran volver a hablar, pero ahora había quedado demasiado intrigada y él no iba a marcharse sin darle una explicación.

Corrió tras Ron escaleras abajo hasta encontrarlo sentado en su cama escribiendo con mucho entusiasmo. Hermione apoyó los puños en sus caderas y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ronald Weasley! –Gritó para llamar su atención. Ron alzó las cejas en señal de que la escuchaba pero no levantó la vista ni mucho menos dejo de escribir. -¡No puedes dejarme así! –Exigió ella – ¡Explícame que esta pasando!

-¿Hermione estás bien? –Preguntó Ginny detrás de ella. Hermione se giró para verla y venía con los ojos llorosos. -¿El idiota de mi hermano te esta molestando de nuevo?

-Tranquila Ginny –Se defendió Ron y por primera vez levantó la vista del pergamino. -¿Estuviste llorando? –Inquirió ceñudo.

-No. –Mintió Ginny. -¿Por qué estas cubierta en polvo? –Le preguntó a Hermione.

-Nada importante –Contestó -Explícame que está pasando Ronald –Exigió Hermione nuevamente.

-No puedo, no todavía, sigo trabajando en ello. Necesito la ayuda de Fred y George, pero créeme –Sonrió –Es algo bueno.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione mas confundida aún.

-Deja de jugar al misterioso Ron, ¿Qué está pasando? –Dijo Ginny

-Tú no te metas Ginny…

-¡Oye! –Dijo Ginny molesta.

-Dame un poco de tiempo Hermione –Pidió Ron ignorando a Ginny –Y te juro que te lo explico todo. –Hermione rodó los ojos y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados frustrada. –Mientras podrías darte una ducha o algo así… -Sugirió mirándola de arriba abajo –Y tú Ginny vete a hacer algo que te anime y deja de llorar por Harry, ¿entendiste? –Dijo parándose de la cama y caminando hacia ellas haciéndolas retroceder hasta dejarlas fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué? Ron yo no… -Intentó Ginny.

-Soy tu hermano, se que la estás pasando mal, así que no me mientas. Adiós. –Concluyó cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

-No tengo ni la menor idea –Contestó Hermione con demasiado desconcierto para su gusto.

-Será mejor que si tomes esa ducha –Dijo Ginny pasándole el dedo por la empolvada ropa de Hermione.

-Y será mejor que dejes de llorar por Harry –Acusó Hermione. Ginny bajo la vista.

-Ni siquiera dijo hola –Se lamentó caminando hacia las escaleras para bajar a su rellano. Hermione la siguió.

-El no puede decirte hola Ginny, lo sabes. Está siendo tan doloroso para él como para ti.

-No sabes eso.

-Soy la mejor amiga de los dos. Sí lo sé. –Ginny suspiró y se detuvo en medio del rellano.

-Bien. Lo intentaré, aunque no por eso dejará de doler.

-Por supuesto que no… pero tú eres fuerte.

-Lo soy –Sonrió Ginny –Por él claro que lo soy. –Convino. –Gracias, eres la mejor –Dijo abrazando a Hermione.

-De nada –Sonrió Hermione devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Toma esa ducha, enserio –Dijo Ginny soltándola. Hermione resopló y fue a tomar ropa limpia para luego encerrarse en el baño.

Hermione tomo la ducha más rápida que había tomado en su vida. Estaba demasiado curiosa para tomarse la molestia de darse un baño tranquilo y pausado. En vez de eso, enjuago su melena rápidamente y quitó el polvo de su cuerpo.

Se secó y vistió en tiempo récord y como era verano se dio el lujo de dejar su cabello rizado, mojado. Tomo sus ropas sucias y las llevó al cesto de la ropa sucia para luego colgar sus toallas en el jardín y volar hacia el cuarto de Ron.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar e irrumpió de golpe en la habitación de Ron. Lo encontró sonriente sobre su cama con un libro en las manos.

Ron se sobresaltó tanto que se puso de pie de un salto, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se apresuró a meter el libro bajo su almohada.

-¿¡Por qué no tocaste! ¡Podría haber estado desnudo! –Exclamó Ron. Aquella imagen nubló la mente de Hermione por un segundo, suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era el pensamiento indicado, pero Ron tenía la culpa por instaurarlo allí.

-¡Me debes una explicación! –Se defendió rápidamente Hermione –Espera, ¿estabas leyendo?

-¡No! –Mintió Ron estúpidamente.

-¡Estabas leyendo! –Sonrió Hermione como si fuese lo más hermoso que Ron podía hacer. -¡Estabas leyendo y estabas sonriendo! –Sentenció ella para acercarse a la cama y poder mirar el libro que escondía bajo su almohada. Ron la detuvo rápidamente tomándola por los codos peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo. Hermione dejo de sonreír y pronto su corazón se desbocó.

-Sí, estaba leyendo –Confesó Ron con las orejas enrojecidas y la voz nerviosa y Hermione volvió a sonreír lista para besarlo en cualquier momento.

-Increíble –Murmuró Hermione quién lo miraba totalmente enamorada.

-¿Querías una explicación? Aquí va… –Dijo Ron y para el descontento de Hermione le soltó los codos y se distancio de ella. –Allí arriba, en él ático se me ocurrió algo… ese ghoul sí puede hacer algo útil por nosotros… ¡Encontré la forma de protegerme a mí y a mi familia! –Sonrió él con suficiencia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el libro que estabas leyendo? –Inquirió Hermione sin prestarle atención al plan que Ron había hecho.

-¿Te estoy diciendo que encontré una manera de proteger a mi familia y tu sigues pensando en aquél maldito libro? –Preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-¡Tú nunca lees! ¿Tienes idea de lo maravilloso que este día es? ¡Fui una buena influencia para ti Ron! –Celebró Hermione.

-Realmente tienes que ordenar tus prioridades –Dijo Ron algo sorprendido.

-Bien, bien. –Dijo Hermione intentando bajarle el perfil al asunto. Pero es que ni en sus mejores sueños esperó ver una imagen como esa. Mentía, claro que había tenido mejores sueños con Ron. -Dime tu plan y luego me dices que estaba leyendo. –Dijo Hermione antes de que sus pensamientos fueran a traicionarla una vez más. Ron exhaló con fuerzas y luego comenzó:

-El ghoul… voy a transformarlo –Sonrió Ron con orgullo

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione totalmente perdida.

-Cuando nos vayamos, los mortífagos van a perseguirnos, ¿verdad? Es por eso que enviaste a tus padres lejos… -Dijo Ron, mientras Hermione asentía, aunque un dolor punzante en el pecho le molestó un segundo cuando Ron mencionó a sus padres. –Bueno, como yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con mi familia, voy a hacer que parezca que estoy enfermo en cama… por eso no estaré en Hogwarts… ¡eso explicará mi desaparición y dejarán a mi familia tranquila! –Hermione se quedó estática. El plan de Ron era realmente brillante, y se sintió totalmente maravillada por el nuevo y brillante Ronald Weasley.

-Brillante –Sentenció Hermione con los ojos brillando y desbordando amor por él. Ron sonrió y la miró satisfecho.

-¡¿Ron, estás en casa? –Gritó alguien desde la planta baja. Ron ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-Son Fred y George, ¡Vamos! –Dijo tomando por el brazo a Hermione y arrastrándola por las escaleras.

-¡Ron! –Gritó Hermione sorprendida por lo ocurrido.

-¡Abajo te explico! –Dijo él mientras corrían escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué es tan urgente? –Le dijo George cuando llegaron a la sala. Hermione se puso una mano en el pecho para recuperar el aliento, mientras que Ron se veía lleno de energía. Estaba loca por él.

-Voy a necesitar su ayuda –Sentenció Ron –Pero es muy importante que me prometan no decir nada por ahora. Voy a tener que explicarles algo y si mamá… -Ron de pronto pareció recordar que su madre podía andar por allí, y se puso serio de un minuto a otro. -¿Dónde está mamá? –Preguntó él preocupado.

-Salió –Contestó Ginny quién acababa de aparecer en la sala. -¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

-Bien –Volvió a sonreír Ron ignorando a Ginny -¿Puedo contar con su silencio? –Les preguntó a Fred y a George

-Depende –Sonrieron los dos.

-Esto es importante, necesito saber que no le dirán nada a mamá por ahora… si ella lo sabe se volverá loca.

-Definitivamente no queremos volver loca a mamá, ¿no Freddie? –Preguntó George.

-Claro que no Georgie

-Bien, no diremos nada –Contestaron los dos al unísono. Ron volvió a sonreír y Hermione continuaba estática y confundida.

-Necesito que me ayuden a transformar el ghoul –Explicó Ron. Los gemelos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué haríamos algo así? –Preguntó George.

-Porque… -Suspiró Ron y luego miró a Hermione pidiendo su autorización para continuar, Hermione le devolvió la mirada aún confundida y Ron no pudo ver respuesta en ella.

-¿En quién quieres que lo transformemos? –Preguntó Fred al no ver respuesta a la pregunta de George.

-En mí. –Sentenció Ron. Los gemelos y Ginny comenzaron a reír con fuerzas. Hermione y Ron se miraron por un segundo y ella pareció recomponer la postura y volver a pensar con claridad.

-Es en serio –Dijo ella por primera vez. Fred, George y Ginny la miraron con sorpresa. –La idea de Ron es brillante, y honestamente necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿Ron, brillante? –Ironizó Fred –Aquellas dos palabras no pueden ir juntas en una misma frase…

-¡Es enserio Fred! –Dijo Ron molesto

-Bien, como digas… puedes decirnos ahora el por qué…

-Dumbledore. –Profirió Ron con seriedad, y luego de un asentimiento de Hermione, Ron continuó: -Dumbledore nos pidió a Harry, Hermione y a mí que hiciéramos algo.

-¿Qu…?

-No podemos decir qué –Detuvo Hermione a la pregunta no formulada de George. –Pero es importante. El profesor Lupin y el señor Weasley ya lo saben… pero la señora Weasley…

-…no es fácil lidiar con ella, ya saben –Continuó Ron bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos. –El punto es que para hacer lo que Dumbledore nos pidió, tendremos que… bueno… no ir a Hogwarts este año…

-¡¿Qué? –Gritó Ginny con sorpresa. Los gemelos abrieron los ojos como platos y no pudieron proferir palabra.

-Eso –Dijo Hermione

-¿Qué tiene que ver el ghoul en todo esto? –Pregunto Fred y Ron le sonrió, tal vez por que ninguno insistió en el tema de "la misión."

-Es para no levantar sospechas… si los mortífagos saben que no volveré a Hogwarts…

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir Ronald Bilius Weasley? –Exclamó una voz a sus espaldas. No hizo falta que Hermione se volteara para saber de quién se trataba. Maldijo para sus adentros y miró a Ron de soslayo.

-Mierda –Murmuró Ron casi inaudiblemente y fue lo último que Hermione oyó antes de voltear y encontrarse con una enfadada señora Weasley.


	8. La furia y el castigo

Hola! Gracias como siempre y espero estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones :)

Saludos!

Capítulo 8

La furia y el castigo

-No hizo falta que los delatáramos –Bromeó Fred, pero ante una mirada furiosa de la señora Weasley decidió callar.

-Nosotros mejor nos vamos –Sugirió George

-Sí, dejamos la tienda sola y…

-¡Silencio! –Gritó la señora Weasley – ¡Ronald Weasley te hice una pregunta! –Ron tragó con fuerzas y miró a Hermione pidiendo ayuda. Hermione le lanzó una mirada como diciéndole:_ "Lo siento, iba a pasar tarde o temprano"_, y Ron volvió a mirar a su madre.

-Ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni yo, vamos a volver a Hogwarts –Sentenció con frialdad, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione.

-¡¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién crees que te ha autorizado a hacer algo así?

-Nadie. No necesito autorización. –Dijo Ron causando que su madre se enfureciera aún más.

- ¡A la cocina Ronald!, ¡Ahora! –Gritó ella caminado con furia hacia la cocina. Ron volvió a tragar con fuerza y luego de lanzarle una mirada triste a Hermione, se marchó. A ella se le humedecieron los ojos.

-No le va a ir precisamente muy bien allí dentro –Comentó uno de los gemelos y Hermione no pudo saber quién. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Ron y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo siguió con determinación.

-¡Hermione, no! –Le gritó Ginny a sus espaldas, pero ella no le hizo caso. No iba a dejar que Ron pasara solo por eso.

Llegó a la cocina y encontró a la señora Weasley sentada, nunca la había visto tan furiosa. Ron estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella.

-Querida, me gustaría hablar con Ron a solas. –Dijo la señora Weasley con una frialdad que ella desconocía. Hermione tuvo que carraspear para estar segura de que la voz le saldría con claridad y fuerzas.

-Lo siento señora Weasley –Contestó ella, haciendo que Ron se volteara y la mirara con curiosidad. –Pero Ron y yo estamos juntos en esto, y me gustaría estar aquí para oír lo que tiene para decir.

-Hermione, me gustaría que entendieras que…

-Con todo respeto señora Weasley… usted me dijo una vez que yo era como un miembro más de su familia, ¿verdad? Pues estoy segura de que todo lo que tiene para decir también me afecta a mí, puesto que tampoco volveré a Hogwarts. –Concluyó tragando saliva con nerviosismo y miedo. Estuvo segura de que Ron le sonrió, pero estaba demasiado afectado como para poder sonreír. La señora Weasley se quedó mirándola como si estuviese viendo a otra persona, pero luego cambió su mirada drásticamente a Ron, lo que Hermione interpretó como que podía estar presente. Con cautela avanzó hasta posicionarse junto a Ron y suspiró.

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

-Debería preguntarles entonces… -Comenzó la señora Weasley con frialdad. -¿Cómo es que se les ha ocurrido la estúpida idea de abandonar el colegio?

-D-Dumbledore –Tartamudeó Ron. Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar: -Nos dejó una misión que debemos cumplir y para eso…

-¿No se habrá equivocado? –Interrumpió la señora Weasley –Tal vez malinterpretaron su petición… -La señora Weasley se detuvo frustrada cuando Hermione y Ron negaron con la cabeza con pesar.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó ella

-Es algo bueno, mamá ¡enserio! –Dijo Ron tomando algo más de valor –Y es importante.

-Estoy segura de que si les informan a la orden, podríamos ayudarlos y así no tienen que abandonar sus estudios, ¡es ridículo!

-Mamá… no podemos… por favor –Suplicó Ron y Hermione nunca había visto a Ron tan abatido, ni siquiera cuando tuvo su primer partido de Quidditch.

-Entonces, ¡No se los permito! –Gritó ella con furia

-Señora Weasley, por favor…

-¿¡Tienen idea de lo peligroso que es!

-Claro que sí, ¡pero no tenemos opción! –Gritó Ron enrojeciendo. Se estaba enfureciendo y Hermione sintió mucha pena por él. Debía ser muy difícil revelarse así contra su madre. – ¡Le prometimos a Harry que estaríamos con él hasta el final y eso haremos! –Hermione sintió ganas de llorar y se formó un nudo en su garganta.

-¡La orden puede ayudar a Harry! –Rebatió la señora Weasley.

-¡No en esto! ¡Dumbledore fue muy claro!

-¡No creo que Dumbledore haya pedido a tres chiquillos que abandonen el colegio!

-Es necesario… -Susurró Hermione sollozando. La señora Weasley cambió su mirada a ella y suplicante le habló:

-Hermione, tú eres la chica más sensata que conozco… dime que tu vas a detenerlos por favor… -Rogó ella y con todo el dolor de su alma, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, negó con la cabeza.

-Le haré saber a tus padres entonces. No voy a permitir que arriesguen sus vidas de esta manera, suficiente fue con dejarlos entrar a la orden. ¡¿Qué dicen tus padres de todo esto? –Le preguntó con demasiada ira, lo que intensificó el dolor de Hermione.

-No lo saben –Contestó ella abatida. La señora Weasley abrió los ojos como platos con indignación.

-¡¿Te atreviste a mentirle a tus padres? –Acusó la señora Weasley con ira.

-¡Mamá! –Le gritó Ron al ver la reacción de dolor de Hermione. Se lanzó a llorar con ganas y Ron le acarició la espalda con ternura.

-¡¿Acaso tu también ibas a mentirme si yo no me enteraba?

-¡No, claro que no!, ¡Iba a decírtelo, pero no todavía…!

-¡Increíble! ¡No puedo creerlo, jamás creí que tú Hermione, harías algo como…!

-¡Mamá enserio! –Le gritó Ron con rudeza atrayendo el cuerpo de Hermione hacía él, mientras ella lloraba con ganas. Se sentía terrible por lo que le había hecho a sus padres, y ahora la mujer que sentía como una figura protectora y maternal, se lo restregaba en la cara.

-¿¡Se dan cuenta de lo que causan! ¡Si nos dijeran, las cosas podrían ser de otra manera!

-¡Ellos no recuerdan nada! –Gritó Hermione de pronto, deshaciéndose con dolor de los reconfortantes brazos de Ron. La señora Weasley la quedó mirando con sorpresa. –Tuve que cambiar sus memorias –Confesó con pesar, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas. –Son muggles, no podía exponerlos a tanto peligro. No saben quién soy, ni mucho menos que existo. Están en Australia ahora. –La señora Weasley estaba boquiabierta y respiraba con agitación. Hermione no supo como, pero al segundo siguiente estaba siendo abrazada por la mismísima señora Weasley. Pasaron unos minutos abrazadas, hasta que la señora Weasley, con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos, la miró fijamente y le dijo:

-Son demasiado jóvenes y están pasando por mucho –Se lamentó. –No quiero, y no voy a permitir que se marchen a donde sea que tengan que marcharse. Esto es lo que _Quién-tú-sabes_ quiere, separarlos y hacerlos sufrir y yo no voy a permitir eso. Ahora vayan a sus habitaciones.

-Mamá…-susurró Ron

-No quiero oírlo Ronald, ya tuve suficiente. Vete a la habitación. –Dijo ella secándose la nariz. –Los quiero a cada uno en sus respectivos cuartos en tres minutos y si descubro que no están allí… -Amenazó ella y ellos se apresuraron a salir de ahí. No miraron a nadie en el camino a las escaleras y se detuvieron en el primer rellano.

-Deberíamos hacerle caso –Dijo Ron abatido.

-Lo siento –Sollozó Hermione. Ron le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, pudo ser peor.

-No puedo imaginármelo

-¿Estas segura de que estarás bien? –Inquirió él con preocupación.

-Yo debería estar preguntándote a ti Ron, lo siento.

-¿Por qué sigues disculpándote?

-Por todo, si yo no estuviese aquí, tal vez…

-No sigas Hermione –Pidió él con amabilidad. –Fue un alivio tenerte a mi lado en ese momento. Eres realmente genial –Dijo él sonriendo. Hermione también sonrió y se ruborizó notablemente.

-Tú tienes una gran madre, enserio –Aduló Hermione.

-Lo sé. Aunque eso nos traerá problemas luego y tenemos que estar preparados.

-¿Realmente crees que nos prohibirá irnos? –Preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé… pero nos iremos de todas formas –Sentenció decidido. De pronto Ginny subió las escaleras silenciosamente.

-Mamá viene de inmediato –Susurró ella y continuó el viaje por las escaleras.

-Nos vemos luego. –Dijo Ron –Medianoche –Susurró y subió las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido. Hermione se mordió el labio y bastante deprimida le siguió para entrar en su habitación.

-Fred y George van a subir a hablar con Ron. Van a ayudarlo, pero… ¿podrías explicarme que paso allá abajo? –Inquirió Ginny en cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta.

Hermione tomó aire y luego exhaló con fuerzas. Se sentó en su cama y Ginny se sentó frente a ella. Le contó todo lo que hablaron con la señora Weasley y la idea del plan de Ron, explicándole lo que hizo con sus padres. Ginny simplemente se dedicó a escucharla sin interrumpirla ni una sola vez.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó Ginny bajando la cabeza. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que he estado todo este tiempo quejándome sobre Harry, mientras tú…

-No tenías por que saberlo… -La justificó Hermione

-Estamos en tiempos difíciles y yo me comportaba como una adolescente que sufría por amor…

-Eres una adolescente que sufre por amor Ginny, entiendo eso.

-Soy una mala amiga, debí darme cuenta… lo siento

-No Ginny, deja eso –Le pidió Hermione con amabilidad. –Estoy bien. –Ginny estudió su mirada con algo de culpabilidad, pero Hermione se esforzó de sobremanera intentando darle una mirada creíble. Al parecer lo logró porque Ginny relajó su expresión.

-¿Qué van a hacer entonces? –Inquirió ella.

-No lo sé –Contestó Hermione sintiéndose impotente.

-No puedo decirte que hará mamá… puede tener una imaginación muy grande cuando desea algo… -Hermione suspiró angustiada. Todo iba cada vez peor, y sabía que aunque no lo creyese, que con el tiempo todo seguiría empeorando. –Lo siento, estoy haciéndote sentir peor –Comentó Ginny abatida. Hermione le sonrió levemente. Tenía que ponerse a practicar pronto si deseaba engañar a los demás sobre su estado de ánimo. Harry no iba a necesitar a una chica que lo único que va a hacer es sentarse a llorar y a lamentarse por los problemas y el miedo.

-No pensemos en eso –Sonrió Hermione deseando sonar convincente. Y es que la verdad era que no podría sacarse el tema de la cabeza. –Y tú no te sientas mal por mí, no debes hacerlo. Todo se va a solucionar. –Sentenció ella queriendo creer en sus palabras.

El día paso demasiado lento para su gusto. Al menos Ginny fue lo suficientemente buena con ella y la acompañó hasta que la señora Weasley las llamó a almorzar. Se pasaron todo aquél tiempo simplemente hablando sobre los vestidos que les gustaría llevar en la boda, y Hermione se paso el tiempo pidiéndole ayuda a Ginny para verse bien y no hacer enfadar a la reina de la casa, Fleur.

Cuando la señora Weasley les pidió que bajaran, no se extrañaron que tuvieran un gran apetito, pues el almuerzo se había retrasado un par de horas. Eran las tres de la tarde cuando una temblorosa y nerviosa Hermione se sentó en la mesa.

Ginny se situó a su lado, mientras que los gemelos (quienes no se habían marchado), estaban frente a ella sonriéndole como si quisieran levantarle el ánimo, y Hermione apreció el gesto.

Lo cierto es que la señora Weasley había recuperado totalmente la compostura. Lucía bien, pero preocupada. Bill y Fleur bajaron unos minutos después, mientras Bill se quejaba de lo hambriento que estaba.

-_Contgólate _William, no _quiego_ que _paga_ el día de la boda apenas puedas llevar tu túnica –Le dijo Fleur mientras se sentaban en la amplia mesa. Bill junto a los gemelos, y Fleur a su otro costado.

-¿Has escuchado William? –Se burló George.

-Siempre la escucho –Sonrió Bill mirando con ensoñación a Fleur. Hermione sonrió levemente al pensar en la relación que ellos debían llevar.

-Aquí tienes querida –Le sonrió la señora Weasley a Hermione poniendo en frente de ella un contundente plato lleno de arroz y un trozo de carne. Hermione miró estupefacta a la señora Weasley, sin poder creer con la amabilidad que la estaba tratando. Hermione miró confundida a Ginny, quién le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros. Sin duda iba a ser difícil para ella descifrar lo que tramaba la señora Weasley.

Ron bajo en ese preciso momento. Se encontró con su mirada en cuanto irrumpió en la cocina y se veía bastante tranquilo. Se situó al otro lado de Fred, y comenzó a comer su plato en silencio, pero satisfecho. Y ahí si que Hermione no entendía nada, y tendría que esperar hasta estar a solas en el cobertizo, para poder entenderlo todo. Tantas horas de incertidumbre, no la consolaban para nada.

-Como te decía _ayeg_, Molly –Comenzó Fleur quién aún no tocaba su plato de comida. –_Quisiega_ que _llevágamos _a las chicas al callejón Diagon _pgonto_… no _quiego _que se _getgasen _con sus vestidos. –Ginny rodó los ojos cuando Hermione la miró. Sonrió sin ser vista.

-Sí, sí Fleur, querida –Contestó ella –Me gustaría resolver unos asuntos con Arthur si me lo permitieras –Continuó, y Hermione pudo suponer de que se trataban esos asuntos, pero la señora Weasley no cambió la voz al hablar de aquello. –Tal vez en un par de días, no te desesperes querida, ya vez como vamos preparando todo.

-Bien –Contestó Fleur sin parecer muy feliz. –Tal vez ustedes –Dijo refiriéndose a Fred y George –Deberían _pasag_ más tiempo en La _Madgiguega, podgian_ _seg _de utilidad… -Presionó Fleur. Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada.

-Lo cierto es, querida Fleur –Comenzó Fred –Que George y yo necesitamos aprovechar la tienda lo más que podamos…

-Ya saben –continuó George –En cualquier momento nos veremos forzados a cerrar… -Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Pero no te preocupes –Dijo Fred tomando la palabra. –Estaremos aquí a tiempo.

-No nos perderíamos la boda de nuestro hermanito por nada del mundo –Ironizó George, haciendo enfadar notablemente a Fleur. Eso les divertía y también a los demás.

-Van a estar aquí. Pronto –Les obligó la señora Weasley. –No quiero que anden por allí mucho tiempo más. Además Fleur tiene razón, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. –Concluyó, haciendo que los gemelos se dieran una mirada cómplice de resignación, mientras que Fleur sonreía con suficiencia sin probar bocado.

-¿Vas a comerte eso? –Inquirió Ginny apuntando al plato lleno de Fleur, mientras la señora Weasley volvía para darle a Ron un nuevo plato lleno de comida. Fleur la miró casi con espanto.

-Estoy cuidando la línea _Ginevga_… tal vez tú _debeguías haceg_ lo mismo si _quiegues cabeg _en tu vestido de dama de _honog_ –Dijo Fleur escandalizada.

-A mi me da igual –Sentenció Ginny tomando con rudeza el plato de Fleur por sobre Hermione –Controla lo que come Bill si quieres, y desmáyate en tu boda si eso te apetece, pero yo tengo hambre y como lo que quiero. –Concluyó para luego engullirse una gran bocanada de arroz. Hermione sonrió viendo lo mucho que se parecía a Ron, aunque sabía que había montado todo ese show para ridiculizar a Fleur, y divertirse un rato. Los gemelos se quedaron boquiabiertos para luego lanzarse a reír, y Ron se reía silenciosamente mientras continuaba comiendo. La señora Weasley miró a su hija con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada. En tanto Bill, se divertía con todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque cuando Fleur lo miraba furiosa, el cambiaba su semblante luciendo enfadado de igual manera.

-Molly, ¿_seguías_ tan amable te _pgepagagme_ una ensalada? –Pidió ella con voz de víctima. La señora Weasley la miro con curiosidad y Hermione notó como luchaba internamente para no gritarle a su próxima nuera.

-Tienes todo lo que necesitas en la cocina querida, estoy segura de que podrás hacer un buen trabajo. –Le contestó la señora Weasley siendo lo más amable posible. Fleur la miró con indignación y lentamente se puso de pie.

-Bien, _igé_ a _cambiagme_ entonces. No puedo _tgabajag_ en la cocina vestida así. –Sentenció para luego salir de allí.

-¿Honestamente Bill? –Se quejó Ginny –Estoy segurísima de que puedes conseguir algo mejor…

-¡Ginevra! –Le reprendió su madre.

-Ya, ya mamá tranquila –Dijo Bill –Y tu Ginny, ten más paciencia con ella… Al menos hazlo por mí, ¿sí? Estoy enamorado de ella, y me gustaría que te sintieras feliz por mí. –Ginny rodó los ojos y luego bufó, pero se quedó callada y continuó comiendo del plato de Fleur.

-Tienes que aceptar mamá –Dijo Fred –Que la chica asusta.

-Te deseamos suerte, hermanito –Concluyó George. Bill negó con la cabeza mientras comía.

-Sólo pido un poco de apoyo por parte de mi familia –Dijo Bill mientras engullía con hambre su plato de comida.

-Hacemos lo que podemos –Dijo Ron por primera vez, encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

-Ron tiene razón –Convino Ginny –He llevado mi paciencia más allá del límite solo por que eres mi hermano. –Concluyó dejando el tenedor sobre el plato sin terminar de Fleur. Bill le dio una media sonrisa, tal vez por que sabía que Ginny estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritarle a Fleur.

-Bien –Dijo la señora Weasley para acaparar la atención de los presentes –Me gustaría que comenzaran a tomarse mas enserio todo el trabajo que es necesario para la boda.

-¿Es en serio mamá? –Reclamó Ginny -¿Y lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo que ha sido entonces? –La señora Weasley miró con severidad a su hija y ésta calló.

-Voy a necesitar su completa y comprometida ayuda –Continuó –Y me gustaría que comenzaran limpiando a fondo toda la casa. –Todos menos Hermione bufaron en reprobación.

-Pero mamá, yo debo ocuparme de otras cosas referentes a la boda –Expuso Bill

-Ya se querido, no me refiero a ti precisamente. –Dijo y Bill suspiró en alivio, para luego guiñarle el ojo maliciosamente a unos abatidos gemelos. –Así que por favor, Fred y George tal vez podrían comenzar aquí en la cocina, Ginny tu cuarto, Hermione, por favor querida, encárgate de la habitación de invitados y Ron tu continúa con el cobertizo. –Explicó ella –Eso harán por hoy.

-¿Te refieres a toda la tarde? –Preguntó Ginny con semblante exhausto antes de comenzar siquiera.

-¿Algún problema? –Preguntó su madre desafiante. Ginny bufó abatida pero no contestó.

-Fleur y yo nos encargaremos del menú. Bien, a trabajar –Sonrió ella sin perder la autoridad.

Con desgano todos se levantaron de la mesa, como si el hecho de moverse con lentitud, les alivianaría la carga de trabajo del día. Hermione se dispuso a cruzar un par de palabras con Ron, aunque sabía que sus confusiones solo serían disipadas cuando pudiese estar a solas con él, de todos modos necesitaba saber como estaba luego de la intensa pelea. No alcanzó a abrir la boca, porque en el preciso momento en el que Hermione se detuvo frente a Ron, la señora Weasley, de manera muy amable interrumpió:

-Querida, si no te importa, preferiría que no te retrasaras. Es una tarea ardua y debe estar lista antes de la cena, ¿quieres? –Dijo la señora Weasley. Hermione la miró un poco intimidada pero asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de allí.

Fue una tarde dura. Se sentía confundida y a la vez culpable. Todo eso sumado al cansancio que sentía por limpiar aquella abandonada habitación. Sin embargo, sintió algo de alivio en el momento en el que Ron, irrumpió en la habitación en la que ella estaba.

-¿Cómo…? –Comenzó Hermione pero no terminó la pregunta. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no sabía por cuál comenzar.

-Necesitamos hablar. –Dijo él de forma relajada, pero mirando atrás en reiteradas ocasiones. –Creo que sé lo que mamá planea y además tengo una buena noticia –Sonrió él y Hermione asintió aún más confundida.

-Bien, a medianoche… -Dijo ella

-Claro… -Contestó él –Bueno ahora debo irme, ya sabes mucho trabajo y eso –Agregó volteándose para salir. Al llegar a la puerta se volteó hacia Hermione una vez más –Tienes tierra en la mejilla por si no te habías dado cuenta –Señaló apuntándola con el dedo. Hermione se limpió la mancha con su puño y cuando volvió a mirar al umbral de la puerta, Ron ya no estaba. Sonrió para sí misma y luego negó con la cabeza. Eran impresionantes los sentimientos que él causaba en ella.

La tarde pasó lenta y solitaria. Al menos se había quedado un poco más tranquila, pero le preocupaba la actitud que la señora Weasley había tomado. Sabía que se irían de todas formas, pero no le gustaría que tuvieran que marcharse enfrentando a los demás, ni mucho menos que Ron tuviese que decidir entre su familia y Harry.

Pensándolo bien, aunque estaban siendo tiempos complicados, llenos de preguntas y de duras decisiones, no estaba siendo un verano tan malo. Tenía a Ginny quién la acompañaba y la hacía distraerse cuando lo necesitaba. Tenía a la señora Weasley quién le había expresado su cariño, y cuanto se lo agradecía. Y por supuesto tenía a Ron, quién sin saberlo la hacía feliz. Pero lamentablemente, ni siquiera la felicidad que Ron le brindaba a ratos, podían protegerla del dolor que sentía. Ese dolor que intentaba justificar cada vez que se le venía a la mente, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía justificación válida. No sabía si algún día se iba a perdonar el modificarle la memoria a sus padres. Y si algo bueno le traería la guerra, sería el no arrepentirse de su decisión.

Hermione cenó en silencio. De alguna forma la soledad de su tarde le jugó en contra, se sentía sola, culpable y preocupada. La angustia de un futuro incierto la asediaba de sobremanera, porque no tenía como distraerse.

Se sintió profundamente aliviada cuando Ginny por fin se durmió, y pudo escabullirse silenciosamente de la casa rumbo al cobertizo. La noche estaba despejada, sin luna, por lo que las estrellas se divisaban perfectamente. Se estremeció un poco cuando se vio obligada a detener su sigiloso caminar, cuando una sombra negra cruzó el cielo como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase. Pero era algo mucho peor. Ni siquiera el saber que ellos no podían verla la hizo sentir mejor, si no que se puso a pensar en quizás cuantas veces al día ocurría algo así, y quería averiguar también a donde se dirigían. Hermione suspiró y frotó sus brazos desnudos para reanudar la marcha silenciosa. Por las mínimas ventanas del cobertizo se podía distinguir un leve destello azul. Se sintió un poco más tranquila sabiendo que Ron ya estaba allí.

Lo encontró jugueteando con su varita entre los dedos, con semblante aburrido. Traía el cabello pelirrojo alborotado, y su característico pijama anaranjado de verano.

Hermione cerró la puerta sigilosamente detrás de sí misma y le sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Están allí afuera Ron… -Susurró y se sorprendió al notar como le temblaba la voz de miedo al hablar.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó éste mirándola ceñudo, deteniendo el vaivén de la varita entre sus dedos. Hermione sintió caer todo el peso de su depresiva tarde sobre ella en ese preciso instante. Se sintió vulnerable y Ron pareció notarlo, por que la miró preocupado y al notar que estaba temblando, no dudó en acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo protector. Hermione se hundió en su pecho y comenzó a respirar profundo para poder tranquilizarse.

-Los mortífagos –Dijo con un hilo de voz, acurrucándose en el tibio y protector pecho de Ron. –Pasaron sobre La Madriguera…

-No pueden verte… -Le tranquilizó Ron

-Lo sé… pero el simple hecho de que estén allí afuera… tramando quizás que…

-Tranquila –Susurró Ron con una voz profunda. Hermione apretó los ojos intentando hacerle caso a Ron. Se consoló sabiendo que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de encontrarse cara a cara con ellos.

-Me he enfrentado con ellos antes, pero ahora… -Dijo Hermione intentando justificarse. Es que no le encontraba razón lógica al miedo que estaba sintiendo. Había peleado cara a cara con ellos en dos ocasiones anteriores, y ahora temblaba ante el simple hecho de verlos cruzar el cielo.

-…Es diferente, lo sé –Concluyó Ron por ella, tomándola por los hombros y ubicándola a una distancia prudente de él. La miró con sus profundos ojos azules, como si quisiese tranquilizarla a toda costa. Aunque Hermione reconoció una nota de preocupación en la mirada de su mejor amigo, apreció muchísimo el gesto, sin tomar en cuenta las irregulares palpitaciones que su mirada provocaba en ella. –Harry escribió de nuevo esta tarde –Dijo él cambiando el tema, sonriéndole con calidez.

-¿Cómo sigue? –Preguntó Hermione agradeciendo por el oportuno cambio.

-Bien… aunque no le hizo mucha gracia el cambio de plan, sobrevivirá. –Bromeó Ron.

-Eso no es gracioso –Le reprendió Hermione, aún sensible.

-Así me gusta –Sonrió Ron con suficiencia. –Sé que vuelves a ser la misma cuando discutes conmigo. –Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para evitar sonreír. Lo logró sin mucho éxito, pero Ron no pareció notarlo.

-Dijiste que entendías la reacción de tu madre –Comenzó Hermione caminando para poder sentarse en el sillón –Te agradecería que me lo explicaras, por que realmente el actuar de tu madre luego de la discusión, me dejo confundida…

-Creí que ya lo habías descubierto –Dijo Ron volteándose hacia ella. Hermione lo miró con las cejas alzadas y Ron continuó: -Está intentando separarnos, ya sabes… no quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos para así no poder planear nada… -Hermione se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Así que de eso se trataba todo. La boda había sido la excusa perfecta para la señora Weasley.

-Así que de eso se trata esta nueva locura por la boda… -Dijo ella pensando en voz alta.

-Exacto… va a intentar mantenernos separados, para que no podamos hablar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Nada… hacer lo que nos pida durante el día y por las noches… bueno…. Ya sabes –Dijo él lago nervioso y enrojeciéndose un poco. Hermione se enterneció ante tal gesto. –Aquí… -Murmuró él para concluir.

-Estaremos bien entonces, ¿cierto? ¿Tú lo estás? –Pregunto preocupada por los sentimientos de Ron.

-Sí –Sonrió él con la mano en la nuca –Mamá no se lo tomó muy bien, pero lo entenderá. De todos modos va a hablar conmigo…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dijo Hermione abrazándose a sí misma cuando una repentina brisa se coló por las aberturas de la puerta.

-Lo sé por la forma en que me mira… tal vez puede estar actuando como si nada pasase, pero lo sé.

-No estoy muy segura de que esto vaya a funcionar ahora que tu mamá lo sabe –Profirió Hermione con algo de nerviosismo. No quería que Ron sufriese.

-Estará bien –Sonrió Ron con un poco de abatimiento, y ella se sintió muy mal. Se sintió una cobarde por enviar a sus padres lejos, mientras que Ron debía enfrentarse a su madre.

-Lo siento –Murmuró ella

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ron ceñudo.

-Yo… -intentó ella, pero no se le ocurrió nada muy coherente que decir. No quería volver a llorar en frente de él. Tenía que ser fuerte. -…No lo sé. –Susurró. –Dijiste que tenías una buena noticia –Dijo ella para poder cambiar el tema.

-¡Claro! –Sonrió él recordándolo. –Fred y George subieron a hablar conmigo hace un rato y bueno… van a ayudarme a transformar el ghoul –Comentó satisfecho y orgulloso de su plan. Hermione se sentía de la misma manera al ver lo sensato que Ron se estaba mostrando.

-No tuve tiempo de decirte que el plan es brillante Ron, pero… ¿no crees que se darán cuenta que no eres tú? –Preguntó volviendo a sentirse mal por abatir a Ron. Pero para sorpresa de ella, éste le sonrió con orgullo.

-Esa es la razón por la cuál le pediremos ayuda a papá… vamos a hacer que parezca que estoy enfermo de spattergroit…

-¿Qué? –Inquirió Hermione sorprendida

-Spattergroit, es una enfermedad que…

-Sé lo que es el spattergroit Ron, no es eso por lo que estoy sorprendida… ¿Fue tu idea también?

-Claro –Sonrió Ron con suficiencia. –Espera –Dijo poniéndose serio –Que es eso de que no te sorprendiste por "eso", ¿a que te refieres? –Hermione se quedó callada. No podía decirle a Ron que estaba maravillada por su nueva y brillante actitud.

-Es un excelente plan Ron, lo es –Le sonrió ella coqueteando. Jamás había coqueteado, o al menos no premeditadamente. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo sólo para que Ron no se sintiese mal.

-G-Gracias –Murmuró él, y Hermione se sintió satisfecha de la reacción causada. Tal vez… _"Deja de pensar en eso Hermione_", se reprendió a si misma, justo cuando una nueva brisa golpeo su cuerpo, haciéndola tiritar levemente. –Te estás congelando, mejor volvamos… además me muero de sueño.

Volvieron a la casa en completo silencio, y Ron se despidió de Hermione en un leve susurro cuando se detuvieron en su rellano. Hermione a pesar de todo durmió bien esa noche. Ron no parecía afectado y confiaba en el cambio de parecer de su madre, mientras le estaba dando a conocer a Hermione un lado brillante. Y eso le gustaba, casi peligrosamente. Siempre había confiado en la inteligencia de Ron, pero era él con sus inseguridades quién se desvaloraba. Ahora todo parecía haber cambiado, Hermione comenzó a necesitar de la reciente seguridad de Ron, y aunque le disgustaba sentirse así, Ron era el mejor apoyo que podía pedir.

Y pensando en qué arduo día le esperaría mañana en consecuencia al tácito castigo impuesto por la señora Weasley, se quedó dormida, esperando poder encontrarse en algún momento del día con Ron.


	9. El desolado callejón Diagon

Hola! Un saludo a todos mis lectores y a quienes dejan reviews incondicionalmente :) Un beso para ustedes.

Y bueno yo me voy mañana a la playa (al fin!) así que no puedo decir cuando subiré el próximo cap. De todos modos en cuanto vuelva terminamos con los últimos capitulos de este fic y comenzamos con uno nuevo. Un beso a todos!

Capítulo 9

El desolado callejón Diagon

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan exhausta en su vida, ni siquiera cuando en tercer año tomó más materias de las que podía manejar. Realmente Ginny se había quedado corta con sus advertencias, la señora Weasley (comandada directamente por Fleur) se había tomado demasiado a pecho las advertencias de perfección para el día de la boda, sumado a su improvisado y oportuno castigo, tenían a Hermione agotada.

Estaba todo el día limpiando a fondo cada rincón de La Madriguera, y comenzando a preparar el jardín para que estuviese perfecto. Además pasaba todo el día alejada de Ron, cruzándoselo por mínimos segundos y eso la enfadada considerablemente. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Hermione era incapaz de concretar una reunión furtiva a la medianoche con Ron, ya que en cuanto terminaban la cena (bajo las inquisidoras miradas de la señora Weasley) se sentía tan cansada que se dormía de inmediato.

Pero esta noche tendría que hacer un esfuerzo. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo y al día siguiente Fleur, Ginny, la señora Weasley y ella se dirigirían al callejón Diagon y era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir las pociones que les faltaban. El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y antes de que lo notaran ya tendrían que ir a buscar a Harry.

Luego de almorzar, Hermione se las ingenió para toparse "sorpresivamente" con Ron mientras cada uno limpiaba extremos distintos de La Madriguera, chocó con sobreactuada torpeza contra él y le susurró al oído: _"Cobertizo a la medianoche"_ y luego se retiró como si nada.

Para su mala suerte, Ginny estaba más conversadora de la habitual a pesar de su cansancio y no paraba de hablar entre bostezos. Estaba demasiado emocionada por el vestido que escogería mañana y Hermione solo quería que ella se durmiera pronto. Luego de una media hora de imparable conversación sobre colores y formas, Ginny finalmente se durmió. Hermione suspiró aliviada y se quitó la manta delgada que la cubría.

Se preocupo de ser lo más sigilosa posible al salir de la habitación y el camino a la salida nunca le había parecido tan largo. Además se sentía muy culpable por infringir las reglas de esta manera y de causarle tantos problemas y malestares a la señora Weasley. Ahora sumado a todo, le estaba desobedeciendo para encontrarse con su hijo a solas en la medianoche. Y ni siquiera se trataba de un romance secreto, cosa que le habría gustado mucho más, si no que era para inducir a Ron a crear un plan para conseguir pociones. Eso la hacia sentir mucho peor aún.

Caminó de puntitas hasta el cobertizo y lo abrió con mucha precaución, pensando en que se encontraría con Ron allí por el retraso que Ginny le provocó. Pero no fue así. Estaba todo oscuro, cada vez más repleto de cajas y polvo, sin rastros de Ron.

Se sentó en el viejo sofá a esperar, resoplando varias veces por la ausencia de Ron. Miró por la ventana varias veces, pero nada. Perdió la noción del tiempo, y ni siquiera había luna para que se diera cuenta del transcurso de éste.

Pensó en muchas cosas mientras esperaba, como en el extraño desenvolvimiento de las cosas últimamente. Desde que dejó a sus padres, ya se había convertido en un miembro de la orden, había conseguido el apoyo del padre de Ron y de Remus Lupin, y luego de una intensa discusión con la señora Weasley sobre su viaje, había vuelto a comportarse maternal pero les había dado el peor castigo posible. Había pasado menos tiempo con Ron del que le gustaría, pero también creía que no era tan malo. Así podía pensar sobre sus sentimientos hacia él con la cabeza fría, reprendiéndose por los inoportunos impulsos de besarlo que de pronto tomaban control de ella.

Al mismo tiempo intentaba tomar el control de sus miedos, preparándose sicológicamente para el viaje que les esperaba. No quería que Harry tuviese que lidiar con una niña asustadiza y tenía que encontrar el valor de alguna parte. Y lo haría, ella sabía de lo que era capaz y sabía que su inteligencia le ayudaría. Ella sabía que podía. Aunque su cabeza fuera un revoltijo de dudas, ella sabía que podía. Lo haría por Harry, por sus padres y también, por Ron. Aquél chico que cada día se encargaba de enamorarla más, y con simplemente una palabra le hacía perder la compostura.

Y luego recordó que lo estaba esperando.

Bufó enojada cuando finalmente comprendió que Ron no iba a aparecer, probablemente se había quedado dormido, y eso la enfureció lo suficiente como para tomar una decisión tonta y precipitada.

Hermione salió del cobertizo con sigilo, pero notablemente furiosa. Si ella había hecho el esfuerzo de mantener sus párpados abiertos a pesar del cansancio, Ron también debería haberlo hecho. Pero no. Y honestamente no le sorprendía, pero sí la enfurecía.

Volvió a entrar a La Madriguera sin causar ni un solo rechinido de la madera, y subió las escaleras con determinación. Pero no se detuvo en el tercer rellano, si no que siguió subiendo.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era de suma urgencia que idearan un plan. No podían perderse la oportunidad de estar en el callejón Diagon para juntar lo que les faltaba.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Ron y luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire la abrió. Lo primero que hizo luego de cerrarla fue lanzar un muffliato, para luego fruncir el cejo al encontrarse con un Ron completamente dormido, roncando con suavidad.

Caminó hacía él y le quitó la manta que lo cubría y al ver que no respondía, tomó la almohada que yacía en el suelo y se la lanzó con brutalidad a la cara. Ron pegó un salto y se sentó en la cama.

-¡Maldición Hermione! –Exclamó él, frotándose el rostro. -¿Qué demonios sucede? –Preguntó cuando pareció notar la situación.

-¿Y te atreves a preguntar Ronald Weasley? –Inquirió ella molesta.

-Ah… -Comentó él pasándose la mano por la cabeza con gesto culpable –Me dormí… lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? Ya no importa… tenemos que idear un plan y rápido. –Apresuró ella temerosa de ser descubierta, olvidando su enojo.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? –Inquirió frotándose los ojos para luego bostezar.

-Por la puerta. –Respondió ella con obviedad. –Mañana Ginny, Fleur, tu madre y yo iremos al callejón Diagon.

-¿Y?

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad Ron! –Exclamó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ron se quedó mirándola adormilado y sin comprender. -¡Dios Ronald! –Se quejó Hermione –Necesitamos pociones, mañana tenemos una oportunidad y no debemos desaprovecharla –Dijo con entusiasmo, sentándose en la cama frente a Ron. Sacó rápidamente la idea de su cabeza de que Ron se veía guapo bajo la poca luz que había en la habitación y para evitar tentaciones, encendió la punta de su varita.

-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? –Preguntó él achicando los ojos en cuanto la luz se encendió.

-He estado pensado en algo pero no estoy muy segura…

-Acabas de decir que no debemos desaprovechar la oportunidad…

-Lo sé pero… no puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable al desafiar así a tu madre…

-Por favor Hermione… -Se burló Ron rodando los ojos –Hemos estado viéndonos a escondidas y ahora estás en mi habitación a la medianoche… ¿No crees que ya has violado suficientes reglas? –Hermione suspiró y miró a Ron con desaprobación. Pero él tenía razón. –Creí que últimamente esto de romper reglas te atraía…

-Cállate Ron –Le dijo ella molesta. –Tienes que ir tú al callejón Diagon –Sentenció ella explicando su plan. Ron alzó las cejas.

-¿No vas a estar tú allí?

-Sí… pero estaré con tu madre todo el tiempo mientras tu estarás aquí, sólo. –Explicó mirándolo para que comprendiera. Ron abrió la boca cuando lo comprendió.

-¿Quieres que me escabulla al callejón Diagon mientras ustedes están allá verdad?… -Hermione asintió lentamente. Ron dudó un segundo, pero luego asintió con determinación.

-¿Qué debo comprar?

-Pues todo lo que creas que será necesario… asegúrate de traer poción para limpiar heridas, poción pimentónica…

-¿Poción pimentónica? –interrumpió Ron

-No sabemos donde estaremos Ron, si alguien enferma debemos ser capaces de continuar –Explicó ella. –También si puedes conseguir ungüento para quemaduras y más esencia de díctamo…

-¿Quemaduras? –Volvió a interrumpir Ron.

-Honestamente Ronald, ¿quieres que te explique todos los posibles peligros que podremos vivir? –Ron se quedó mirándola pero no respondió. –En fin… trae lo que puedas… te dejaré algo de dinero sobre mi cama mañana por la mañana…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré?

-No lo sé… bastante supongo… es Fleur de quién hablamos y Ginny no se le queda atrás en este aspecto… Estarás bien.

-Bien –Convino él. -¿De que color será tu túnica? –Preguntó para el desconcierto de Hermione.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-No lo sé… sólo me preguntaba –Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros. Si había algo que Hermione aún no entendía, eran esas extrañas preguntas o comentarios que Ron hacía de pronto. Más le molestaban ahora que intentaba mantenerlo al margen de sus pensamientos, pero con aquellas interrupciones la hacía pensar que se preocupaba por ella y que le importaba.

-N-No lo sé Ron, es una sorpresa –Contestó simplemente para no decir que no tenía idea. Probablemente Fleur le impondría el color para que no la opacase. Como si fuera posible que ella pudiese opacar a Fleur.

-Ah… -Comentó él. Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Ron se dignó a hablar otra vez: -Te alegrará saber que mamá se ha relajado un poco…

-¿De verdad?, porque yo no lo he notado –Dijo ella con sarcasmo refiriéndose a las arduas tareas que debía realizar.

-Habló conmigo hoy –Dijo él y Hermione alzó las cejas en señal de interés. –Papá habló con ella y está más tranquila. Me dijo un montón de cosas y bueno… no nos prohibirá marcharnos, pero si intentará hacernos cambiar de parecer. Va a hablar contigo, intentará sacarte información, ya sabes…

-¿Te dijo eso?

-No necesita decírmelo, es obvio –Dijo él. –Pero eso es mejor que cualquier cosa…

-Lo es –Convino ella pensativa. Esperaba que las cosas mejoraran ahora que la señora Weasley había entrado en razón. –Debo ir a dormir ahora, saldremos a primera hora mañana… por favor no te duermas mañana Ron, esto es importante. –Dijo ella levantándose de la cama.

-Lo intentaré –Dijo él y Hermione lo miró con seriedad –Bromeo, no me quedaré dormido, lo prometo.

-Más te vale Ronald Weasley –Le amenazó con la punta de la varita brillando. –Nox –susurró, e instantáneamente la habitación volvió a quedar en la oscuridad.

-Buenas noches Hermione –Profirió él y Hermione pudo ver en la oscuridad como Ron volvía a acomodarse entre las mantas.

-Buenas noches –Susurró ella y antes de que las ganas de abrazarlo y dormirse junto a él fueran incontrolables, deshizo el encantamiento muffliato y salió de la habitación.

-¡Hermione, Hermione despierta! –Escucho ella entre sueños. Probablemente se había quedado dormida, y Ginny la zarandeaba para que despertase. –Vamos a llegar tarde, mamá nos llama a desayunar, ¡Hermione! –Insistió Ginny con entusiasmo.

-Estoy despierta, estoy despierta –Murmuró Hermione mientras se movía lentamente deseando poder seguir durmiendo.

-Vamos, date prisa

-Ya voy –Susurró Hermione levantando las sábanas con desgano y caminando somnolienta por la habitación.

-Merlín Hermione, ¿no dormiste bien anoche? –Le preguntó Ginny mientras tomaba algo de ropa del armario.

-Creo que me dormí algo tarde –Respondió ella recordando el motivo de su desvelo. –Me daré una ducha –Informó ella para coger lo primero que pudo del armario y luego salir por la puerta.

-¡No te tardes! –Le gritó Ginny cuando ella ya estaba de camino al baño.

Se bañó rápidamente, pero al menos la estación del año le permitía darse un baño rápido de agua fría, que le ayudó enormemente a despertarse. Secó su pelo con magia, y se vistió cómoda, sabiendo que tendría que probarse varias túnicas antes de dar con la indicada.

Antes de bajar, depositó sobre su cama un pequeño bolsito que contenía varios galeones que había ahorrado, para que Ron lo tomase antes de salir.

Desayunó con tranquilidad, mientras Ginny no paraba de comentarle a su madre lo emocionada que estaba por escoger su vestido. Fleur se unió un poco más tarde, presionando en silencio para que terminaran de desayunar rápidamente.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse nerviosa cuando Ron no bajaba a desayunar. Temía que se quedase dormido y olvidara el plan, pero no tuvo más remedio que confiar en él.

Las cuatro chicas salieron de La Madriguera y caminaron varios metros para traspasar el perímetro de seguridad. Hermione estaba un poco cansada del entusiasmo de Ginny, que en este momento era comparable con el de Fleur, pero luego pensó que esta sería una buena forma de distraerse y también de ver como estaban las cosas afuera, aunque su mente estuviera con Ron todo el tiempo.

Se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon muy temprano en la mañana, por lo que sólo algunas tiendas estaban abiertas. Poca gente transitaba por allí y la mayoría estaba acompañada. Y no se veía ningún niño.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío y no sabía si la falta de concurrencia se debía a que a penas eran las ocho de la mañana, o si realmente estar afuera era peligroso. Ya lo comprobaría más avanzada la mañana.

Madame Malkin aún no abría cuando ellas llegaron allí, por lo que Fleur resopló indignada.

-No entiendo _pogque tagda_ tanto en _abgig_… debí _hacegle_ caso a mamá y _compag_ mi vestido en _Fgancia_…

-Pues ya es tarde para eso querida. Tranquila, que Madame Malkin no tardará en abrir, tal vez podríamos ir a visitar la tienda de Fred y George mientras esperamos. –Propuso la señora Weasley. Fleur no dijo nada, pero caminó tras la señora Weasley con resignación.

-No entiendo para que nos levantamos tan temprano si ni siquiera esta abierto –Se quejó Ginny en un susurro. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Y eso viene de quién no ha parado de hablar sobre el tema… -Contestó Hermione con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada rencorosa por parte de Ginny.

La tienda de bromas estaba abriendo con unos siempre entusiastas Fred y George.

-¿A que se debe esta agradable visita? –Preguntó George sonriéndole a su madre.

-Vinimos a comprar las túnicas de las chicas y el vestido de Fleur, pero Madame Malkin aún no abre –Explicó su madre –Así que decidimos venir a ver como va su negocio.

-Pues no me sorprende que aún no haya abierto –Dijo Fred –Cada vez están retrasando más la hora de abertura, y adelantando la de cierre…

-…Pero a nosotros nos va bien de todas formas… -Sonrió George

-…Pero generalmente eso ocurre más tarde…

-No se queden ahí, pasen… -Invitó George.

Desde la última vez que Hermione había estado allí, a comienzos de sexto año, la tienda había crecido considerablemente. Estaba llena desde el suelo hasta el techo, y de lado a lado. Miles de productos viejos y también nuevos, con una decoración extravagante. Realmente les estaba yendo bien.

-¿Se les apetece algo? Tal vez a nuestra nueva cuñadita le gustaría algo para su boda… -Ofreció Fred en tono picarón, mientras Fleur miraba sorprendida todos los rincones de la tienda.

-Yo que tu diría que no querida –Le aconsejó la señora Weasley.

-Gracias mamá –Dijeron con sarcasmo a coro los gemelos.

-Será su boda, déjenla en paz. –Los reprendió su madre.

-Como quieras –Dijo George. -¿Pero ustedes? –Continuó refiriéndose a Ginny y a Hermione.

-Tal vez les gustaría algún producto en particular…-Dijo Fred

-¿Una fantasía patentada hermanita…? –Sugirió George picarón, mientras Ginny lo miraba con reprobación. –Estoy segura que aprovecharías una media hora con un Harry de mentiras…

-¡George Weasley! –Le reprendió su madre, mientras Fleur examinaba unos productos de una estantería, y Ginny negó con la cabeza furiosa y se marchó a otro pasillo de la tienda. –Fleur, querida, yo que tu no tocaría eso… -Dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a Fleur quién tenía una sospechosa caja en las manos.

-¿Qué hay de ti Hermione…? –Dijo Fred –La última vez que te vimos por aquí estabas interesada en las pociones de amor…

-Eso no es… -Intentó Hermione pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por George:

-Te gustaría saber que han mejorado, y ya no poseen tantos efectos secundarios…

-¿Tantos? –Preguntó Hermione –Ni lo sueñen.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres probar? –La instó Fred, tomando uno de los rosados frascos y plantándoselo a Hermione en la cara.

-No gracias –Contestó ella con sinceridad. Realmente no le interesaba.

-¿De verdad no te gustaría poner una pequeña gota en el jugo de calabaza de mi hermanito? –Le preguntó Fred alzando las cejas, consiguiendo que Hermione se ruborizara considerablemente.

-Cállense ustedes dos, agradezcan que este año no volveré a Hogwarts para confiscar todos sus tontos productos. –Sentenció Hermione furiosa, volteándose para buscar a Ginny. Aunque debía admitir que los gemelos tenían talento para el negocio.

-Chica ruda… -Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, a espaldas de Hermione. Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para quitarse el enfado, cuando encontró a Ginny observando con la mirada perdida los surtidos salta-clases Weasley.

-No les hagas caso –Le dijo Hermione cuando se ubicó a su lado. Ginny le sonrió con amabilidad pero con notable tristeza en sus ojos.

-Lo sé. Pero tal vez tome uno de esos… una media hora con Harry tampoco suena tan mal… -Hermione negó con la cabeza pero le sonrió levemente.

-Eres mejor que eso. –Le recordó Hermione posando la mano en su hombro. Ginny le asintió con los ojos vidriosos.

-También lo sé, pero lo extraño. –Confesó Ginny. Hermione no supo que decirle, pero se entristeció al ver una lágrima caer por la mejilla de su amiga. No supo si fue algo bueno o malo que Fleur llegase al lado de ellas en ese mismo instante, haciendo que Ginny se secara la lágrima rápidamente, mientras Hermione quitaba la mano del hombro de su amiga.

-Demasiadas cosas tienen aquí tus _hegmanos _–Dijo Fleur aún mirando cada rincón con sorpresa.

-¡Mamá no toques…! –Se oyó que uno de los gemelos gritaba desde algún lugar de la tienda.

-¡Ah! –Gritó la señora Weasley. Y las chicas se miraron sabiendo que los gemelos tendrían problemas

-¡…Eso! –Dijeron los gemelos a coro.

-¡Quítenme esta cosa de encima! –Gritaba su madre.

-Será mejor que nos mantengamos lejos de allí –Señaló Ginny

-¿No son _pgoductos_ muy confiables _vegdad_? –Preguntó Fleur leyendo con repulsión la etiqueta de los turrones sangra narices. -¿Realmente te _sanga_ la _nagiz_ con esto?

-Se nota que no has pasado mucho tiempo con ellos… -Le contestó Ginny. –Será mejor que realmente te mantengas alejada de todo si quieres llegar invicta al altar –Le aconsejó sin mucha simpatía. De inmediato Fleur se alejó lo más posible de todo, y se preocupaba de no pasar a llevar ninguna estantería.

-Me _pgegunto _si Madame Malkin ya _habga abiegto_… no tenemos tiempo que _pegdeg_…

-Vamos a preguntarle a mamá –Convino Ginny, quién estaba sorprendentemente de acuerdo con Fleur.

Se dirigieron donde estaba la señora Weasley, quién lucía ofuscada, mientras los gemelos limpiaban con sus varitas una extraña sustancia que cubría parte del suelo. Ginny pretendió abrir la boca, pero su madre la interrumpió.

-No preguntes, ¿quieres? –Ginny cerró la boca al instante y dejó que Fleur hablara.

-¿Molly _cgees_ que _podgemos ignos_ ya? _Gealmente_ estoy muy _pgeocupada_ por las túnicas que Ginny y _Gabguielle usagán_…

-Espera un segundo –La detuvo Ginny. -¿Qué quieres decir con las túnicas que Gabrielle y yo usaremos?

-Son damas de _honog_… deben _vestigse_ igual… -Ginny quiso replicar de inmediato pero su madre la silencio con una mirada autoritaria. Ginny se cruzó de brazos molesta pero Fleur no le dio importancia. A Hermione todo aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sabía que Ginny se vería espectacular en cualquier túnica. Estaba más preocupada por Ron en estos momentos.

Esperaron unos veinte minutos más antes de despedirse de los gemelos y partir rumbo a Madame Malkin. El callejón seguía semi-vacío, y muchas tiendas continuaban sin abrir.

-¿Has oído que la profesora de estudios muggles de Hogwarts está desaparecida desde hace dos días? –Escuchó Hermione de pronto, al pasar por al lado de un pequeño grupo de tres personas afuera del caldero chorreante. De inmediato Ginny la miró sorprendida, y ralentizaron el paso.

-¿Charity? ¿Charity Burbage? –Preguntó otra persona.

-Sí, la misma –Respondió el tercer integrante.

-No lo he leído en el profeta, no tenía idea…

-Es que aún no ha sido publicado en el profeta… tú sabes… no podemos confiar en él por mucho tiempo más…

-Tampoco en el ministerio… está corriendo el rumor de que hay… -El hombre miró sospechosamente a sus lados antes de continuar –Mortífagos –Susurró –que se han infiltrado.

-No me extrañaría –Contestó otro hombre cruzándose de brazos, sujetando con fuerzas el periódico que llevaba.

-Pobre Charity, era una buena persona.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues no creo que haya sido una simple desaparición… -A Hermione se le heló la sangre, y miró a Ginny con temor. Ya no estaban siendo solo muggles, si no que gente que se relaciona con ellos. No podía evitar pensar que a la profesora Burbage no le esperaba un buen destino, y sintió mucha pena, pues le caía bien y era una muy buena profesora.

-¡Chicas, no se queden atrás! –Leas gritó la señora Weasley cuando el retraso se había hecho evidente. Hermione no supo que cara le puso a la señora Weasley cuando se acercó a ella, pero esta se mostró preocupada por ella. -¿Paso algo?

-Acabamos de oír algo –Contestó Hermione –La profesora de estudios muggles ha desaparecido.

-¿Charity? –Preguntó la señora Weasley sorprendida, llevándose las manos al pecho. -¿Estás segura de lo que oíste? –Hermione asintió.

-¿No _cgees_ que la _ogden_ ya nos _habguía_ avisado si algo así hubiese pasado? –Intervino Fleur, y por primera vez Hermione se sintió algo aliviada por su comentario.

-Fleur tiene razón. No debes escuchar lo que dicen por ahí, querida. –La tranquilizó, pero el semblante de preocupación de la señora Weasley no disminuyó.

-Pero aquellos hombres saben sobre… sobre la infiltración en el ministerio, y ahora también desconfían del profeta… -Replicó Hermione. La señora Weasley la quedó mirando y Hermione supo que había ganado aquella pequeña discusión. La señora Weasley apretó los labios y agitó la cabeza en dirección a la tienda.

–Vamos, es peligroso que se queden atrás, ya casi llegamos. Cuando volvamos a casa veremos que podemos hacer.

Hermione intentó olvidar el tema, y lo logró cuando se vio rodeada de túnicas dentro de la tienda de Madame Malkin.

-¡Una boda!, ¡Que maravilloso! –Exclamó Madame Malkin cuando escuchó los pedidos de Fleur. –Sobre todo ahora que ya nadie viene por aquí, pero no se preocupen, aquí encontrarán todo lo que necesiten, Fleur querida, si quisieras acompañarme, las túnicas de novia están por otro lado… -Decía con rapidez y algo emocionada y Hermione pensó que era por la falta de clientela. Fleur dudó unos segundos, estaba concentrada en como Ginny sonreía mientras miraba detalladamente cada vestido. Hermione se ubicó en el ventanal con la esperanza de poder divisar al menos un milímetro de alguna cabellera roja.

-Molly, ¿_podgias encagagte_ de las túnicas de las damas de _honog mientgas_ yo voy con Madame Malkin? –Preguntó Fleur, y Hermione no necesitó ver su expresión para saber que realmente no estaba preguntando. También podía imaginarse la expresión de fastidio de Ginny.

-Ve tranquila Fleur, yo me encargo –Bufó la señora Weasley no de muy buen humor.

-Bien, entonces _gecuegdas_ lo que discutimos con mi _madge_, ya sabes el tipo de túnica…

-¡¿Qué también es un tipo de túnica? –Preguntó Ginny con sorpresa.

-_Pog_ supuesto _Ginevga_, es mi boda, todo debe _estag pegfecto_… -Contestó Fleur como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Ginny gruño bastante audiblemente.

-Estoy segura que aquí encontrarán lo que necesiten, sólo díganme que túnica desean, y la que escojan puede ser sometida a un simple hechizo para crear una idéntica. No hay problema. –Explicó Madame Malkin.

-Bien –Dijo con suficiencia Fleur –Lo dejo en tus manos Molly, debes _encontgag_ la _pegfecta_ túnica _dogada_ paga _Gabguielle_ y Ginny.

-Espera, espera… -La detuvo Ginny con notable molestia -¿Dorada? ¿Hay algo más de lo que deba enterarme? Por que si mal no recuerdo nadie me preguntó nada…

-Ginny –Le calmó su madre, dándole a entender con su tono de voz que debía quedarse callada.

-Yo soy la novia –Respondió Fleur con altanería. –Te vas a _veg_ bien de todos modos, ya _hagás_ tu lo que _quiegas_ cuando te cases…

-Bueno, vamos a encontrar tu perfecto vestido querida –Le dijo Madame Malkin y Hermione pudo imaginar la sonrisa de satisfacción en el perfecto rostro de Fleur.

Hermione sintió como Madame Malkin y Fleur abandonaban la primera planta, pero no se atrevió a despegar los ojos de la ventana. Ignoraba la hora, pero el flujo de personas realmente no había aumentado. Por afuera de la tienda sólo paso uno de los hombres que integraba el grupo del que Hermione oyó la conversación, más una anciana cargada de bolsas acompañada por un corpulento hombre de mirada agresiva.

-Y me encargaré de que Fleur luzca como un payaso en el día de mi boda, a ver si aguanta… -Soltó Ginny con molestia.

-Ya basta Ginevra –Le reprendió su madre. –Cuando tú te cases querrás todo a tu manera, déjala en paz. Además te gusta el dorado.

-Ese no es el problema, el problema es hacer algo para darle en el gusto…

-Suficiente, lo digo en serio. –Amenazó su madre. Hermione se resignó que no vería a Ron, y decidió voltear. Se encontró con una señora Weasley buceando entre túnicas, y a una Ginny desganada echando vistazos rápidos a las túnicas. –Hermione, querida, deberías también buscar tu túnica –Dijo la señora Weasley, concentrada en los diseños que estudiaba.

-¿Debo yo también tener en cuenta algún color? –Preguntó con desgano. Realmente le daba igual lo que fuese a llevar en la boda. Quería estar de vuelta en La Madriguera, con un Ron sano y salvo, con la certeza de que su profesora de estudios muggles se encontrara bien y que aquellos hombres no fuesen más que algunos magos mentirosos que deambulaban por los callejones. Aunque no lo pareciesen, para el pesar de Hermione.

-No claro que no, elije el que gustes –Le contestó la señora Weasley.

-Tienes suerte –Le murmuró Ginny despacio para que su madre no la oyera.

-Si quieres puede ayudarte con la tuya, realmente no busco nada en particular –Se ofreció Hermione.

-Ah no, deja que mamá se encargue de eso, ya me di por vencida. Pero podrías hacerme feliz dejándome a mí ayudarte con la tuya… -Pidió ella. Hermione la estudió pensando que no sería tan buena idea. Aunque tal vez… para el baile de navidad Ginny la ayudó y se veía bien… bastante bien de hecho.

-Bien. Pero no te aproveches, es una boda y la que tiene que resaltar es Fleur y…

-Sí, sí como quieras –Contestó Ginny sin poner atención y con una sonrisa en los labios se dispuso a buscar entre la multitud de túnicas.

Hermione realmente se divirtió durante las horas siguientes. Ella y Ginny se probaron una cantidad impresionante de vestidos, todos de distintos tamaños, formas y colores (al menos Hermione, Ginny tuvo que probarse casi todos los vestidos dorados que habían la tienda.) La señora Weasley se encargaba de asesorarlas, mientras Ginny no paraba de pasarle a Hermione vestidos que no eran de su clase.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero por su cansancio pensó que debieron ser al menos cuatro o tal vez cinco horas, y se moría de hambre. Finalmente Ginny se dio por vencida, dejó de quejarse sobre el vestido, y eligió un bonito y sencillo vestido dorado, con algunas aplicaciones brillantes. Se veía muy guapa. Y Hermione escogió el vestido menos provocador que Ginny le sugirió, siendo este un elegante vestido color lila, que caía libremente hasta la rodilla.

La señora Weasley se vio satisfecha con las elecciones, y rápidamente escogieron un par de zapatos a juego para cada túnica.

-¿No vas a llevarte nada mamá? –Preguntó Ginny exhausta, dejándose caer en una de las butacas junto al mostrador, con su túnica y sus zapatos en las manos.

-No, yo ya lo tengo todo preparado –Sonrió la señora Weasley quién estaba sentada junto a ella.

-¿Has tenido tiempo para eso? –Se sorprendió Ginny, mientras Hermione dejaba su vestido y zapatos, en unas de las butacas libres, para luego volver a ocupar su puesto junto a la ventana.

-La compré hace muchos años Ginny, está guardada desde entonces –Dijo la señora Weasley en tono orgulloso.

El callejón Diagon seguía bastante desolado y Hermione volvió a sentirse algo enferma. Recordaba todos los veranos en los que iba con sus padres, y estaba lleno de niños felices y familias disfrutando… era un callejón lleno de vida, y ahora prácticamente estaba vacío. Pasaron volando un par de lechuzas, y dos grupos pequeños de personas, cabizbajos y sin mirar hacia ningún lado. Deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, y que Ron ya estuviera en casa. No quería que estuviera solo rondando, al darse cuenta de lo desolado y peligroso que podía ser.

Unas risas la devolvieron a la realidad. Se volteó para ver a Ginny y a la señora Weasley riendo.

-¿Has escuchado Hermione? –Le preguntó Ginny entre risas. Hermione sonrió levemente como disculpándose y luego negó con la cabeza. –Pues que mamá tenía su túnica desde que Bill nació… ¿puedes creerlo? –Dijo ella volviendo a reír con ganas.

-¡No tiene nada de malo! –Se excusó la señora Weasley, pero también reía. Hermione no quiso ser maleducada y también se rió, pero sin ganas. En ese preciso momento una sonriente Fleur bajaba por las escaleras, seguida de una complacida Madame Malkin. La señora Weasley de inmediato se puso de pie, y Ginny le alzó las cejas a Hermione en señal de disgusto.

-¿Has encontrado lo que querías querida? –Le preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Ha sido _pegfecto_ –Contestó una soñadora Fleur, quién cerró los ojos, y Hermione pensó que estaba recordando el vestido en su mente. –Lo más _magavilloso_ es que Madame Malkin me ha dicho que ha sido _digectamente tgaido_ de _Fgancia_…

-Es perfecto y le queda maravilloso –Agregó Madame Malkin. Hermione rápidamente se imaginó un tremendo vestido blanco, digno de una princesa, que ocupaba un espacio exagerado y que requeriría de una ampliación en La Madriguera o algo por el estilo. Lo peor de todo es que en su imaginación, hasta con un vestido así de ostentoso, Fleur lucía espléndida. Y que más podía pedir, si era parte veela.

-Muchas _gacias_ Madame Malkin, ha sido usted muy amable. –Agradeció Fleur demasiado feliz. Al menos eso la relajaría por unos días. -¿Y? –Preguntó de pronto dirigiéndose a Ginny –_Quiego veg_ que has elegido… -Ginny Rodó los ojos y se puso de pie de mala gana, estirando la túnica para que Fleur pudiera verla. –Mmm… -Murmuró ella, y luego se acercó para poder analizarlo de cerca, mientras tocaba la tela con sus finos dedos. –No está tan mal… -Profirió al fin, causando el evidente enfado de Ginny, quién con una mirada severa de su madre se vio obligada a tragárselo. –Pego _quiego asegugame, pguébatelo pog favog_…

-Mamá… por favor… -Rogó Ginny con cansancio.

-Fleur querida –Intervino la señora Weasley –Yo se lo he visto, le queda bien. Ya hemos fijado los arreglos y en casa haremos más pruebas y podrás darme tu opinión. Hay tiempo y puedo arreglarlo. –Fleur dudó un minuto. Finalmente soltó el vestido de Ginny y retrocedió unos pasos hasta encontrarse a mi lado.

-¿Tu que opinas _Hegmione_? –Preguntó sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-¡¿Yo? –Preguntó confusa, y Fleur se apresuró a asentir con fuerzas. –P-Pues… es perfecto para Ginny –Contestó –Y para Gabrielle, claro –Sonrió nerviosa, extrañada del interés de Fleur por su opinión.

-Bien, _llevagemos_ dos entonces –Sentenció Fleur.

-¡Fantástico! –Sonrió Madame Malkin.

Luego de eso, y de pagar por las compras, salieron de la tienda de Madame Malkin. El panorama seguía bastante deprimente y solitario, e incluso parecía haber menos personas. Un rugido en el estómago de Hermione le recordó que tal vez era la hora de comida y que por eso no había personas por allí. Realmente buscaba cualquier excusa antes de dignarse a creer que se estaba instaurando un régimen del terror. Todos los días anteriores se la había pasado ocupada desde el desayuno hasta la cena, en la seguridad de La Madriguera, y le costaba pensar que allí afuera las cosas estaban cambiando tanto.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse ansiosa una vez llegaron a un también vacío Caldero Chorreante. Desaparecieron para aparecer a metros del perímetro de seguridad de La Madriguera. Cada paso hacía que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza, rogando para que Ron hubiese tenido éxito.


	10. Descubiertos

Hola :) Desgraciadamente he vuelto de la playa a la asquerosa ciudad :( Pero volveré a irme pronto, pero no se preocupen volveré xD

Ya quedan solo cuatro capitulos para el final :) Así que disfruten y como siempre millones de gracias a todos :)

Capítulo 10

Descubiertos

Cuando al fin pudo ver La Madriguera, se sintió muy nerviosa y preocupada, pero bastó simplemente entrar a la sala, para ver a un despreocupado pelirrojo, quién sentado en uno de los sillones, leía con tranquilidad. Hermione soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, haciendo que Ron notara su presencia. La miró a los ojos directamente infundiéndole confianza, a sabiendas de que más tarde tendrían una charla.

-Hermione, querida –Le dijo la señora Weasley a sus espaldas –Has olvidado darme tu bolsa, haré los arreglos a tu vestido. –Hermione se volteó apenada y le entregó el paquete a la señora Weasley para luego volver a voltearse a mirar a Ron. Podría quedarse allí mirándolo para siempre. –El almuerzo estará en unos minutos –Dijo la señora Weasley, tal vez pensando en si separarlos de inmediato o no. Finalmente bufó y se dio la media vuelta para salir.

-¿Quieres que lleve tus zapatos arriba Hermione? –Le preguntó con amabilidad Ginny, intuyendo que Ron y ella debían hablar.

-Gracias –Murmuró Hermione, extendiéndole el brazo a Ginny.

-¿Está William arriba, _Gon_? –Preguntó Fleur con una sonrisa.

-Creo –Contestó Ron sin despegar el contacto visual con Hermione.

-Bien, _subigué_ contigo entonces Ginny. –Dijo Fleur, para luego salir siguiendo a Ginny.

En cuanto se vieron solos, Hermione se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Ron, mientras que él hacía la revista a un lado. Hermione comenzó a hablar con desesperación:

-¡Lo siento Ron fue todo una mala idea, no me había dado cuenta como…!

-¡Oye, oye! –Dijo Ron mirándola con tranquilidad –Tranquila… por favor… -Le pidió acercándose un poco más hacia ella. –Harás que todos se enteren de lo que planeamos –Le susurró. –Estoy bien…

-Lo siento… ¿Las conseguiste? –Preguntó ella, agradeciendo por que Ron estaba bien. Él asintió con suficiencia.

-Las tengo yo por ahora… te contaré todo, pero ya sabes… esta noche –Susurró. Hermione asintió con más calma y se tranquilizó. –Entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo la locura de chicas? –Se burló Ron –Se tardaron demasiado…

-Estuvo bien… -Respondió Hermione sin muchas ganas.

-¿Todas felices con sus túnicas y cosas? –Preguntó Ron y Hermione se extrañó del interés de Ron sobre el tema. Aunque obviamente no tenía mucha idea sobre aquello.

-Mmm… -Hermione murmuró. –Supongo… ¿Por qué tanto interés? –Se atrevió a preguntar. Hermione juró que Ron se ruborizó un poco.

-¡Bien!, te quejas si no te pongo atención y si lo hago… -Bufó molesto

-No quería decir eso Ron –Dijo Hermione algo divertida. –Bien, si quieres saberlo pues… Fleur estaba encantada, y tendrá suerte de llegar al altar si Ginny no la mata primero. –Ron sonrió y ella lo imitó.

-No es tan mala idea, así nos dejan en paz de una buena vez –Se quejó él y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque negó con la cabeza. -¿Y de que color es tu vestido? –Insistió Ron.

-¿Estás intentando combinar conmigo, que me preguntas otra vez lo mismo? –Inquirió Hermione y de inmediato se arrepintió. Era como si ella y Ron asistiesen a la boda "juntos", realmente juntos, no juntos como amigos. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían progresivamente y se avergonzó bastante, por lo que tuvo que bajar la mirada.

-Yo… sólo… preguntaba… -Murmuró Ron bajando el tono de voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-¡Todos a almorzar! –Gritó la madre de Ron, rompiendo aquél silencio incómodo que se produjo, y aliviando a Hermione. Ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y se dirigieron en silencio a comer.

Hermione no pudo olvidar la frase que potencialmente podía malinterpretarse, y no se atrevió a mirar a Ron mientras comía.

Nunca estuvo más agradecida del trabajo que la señora Weasley les daba, hasta esta tarde. Así le daba más tiempo para olvidarse del tema y prepararse para el encuentro con Ron en el cobertizo esta noche, pero sabía que para esa hora ya estaría más que olvidado y ninguno de los dos hablaría del tema.

Mientras fregaba con todo su esfuerzo el piso del rellano donde se quedaría la familia de Fleur, y otros invitados, no podía dejar de preocuparse por la profesora de estudios muggles. Había tomado clases con ella y era una muy buena persona, no se sentía inferior cuando estaba en sus clases, y por supuesto tenía excelentes calificaciones. Si la profesora Burbage realmente estaba desaparecida, seguramente su destino no sería muy favorable, y lamentaba no poder hacer nada por ella.

Le frustraba toda esta situación. Saber cosas pero no tener la certeza de lo que estaba pasando, descubrir que allí afuera todo estaba cambiando y que estaban todos viviendo aterrorizados. Ella también lo estaba… y por lo único que quería comenzar la misión, era para poder terminar pronto con toda esta horrible y depresiva situación. Todos merecían volver a ser felices y Hermione estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

Pensó en decirle a la señora Weasley que efectuaran una reunión de la orden debido a las sospechas sobre la profesora Burbage, pero luego pensó que si no era cierto sería una perdida de tiempo para los miembros de la orden. Pero algo le decía que lamentablemente esos hombres tenían razón.

-¡Hermione! –Escuchó ella cuando ya el sol se estaba escondiendo. Le dolía la espalda y los brazos de tanto fregar, pero quedó satisfecha con su resultado.

-¡Ya voy! –Gritó ella aunque no se acostumbraba a comunicarse a gritos con quienes la llamaban. Pero no iba a bajar de inmediato, necesitaba limpiarse un poco. Bajó a su habitación y tomó un poco de ropa limpia. Se metió al baño y se dio una rápida pero reconfortante ducha. Salió del baño apresurada, sabía que no se había tardado más de cinco minutos, pero de todos modos no quería hacer esperar a quien fuese que la estaba llamando.

-Ellos te esperan abajo, Hermione –Dijo Ginny cuando se topó de frente con ella al salir del baño.

-¿Ellos? –Preguntó extrañada.

-La orden… -Le aclaró Ginny y sin ánimos de ser grosera, Hermione la ignoró por completo pasando al lado de ella rápidamente. Tiró la ropa sucia que llevaba, sobre su cama y se dispuso a bajar con una toalla en las manos intentando quitar el exceso de agua de su pelo. Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con Ron sentado junto a Fred y George. De pie estaban Tonks y Lupin, junto a la señora Weasley quién estaba con sus manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de su esposo.

-Necesitamos saber exactamente que fue lo que escuchaste en el callejón Diagon –Le pidió Lupin con seriedad. Hermione miró confundida a la señora Weasley, quién anteriormente le había dicho que no se preocupara. Obviamente había sido una mentira, y ella se había encargado de informarle a su esposo. No supo si sentirse bien por la confianza y apoyo que la señora Weasley estaba demostrando por ella, o mal por que su profesora podía estar en peligro.

-Pues… -Comenzó nerviosa, dejando la toalla de lado mientras su pelo goteaba delicadamente sobre su blusa celeste. –Estábamos caminando, Ginny y yo, cuando de pronto un grupo de hombres me llamó la atención…

-¿No los reconociste? –Interrumpió Lupin, mientras que Tonks le ponía una mano sobre el hombro. Lupin apreció el gesto mirándola dulcemente por un segundo, pero no abandono su postura severa. Hermione lo entendía de todas formas, la profesora Burbage había sido su colega en Hogwarts.

-No –Se lamentó Hermione.

-¿Y no recuerdas sus rostros? –Insistió Lupin

-Remus… -Dijo la señora Weasley con severidad. Él le devolvió la mirada pero no pareció ceder.

-¿Podemos saber que demonios pasó? –Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con confusión.

-Sí, queremos saber que pasa –Convino George

-La profesora de estudios muggles, Charity Burbage despareció –Sentenció Lupin.

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Espere… ¿acaso ya lo confirmaron? –Interrumpió Hermione

-No… pero Kingsley y Ojoloco están en eso –Explicó Tonks masajeando la espalda de Lupin. Hermione se sintió inútil por no poder recordar el rostro de los hombres, tal vez si los recordara podrían investigar algo más. Miró a Ron quién la observaba con una indescifrable expresión en el rostro, y decidió que tenerlo cerca tal vez la ayudaría a sentirse mejor, entonces se sentó a su otro extremo. Ron le sonrió levemente e inmediatamente aquella mágica sensación que Ron siempre el infundía, se instaló en ella.

-¿Entonces cómo…? –Comenzó Fred

-Hermione escuchó una conversación esta mañana cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon –Explicó la señora Weasley.

-Ellos… un grupo de tres hombres –Dijo Hermione -Dijeron algo sobre la desaparición de la profesora Burbage, luego se quejaron cobre la poca credibilidad del profeta, y luego del ministerio… ellos también sabían que probablemente los mortífagos se están infiltrando y… - Tonks y Lupin intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-¿Pero como es posible que ellos lo supieran si ni siquiera ustedes se enteraron de la desaparición de la profesora? –Inquirió Ron y para Hermione tuvo sentido. -¿Cómo saben información que solo algunos manejan?

-No es posible –Dijo Lupin con determinación y preocupación –A no ser que ellos lo supieran, porque lo planearon…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el señor Weasley mientras su esposa se llevaba las manos al rostro.

-No es posible… -Dijo Hermione –No es posible, si ellos fuesen… -Hermione tuvo que tomar aire antes de continuar –Si ellos hubiesen sido realmente mortífagos… no se atreverían a deambular de esa forma ni mucho menos hablar de un tema del que nadie más tenía conocimiento… -Explicó con sensatez.

-Ellos querían que alguien lo oyera… -Continuó Lupin –Los mortífagos saben que el profeta está perdiendo credibilidad… tenían que asegurarse de que nos enteráramos por otros medios, que supiéramos que ellos están ahí… Voldemort quiere que sepamos que está allí…

-Detente Remus, esto es una locura. –Dijo el señor Weasley apelando a la sensatez que Lupin no estaba teniendo. -Ni siquiera sabemos si Charity ha desaparecido realmente. -A Hermione se le heló la sangre de tan solo pensar que estuvo a escasos metros de unos mortífagos. Peor aún, que Ron estuvo sólo deambulando por el callejón totalmente desprotegido.

-Si Hermione les hubiese preguntado algo… -Dijo Lupin

-No hay necesidad de pensar cosas que no pasaron –Lo detuvo Ron y Hermione le agradeció por eso. No podía imaginarse que hubiese pasado. Los mortífagos la hubieran reconocido como seguidora de Dumbledore si se hubiese interesado en el tema y probablemente hubieran dado con Harry rápidamente.

-¿Entonces dicen que los mortífagos planearon todo eso? –Preguntó George

-Puede ser –Dijo Lupin –Aunque no pienso que ellos sepan que hemos recibido el mensaje.

-Es verdad –Dijo de pronto una voz que provenía de la cocina. Ojoloco y Kingsley entraron en la sala con notable agitación. –La profesora Burbage desapareció hace un par de días. Se ha ido.- Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro y no fue capaz de ver las reacciones de los demás, pero se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos.

-Minerva nos lo ha confirmado. Se ausentó a las reuniones de seguridad de Hogwarts para el año que comenzará y cuando intentaron ubicarla… -Dijo Kingsley

-No apareció –Concluyó Ojoloco –Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. –Hermione se quitó las manos del rostro para poder mirar con tristeza a los miembros de la orden.

-Tal vez tiene que ver con lo que publicó en el profeta hace un par de semanas –Dijo Tonks. Hermione recordaba algo de ello, había escrito sobre el apoyo hacia los muggles en los momentos tan difíciles que se estaban viviendo. Fue lo último sensato que el profeta publicó. Y probablemente lo último que su profesora haría.

-Tal vez –Murmuró Hermione.

-Pensamos que lo que oyeron Hermione y Ginny provenía directamente de mortífagos –Explicó Lupin.

-Estábamos pensando lo mismo –Concordó Ojoloco. Ron no decía nada. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y estaba rígido como una roca y Hermione se sintió muy culpable al enviarlo sólo al callejón Diagon.

-Si está en manos de _ya-sabes-quién_, no podemos hacer nada –Informó Kingsley algo abatido. Y Hermione sabía que tenía razón.

-Es como perseguir a Snape… -Dijo Fred

-…Inútil y estúpido… -Concluyó George, y los gemelos se ganaron una mirada de enfado por parte de su madre.

-Sólo nos queda esperar saber lo que publicará el profeta sobre la situación, ahora que el rumor se ha expandido –Dijo Kingsley

-Los mortífagos deben estar más felices que un hipogrifo en un campo de zarigüeyas –Ironizó Ojoloco –De todos modos señorita Granger, ha hecho un buen trabajo. –Y Hermione no entendía por que la felicitaban y por primera vez en su vida el cumplido no alimentó su orgullo.

-No le mencionen de esto a Harry –Dijo Lupin. –Sólo lograrán que se preocupe y se sienta frustrado. –Agregó y Hermione asintió con fuerzas. Lo que menos quería era preocupar a su amigo, sobre todo en las condiciones en las que estaba obligado a permanecer.

-Bien, estaremos en contacto, ¡alerta permanente compañeros! –Dijo Ojoloco – ¿Te vas Kingsley?

-Sí. Nos vemos pronto, adiós –Dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego salir tras Moody.

-Iré a preparar la cena entonces –Dijo la señora Weasley poco animada. -¿Todos ustedes se quedan?

-Sí mamá –Comentaron Fred y George quienes con una mirada cómplice tenían el reto de alegrar el resto de la tarde.

-Nos encantaría –Sonrió Tonks acariciando el cabello de Lupin. Hermione los notaba especialmente cariñosos el día de hoy, ya que Lupin le devolvía todas las caricias y la miraba más que de costumbre.

-¿Estás bien? –Le murmuró Hermione a Ron en el oído, mientras la señora Weasley se iba a la cocina. Ron la miró unos segundos después, aún con la mirada algo perdida, pero asintió sonriendo levemente, pero Hermione no se lo creyó. Tendrían que esperar a estar a solas.

-¿Han visto a Harry últimamente? –Preguntó Ron mirando a Tonks y a Lupin.

-Hemos estado vigilando, sí –Respondió Lupin. –A una distancia prudente, claro.

-Está bien –Aclaró Tonks –Algo aburrido, pero bien… Ese primo suyo sí que sabe divertirse, lo único que hace es comer –Se burló Tonks. Pero por alguna razón los únicos que rieron fueron Fred y George.

-Debe estar desesperado –Comentó Hermione, pensando en que si ella se sentía así de atrapada y bajo presión, Harry debía de estarlo el doble. Los presentes la miraron con curiosidad.

-Sabemos que está en una situación difícil –Dijo Lupin cuando ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por el silencio que se había generado. -No la ha pasado muy bien últimamente, nadie lo ha hecho… pero se mantiene a salvo y eso es lo importante.

-Lo sé –Convino Hermione –Pero no estoy muy segura de que le haga bien estar tan solo. –Continuó mirando a Ron para buscar apoyo, pero se encontró con una curiosa mirada de éste que no logró descifrar.

-¿Estás sugiriendo algo? –Le acusó Lupin –Por que tú más que nadie debes saber las reglas de seguridad que deben seguirse…

-No, nada de eso –Aclaró Hermione. Sabía que ir a visitar a Harry los ponía en peligro, sobretodo a él, pero de todos modos a veces sentía que Harry necesitaba compañía.

-¿Entonces…? –Inquirió Lupin

-Sólo pensaba… -Contestó Hermione. –Sé que no podemos hacer nada, pero de todos modos es extraño saber que está allí sólo con todo lo que está pasando… Sin Dumbledore… bueno… -Hermione no pudo terminar. No sabía como terminar la frase con coherencia. Había tantas cosas en su mente, tanto dolor en su corazón y además debía soportar que su mejor amigo sufriera en silencio.

-¿Pero se escriben, no es verdad? –Preguntó Fred

-Ron lo hace –Contestó George antes de que Lupin protestara, a sabiendas de que era más seguro que solo uno se comunicara con él.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Hermione –Le dijo Tonks con suavidad. –Harry es fuerte… estará bien. Además el tiempo vuela, ya pronto estará junto a ustedes. –Hermione sonrió y asintió despacio, mientras que Ron también sonrió pero no muy motivado, demasiado entretenido estudiando los cordones de sus zapatillas.

La mesa estaba bastante concurrida, como hace tiempo no lo estaba. Se unieron, Bill y Fleur, quienes estaban resolviendo unos asuntos en Gringotts, y también Ginny. Tonks puso al tanto a Bill y a Fleur sobre la situación de la profesora Burbage, mientras Fleur estaba escandalizada por haber estado tan cerca de unos mortífagos. Hermione no entendía como una chica como ella había participado del torneo de los tres magos ni mucho menos como era ahora parte de la orden del Fénix. Aunque últimamente no tenía mucho que reclamar, si hasta ella estaba convirtiéndose en una asustadiza, y eso tenía que detenerse.

-…Entonces aquél odioso niño se acercó demasiado, y por supuesto ni George ni yo le dijimos nada… -Continuó Fred contando una historia que les había sucedido. Todo esto para poder levantar los ánimos de los presentes.

-…Y de pronto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara… -Concluyó George soltando una carcajada, y todos también comenzaron a reír, incluyendo Hermione.

-Ustedes son _pegvegsos_… -Se quejó Fleur, aunque también estaba riendo.

-Sólo con los que nos molestan, cuñadita –Le contestó Fred.

La cena continuó tranquila, con los ánimos ya más levantados, incluso Ron parecía haberse recuperado y charlaba animosamente con Ginny sobre quidditch.

-A Remus y a mí nos gustaría decirles algo –Dijo de pronto Tonks levantando la voz. Las voces comenzaron a disminuir, hasta que ellos tuvieron toda la atención.

-Dora… -Le susurró Lupin para llamar su atención. Pero obviamente ella no le hizo caso.

-¡Remus y yo nos hemos casado! –Exclamó con felicidad, enseñando el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Muchos hicieron expresiones de asombro incluida Hermione.

-¿¡Qué! –Inquirió la señora Weasley sorprendida -¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos han invitado?

-Lo siento Molly –Se disculpó Tonks.

-Bueno fue algo más bien espontáneo –Sonrió Lupin

-No quisimos causar tanto alboroto y bueno… nos casamos anoche… -Sonrió Tonks y se veía bastante feliz. De pronto todas las voces se alzaron en felicitaciones al nuevo matrimonio. Y a Hermione realmente no le sorprendía, se notaba el amor que se tenían y eso la hacía suspirar, siempre pensando en lo que podría llegar a tener con Ron cuando todo terminase. Aunque no estaba segura de poder contenerse. No si el seguía abrazándola cada vez que ella estaba mal, o si seguía interesándose por ella al hablar, o sí seguía mirándola de esa manera… Hermione sacudió la cabeza en medio del alboroto. Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, y concentrarse en lo importante. Si ya había aguantado tanto tiempo, de seguro podía esperar un poco más.

Hermione necesitó respirar algo de aire fresco. Se asomó por la ventana de la habitación de Ginny mientras ella se metía en la cama. La cena había sido ruidosa y concurrida, y aunque debía admitir que pasó un buen rato, le sofocaba el estar tan rodeada de personas en aquellos momentos. Dentro de ella seguía latente la desaparición de su profesora, sumado al plan que habían montado los mortífagos para expandir rumores y sembrar el pánico atacando muggles indefensos. Eso no le gustaba para nada. Y allí, de pie junto a la ventana, mientras una brisa más helada que de costumbre le rozaba las mejillas, decidió que aquello debía terminar. No entendió por qué, de pronto se sintió valiente. Quizás se dio cuenta de que las veces anteriores que se había enfrentado al peligro, había sido espontáneo. No había tenido tiempo para pensar nada, sólo tiempo para actuar. Claro que de todos modos estaba aterrada en cada encuentro con los mortífagos, pero ahora era distinto. Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en cada horrible cosa que podría pasarles, y eso la hacía sentirse más débil. Aún no sabía como resolverían el asunto, ni sabía si en algún momento volvería a sentir seguridad. Pero tenía claro que daría todo lo que fuese posible, para acabar con la terrible situación que estaban viviendo.

Ginny se mantuvo silenciosa y Hermione no se sorprendió de que cuando ella volteó a verla, ya estaba dormida. Hermione intuía que del algún modo lo de la profesora Burbage también le había afectado, además de que extrañaba a Harry.

Hermione se aseguró de cubrirse con un sweater antes de salir a su encuentro con Ron, porque la noche no estaba tan cálida como de costumbre. Bajó las escaleras con precaución, pero no contaba con encontrarse con movimiento dentro la casa aún. Se quedó totalmente petrificada y asustada, pensando en que iban a descubrirla, pero al parecer el movimiento venía de la cocina. Hermione consideró volver a su cuarto e intentar avisarle de algún modo a Ron que no bajara. Pero tal vez el ya estaba en el cobertizo. Su respiración estaba acelerada y las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

-Tranquila… -Escuchó que una voz masculina profería desde la cocina.

-…imposible… Charity… mortífagos… vida… -Eran una de las pocas palabras que Hermione lograba oír, ahora provenientes de una voz femenina. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Con total delicadeza avanzó muy lentamente, hasta la entrada de la cocina, ubicándose a un costado para no ser vista, pero tenía plena audición de la conversación.

-Sabríamos que esto no sería fácil panquecito, ya lo vivimos una vez… -Le consoló el señor Weasley con un tono dulce.

-No puedo soportar el destino que le espera a la pobre Charity –Dijo la señora Weasley con pesar. –Y no creo poder seguir soportando esto tampoco Arthur… no ahora que sé que mi hijo y sus amigos van a poner su vida en peligro…

-Querida… ya sabes que no podemos hacer nada, nunca he conocido a unos chicos tan valientes y decididos como ellos… han decidido apoyar a Harry en lo que sea que Dumbledore les pidió, y aunque duela hay que respetar su decisión…

-¡Soy su madre Arthur! –Replicó la señora Weasley

-Shh… querida… vas a despertar a alguien –Le susurró su esposo –Sé que es difícil, lo es para mi también, pero tienes que poder controlarte, no se lo hagas más difícil a Ron… el también sufre con todo esto… -Explicó el señor Weasley, y de cierto modo Hermione se sintió aliviada de que los padres de Ron supieran que para él nada estaba siendo tan fácil.

-Son tan pequeños Arthur, no es justo…

-Son jóvenes… ¿Recuerdas cuando tu y yo éramos jóvenes? –Inquirió él con una risa algo picarona, intentando subirle el ánimo a su mujer.

-No empieces Arthur… sabes que no es lo mismo…

-Teníamos los mismos ideales, la misma fuerza… queríamos contribuir, ser de utilidad…

-¡Podríamos ayudarlos! –Replicó rápidamente ella sin subir mucho el tono de voz.

-¿Acaso no confiabas en Dumbledore?

-Sabes muy bien que no se trata de eso… pero no puedes pedirme que como madre los deje marchar así como así. Sabes que no lo permitiré –Dijo con convicción.

-Y tú sabes que ellos se marcharán de todos modos… -Contestó el señor Weasley. Se produjo un silencio de algunos segundos antes de que la señora Weasley hablara:

-¡Oh, Arthur! –Se lamentó, y Hermione pudo imaginar que se estaban abrazando.

-Tranquila…querida, tranquila… Sólo no seas muy dura… sabes muy bien que a ninguno le ha tocado una vida muy fácil… ni a Hermione, ni mucho menos a Harry…

-Por lo mismo intento protegerlos Arthur… -Y a Hermione se le dibujo una sutil sonrisa en el rostro ante la preocupación de la señora Weasley. –Lo que Hermione ha tenido que hacer me ha dejado sin palabras… ¡es muy pequeña para tener que tomar decisiones tan difíciles!

-Es valiente Molly. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho para proteger a su familia. –A Hermione se le encogió el corazón. Ahora todos debían saber de su poco admirable hazaña, pero al menos nadie la culpaba y eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

-¿Estás intentando hacerme cambiar de opinión?

-Claro que no querida, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no darás tu brazo torcer. Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que no se lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es para ellos. Piensa por todo lo que Hermione pasó… piensa en todo lo que Harry ha pasado desde que nació querida…

-Harry –Murmuró ella –Mi querido Harry… -Se lamentó. Y Hermione no se sintió capaz de escuchar más. No le importó si la oían salir de la casa, pero lo necesitaba.

Afortunadamente no fue vista ni oída mientras caminaba con dirección al cobertizo, algo contrariada. Los señores Weasley se habían mostrado cariñosos y a la vez preocupados y Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas veces habrían hablado de ellos… Y decidió que no le comentaría nada a Ron, sería una conversación que guardaría para ella misma.

Entró en el cobertizo, agradeciendo el haberse abrigado. La brisa inusualmente gélida para las fechas, le había hecho frotarse los brazos con fuerza. Sabía que tendría que esperar a Ron, hasta que sus padres decidiesen ir a la cama. Dispuesta a esperar lo que fuese necesario, Hermione se dedicó a jugar con su varita creando pequeñas bolas de luz para iluminar el lugar sin que fuese notorio, mientras descansaba despreocupadamente sobre el viejo sofá. No quiso pensar, sentía que merecía un descanso de tanta emoción mezclada, al menos hasta que llegara la hora de hablar con Ron.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, porque estaba demasiado concentrada en hacer figuras con las bolitas de luz, y se estremeció notablemente cuando fue golpeada por una fuerte brisa, que le avisó que Ron ya estaba allí.

-Que bonito… -Comentó Ron mirando como flotaban aquellas luces. Hermione le sonrió agradecida e intento no ruborizarse ante tal cumplido, pero fue en vano. De a poco las luces se fueron desvaneciendo, dejando una pequeña estela de tenue brillo en el aire.

-Lumos –Dijo ella al percatarse de que había perdido la concentración por lo tanto su espectáculo había terminado, volviendo a iluminar sutilmente la habitación y se fijó que Ron traía una mochila consigo.

-Lástima… -Dijo Ron. -¿Me enseñarás algún día? –Le preguntó con ternura y Hermione comenzó a extrañarse del tono de voz de Ron.

-Lo pensaré –Contestó ella coqueteando con descaro. Ron asintió sonriendo.

-Lamento haberme tardado, pero papá y mamá no subían…

-Está bien –Dijo ella.

-Ten –Dijo Ron tendiéndole la mochila. Hermione la miró confundida pero la recibió. –Me temo que me he gastado todo el dinero que me dejaste…

-No hay problema –Contestó Hermione y rápidamente entendió de que se trataba todo eso. -¿Cómo ha sido todo? –Preguntó con calma, muy distinta a la primera reacción que tuvo al ver a Ron cuando regresó del callejón Diagon. Ron suspiró y luego se sentó junto a Hermione.

-Pues… interesante… no se si tan interesante como tu viaje…

-No bromees con eso –Le reprendió ella.

-No bromeo. No podía bromear con eso –Contestó el, mirándola con una seriedad que la desarmó. –No pude conseguir lo necesario en la botica de Slug y Jigger, sólo un poco más de esencia de díctamo…

-¿Y entonces? –Preguntó Hermione echándole un vistazo al contenido de la mochila dándose cuenta de que allí dentro había mucho más que sólo esencia de díctamo.

-No dije que lo haya conseguido todo en el callejón Diagon… -Contestó él.

-¿¡Qué! –Exclamó Hermione preocupada. –Ron, no habrás… -Y al no recibir respuesta abrió la boca sorprendida, dejó la mochila a un lado y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho a Ron con el puño.

-¡Oye! –Gritó él frotándose la zona adolorida.

-¿¡Como pudiste ser tan irresponsable Ronald Weasley! –Le reprendió ella con una mezcla de ira y preocupación -¡Ni siquiera el callejón Diagon es seguro y se te ocurre ir a meterte al callejón Knockturn! ¡Pudiste haber muerto, idiota!

-Ya, ya tranquilízate Hermione por favor… -Le pidió él aún con las manos en el pecho. –Estás demente… todo salió bien… nadie me reconoció y obtuve la mercancía a muy buen precio…

-Aún así…

-Aún así valió la pena Hermione. Tomé mis precauciones, no soy tan idiota como dices… -Dijo él sonriendo con suficiencia. Hermione creía que había sido una locura, pero si eso le ayudaba a tener más confianza en sí mismo… No, ni siquiera eso. Había actuado con irresponsabilidad y además había estado solo. Sin darse cuenta como, Hermione comenzó a llorar, y toda la fortaleza que había sentido, se le escapó de un segundo a otro. -¡Ay, no! –Se quejó Ron y Hermione se enfureció más aún.

-¡Vete entonces! –Le recriminó entre lágrimas.

-Claro que no, no voy a dejarte aquí llorando sola… -Hermione lo miró con reproche pero no quería discutir por eso con él. Intentó detener las lágrimas, pero no cesaban.

-Ellos tienen a la profesora Burbage Ron… ¿y que si te hubiesen reconocido y atrapado? –Sollozó ella. –No tienes idea de lo terrible que me sentía sabiendo que estabas por ahí sólo, incluso me arrepentí del tonto plan que hice…

-¿Y tú como crees que me sentí cuando Lupin dijo lo de los mortífagos? –Replicó él sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Hermione lo miró sorprendida pero aceptó la ofrenda. Tal vez Ron ya se había acostumbrado a los arrebatos de lágrimas de Hermione. –Los dos pudimos ser atrapados, pero no fue así. Ya no llores, por favor –Le rogó él, y la ternura en su voz la hizo sentirse más vulnerable aún. Pero Ron tenía razón, a ella también la pudieron haber atrapado, pero no fue así.

-Ya no vamos a arriesgarnos de esta manera –Sentenció ella secando sus lágrimas con el pañuelo.

-¿Segura? –Ironizó Ron

-Al menos no hasta que Harry llegue –Aclaró, sabiendo que su afirmación anterior no podría ser llevada a cabo. El rostro de Ron se tensó un poco, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había estado muy cerca de ella, cuando él sutilmente enderezó su espalda, alejándose. Hermione soltó un bufido de frustración que fue camuflado por los últimos sollozos del llanto. Luego guardo el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? –Dijo él con una extraña nota en la voz, que Hermione no supo identificar.

-¿De que hablas Ron? –Preguntó ella sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar, extrañando la proximidad que había compartido con él hace instantes.

-Digo… por… por como hablaste de él hace un rato…

-Claro que lo extraño –Contestó ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. –Harry nos necesita tanto como nosotros lo necesitamos a él.

-¿Estás segura de eso? –Cuestionó Ron y ella seguía sin entender que pasaba por su mente.

-No entiendo que quieres decir Ron… -Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si le costara hablar de sus pensamientos y luego se froto las manos con nerviosismo. No la miró a los ojos, si no que tenía su vista fija en algún punto frente a él.

-Quiero decir que… Harry siempre ha pensado que se las arregla muy bien por su cuenta, el mismo día del funeral de Dumbledore quiso mantenernos fuera de esto…

-El así lo piensa, pero no es la verdad… y tú lo sabes Ron. –Dijo ella con convicción.

-Lo sé… pero… ¿y si él simplemente se va sin nosotros?

-Eso no va a pasar, si no ya lo hubiera hecho… -Contestó Hermione aún intentando averiguar el punto de Ron.

-¿Pero y si lo hiciera?

-Pues lo buscaríamos hasta encontrarlo, ni siquiera él puede pelear esta batalla solo.

-¿No crees que a veces intenta alejarnos? –Preguntó Ron al fin mirándola a los ojos. Hermione dudó antes de contestar:

-Sí. –Contestó, pero se apresuró en agregar: -Pero es nuestra decisión hacerlo, no la de él. –Respondió con tranquilidad. -Y en cuanto a mí, aunque no ha sido para nada fácil, quiero estar a su lado. –Contestó con fortaleza y convicción. Hermione esperaba que esa respuesta le diera a Ron la misma fortaleza que a ella, pero en sus ojos no vio nada especial. Es más, hasta creyó que no era lo que Ron quería escuchar. -¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? –Hermione juró que Ron la miró con tristeza y algo de recelo, pero otra cosa llamó su atención a espaldas de Ron. La puerta del cobertizo se abría lentamente y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se puso de pie y apuntó hacía la puerta con su varita. –Nox –Murmuró. Ron la miró concentrado y luego se volteó apuntando con la varita también, ubicándose a su lado. Todo estaba a oscuras, la sangre le hervía en el rostro y sentía que sus latidos se podían oír a kilómetros a la redonda. Lo menos que se espero, fue encontrarse frente a frente, varita con varita, con nadie más que el señor Weasley.


	11. Arrebatos

Hola Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero he vuelto otra vez de la playa. Lamentable en todo caso porque el verano se esta yendo demasiado rápido para mi gusto...

En fin, aquí estoy a tres capitulos del final y trabajando lo más que puedo en el próximo fic :)

Un beso a todos y gracias infinitas.

Capítulo 11

Arrebatos

Ninguno de los tres había bajado sus varitas. El señor Weasley estaba boquiabierto y también lo estaba Ron, pero Hermione lo miraba ceñuda y desconfiada. Temblaba de miedo, pero no dejaba que su posible adversario se diera cuenta de esto, y su semblante mostraba determinación dispuesta a atacar si era necesario. Era en esos momentos en los que debía actuar con valentía, y tenía el cerebro y el coraje para lograrlo.

-¿Cómo…? –Comenzó el señor Weasley, pero Hermione se le adelantó y lo apuntó más de cerca con la varita, impidiéndole avanzar, e interrumpiéndolo al instante:

-¡Silencio! –Le ordenó con determinación.

-¿Hermione, que demonios? –Le preguntó Ron con la varita abajo, intentando bajar el brazo de Hermione, pero ella no cedía.

-Rápido Ron algo que sólo tú y tu padre sepan –Le ordenó. -¡Rápido! –Le apresuró al no obtener respuesta.

-Pues, hum… -Dudó él. -¿Cuál fue mi primera palabra? –Preguntó. Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada en el invasor para mirar a Ron, pero deseaba haberlo hecho.

-Ranas de chocolate –Contestó él sin vacilar. Hermione esperó que Ron reaccionara positivamente para bajar la varita con lentitud y luego mirarlo con algo de reprobación, aunque no le sorprendía que aquella hubiese sido su primera palabra.

-¿Honestamente Ron? –Le preguntó con cierto desconcierto y él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ahora que ya sabía que no era un mortífago quién había irrumpido en su reunión secreta, sintió alivio y volvió a respirar con tranquilidad mientras sus latidos se acompasaban nuevamente. Pero por otro lado, el hecho de haber sido descubiertos la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

-Por primera vez me veo en la obligación de ignorar tu espléndido actuar Hermione, porque me interesa mucho más saber que hacen aquí… -Dijo el señor Weasley y Hermione se ruborizó. Millones de ideas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, incluso pensó en inventar un falso romance (aunque deseaba quitar la palabra "falso" de la oración), pero eso los metería en más problemas. Por primera vez Hermione Granger no tenía respuestas. Miró a Ron en busca de apoyo, pero él estaba colorado hasta las orejas. -¿Me van a obligar a usar un hechizo en ustedes? –Inquirió él con una determinación que sólo había visto en la señora Weasley.

-¡Mamá no nos deja hablar! –Reclamó Ron sacando la voz por ella. Al menos el no había decido mentir con alguna loca idea. –No puede pretender mantenernos alejados todo el tiempo, ¡Somos amigos! –Agregó haciendo sonreír a Hermione, pero se apresuró a esconder su sonrisa.

-Lamento mucho que se haya enterado de esta manera señor Weasley –Dijo ella por primera vez.

-Supongo que de no ser así, no me hubiese enterado –Sentenció él y ninguno de los dos respondió. –Tienen suerte que haya sido yo quien los descubrió y no Molly…

-No le vayas a decir a mamá –Rogó Ron y el señor Weasley no respondió -¡papá!

-Miren –Suspiró el señor Weasley –Molly está bastante afectada con todo lo que está sucediendo, no deberían darle más motivos para abrumarla. Es peligroso que salgan de casa a estas horas…

-Lo sabemos y lo sentimos señor Weasley, pero nos vimos obligados… realmente hay cosas que debemos hablar…

-Lo entiendo. Pero estoy muy seguro de que durante el día al menos tendrán cinco minutos para hablar…

-No –Contestaron los dos al unísono. El señor Weasley chasqueó la lengua.

-Conoces a mamá –Planteó Ron

-Y por que la conozco se que se volvería loca si lo supiera… Chicos… ustedes saben por que Molly está haciendo todo esto –Dijo él y Hermione se sintió un poco culpable por haber oído su conversación hace un rato, sabiendo que la señora Weasley actuaba con la mejor de las intenciones. –Ahora está un poco alterada, pero se le pasará. Y estoy seguro de que encontrarán la manera de hablar y de pasar tiempo juntos sin que parezca sospechoso. Ya accedí a ayudarte con lo del ghoul Ron, no me pidas más. Éstas escapadas nocturnas deben terminar. –Sentenció con autoridad. Ron y Hermione se miraron sabiendo que era el fin de sus reuniones secretas. Y aunque la mayoría de ellas había sido para planear cosas, Hermione no cambiaba por nada del mundo su tiempo a solas con Ron.

-Sí señor Weasley –Contestó Hermione como si estuviese en el colegio accediendo a realizar un montón de deberes.

-Si me entero de que continúan con esto, y créanme que me enteraré, tendré que decirle a Molly y ella se encargará… -Dijo.

-Como sea –Respondió Ron rodando los ojos.

-Ahora a la cama y en silencio. Iré enseguida.

Ron y Hermione caminaron de regreso a La Madriguera en silencio, tal y como les ordenó el señor Weasley. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y abrumada como para desobedecerlo. El hecho de haber estado haciendo algo a escondidas, sabiendo que estaba rompiendo millones de reglas y además decepcionando a la señora Weasley la hacían sentir fatal.

-Supongo que ahora que tu madre está algo más relajada, podremos hablar un poco más durante el día… -Dijo ella en un susurro, en cuanto llegaron al tercer rellano. Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello en la oscuridad.

-Supongo… -Susurró él y a ella le dio la impresión de que estaba molesto y no por el haber sido descubiertos, si no por algo más.

-Te veré mañana.

-Claro –Respondió él y ahora Hermione tenía la certeza de que estaba molesto. Decidió no preguntar y ver si mañana se la pasaba. Odiaba los arrebatos silenciosos de Ron, cuando ella debía adivinar por qué demonios estaba enfadado. –Le diré a Harry que lo extrañas. –Le dijo cuando ella se había volteado. Sus palabras fueron algo duras.

-Hazlo –Le respondió ella como si estuviese contestando a una provocación. Y es que no entendía que era lo que había hecho mal y no creía que mereciera aquél trato indiferente y frío por parte de él.

-Bien –Gruñó y continuó subiendo por las escaleras.

Hermione guardó la mochila que Ron le había pasado en el armario junto a sus otras cosas y se fue a dormir con una amarga sensación en la boca del estómago. Y es que lo único que le faltaba a Hermione era que Ron comenzara con sus repentinos ataques de inmadurez.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione había olvidado por completo el extraño comportamiento de Ron, y bajó a desayunar de bastante buen humor si se tenían en cuenta las circunstancias. Bill y Fleur ya estaban desayunando, mientras hablaban sobre los asuntos que debían atender aquella mañana. Ginny le seguía somnolienta, sentándose junto a ella en la mesa y la señora Weasley se apresuró a servirles su desayuno con una amable sonrisa en el rostro, pero Hermione podía notar como su semblante había envejecido notoriamente.

-Gracias –Murmuró Hermione mirándola con algo de preocupación.

-No hay por qué –Le sonrió la señora Weasley alejándose a hacer sus deberes de lleno en la cocina.

-¿Bill me alcanzarías el profeta? –Preguntó Hermione con amabilidad mientras la pareja discutía en voz baja. Bill tomó el periódico que se encontraba a su lado y se lo extendió a Hermione.

-Ten –le ofreció

-Gracias –Contestó ella.

-Ha llegado una carta de Harry también, ¿la quieres? –Preguntó Bill. Pero Hermione no alcanzó a responder por que Ginny se le adelantó:

-Yo puedo pasársela a Ron –Se ofreció. Hermione pensó en intervenir, pero luego desistió. Tal vez hiciera feliz a Ginny tener algo de Harry con ella, y además Hermione estaba segura de que no se atrevería a abrir esa carta. Bill también dudó, pero finalmente se la entregó. Ginny observó la caligrafía descuidada que se escribía sobre el sobre sellado y Hermione estuvo segura que la escuchó suspirar.

Hermione no alcanzó ni a leer tres hojas cuando la señora Weasley las apresuró a terminar, ya que aún quedaban muchas cosas que hacer.

-Estoy segura que el profeta seguirá aquí para cuando termines, querida –Le dijo la señora Weasley con amabilidad, luego de decirle cuales serían sus tareas de ese día.

El sol brillaba anunciando el mediodía, cuando Hermione sudaba en el jardín limpiando las ventanas por fuera. Luego sería el turno de limpiarlas por dentro. No había visto la cabellera pelirroja que tanto deseaba ver, y luego recordó que Ron había actuado extraño la noche anterior. Su orgullo fue más grande que las ganas de verlo, y se aguantó hasta que se lo topara por casualidad. Le desanimaba el saber que ya no tendrían sus "citas" privadas por la noche, pero esperaba con todo su corazón que la señora Weasley se ablandara un poco y los dejara al menos charlar de cosas banales de vez en cuando.

Hermione tenía el brazo agarrotado mientras sostenía su varita en alto, tal y como le había mostrado la señora Weasley hace horas, mientras en el aire flotaba el líquido de limpieza y el paño que limpiaban las ventanas del último rellano de La Madriguera. Estaba exhausta y era sólo el mediodía, así que cuando decidió que ya estaban todos limpios, atrapó con gracia los utensilios en el aire y entró a la casa dispuesta a tomar una ducha. Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre tener que ducharse al menos tres veces por día. Pero al pasar por la sala, el mismo diario el profeta que había dejado inconcluso, llamó su atención. Dejó aquél frasco lleno de líquido limpia-vidrios y el sucio paño sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y tomó el periódico. La mitad de la plana estaba cubierta por una fotografía de una de las personas más desagradables que Hermione conoció en su vida: Rita Skeeter, mientras que más abajo el titular decía: _"Los secretos que Rita Skeeter revelará en su próximo Best seller"_

Hermione no sabía que le enojaba más. Sí el hecho de que Skeeter cumpliera su palabra de escribir el maldito libro, o el que calificaran su obra de best seller. Hermione sabía muy bien lo que era un best seller y los escritos de Rita Skeeter jamás calificarían como tales.

Hermione apretó el diario entre sus puños, sintiéndose furiosa y no quiso leer nada más, pero al voltear la página se encontró con otra desagradable sorpresa:

"_El departamento de seguridad mágica desmiente la desaparición de una profesora de Hogwarts"_

_Un desafortunado rumor se ha expandido durante la última jornada en el mundo mágico. Se ha dicho que la profesora Charity Burbage, quién enseñaba hasta hace poco estudios muggles en el reconocido colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ha desaparecido. La información ha sido rectificada como FALSA, según los propios encargados del departamento de seguridad mágica. _

_Tal ha sido la conmoción que ha generado aquél falso rumor, que el mismo ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour se ha referido ante el hecho: "Como ministerio nos sorprende que este tipo de rumores se expanda tan rápidamente y nos hemos visto en la obligación de intervenir. La profesora Charity Burbage no ha desaparecido, pero sí ha demitido al cargo de profesora de estudios muggles en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Lamentamos que una información de éste tipo circule de esa manera, pues pone en riesgo varias reputaciones. Se les ruega no creer rumores de esta categoría, pues recordemos que la tragedia de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, director del mismo establecimiento aún es muy reciente y no queremos generar otro tipo de escándalo" Tales han sido las palabras del ministro, por lo que sólo nos queda creer en las informaciones oficiales que se entregan, informaciones que por supuesto, el profeta les entregará. _

Hermione terminó de leer más enfadada de lo que ya estaba. No podía creer como el propio ministerio estaba siendo corrompido, otra vez. Ella sabía que a Scrimgeour no le agradaba Harry, pero tampoco pensaba que se iba a rebajar de tal manera.

Justo a tiempo Hermione logró divisar a Ron, subiendo por las escaleras rápidamente. Ella olvidó su orgullo y lo siguió con el Profeta entre las manos. Irrumpió en su cuarto justo cuando Ron había cerrado la puerta y le plantó el profeta ante sus ojos.

-¿¡Puedes creerlo! –Le preguntó ella con enfado.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el con despreocupación, volteándose sin prestarle atención.

-¡Ron esto es importante! –Se quejó ella sorprendida de la actitud de Ron.

-¿Ah si? –Preguntó él tirándose sobre su cama.

-¡Sí! –Afirmó ella ofuscada –Han desmentido la desaparición de la profesora Burbage y como si eso fuera poco la estúpida de Rita Skeeter hablaba en serio con lo del libro.

-¿Y que podemos hacer? –Preguntó él sin real interés. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por unos segundos no supo que contestar.

-¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa!

-Nada… -Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros

-Realmente no estoy de humor para uno de tus inmaduros arrebatos Ronald, esto es serio. ¿Tienes idea de cómo debe estar sintiéndose Harry con todo esto?

-No, pero averigüémoslo –Dijo sacando una carta de su bolsillo y abriéndola con total naturalidad. Hermione estaba sorprendida y demasiado enfadada. –Encontré a Ginny llorando en el jardín aferrada a esto. Espero que tenga algo importante que decir. –Hermione cerró los ojos. Había sido una pésima idea dejar a Ginny con una carta de Harry, aunque pareciese un detalle insignificante, para Ginny significaba mucho.

-¿Ginny está bien? –Preguntó ella calmándose un poco.

-Mamá se la llevó a la cocina. –Contestó mientras leía la carta con rapidez. –A Harry no parece preocuparle nada de eso Hermione… yo creo que eres la única que se preocupa tanto.

-No puedes saberlo… Harry no puede mencionar ese tipo de cosas en sus cartas, Ron.

-Si estás tan preocupada ve a verlo. Dile a Tonks que te lleve…

-¿¡Honestamente Ronald que demonios pasa contigo! –Le gritó ella lanzándole el periódico en el rostro a Ron. Éste esquivo el proyectil con mucha facilidad y luego la miró con seriedad.

-Ya te dije que nada.

-No te creo.

-Ese es tú problema… ¿Algún otro recado para Harry? Por que yo tengo varias cosas que decirle… entre ellas que lo espero con un gran puñetazo en el rostro por hacer llorar a mi hermana. -Y entonces una demente idea cruzó por la cabeza de Hermione: ¿y si Ron estaba celoso? Porque no se había enfadado sólo por el asunto de Ginny, si no que había estado extraño desde la noche anterior, noche en la que estaban hablando justamente de… Harry… Hermione luchó por esconder la sonrisa que quería dibujarse en su rostro. Si Ron estaba realmente celoso, era por que debía sentir algo por ella, ¿cierto?

-No seas infantil. Es un asunto que deben resolver ellos. –Dijo ella mordiéndose la lengua para no lanzar algún comentario referente con los celos de Ron. –Y sea lo que sea que te suceda, déjalo. Hay cosas más importantes. –Ron no contestó. Se quedó mirándola de una manera que Hermione no supo descifrar, pero la hizo dudar de su anterior conjetura. Tal vez Ron no estaba celoso y era todo una invención de su mente para querer creer que Ron la quería de una forma especial. Pero había algo de dolor en sus ojos, algo que Hermione no podía reconocer. –D-Dile a Harry que esté tranquilo –Tartamudeó cuando logró liberarse de aquellos enigmáticos ojos azules. En cierto modo quería ver la reacción de Ron ante aquella insinuación. Sabía que no debía jugar así con él, pero necesitaba una señal.

-Lo haré –Murmuró él endureciendo su mirada, congelando el azul de sus ojos. Hermione sintió ganas de llorar, sin saber muy bien por qué. Le dolía que Ron la mirase de aquella manera, sin fundamentos.

-Y lo que sea que te haya hecho… -Comenzó ella en un intento desesperado de borrar esa fría mirada de su mente.

-No me has hecho nada –Contestó el con dureza.

-¿Entonces por qué me tratas así? –Intentó ella.

-No te trato de ninguna forma –Aclaró él mirando por la ventana. Hermione sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para poder mirar a Ron con reprobación y enfado. Y prefirió entonces encararlo y aunque le costara caro más tarde, se arriesgaría de todas formas. Lo peor que podría pasarle al preguntarle si es que acaso estaba celoso, era que él se lo tomara mal y descubriera que ella se moría por él. Y honestamente, Hermione ya había pasado por tanto, que incluso creía que podría lidiar con algo así.

-No entiendo como puedes ser tan infantil Ron, ¿Acaso no estarás…? -Pero su pregunta fue oportunamente interrumpida por una desanimada Ginny. No sabía si agradecerle o qué, pero había sido salvada de actuar bajo la influencia del cólera.

-Mamá dice que el almuerzo está listo –Murmuró ella con los ojos enrojecidos y salió de la habitación. Hermione suspiró y luego de darle una dura mirada a Ron salió tras Ginny.

Logró alcanzarla antes de que llegaran a la cocina y le dio un profundo abrazo. También le estaba sirviendo de terapia a ella, por que por más que intentaba aún no lograba comprender del todo la mente de Ron. Y en todo caso, si es que hubiese estado celoso, ella no tenía por que adivinarlo y si el fuera más valiente nada de eso estaría pasando. Así que abrazó a Ginny con fuerzas, ayudándola a ella y ayudándose a si misma. Ginny le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento cuando se separaron.

-¿Qué estaba pasando allá arriba? –Preguntó Ginny. –Sonabas enfadada. –Hermione se ruborizó al pensar que la señora Weasley la había escuchado.

-Ron y sus actitudes que no comprendo –Contestó ella.

-¿Qué paso ahora? –Preguntó Ginny rodando los ojos. Hermione ignoró el gesto.

-Pasa que a tu hermano se le olvida que hay personas que no saben legeremancia y cree que actuando con rudeza voy a adivinar que demonios le molesta…

-No se por qué no me sorprende… -Comentó Ginny y Hermione la fulminó con la mirada. –Será mejor que vayamos a comer –Agregó Ginny frotándole el hombro a Hermione –Y no te preocupes por Ron ya se le pasará…

-Ese es el problema, siempre tengo que esperar a que se le pase… -Reclamó Hermione y se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

Hermione decidió olvidar el tema de Ron por un rato, despejar la mente y al menos agradecía el hecho de que la señora Weasley no los interrumpió al escuchar los gritos.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, aunque le fue muy difícil a Hermione el poder borrar de su mente aquél asunto con Ron. Como deseaba que fueran celos, pero ¿y si no?... Hermione no pudo evitar echarle varias miradas furtivas a Ron desde su puesto, y varias veces sorprendió a Ron devolviéndole la mirada. Ahora era distinta, ya no había rastro de dureza ni frialdad, si no que se parecía más a una mirada algo melancólica y ahora si que Hermione no entendía absolutamente nada. Se pasaron mirando furtivamente durante todo el almuerzo, primero Hermione lo estudiaba con la mirada mientras masticaba, luego Ron se encontraba con sus ojos durante unos segundos y finalmente Hermione desviaba la mirada ruborizándose levemente.

Definitivamente hablaría con él luego del almuerzo, sólo si es que lograba escabullirse de la limpieza interior de vidrios.

-Hermione, querida –Le dijo la señora Weasley justo cuando ya todos comenzaban a levantarse de la mesa, momento en el que Hermione pretendía dirigirse hacia Ron. Maldijo internamente por el inoportuno llamado de la señora Weasley –Me gustaría que subieras a mi habitación un momento, te he arreglado el vestido, necesito que te lo pruebes. –Hermione asintió sin ganas, lo último que quería era tener que probarse su túnica.

-Que _magavilloso_ Molly –Comentó Fleur cogiendo la mano de Bill. -lástima que no pueda _quedagme_ _paga veg_ el _gesultado_. –Agregó ella. Aunque sinceramente a Hermione no le importaba la opinión de Fleur.

-No te preocupes, de seguro tendré que hacerle otros arreglos. Y aún falta el vestido de Ginny. –Dijo la señora Weasley.

-Vamos Fleur, no queremos llegar tarde –Dijo Bill tirando de su mano con suavidad, para luego pasar su mano por la delgada espalda de la rubia.

-Tengan cuidado por favor –Les rogó la señora Weasley –Los espero para la cena –Agregó y Bill le asintió con amabilidad para salir de allí. –Espérame en mi habitación por favor Hermione, querida. Subiré de inmediato. –Hermione le hizo caso, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada significativa a Ron. Ya no estaba enfadada con él, había algo en aquellas débiles y tristes miradas que él le daba, que la hacían desarmarse. Había algo que Ron no le estaba diciendo, algo que la hacía sentirse nerviosa, pero a la vez confundida y probablemente nunca sabría que era aquello. Pero sí sabía que no quería desperdiciar estos últimos días de "soledad", estando enfadada con él.

Hermione nunca antes había estado en la habitación de la señora Weasley, nunca, en los ya casi cuatro años que estaba pasando los veranos allí. Era una habitación bastante agradable a la vista, y muy humilde, como todo en aquella acogedora casa. Las paredes lucían su color madera natural, y en medio de la habitación se ubicaba una cama matrimonial con un cubrecama de color blanco. Junto a la ventana, una cómoda caoba, y encima una gran cantidad de fotografías móviles. Al fondo, un espejo de cuerpo entero junto a un armario, ocupaban la pared sur, mientras que una puerta pequeña se ubicaba junto al armario. Hermione supuso que era un baño. Mientras esperaba, se atrevió a echarle un vistazo a las fotografías, y es que desde la última vez que se había encontrado con las fotografías de los Weasley, había querido ver más.

Un joven y sonriente señor Weasley (bastante parecido a Bill), abrazaba por la cintura a una copia idéntica de Ginny, quién debía ser la señora Weasley. Sonreían y saludaban a la cámara como dos jóvenes realmente enamorados. En otro cuadro se podía observar una mujer de avanzada edad, con el rostro cansado y bastante malhumorado, y sobre su cabeza se posaba un enorme sombrero con unas horribles plumas. Hermione supuso que debía ser tía Muriel, y definitivamente Ron no estaba exagerando cuando la describió. Una mujer así no podía ser agradable.

Y luego de observar a dos pelirrojos idénticos de unos cinco años, peleándose por acaparar la atención de la cámara, y de un portarretratos familiar bastante reciente, dio con una fotografía que la hizo suspirar. Junto a diversas fotos individuales de cada uno de los siete hermanos Weasley, Hermione se atrevió a tomar el portarretratos de Ron. Lo observó con una estúpida, pero imborrable sonrisa en el rostro, muy parecida a la que puso cuando encontró la primera foto de Ron de bebé, hace ya varias noches.

Pero en ésta, había algo que hacía que Hermione confirmara por millonésima vez que estaba enamorada de su pelirrojo mejor amigo. Allí estaba un Ron de a penas un año, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con una cantidad exorbitante de papeles de ranas de chocolate a su alrededor. Su rostro, estaba cubierto de ésta misma golosina. Se movía con torpeza, metiendo sus manitos achocolatadas dentro de su boca y luego sonreía, moviendo sus bracitos como un colibrí. Ron podía ser un tonto cuando quería, un chico infantil y lleno de arrebatos, podía hacer que Hermione se enfadara con solo una palabra, o hacerla sentir miserable con una sola mirada. Pero cada vez que Hermione descubría algo nuevo de él, caía rendida. Por que le gustara o no, ya había caído inevitablemente bajo los encantos de Ron. Por que Ron también tenía encantos, y cuando quería ser amable, gentil y caballeroso lo era. También la hacía reír hasta llorar. Y tal vez era esa mezcla de sensaciones la que la habían hecho enamorarse, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no se arrepentía. Claro que no.

-Era muy adorable cuando pequeño, ¿no? –Comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione se sintió avergonzada y luego de devolver la foto a su lugar, se volteó ruborizada, para encontrarse con una señora Weasley de rostro amable.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-No te preocupes… de todos modos no se por qué no se me ocurrió mostrarte estas fotografías antes. Y es una lástima que hayas conocido a Ron en su peor etapa –Se burló ella y Hermione sonrió.

-No ha sido tan terrible –Contestó ella.

-Ah por favor querida, no tienes para que ser amable. Tú y yo conocemos a Ron muy bien… -Expuso ella y no sabía si estaba siendo acusada de algo o qué. –Bueno no quiero aburrirte con todos mis recuerdos del pasado, que ya estoy muy vieja y me pongo melancólica. –Se burló la señora Weasley y luego se volteó para sacar del armario el vestido lila de Hermione. –Toma, vamos a ver como te queda. –Hermione tomó el vestido entre sus manos y aparentemente no tenía ningún cambio. Pero estaba equivocada, porque bastó que se lo pusiera para que se sorprendiera frente al espejo. Había estado tan preocupada el día de las compras, que no se había dado cuenta realmente de que era lo que había comprado. Pero ahora, viéndose frente al espejo realmente pensó que se veía bien, y eso para ella era un gran avance en su autoestima. La tela lila se ceñía con gracia en su cintura, para luego caer con mucha elegancia hasta sus rodillas. No era la gran cosa, pero desde el baile de navidad que no se sentía bien con ella misma. –Creo que ha quedado perfecto –Sonrió la señora Weasley con suficiencia.

-Gracias –Murmuró Hermione ruborizándose levemente.

-Tal vez podría afinar algunos detalles por aquí… -Dijo la señora Weasley tomando unos trozos de tela –Y por acá… -Continuó mientras con su otra mano agitaba su varita, y desde uno de los cajones un par de alfileres flotaron hasta dejar indicados los lugares para arreglar. –Creo que con eso será suficiente –Dijo estudiando con cuidado la imagen de Hermione en el espejo.

-Y supongo que Fleur querrá aprobarlo… -Comentó ella sin muchas ganas.

-Ah no te preocupes por Fleur, tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que de seguro le agradará… -Respondió ella. –Ya puedes quitártelo si quieres, lo arreglaré cuanto antes. –Hermione asintió y comenzó a quitarse el vestido. –A tus padres les habría encantado verte así de hermosa… -Comentó de pronto la señora Weasley haciendo que Hermione se quedara estática y prácticamente dejara de respirar. Agradeció el estar de espaldas a la señora Weasley, así ella no podía ver la lastimera expresión de su rostro. –Lo siento querida, no quise ser impertinente… -Se apresuró a aclarar ella.

-E-Está b-bien –Contestó Hermione entre tartamudeos, y temblorosa continuó con sus labores para vestirse. Sabía que las intenciones de la señora Weasley no eran malas, pero su comentario la había descolocado.

-¿No quieres hablar de ello querida? –Le preguntó con suavidad

-No lo sé –Murmuró Hermione. Estaba algo confundida. Sólo había hablado de aquello con Ron y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para comentar sobre aquella situación.

-Ay, querida… -Se lamentó la señora Weasley y pronto Hermione sintió las cálidas manos de ella sobre sus hombros, y luego depositó un beso sobre su cabeza. –Sé que es duro para ti… y se que es muy injusto… -Hermione solo pudo asentir y se volteó con cautela, moderando su expresión de tristeza. –No se metan en problemas y vuelvan a Hogwarts –Dijo la señora Weasley en tono de súplica y a Hermione se le rompió el corazón. Entendía a la perfección aquél sentimiento de frustración y desesperación cuando quieres proteger a alguien.

-Lo siento… -Respondió Hermione dándole a entender a la señora Weasley que ella no cambiaría de parecer –Señora Weasley lo siento mucho, pero le di mi palabra a Harry y también a Dumbledore. –La señora Weasley la miró derrotada.

-Hermione eres aún tan joven y tan inteligente… Harry piensa que sabe lo que hace, pero no es así…

-Con todo respeto, creo que Harry nunca había tenido tan claro algo… él confiaba ciegamente en Dumbledore.

-Todos confiábamos ciegamente en Dumbledore querida –Replicó de inmediato la señora Weasley –Pero por esa misma razón analizábamos cada paso antes de cumplir sus indicaciones… En Hogwarts estarán a salvo, lo saben…

-No realmente –Dijo Hermione con un nudo enorme en la garganta. Odiaba hacerle daño a la señora Weasley. Ella chasqueó la lengua en frustración y Hermione la miró como suplicándole para que dejara de intentar detenerlos.

-Bueno… -Suspiró la señora Weasley –Aún me queda algo de tiempo –Sonrió con una determinación que Hermione sencillamente admiró. –Ahora vete a terminar tus quehaceres, ¿sí? –Le dijo con amabilidad –Y recuérdame darte una copia de la foto de Ron –Concluyó y Hermione sólo asintió. Salió de la habitación con una sensación extraña en el corazón y tuvo que enjuagarse una lágrima. Sólo rogaba para pasara lo que pasara, Ron pudiese volver sano y salvo a casa.

-Te tardaste –Le dijo una voz desde las escaleras. Era Ron, como siempre salvándola en sus momentos de debilidad. Hermione no dudó un segundo y se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerzas. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Ron se tensaba al recibir aquél abrazo, pero luego se relajaba mientras envolvía la espalda de Hermione con sus reconfortantes brazos. –Ummm…

-Tenías razón –Susurró Hermione –Tu madre habló conmigo… Odio hacerle esto Ron, lo odio… -Sollozó apretando entre sus puños la camiseta de Ron.

-Tranquila… tranquila… va a estar bien –Le dijo con una voz demasiado tranquilizadora. Hermione se separó de él y la humedad de sus ojos desapareció. A veces sentía que iba a explotar y otras veces se sentía llena de fuerzas y energía.

-Eso espero –Deseó con fuerzas. –Ahora será mejor que baje a terminar mis quehaceres o tu madre se molestará –Agregó soltando a regañadientes su abrazo, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con esas ventanas? –Le preguntó Ron a sus espaldas. Hermione detuvo el caminar por un segundo y luego siguió avanzando con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro. Agradecía que Ron volviera a ser el mismo.

-Gracias, pero no se si valga la pena si tu madre nos separará de inmediato… -Expuso en cuanto llegó abajo.

-No creo que lo haga –Dijo él llegando a su lado –No después de su conversación, tal vez mañana siga con eso así que mejor lo aprovechamos –Sonrió y Hermione no pudo evitar imitarlo. Caminó unos pasos hasta donde había dejado los productos de limpieza aquella mañana y le ofreció una segunda botella a Ron.

-¿Traes tu varita? –Preguntó ella extendiéndole el brazo.

-Siempre –Sonrió él y cogió aquél frasco. –Hiciste un estupendo trabajo con las ventanas afuera Hermione, si no fuese porque las mías están hechas un asco por dentro, podría al fin ver con claridad…

-Gracias –Murmuró ella y se dispuso a trabajar. Si había algo que le gustaba de las peleas con Ron, eran sin duda las reconciliaciones y mucho más en aquél momento porque Ron estaba haciéndole cumplidos.

Recorrieron la casa entera limpiando los vidrios, hablando de banalidades y riendo por alguna broma que Ron hacía. La señora Weasley los había sorprendido al rato riendo mientras limpiaban en la cocina, pero luego de hacer una mueca de disgusto se marchó susurrando cosas para ella misma. Ron había llenado de cumplidos a Hermione de una manera sorprendente, tanto que Hermione no entendía muy bien de donde venía ese afán, pero debía aceptar que le agradaba bastante.

No se dieron cuenta cuando había atardecido, pero ya estaban a punto de terminar limpiando la habitación que los padres de Fleur utilizarían dentro de unas semanas.

-¿Cómo va tu plan del ghoul? –Preguntó Hermione quién ya harta de usar su varita, frotaba con un paño los vidrios.

-En proceso…-Respondió Ron imitándola –Fred y George están experimentando con ello en la tienda.

-Entiendo –Dijo ella –Bien, creo que ya hemos terminado –Sonrió alejándose un poco de la ventana para poder observar el resultado. Afuera la luz del crepúsculo atenuaba los colores de los árboles, mientras que la brisa jugaba con las hojas. Hermione inhaló con fuerzas como si pudiese sentir ella también la brisa colándose por sus cabellos.

-Ha quedado bien –Comentó él junto a Hermione, tirando el paño al suelo luego de haberse frotado las manos con el.

-¿Crees que mis padres tendrán una vista tan linda como esta? –Preguntó ella sin esperar una respuesta. Es que el tema de sus padres le había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza luego de que la señora Weasley lo sacó a colación, volviendo a sentir ese torbellino de emociones que la mataba lentamente, condenándola por sus actos.

-Yo creo que más –Contestó él con dulzura –Tal vez estén mirando el mar… dime por favor que en Australia hay mar… -Dijo y Hermione sonrió.

-Sí Ron, hay mar. Aunque no en todas partes claro, es un gran país… aunque a ellos les gustaba el mar así que probablemente estén disfrutando de un paisaje marino… -Y Hermione sonrió ante el pensamiento de sus padres abrazados en una adorable casa a las orillas del mar, bebiendo café caliente, observando como la lluvia se mezclaba con el mar, mientras Crookshanks paseaba por la casa con aire despreocupado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese así.

-Hermione, sobre hace un rato yo… -Comenzó Ron muy bajito, haciendo que Hermione volviese a la realidad. Ella lo miró con dulzura y sonrió antes de interrumpirlo:

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a tus arrebatos –Le dijo cogiendo sus utensilios dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-Oye, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de arrebatos? –Inquirió él frunciendo el ceño y Hermione lo miró divertida ubicándose en el umbral de la puerta.

-Será mejor que bajemos, hemos abusado lo suficiente de la paciencia de tu madre por hoy –Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-¡Espera! –Escuchó a sus espaldas -¡Enserio dime a que te refieres! –Y con una sonrisa enorme, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerzas y bastante más animada, continuó caminando hacia la cocina, sabiendo con certeza que Ron podría ser el tonto más tonto del mundo si quería, pero el tonto del cuál estaba enamorada y como le gustaba estar enamorada de él en momentos como esos.


	12. Dumbledore & Harry

Hola hola hola!

Aquí les dejo este capitulo y ya quedan tan solo dos semanas (Bueno sé que dije la semana pasada que quedaban dos semanas, pero en realidad me equivoqué, así que lo siento.

Pero no se preocupen, de todos modos actualizaré Break up la proxima semana. Estoy trabajando a full en esa historia y no quiero defraudarlos. Y no puedo actualizar antes porque maravillosamente volveré a la playa por este fin de semana, así que por favor sean pacientes.

Muchas gracias como siempre y disfruten!

Capítulo 12

Dumbledore y Harry

Hermione se encontraba rodeada de varios ejemplares del profeta de los últimos días, algunos libros que había traído de su casa a los cuales no les había prestado mucha atención, y también tenía una libreta entre sus manos, sujetando una pluma entre sus dientes. La señora Weasley le había dado la mañana libre, ya que el día anterior Hermione había realizado perfectamente las actividades que planeó para ella.

Así que en cuanto despertó, Hermione decidió utilizar su tiempo libre en algo útil.

El día estaba demasiado fresco para estar en verano, pero de igual modo Hermione disfrutaba poder estar sentada en la hierba, bajo la sombra de un árbol sintiendo la brisa desordenar sus cabellos, viéndose obligada a estar constantemente ubicando algunos mechones detrás de su oreja.

De vez en cuando levantaba la vista de su libreta de anotaciones y sus diversas lecturas, para examinar el panorama alrededor de La Madriguera. Unas finas nubes cubrían el sol, por lo cuál la temperatura era agradable. Se podía oír de vez en cuando como la señora Weasley reprendía a alguno de sus hijos y como ellos se quejaban ante la situación. Pero a Hermione le llamaba más la atención fijar su mirada en el quinto rellano de La Madriguera, donde cada cierto rato una cabellera pelirroja daba vueltas por el lugar, seguramente evadiendo sus responsabilidades.

-Patán –Murmuró Hermione, quitándose la pluma de la boca, sonriendo levemente. No podía evitarlo, si aunque Ron la sacase de quicio con su holgazanería, era inevitable quererlo de todos modos. Agitó su cabeza con fuerzas, obligándose a concentrarse.

Desde hace unos días venía cuestionándose varias cosas, sobretodo por las nuevas informaciones sobre Dumbledore que publicaba El Profeta. Y si había algo de lo que Hermione se sentía orgullosa, era de su capacidad de organización y de su minuciosidad para darse cuenta de detalles que los demás no notaban. Entonces se había preocupado de guardar cada ejemplar del Profeta desde que comenzaron a hablar sobre Dumbledore.

Habían varias cosas que giraban en su cabeza, abrumándola, porque se rumoreaban tantas cosas sobre su ex director y ella no estaba segura de creerlas o no. Además le preocupaba muchísimo Harry, quién tenía que lidiar con aquellos rumores en soledad. Al menos el sabía quién era realmente Dumbledore, y posiblemente luego le corroboraría la verdadera historia.

Pero se había enfadado considerablemente cuando se entero que Rita Skeeter había escrito un capítulo completo sobre la relación entre Harry y Dumbledore.

-¡Es inconcebible y de muy mal gusto! –Había bramado ella unas noches atrás, mientras Ron y Ginny debían escuchar sus quejas.

Hermione revolvió con su mano los periódicos y suspiró. Tantas dudas rondaban su mente, que aunque estuviese descansando, para ella no estaba resultando un verdadero descanso. Estaba constantemente haciendo conjeturas, en todo ámbito, y eso la tenía agotada.

Se estremeció un poco cuando una brisa inusualmente más gélida, golpeó con rudeza sus brazos y piernas desnudas, recordando que estaba concentrada en otras cosas. Más tarde, si tenía tiempo, hablaría con Ron sobre Dumbledore.

Entonces volvió a tomar un libro entre sus manos, chequeando que no se le hubiese pasado ningún solo punto en su libreta de anotaciones. _"Situaciones mágicas que pudiesen resultarle adversas y como enfrentarlas adecuadamente", _era el título del ejemplar que había comprado poco después de haberse enterado de que era una bruja. Nunca lo había apreciado tanto como en estos momentos.

Y de pronto, una gota cayó en la punta de su nariz. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un cielo totalmente cubierto de grises nubes. Se le erizó la piel en cuanto el viento comenzó a enfriarse abruptamente y decidió que mejor entraba a la casa. Entonces, rápidamente comenzó a llover con fiereza. Ya había sido extraño que en Inglaterra no hubiese llovido en lo que llevaba del verano.

-Maldición –Murmuró Hermione molesta y se apresuró a reunir sus cosas. Cubrió sus libros y periódicos con su cuerpo, mientras que el agua la mojaba con rapidez. Nunca se ponía un vestido, y cuando al fin lo hizo, la lluvia se encargó de mojárselo. Corrió hasta entrar en La Madriguera, de pésimo humor. De inmediato subió las escaleras maldiciendo internamente, y se metió en su habitación. Revisó que sus papeles estuviesen intactos, y así lo estaban, salvo por algunas gotas que habían removido un poco de tinta de los periódicos. Nada terrible.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –Preguntó Ginny en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación. Hermione resopló, buscando en el armario un nuevo vestido para ponerse.

-El maldito clima de Inglaterra –Bufó ella y Ginny sonrió.

-Ya era extraño que no hubiese llovido en Ottery–Comentó acercándose a la ventana.

-¡Ay no! –Exclamó Hermione cuando terminó de cambiarse de ropa. – ¡Hace unos cuantos días limpié los vidrios!

-Tranquila… -Dijo Ginny volteándose hacia ella. –Mamá ya se encargó de hechizarlos. Tiene un don para saber cuando lloverá. La que está a punto de colapsar en un ataque de nervios es la señorita perfecta… no podría soportar que el día de su boda lloviera de esta manera…

-No esperaría menos de Fleur –Negó con la cabeza Hermione, mientras intentaba desenredar sus rizos con los dedos.

-Si pudiese hechizar también el cielo, créeme que lo haría. –Se burló Ginny, haciendo reír a Hermione. -¿Qué tanto lees? –Preguntó ella dirigiéndose a la cama de Hermione donde descansaban todos sus papeles. Hermione reaccionó y llegó hasta allí antes que Ginny para tomar su libreta de anotaciones y guardarla rápidamente en su bolsito de cuentas. –Oye, oye tranquila… no me interesa leer las cartas de amor que le escribes a Ron… -Se burló.

-Sabes que no es eso –Le dijo Hermione ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Puedo tocar esto? –Inquirió Ginny en tono burlón, apuntando con un dedo la montaña de periódicos.

-Sí Ginny –Ella revolvió un poco los diarios con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Coleccionar el profeta es parte de la misión que Dumbledore les dejó? –Inquirió mientras Hermione tomaba con disimulo sus libros de magia y los escondía en su armario.

-No, es simple curiosidad –Dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Ginny.

-No creerás una palabra de lo que aquí dicen, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó la pelirroja mostrándole una página del profeta, donde Rita Skeeter anunciaba su capítulo especial dedicado a Harry y Dumbledore.

-A esa claro que no –Se apresuró a clarificar Hermione –Pero ella no es la única que habla sobre Dumbledore…

-Y tú quieres saber quién era realmente…

-Sí –Afirmó Hermione. Le impresionaba lo poco que sabía sobre Dumbledore.

-¿Pero Harry…? –Preguntó Ginny.

-Harry es precisamente parte de mi problema, más bien de mis preocupaciones…

-Y de las mías… -Suspiró Ginny. Hermione la miró compasiva y le quitó de las manos los periódicos para guardarlos. -¿Entonces Harry nunca mencionó nada sobre la vida de Dumbledore?

-No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres –Le dijo Hermione

-Si hablar de Harry es lo único que puedo tener de él, entonces lo haré. –Le dijo con seriedad y Hermione suspiró.

-Él está bien –La tranquilizó Hermione. –Sabes que Ron se comunica con él, y lo poco que dice es que está bien.

-Tal vez debería enviarle una lechuza o algo… -Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros y Hermione sintió mucha pena por ella.

-Sabes que eso no le haría ningún bien, ni menos a ti. Tienes que tener paciencia, ya verás que podrán volver a estar juntos…

-Tu sabes que lo haré… sabes que esperaré lo que tenga que esperar… de todos modos se me hace difícil…

-Y a Harry se le debe hacer igual de difícil… sólo quédate tranquila, si te mantienes fuerte le serás de mucha más ayuda –Ginny sonrió con dificultad y luego asintió.

-Por esto es que eres mi mejor amiga –Sonrió ella.

-Tu solo no le des más motivos a Ron para golpear a Harry, ¿quieres?

-Lo intentaré –Sonrió Ginny

Almorzaron en tranquilidad, o casi en tranquilidad, porque Fleur no dejaba de quejarse sobre el clima Inglés. Pero si Hermione le quitaba los constantes chillidos de Fleur, se podía decir que había sido un almuerzo agradable.

Ron se escabulló de inmediato en cuanto terminó su plato, posiblemente para rehuir de sus tareas. Hermione sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad, subiría al cuarto de Ron. Pero primero, ayudó a la señora Weasley en la cocina, mientras Fleur y Bill se llevaban a Ginny para que los ayudara a elegir algunas flores para la boda. Y a Ginny no le quedó más que marcharse con el rostro cansado antes de tiempo.

-Gracias querida, no tienes por qué molestarte –Le agradeció la señora Weasley sonriéndole con simpatía cuando Hermione terminaba de acarrear la última tanda de platos.

-No es molestia –Aclaró Hermione. Simplemente aún se sentía mal por estar obligada a ocultar tanta información a una persona que siempre ha sido tan buena con ella. –Si quiere puedo ayudarle a limpiar la cocina. –Se ofreció.

-Está bien –Convino la señora Weasley, alcanzándole a Hermione un paño, mientras ella fregaba los platos. –Creo que también podrías ayudarme a cocinar para la boda…

-¿Cocinar? –Preguntó Hermione algo nerviosa. Si sabía cocinar por todas las tardes en las que había estado sola en su hogar cuando sus padres trabajaban, pero no sabía si tenía las cualidades para cocinar en una boda.

-No te preocupes querida, haremos todo con magia, aprenderás fácil –Sonrió ella y Hermione le sonrió de vuelta no muy convencida, limpiando los muebles de la cocina.

Luego de limpiar la mesa y fregar el piso, Hermione se disculpó con la señora Weasley y subió las escaleras. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría la señora Weasley para darse cuenta de que Ron no había hecho nada en todo el día y que no estaba en el cobertizo como le había ordenado en la mañana. Así que rogando para tener tiempo suficiente a solas con Ron, Hermione subió en silencio hasta el quinto rellano. Tocó suavemente dos veces y entró rápidamente.

-¡Ay, mi estómago! –Dijo Ron retorciéndose en la cama con exageración. Hermione lo miró desde la puerta negando con la cabeza y se acercó en silencio. -¡Duele, duele! –Seguía quejándose Ron con los ojos cerrados. Hermione buscó algo a su alcance para poder lanzárselo a Ron.

-Por favor Ronald, nadie podía creerte eso –Dijo al fin Hermione cuando decidió que los objetos a su alcance podrían dejar graves secuelas en Ron –Eres un patán…

-Ah… eras tú –Dijo Ron con alivio, sentándose en la cama. –Estoy cansado… y mamá no me iba a dejar descansar así como así…

-Pues entonces aprende a fingir…

-Deja de ser tan molesta –Se quejó Ron y Hermione lo miró con reprobación. No le duró más de un día su obsesión por hacerle cumplidos, aunque de vez en cuando la sorprendía con alguno. -¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí? –Preguntó cambiando el tono de voz.

-Pues tu madre jura que estás en el cobertizo y como la ayudé con la cocina…

-Así que sigues rompiendo las reglas… -Dijo Ron con sarcasmo

-Técnicamente no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla, ya que jamás nos prohibió vernos… -Aclaró Hermione –De todos modos necesitaba hablar contigo…

-¿De qué? –Preguntó Ron haciéndose a un lado en la cama, dándole espacio a Hermione. Ella suspiró y luego se sentó.

-De Dumbledore…

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No… es decir… no, en realidad no –Contestó ella y Ron frunció las cejas. Hermione volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos con fuerza. -Desde que Dumbledore murió han estado saliendo muchas reseñas y reportajes sobre su vida… hablan y hablan de él, de su familia y… hace poco me he dado cuenta de que no sabemos nada sobre Dumbledore, de quién era en realidad…

-¿No creerás lo que dice el profeta o sí? -Preguntó Ron al igual que Ginny y Hermione abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

-No lo sé… hay gente que dice conocerlo y… bueno también me preocupa que Harry lea todas esas cosas… y…

-Pero Harry debe saber la verdad, ¿cierto? –Preguntó Ron y Hermione lo miró con preocupación.

-No estoy tan segura… Porque Harry nunca nos habló de Dumbledore realmente… todo se trataba sobre horrocruxes, y misiones… pero nunca nada sobre su vida…

-Tal vez le pidió que no lo comentara con nadie

-Somos sus mejores amigos Ron… incluso lo de los horrocruxes lo sabemos nosotros –Explicó Hermione y Ron se quedó pensativo. -¿Y qué si Harry no conocía realmente a Dumbledore? ¿Sí algunas cosas de las que aquí dicen son verdad?

-¿Si realmente no sabemos quién fue Dumbledore? –Continuó Ron y Hermione asintió con la cabeza. –Pero eso no es lo relevante, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, si Harry confiaba en Dumbledore, también nosotros pero…

-Lo sé –Convino Ron –También me sentí algo extraño con eso que ese tal Elphias escribió…

-Espera, espera –Interrumpió Hermione -¿Leíste lo que Elphias Doge escribió? –Inquirió Hermione sorprendida y Ron se ruborizó un poco

-Bueno… sí… -Murmuró Ron –Desde hace tiempo que venías quejándote sobre Dumbledore y entonces yo… bueno ese no es el punto –Se detuvo Ron y aclaró su garganta, pero Hermione pensó que Ron era el ser más adorable en la tierra –El punto es que jamás me habría imaginado que el padre de Dumbledore fuera un asesino… o que odiara a su hermano… ni mucho menos que su hermana estuviese loca…

-No estaba loca Ron –Lo corrigió Hermione

-Eso tú no lo sabes…

-No hables tonterías Ronald… -Lo detuvo Hermione –No lo sé… el tema de Dumbledore me confunde mucho y no se como Harry esté enfrentando la situación… ¿Crees que debemos decirle algo cuando lo veamos?

-No lo sé… no lo creo, no creo que sea buena idea presionarlo –Contestó Ron con mucha razón y Hermione sonrió internamente.

-Bien –Convino Hermione

-De todos modos espero que Dumbledore haya sido como ese tal Elphias dijo… y no como lo que Rita Skeeter publicará…

-Fue un gran mago –Comentó Hermione sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Iba a extrañar mucho su sabiduría.

-Por favor no vayas a llorar –Le pidió Ron con una expresión de ternura, rebuscando rápidamente en sus bolsillos, volviendo a ofrecerle un pañuelo y Hermione sonrió dejando caer una lágrima.

-Lo siento, pero es que… lo siento –Sollozó ella y aceptó nuevamente el ofrecimiento de Ron, limpiándose las lágrimas. Últimamente estaba muy sensible, y verdaderamente no era para culparla.

-Tu ya lo dijiste, si Harry confiaba en él, también nosotros.

-Claro –Convino Hermione apretando el pañuelo entre sus manos, aunque seguía pensando en que le habría gustado saber sobre la vida de Dumbledore, al menos para entender su comportamiento. Aunque jamás dudaría del actuar de su antiguo director. –Creo que me quedaré con esto –Sonrió mostrando el pañuelo arrugado.

-No te preocupes –Sonrió él y al corroborar que Hermione no seguiría llorando, echó su cuerpo hacia atrás sobre la cama con despreocupación.

El sol no salió durante toda la tarde, y Hermione y Ron se quedaron hablando por varias horas más. Era casi como una adicción, y le costaba mucho dejar de hacerlo, pues adoraba el tiempo que compartía con él, aunque cada cierto tiempo comenzaban alguna pelea banal sin sentido.

-¿Y que hay sobre el ghoul? –Preguntó Hermione recostada a los pies de la cama de Ron mientras éste estaba sentado en el medio de su cama lanzando una almohada al cielo y atrapándola en el aire.

-Fred y George trabajan en ello –Explicó Ron –Están haciendo un experimento en la tienda para asegurar el éxito de la transformación.

-Entiendo.

-Pero no creo que tarden mucho más… ¿Siempre ha sido así tu cabello? –Preguntó Ron cambiado radicalmente de tema.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió Hermione algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

-No lo sé… luce diferente…

-¿Diferente cómo? –Preguntó ella, incorporándose en la cama.

-Bueno… -Dijo Ron ruborizándose levemente –Tus rizos se ven diferentes… -Hermione miró a Ron un segundo y luego examinó su cabello. Efectivamente, su pelo había crecido unos milímetros y las puntas sobresalían salvajemente entre sus rizos. Pero nadie en su sano juicio habría notado aquél detalle.

-Tienes razón –Murmuró Hermione jugando con su pelo. –Nunca lo había notado… ¿Y cómo dices que era antes?

-Bueno primero que todo antes jamás había visto tus rizos con forma… -Se burló Ron –No lo sé… antes no eran así…

-¿Cómo lo notaste? –Preguntó Hermione fijando la vista en él y Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas. La hacía sentir tan bien pensar que Ron se fijaba hasta en esos mínimos detalles en ella. La hacían pensar un millón de cosas hermosas, cosas que no debería pensar precisamente, pero que ni siquiera su sensata mente podía evitar.

-Uhm… -Dudó Ron, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! –Gritó la señora Weasley desde abajo con notable enfado. Hermione y Ron se quedaron mirando y Ron tragó con fuerzas.

-Creo que alguien notó tu ausencia… -Se burló Hermione sin saber si estaba aliviada por haber sido interrumpida, o molesta por lo mismo.

-No te burles tanto que en cuanto sepa que estabas conmigo no querrás reírte –Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, sintiendo quizás alivio al haber sido oportunamente interrumpido.

Bajaron en cosa de segundos, y la señora Weasley esperaba a Ron en la sala con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué te has creído jovencito? –Lo reprendió su madre. -¿Crees que puedes desaparecer así como así y no cumplir tus obligaciones?

-Me dolía el estómago mamá –Mintió Ron con descaro y Hermione lo miró acusadoramente.

-¡No me mientas Ronald! –Exclamó la señora Weasley con molestia.

-Es que estaba cansado y decidí darme el día libre –Contestó él con naturalidad. Hermione bufó. La señora Weasley no había notado la presencia de Hermione hasta que ella hizo ruido, y cuando lo notó los miró escandalizada.

-¡Es que esto no puede ser! –Se quejó ella. Pero Hermione sabía que la señora Weasley no les había impuesto ninguna regla de no verse, más bien ella simplemente intentaba mantenerlos alejados, pero no podía controlarlos todo el día. -¡Mañana no te me escaparás jovencito! –Chilló ella y luego volvió a mirarlos acusadoramente murmurando un montón de cosas ininteligibles. –Ahora vayan a ayudarme con la cena que la orden ya no tarda en llegar.

-¿La orden? –Preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, cosa que pareció enfurecer aún más a la pobre señora Weasley.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó Hermione con cautela

-No querida no tienes de que preocuparte –Le dijo la señora Weasley suavizando la voz. La señora Weasley debía estar enfadada con ella misma por haber dejado pasar una tarde entera sin controlarlos. Ahora Hermione suponía que no tendrían tiempo a solas muy fácilmente y eso le molestaba bastante. –Ahora vamos a la cocina y Ron, tendrás que lavar los platos. –Sentenció como si eso le causara una gran dicha. Ron resignado, le dio una mirada de agotamiento a Hermione antes de seguir a su madre, y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que merecía aquél castigo por patán. Aunque de no ser por su pereza, jamás habrían pasado una tarde tan agradable.

-¿Ginny aún no ha llegado? –Preguntó Hermione mientras cortaba zanahorias para la cena, mirando el reloj donde la cucharilla con el nombre de Ginny indicaba que estaba viajando.

-No te preocupes, Bill ya se comunicó conmigo por red flu, tardarán en llegar, probablemente se pierdan la reunión de la orden –Informó la señora Weasley mientras Ron arrastrando los pies arreglaba la mesa.

Ron fue el encargado de recibir y exigir la contraseña a los miembros de la orden que comenzaron a llegar minutos después. Alastor, Dedalus, Hestia, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George y el señor Weasley llenaron la mesa de inmediato y Hermione sentía que no podría caber jamás en tal concurrida mesa. Pero los Weasley estaban tan acostumbrados a la situación, que Ron ni se inmuto para hacerle un espacio junto a él.

-Kingsley no ha podido venir, pero confía en que tomaremos la mejor decisión –Sentenció Moody devorando con ansias su plato de pollo.

-Y es eso lo que nos convoca hoy –Continuó Lupin –Adoptar un buen plan para traer a Harry a salvo a La Madriguera.

-¿Pero no es un poco precipitado? –Preguntó Ron comiendo con despreocupación –Digo… aún faltan casi dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Harry…

-No seas tonto hermanito –Se burló Fred

-¡Sólo pregunto! –Se defendió Ron

-¡Basta ustedes! –Los detuvo oportunamente la señora Weasley antes de que Fred pudiese volver a atacar –Compórtense si no quieren ir a hacer algo útil.

-Con las supuestas infiltraciones en el ministerio no podemos correr riesgos Ron –Le explicó Tonks.

-Exacto hijo, mientras antes tengamos un plan, mas tiempo tenemos para descubrir posibles fallas –Agregó el señor Weasley.

-¿No sería Hagrid el más indicado para ir a buscarlo? –Preguntó Hestia comiendo con delicadeza. Varios asintieron y murmuraron en muestra de aprobación.

-Creo que eso sería lo obvio –Comentó George.

-¿No sería mejor que un gran grupo fuese a buscarlo? –Sugirió la señora Weasley –Mientras más seguridad para Harry mejor…

-¿Volando? –Preguntó Dedalus –Creo que llamaríamos mucho la atención

-¡Un traslador! –Exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Ojoloco bufó.

-¡Eso es casi tan estúpido como usar la red flu! –Se quejó estirando su plato vacio para que la señora Weasley le sirviera más. Ron soltó una risita baja de suficiencia.

-No tienes para que ser tan grosero –Le dijo Remus –Pero sí, Ojoloco tiene razón, si hay mortífagos en el ministerio interceptarían la trayectoria del traslador o también de la red flu. Es demasiado riesgoso.

-Si me permiten –Interrumpió Hermione, causando un silencio algo incómodo. –Tal vez sería mejor hacer algo discreto –Sugirió –Probablemente los mortífagos estén esperando un gran cortejo, tal vez sería mejor hacer algo más silencioso. –Todos se quedaron mirándola durante un segundo en silencio y luego comenzaron a murmurar.

-Muy acertado señorita Granger –Convino Ojoloco y Hermione se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Sugieres algo en especial Hermione? –Le preguntó el señor Weasley.

-No exactamente –Dudó Hermione –Tal vez… tal vez solo una persona debería ir a buscarlo… por medio de aparición conjunta llegar a los límites de seguridad de La Madriguera y luego podemos estar esperándolos allí…

-Es muy riesgoso para Harry –Comentó la señora Weasley.

-No lo creo así Molly –Dijo Remus concordando con Hermione.

-Bueno, de todos modos aún no solucionamos el problema del rastreador de Harry –Dijo Dedalus.

-¿Rastreador? –Preguntó Ron

-Pero si lo buscaremos antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad, es obvio que el rastreador aún funciona en él–Dijo Hermione sabiendo exactamente a lo que Dedalus se refería.

-Así es –Convino Lupin

-Pero lamentablemente el riesgo es doble–Prosiguió Tonks mirando a Ojoloco para que continuara.

-¿Qué demonios es un rastreador? –Preguntó nuevamente Ron al ser ignorado.

-Para hacerles la historia corta, en cuanto Harry deje la protección que le brindaba encontrarse en la casa de sus tíos, podrá ser rastreado fácilmente. Es por eso que debemos tener mucha precaución a la hora de traerlo. Y el rastreador Ron, es el que detecta a los magos menores de edad. –Explicó él. Hermione miró a Ron con preocupación. Harry estaba a salvo en la casa de sus tíos, pero en cuanto ese dejase de ser su hogar, sería presa fácil. Sería una difícil misión de rescate.

-Me gusta la idea de Hermione –Comentó Lupin, rompiendo el contacto visual de Hermione y Ron. –De todos modos no podemos hacer nada contra el rastreador, solo debemos actuar rápido y con inteligencia.

-No lo sé, sigo pensando que una sola persona escoltando a Harry es mucho riesgo –Dijo la señora Weasley.

-Eso depende de quién lo haga mamá –Dijo George

-Obviamente si es Ron, puedes temer por la vida de Harry –Se burló Fred

-Ya déjalo Fred, estás hablando del mejor amigo de tu hermano –Lo detuvo el señor Weasley, mientras Ron fulminaba con la mirada a Fred.

-Creo que Alastor debería ser el que lo escoltara entonces, ya que Kingsley está tan ocupado con el primer ministro muggle. –Propuso Hestia.

-Por mi está bien –Dijeron varias personas a la vez, y Hermione asintió con fuerzas. No había nadie más capacitado para hacer una tarea tan importante como esa. Bueno tal vez Dumbledore, pero dadas las circunstancias…

-¿Estás seguro que puedes con eso Alastor? –Le preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Ya sé que me veo viejo Arthur, pero aún me quedan varios miembros por perder –Se burló él.

-Entonces nosotros los estaremos esperando en los límites de seguridad –Dijo George

-Así es –Convino Lupin

-Esperen –Dijo Ron terminándose su plato – Nos olvidamos de los tíos de Harry –Dijo muy oportunamente. -¿O simplemente los dejaran allí a merced de los mortífagos? No es que no se lo merezcan, pero…

-¡Brillante Ron! –Le dijo Tonks y Ron se ruborizó. Hermione se sintió extraña y patéticamente celosa.

-Debemos informarles que corren peligro –Dijo Lupin

-Estoy seguro de que les creerán –Se burló Fred

-Tendrán que hacerlo –Sentenció el señor Weasley. –Yo personalmente me encargaré de ponerlos al tanto de la situación.

-Pero eso no soluciona todo el problema Arthur –Dijo Lupin

-Tal vez si los escoltamos a un lugar seguro hasta que pase el peligro… -Sugirió Tonks y Lupin le sonrió asintiendo.

-Dedalus y yo podemos encargarnos de eso –Dijo Hestia con seguridad –Si esos muggles son como nos han comentado, creo que podemos manejar la situación.

-Buena suerte –Comentaron los gemelos.

-Le pediré a Kingsley que me acompañe entonces a la casa de los tíos de Harry. Los pondremos al tanto y les brindaremos refugio. –Comentó el señor Weasley.

-Bien, entonces hemos tomado una decisión –Concluyó Ojoloco.

-Ahora debemos procurar que todo salga bien –Dijo la señora Weasley.

-Y espero no tener que verlos más hasta el treinta –Dijo Ojoloco. Ron miró a Hermione alzando las cejas y Hermione le devolvió la mirada. Así era Ojoloco. –Arthur, explícale a los muggles que Dedalus y Hestia se encargarán de su seguridad. Días antes pasarán por ellos.

-¿Días? –Preguntó la señora Weasley -¿Acaso piensan dejar a Harry sólo?

-No podemos arriesgarnos a sacar a Harry al mismo tiempo que a sus tíos, querida –Le explicó el señor Weasley. –Serán solo un par de días… recuerda que mientras Harry permanezca en casa estará a salvo.

-Harry estará bien Molly –Dijo Ojoloco poniéndose de pie.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más Alastor? ¿Tal vez un whisky de fuego? –Le ofreció la señora Weasley aún con el ceño fruncido por la decisión de los presentes.

-No muchas gracias Molly, debería irme, tengo que controlar al gusano de Mundungus. –Dijo para ponerse de pie. –Ya nos veremos. Gracias por la cena, ¡alerta permanente!–exclamó para salir de La Madriguera.

-Él si que sabe como ser amable –Ironizó George.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado Georgie –Le dijo Fred.

-Yo si te aceptaría un whisky de fuego Molly –Pidió Remus

-¡Nosotros también mamá! –Gritaron los gemelos.

-Por su pésimo comportamiento no debería darles nada esta noche –Bufó la señora Weasley.

-¡Vamos mujer! –Se quejó Fred –Si quieres que trabajemos duro y te ayudemos con la boda de tu hijo debes darnos algo de combustible. –La señora Weasley negó con la cabeza y luego agitó si varita para acarrear varios vasos y una botella de whisky de fuego hasta la mesa.

-Si no te importa Ron –Dijo Lupin mientras tomaba uno de los vasos flotantes lleno de aquél fuerte brebaje –Me gustaría escribirle a Harry informándole de nuestro plan, por lo que te pediría que no le escribieras durante un par de días, ya sabes por precaución.

-Está bien –Aceptó Ron encogiéndose de hombros, cogiendo uno de los vasos.

-No creas que no te estoy viendo jovencito –Lo reprendió su madre –Aún no eres mayor de edad, así que ten cuidado.

-Claro, claro –Dijo Ron sin escuchar realmente. Hermione no se animó a tomar ninguno de aquellos vasos. Jamás había probado el whiskey de fuego, de hecho nunca había pasado más allá de la cerveza de mantequilla, y no creía que esta fuera la ocasión para probar el licor.

La conversación se extendió durante un buen rato más, hasta que algunos de los comensales comenzaron a irse. Hermione no estaba prestando mucha atención a los temas de conversación y Ron parecía estar muy concentrado en su vaso de whiskey de fuego que bebía con mucho entusiasmo. Era inevitable que se sintiera preocupada por Harry. Sabía que ahora estaba a salvo, pero ¿lo estaría también cuando Ojoloco fuese a buscarlo?

Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, observando como las últimas gotas de lluvia caían lentamente por la ventana. Se sentía algo abrumada por la información sobre Harry, y le preocupaba bastante el hecho de que estuviese desprotegido en cuanto dejase la casa de sus tíos. Pero lo más terrible de todo, era que cada vez se le hacía más real la certeza de su misión. No es que hubiese pasado todo el verano ignorándolo, claro que no, si su verano había girado en torno al tema, pero de pronto se sintió mucho más nerviosa y asustada pensando en que cuando Harry estuviese con ellos en menos de dos semanas, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el caos se desatara.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó Ron en un susurró, abriendo la puerta lentamente.

-Claro –Respondió Hermione algo sorprendida de la visita del pelirrojo. La señora Weasley los había enviado a dormir cuando ya eran más de las diez y la reunión de la orden se había convertido en una de las últimas noches de fiesta para Lupin, Tonks y los señores Weasley.

-Es que no te vi muy tranquila durante la reunión y quise asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien –Dijo él con las manos en los bolsillos y en tono tierno. Hermione se ruborizó un poco, agradeciendo porque Bill y Fleur aún no regresaban con Ginny de vuelta.

-No es nada –Mintió Hermione. La última vez que hablaron de Harry, Ron se había molestado abruptamente y Hermione había sacado conclusiones que la confundieron más aún sobre su relación con Ron.

-No tienes para que mentirme, yo también me preocupo por Harry –Confesó Ron sentándose en la cama de Ginny. Hermione agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-La madre de Harry realmente era una muy buena persona –Comentó Hermione recordando la protección que le brindó antes de morir.

-Uno hace lo que sea por los hijos –Dijo Ron con una madurez que sorprendió a Hermione, sintiendo ganas de besarlo ahí mismo. Se reprendió mentalmente porque desde hace tiempo que había logrado mantener callada esa vocecita en su mente que la impulsaba a ser inoportuna. –Y también un hijo hace lo que sea por sus padres –Agregó mirándola con confianza. Hermione sonrió levemente sintiéndose halagada por el comentario.

-Aunque eso signifique perderlos para siempre –Comentó Hermione volviendo a fijar su mirada en la ventana. Seguía sintiéndose culpable, pero no se arrepentía. Ella haría lo que fuera para mantenerlos fuera de peligro.

-Ya verás que no será así –Sonrió Ron y Hermione asintió deseando que las palabras de Ron se cumpliesen. –Y también verás que Ojoloco traerá sano y salvo a Harry.

-Sé que lo hará, aunque no sabemos qué puede pasar en el camino –Dijo Hermione imaginándose que en el preciso momento en el que Harry y Ojoloco abandonaban el límite de seguridad de la casa de los Dursley, un ejército de mortífagos liderados por el mismísimo Voldemort, atacaban sin piedad.

-Tienes que ser optimista –Sonrió Ron

-No puedo ser optimista cuando pienso demasiado.

-Entonces no pienses demasiado…

-Es fácil para ti decirlo –Comentó Hermione medio en broma, medio enserio.

-No puedo creer que acabas de decirme eso –Sobreactuó Ron

-Creo que lo hice –Sonrió Hermione, agradeciéndole en silencio a Ron por subirle el ánimo.

-Pues si empezamos a hablar de defectos, tengo una larga lista para mencionarte.

-¿Ah sí? Pues la mía es más larga Ronald Weasley, te impresionarías

-No lo creo, yo tengo claro cuáles son mis defectos, no como tú, señorita perfección –Se burló. Hermione abrió la boca falsamente ofendida. Sabía que en una pelea esto podría desatar una guerra, pero tenía claro que ahora estaban solo bromeando.

-Sin la señorita perfección, como tú dices, no durarías ni un día en el colegio…

-Pruébame –Retó Ron

-No necesito hacerlo, estoy segura de ello –Dijo Hermione con altanería.

-Tal vez… -Dudó Ron –Pero tú vivirías en la miseria si yo no te hiciera reír… -Comentó sintiéndose orgulloso de aquello. Y Hermione se quedó sin argumentos. Ron tenía mucha razón, pero no quería dársela, porque sentiría que eso revelaría mucho. Ron se quedó esperando un contraataque y se decepcionó un poco al ver que Hermione no tenía intenciones de abrir la boca.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Preguntó Ginny entrando a la habitación oportunamente. Hermione de pronto recordó la situación de Harry y el rostro se le deformó, y al parecer Ron miraba a Ginny de igual forma. -¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó preocupada al ver nuestros semblantes -¿Ha pasado algo?

-No

-Si –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Hermione asintió y Ron negó.

-Se supone que no debemos comentar lo que pasa en las reuniones –Se quejó Ron

-Se supone que no debemos comentarle a Harry lo que puede ser perjudicial para él y eso no lo hemos hecho –Rebatió Hermione. –Además Ginny tiene derecho a saberlo, se enterará de todos modos.

-¿Podrían decirme que demonios pasa? Se trata de Harry, ¿verdad? –Insistió Ginny acercándose más a mí.

-Harry está bien –La calmó Hermione

-De verdad no creo que sea necesario decirle esto, no tiene importancia –Dijo Ron

-Cállate Ron –Le ordenó su hermana y Ron bufó.

-Hablamos del plan para traer a Harry hoy –Explicó Hermione

-Por eso están Remus y Tonks –Murmuró Ginny -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo que con tu hermano estábamos un poco preocupados nada más… todo traslado tiene su grado de riesgo, sólo eso. –Explicó Hermione

-¿Quién lo traerá? –Preguntó ella preocupada, tomando el real sentido de las palabras de Hermione.

-Ojoloco –Contestó Hermione y Ginny se acercó a la ventana en silencio. Ron fulminó con la mirada a Hermione pero ella no se sintió mal por haberle explicado que había cierto riesgo en el traslado de Harry, a Ginny.

-Honestamente no entiendo porque le dijiste –Se quejó Ron

-Porque Ginny está enamorada de Harry, por eso –Explicó Hermione con honestidad. –Tiene derecho a saber los riesgos que existen, no sacamos nada con mentirle.

-No tiene nada que ver que esté enamorada de él. –Bufó Ron –Lo único que ha hecho es pasársela llorando todo el verano…

-Ninguno de los dos la está pasando bien –Rebatió Hermione

-¿Podrían por favor dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviese aquí? –Pidió Ginny volteándose con lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione la miró compasiva y Ron se enfadó a aún más.

-¡Lo ves! Harry sólo la hace llorar…

-¡Enserio no te metas Ron! –Le gruño Ginny

-Ginny tiene razón –Convino Hermione

-Me meto si quiero, es mi hermana y no voy a permitir que Harry la haga llorar.

-¡Basta Ronald! –Le reprendió Hermione -¿Es que acaso te gustaría que si tú y yo estuviésemos juntos, Harry y Ginny estuviesen controlando todo lo que hacemos? –Hermione soltó las palabras antes de darse cuenta del peso de las mismas. Ginny detuvo las lágrimas y Ron se quedó pasmado y boquiabierto. Hermione se ruborizó bastante y las orejas de Ron ardieron. Pero secretamente, Hermione deseaba una repuesta.

-Esto… uhm… yo… -Titubeó Ron luego de un largo minuto de silencio –T-Tú y-y y-yo… ju-ju-juntos… uhm… H-Harry…

-¿Podrían detener el alboroto? –Inquirió Fred colándose por la puerta seguido de George. Hermione no pudo respirar más aliviada, porque pensándolo bien una respuesta no era muy buena idea y Ron pareció igual de aliviado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Inquirió George con curiosidad.

-Nada –Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¿Estabas llorando hermanita? –Preguntó Fred acercándose hacia ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el tonto de Ronnie?

-¡Oigan yo no hice nada! –Se defendió él

-Nada, Ron no me hizo nada –Dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Estás llorando por Harry? –Preguntó George abrazándola por los hombros

-Porque mamá nos ha contado que lloras por Harry… -Continuó Fred imitando a su hermano.

-Pero no te preocupes, podemos hacerte un descuento en la tienda si eso te hace sentir mejor –Dijo George

-O tal vez incluso regalarte algo…

-Oye, eso debemos discutirlo entre los dos, no podemos andar regalando productos así como así sólo porque la situación está un poco complicada… -Se burló George.

-Es que no me dejaste terminar Georgie, iba a decir regalarle algo para que molestara a Ron… -Dijo Fred soltando a Ginny. George se entusiasmó y también soltó a Ginny.

-¡Oigan! –Se quejó Ron y Ginny soltó una risita.

-Eso sí me gusta Freddie –Sonrió George –Pero ahora que nosotros volveremos a casa, podemos encargarnos nosotros mismos de molestar a Ronnie…

-Excelente idea hermanito –Sonrió Fred caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Ya basta! –Se quejó Ron, pero los gemelos lo ignoraban.

-¡Es más! –Exclamó Fred – ¡Podemos trabajar en algo sólo para molestar a Ron!

-¿Por qué no hacen algo más útil como molestar a Fleur o Bill? –Dijo Ron y por primera vez los gemelos le prestaron atención.

-Tentador… -Comentó George

-Pero el castigo que mamá nos daría sería…

-…inimaginable…

-…y doloroso…

-… probablemente hasta irreversible…

-Así que gracias, pero pasamos –Dijeron los dos al unísono. Y cerraron la puerta de la habitación riendo a carcajadas, hasta que se disiparon en la distancia.

-No sé qué obsesión tienen conmigo –Se lamentó Ron, y miró a Hermione, ruborizándose instantáneamente. De inmediato se produjo un silencio incómodo que Ginny, oportunamente, se decidió a romper:

-Será que eres el menor…

-Tú eres la menor…

-Pero soy una chica…

-Pues no lo pareces –Rebatió Ron comenzando una tonta discusión.

-¡Claro que lo parezco! ¿Sino por qué crees que he tenido tantos novios? –Le preguntó sabiendo que ese tema le molestaba.

-No quiero escucharlo… -Se quejó Ron

-Entonces vete –Dijo Ginny con rudeza.

-Que amable… de todos modos ya me iba –Y sin antes darle una mirada extraña y algo tímida a Hermione, Ron abrió la puerta. –Buenas noches –Profirió más para Hermione que para Ginny.

-¿Desde cuándo tan educado? –Se burló Ginny y Ron la ignoró.

-Buenas noches Ron –Dijo Hermione y Ron cerró la puerta. De inmediato Ginny clavó la mirada en Hermione –Ni una sola palabra Ginevra Weasley –Le amenazó.

-Sólo iba a darte las gracias por decirme lo de Harry –Dijo con una sonrisita tímida en los labios.

-Pues de nada –Suspiró Hermione dispuesta a ponerse el pijama.

-De todos modos era de esperarse… es como una especie de celebridad últimamente, no como si antes no lo fuera, pero ahora… es distinto –Dijo Ginny imitando a Hermione.

-No quise hacerte sentir mal –Se lamentó Hermione cambiándose de ropa.

-No lo hiciste… es natural que estés preocupada y me alegra mucho saber que confías lo suficiente en mí para decirme cosas confidenciales… no es que no lo hubiera sabido de todos modos, pero gracias.

-Hice lo que creí correcto –Dijo Hermione metiéndose en la cama.

-Y viniendo de ti, debió ser lo correcto –Ironizó Ginny, metiéndose de igual manera en la cama. Hermione apagó las luces con su varita y recostó la cabeza en la almohada.

-Buenas noches Ginny –Dijo Hermione con gentileza.

-Buenas noches Hermione –Respondió Ginny con calidez. Y fue allí donde Hermione siguió pensando en las palabras que salieron de su boca sin medición alguna. Fue un arrebato, pero ella no era arrebatada… Ron la incitaba a tener arrebatos como esos. Y si esta vez habían sido solo palabras, nadie le aseguraba que la próxima vez no fuese a ser un beso. –Por cierto, genial lo que le has dicho a Ron…

-¡Lo sabía! –Se quejó Hermione y Ginny estalló en risas. Al menos le había servido a Ginny para sentirse mejor. ¿Pero de que le había servido a Hermione? ¿Para confirmar una vez más que Ron la hacía perder la cabeza? Fuese como fuese, debía tener más cuidado si quería concentrarse en lo importante. Ya había esperado por Ron por mucho tiempo, podría esperar un poco más.


	13. Adrenalina

Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta (oootra vez) para dejarles el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Si, así es, la próxima semana se termina esta y seguimos con Break up... De hecho esperen con paciencia que esta semana actualizaré, lo prometo.

En fin, millones de gracias por los infaltables reviews y su incondicional apoyo. Son los mejores :)

Capítulo 13

Adrenalina

El mal clima se había extendido tan solo por un par de días, y luego los días que transcurrieron fueron soleados y calurosos. Parecía que el verano nunca fuese a terminar, aunque Hermione sabía que sí lo haría y de una manera no muy agradable. Harry ya había sido informado del plan e incluso sus tíos ya habían sido alertados recibiendo la visita de Kingsley y el señor Weasley. La última lechuza que Ron había recibido de Harry decía que sus tíos no paraban de cambiar de opinión respecto a si era cierto o no que corrían peligro y Harry ya estaba aburrido de oír sus especulaciones.

Diez días habían transcurrido demasiado rápido. El trabajo en La Madriguera se había incrementado en vez de disminuido, y Hermione no entendía cómo podían haber tantas cosas que hacer. Ya pronto llegaría Harry y luego la familia de Fleur. Los gemelos se habían mudado otra vez a casa porque las cosas en el callejón Diagon eran desalentadoras y peligrosas, por lo cuál evitaban en lo más posible transitar el lugar. E incluso con más personas en la casa ayudando, seguía habiendo montañas de trabajo. Y a Hermione le parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que pudo estar a solas con Ron. Ahora simplemente se lo topaba en las comidas, podían charlar un rato de cosas sin importancia y luego cada uno debía seguir con sus tareas. Por supuesto, sin mencionar ni una sola palabra sobre la incómoda e inoportuna pregunta que Hermione había hecho días atrás.

En su tiempo libre Hermione intentaba pensar en como conseguir poción multijugos, sin mucho éxito y definitivamente no había tiempo para prepararla, mientras también pensaba en que libros sería de utilidad llevar a su viaje. Pero le costaba pensar cuando todo lo que veía a su alrededor era verde.

Verde. Verde. Verde. Verde. Un radio considerable que circundaba La Madriguera era intensamente verde. Órdenes de Fleur, por supuesto, para que: "el césped mantenga un _colog bgillante_, se mantenga bien cuidado y _deslumbge_ a los invitados".

-Estupideces –Según Ginny que desde hace rato venía murmurando insultos hacia Fleur, teniendo cuidado de que su madre no la escuchara.

Desde temprano estaban lanzando hechizos al césped, para mantenerlo tan verde como Fleur deseaba. Luego debían continuar con las flores del jardín. Hermione ya estaba exhausta, sobretodo porque Fleur no ayudaba en nada en esos temas. Sólo tenía tiempo para organizarlo todo, supervisarlos y ocuparse de si misma.

De vez en cuando Ron pasaba a su lado, enfurruñado y lleno de polvo. Con su padre estaban organizando el cobertizo, para que no se viniera abajo con lo lleno que estaba.

-¿Y él cree que tiene problemas? –Ironizó Ginny cuando Ron acaba de pasar a su lado, resoplando cargando varias cajas. –Nunca más en mi vida podre vestir de verde.

-¡Vamos Ginny un poco más de energía! –Le pedía su madre mientras agitaba la varita con gracia e instantáneamente un sector del jardín se reparaba de la sequedad producida por el sol y lucía perfectamente verde.

-Voy a matar a Fleur y luego a mamá –Susurró imitando el movimiento de su madre. -¿No crees que podríamos continuar mañana? –Le preguntó cansada a su madre.

-Claro que no, mañana tendremos otros quehaceres. Además aún nos quedan las flores de los arbustos. –Ginny y Hermione resoplaron disgustadas. Estaban cansadas, sedientas y probablemente quemadas por la fuerte luz solar.

-Voy a lucir como una langosta el día de la boda –Se quejó Ginny quién frotaba su piel enrojecida con molestia.

-Tienes suerte, tal vez Fleur te obligue a quedarte encerrada durante la ceremonia –Dijo Hermione mientras examinaba su piel. Al ser más morena el sol no la quemaba con facilidad. Aunque sentía el rostro algo caliente.

-La mato. Juro que la mato. No he hecho tanto para finalmente perderme la boda…

-Entonces sí quieres ir –La acusó Hermione mientras se movían por el jardín agitando sus varitas.

-¡Claro! –Exclamó Ginny como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo –Es una boda después de todo, y es la boda de mi hermano, no importa con que… bruja se case.

-Para querer ir, te quejas demasiado –La molestó Hermione.

-Tengo derecho si me explotan de esta manera… -Contestó y Hermione se echó a reír. Y allí paso Ron otra vez, esta vez más lejos de ella, cansado y secándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. El cabello le brillaba con furia en contacto con el sol, y su piel pálida hacia contraste con el verde césped. Hermione tragó saliva y desvió su mirada abruptamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y no precisamente por causa del sol.

-Perturbador –Murmuró Ginny.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Hermione

-Nada… -Mintió Ginny y Hermione la acusó con la mirada. –Bien, pero no te quejes, tú quisiste que te lo dijera. –Explicó. –Me perturba un poco ver como te quedas mirando a mi hermano… ya sabes me resulta imposible creer que pueda resultarle atractivo a alguien…

-¡Ginny! –Exclamó Hermione.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… pero que no hables del tema no significa que yo intuya cosas…

-Pues tus intuiciones son incorrectas –Mintió Hermione. Es que nunca a nadie le había confesado sus sentimientos. Aunque fuesen obvios, para ella era… especial. Exacto, esa era la palabra. No era como con Viktor, que necesitó hablar con alguien para aclarar su cabeza. Tampoco era como con Cormac, porque le hablaba de él y de su arrogancia a Ginny todo el tiempo. Esta vez era especial, porque no necesitaba confirmaciones o consejos, no necesitaba que alguien lo despreciara o lo amara con ella, porque Ron era único en todo sentido. Y quería guardárselo para ella hasta que se viera obligada a estallar.

-Si claro –Dijo con sarcasmo –No se por qué te cuesta tanto hablar sobre eso… si yo siempre te hablé de Harry…

-Esa eres tú –Rebatió Hermione rápidamente.

-Entonces no lo niegas –Dijo Ginny

-¿Negar qué? –Inquirió Hermione

-¡Que te gusta Ron! –Exclamó Ginny.

-¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! –Se defendió Hermione.

-Sí lo hiciste… implícitamente claro…

-Pues si quieres saberlo, sí me gusta, como mi mejor amigo. –Mintió con descaro. Hace mucho tiempo que el "me gusta como amigo" había cambiado.

-Engáñate a ti misma si así lo deseas, pero a mí no me engañas… -Le dijo Ginny con una mueca de suficiencia y Hermione quiso dar el tema por zanjado.

-Será mejor que nos dediquemos al césped –Dijo ella haciéndolo sonar como una obligación.

-Bien, como quieras. Pero no te puedes librar de mí tan fácilmente, soy una Weasley –Sonrió orgullosamente Ginny, convirtiendo aquél discurso como su propia frase personal.

Después de haberse ocupado de hacer aparecer rosas blancas en cada arbusto, las chicas subieron exhaustas a su habitación y sin darse cuenta, Hermione cayó en un profundo sueño. Y no era de extrañarse, si se había visto obligada a levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, sumado a su estado permanente de cansancio.

El cielo era azul, sin absolutamente ninguna nube alrededor. El sol traspasaba sus poros con calidez, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios absorbiendo con gusto cada rayo de sol. Ron y Harry jugaban más allá, lanzándose agua como dos pequeños niños. Estaban en la playa. El ruido del mar era música para sus oídos, y cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado. Era perfecto, todo era perfecto.

Hermione abrió los ojos con dificultad, pues la intensa luz del sol le dificultaba la vista. Podía divisar a Harry y a Ron a lo lejos, sonrientes adentrados en el mar, mientras ella pensaba la idea de unírseles pronto.

Su sonrisa se borró del rostro cuando en el horizonte una ola gigante amenazaba con arrasar con todo a su paso. Ron y Harry parecían no notarlo, pues continuaban jugueteando en el mar. Hermione no dudó en ponerse de pie, y comenzó a gritar sus nombres con todas sus fuerzas, pero la voz no salía de su boca. Su respiración se agitó a medida que veía avanzar la despiadada ola, que sin duda arrastraría todo a su paso. Se puso de pie y entre lágrimas de angustia comenzó a correr hacia sus amigos. Ron sonreía, impasible, perfecto y hermoso. Mientras Harry tenía el semblante más despreocupado que Hermione había visto jamás. Intentaba gritar, sentía que su garganta sangraba por el desesperado intento de proferir algún sonido, pero nada. El ruido del mar era ensordecedor, y el sol se había ido.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó una voz que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba. Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas Hermione fijó su mirada en dos figuras que se aproximaban corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Mamá, papá! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dándose cuenta de que al fin podía hablar. Pero ya era tarde. No había rastro de sus amigos, y sus padres habían desaparecido en la repentina niebla. Entonces Hermione miró al horizonte sabiendo que era el fin, y con lágrimas en los ojos fue atrapada por la inmensa y despiadada ola.

Tenía la vista cegada por el agua y los ojos le ardían ante el contacto con la sal. Pero no tenía miedo. Aunque quisiera no podía cerrar los ojos, se obligaba a si misma a mantenerse despierta, a ser de utilidad y a intentar salir a la superficie. No sabía por cuanto más aguantaría la respiración, así que se esforzó por nadar hacia la superficie, pero todo fue en vano. Los músculos no le respondían, los pulmones comenzaron a llenársele de agua y supo que era el fin. Se dejó arrastrar por la corriente, y cerró los ojos. Sabía que debía luchar, sabía que debía sobreponerse ante la adversidad, pero por primera vez en la vida Hermione sentía que la situación era mucho más grande de lo que ella podía manejar. Y repentinamente una voz a la lejanía pronunciaba su nombre. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido, porque allí, en la superficie había tres figuras que la alentaban a nadar para poder salir, su madre, su padre y Ron.

-¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione despierta! –Le obligaba la misma voz que gritaba su nombre en aquél sueño. Hermione entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con Ron, quién la sujetaba por los hombros con fuerza. Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, mientras que el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla le erizaba los vellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó con el corazón latiéndole fuerte y sintiendo la piel sudada.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Ron preocupado.

-¡Cállate Ron estoy durmiendo! –Le gruñó su hermana adormilada. Ron le echó un vistazo desinteresado y luego volvió a concentrar su atención en Hermione, sin dejar de sujetarla por los hombros.

-Estabas algo intranquila –Comentó en un susurro.

-Sólo un mal sueño –Dijo Hermione quitando la pesadilla de su mente. No le costaría trabajo, pues habían sido varias las que había tenido últimamente y ya estaba algo acostumbrada.

-Pues si estás bien, creo que deberías ver esto –Sonrió Ron con entusiasmo.

-¡Te dije que te callaras imbécil! –Bufó Ginny.

-¡Ya me voy enana! –Le contestó Ron con antipatía. Hermione se levantó de la cama y lo siguió, pero antes de salir Ron cogió una almohada y se la lanzó con fuerza a Ginny, para luego salir de prisa de la habitación.

-¡Voy a matarte Ronald Weasley! –Gritó Ginny con enfado para luego gritar de frustración. Hermione miró a Ron con desaprobación y éste se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que hacemos en la familia… -Explicó.

-Sí claro… ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ella intentando arreglar su enmarañada cabellera.

-Sígueme –Sonrió él –Y deja… -Sugirió sacándole la mano a Hermione del cabello. –Se ve bien así. –Hermione se sorprendió un poco y luego siguió a Ron por las escaleras sonriendo tontamente. Subieron varios rellanos más hasta detenerse en la puerta del ático. –Te presentó a Ron Weasley –Sonrió y abrió la puerta. Hermione profirió un murmuró de sorpresa y abrió la boca. Se encontraba ante un deteriorado y bastante desagradable… "ser". Estaba cubierto de pústulas rojas en toda la verdosa cara, usaba un pijama que le quedaba corto y tenía una peculiar cabellera pelirroja. –Bueno, es un Ron Weasley bastante a mal traer y sin duda más asqueroso que yo… pero papá cree que funcionará –Sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Brillante! –Se maravilló Hermione y Ron sonrió con suficiencia. –Definitivamente no querrán acercarse…

-Gracias, eso quiere decir que hicimos bien nuestro trabajo.

-¡Todos a almorzar! –Gritó la señora Weasley varias plantas más abajo, aún así su voz era perfectamente audible.

-¿Aún quieres almorzar después de esto? –Bromeó Ron y el ghoul transformado se movió algo incomodo. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos. –Tranquila, es que aún no se acostumbra.

-Definitivamente no me gusta este nuevo tú –Dijo Hermione con algo de repugnancia.

-Así que dices que no me querrías si fuese así –Bromeó Ron y Hermione lo miró seria.

-No bromees con esta seria enfermedad –Le reprendió Hermione, aunque le gustó la pregunta de Ron. Por supuesto que lo querría. Lo quería con todas sus virtudes y defectos, claro que lo quería. -¿Tu madre ya lo ha visto?

-Creo que mamá evitará verlo hasta que sea estrictamente necesario… ya sabes, aún no se cree que no vayamos a ir a Hogwarts… así que…

-Mmm… -Profirió Hermione sin saber que decir. Le apenaba mucho la postura de la señora Weasley, aunque la entendía a la perfección.

-Entonces… ¿almuerzo? –Le ofreció Ron sonriente y el ghoul profirió un ruido bastante desagradable. Hermione hizo una mueca de asco y miró a Ron.

-Cualquier cosa que me saque de aquí. –Y Ron sonrió.

-Las damas primero –Dijo con gentileza abriéndole paso por la puerta. Hermione siguió sonriendo e intentó no pensar ni sacar conjeturas precipitadas. En vano, claro.

La tarde pasó casi desapercibida para Hermione. Estaba exhausta por los deberes del día, y cada vez que tenía pesadillas sentía que ni siquiera dormir la ayudaba a descansar. Pero claro, todo se le olvidaba cuando al fin lograba desconectar la mente, y fuese como fuese el único que siempre la ayudaba era Ron.

-¡Eso no es justo Ron! –Gruñó Hermione cuando Ron se cruzaba de brazos triunfante ante un tablero de ajedrez mágico. Habían comenzado un juego hace un rato en la sala, a vista de la señora Weasley que trabajaba en la cocina. Así ellos pasaban tiempo juntos y la señora Weasley los controlaba al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que lo es –Sonrió Ron con suficiencia. –Y ya es la tercera vez que te gano.

-Porque me obligas a continuar –Señaló Hermione con gesto cansado.

-Vamos –La animó Ron –Yo se que puedes ganarme…

-Ya me cansé Ron

-¿De perder? –Se burló Ron y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. –Lo siento, lo siento… -Se disculpó él riendo. –Adoro ser mejor que tu en algo.

-No hay necesidad de restregármelo en la cara. –Bufó Hermione. –Además tú muy bien sabes que eres bueno en otras cosas –Lo acusó Hermione con seriedad.

-Bueno, bueno, dejémoslo ahí. ¿Estás lista para otra partida? –Sonrió Ron y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero terminó por ceder.

-La última Ron. –Señaló ella con convicción.

-Sí, sí, seguro –Dijo él mientras las piezas volvían a ordenarse. –Las blancas comienzan –Le dijo con amabilidad y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Hermione querida –Comenzó la señora Weasley entrando en la sala. – ¿Serías tan amable de ir a echarle un vistazo a las flores? No quisiera que Fleur comenzara un escándalo y ya debe estar por llegar.

-¡Pero mamá estamos jugando! –Se quejó Ron

-Pero cariño para que quieres seguir torturándola si sabes que siempre ganas… -Ron pensó un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Iré de inmediato –Obedeció Hermione poniéndose de pie. Sabía que era probable que no durara mucho tiempo junto a Ron.

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas? –Preguntó la señora Weasley y Hermione se volteó para ver que sorprendentemente Ron la estaba siguiendo.

-A ver las flores con Hermione –Explicó Ron como si fuese obvio -¿Es que acaso lo tengo prohibido? –Preguntó él con atrevimiento, tentando al destino peligrosamente. La señora Weasley abrió la boca varias veces pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

-No se tarden y no se entretengan por ahí que es peligroso. –Hermione se sorprendió aún más y Ron también lo pareció.

Salieron de La Madriguera y se encontraron con un veraniego atardecer. El crepúsculo jugaba con unas nubes en el horizonte, tiñéndolas de naranjo y violeta, mientras los últimos rayos del sol entibiaban con calidez el aire.

-¿No te molesta que todo esté tan endemoniadamente verde? –Le preguntó Ron en tono casual. Hermione sonrió internamente.

-Demasiado –Respondió ella, caminando lentamente hasta los arbustos que rodeaban La Madriguera.

-¿Y que es lo que supuestamente tenemos que hacer aquí? –Preguntó nuevamente, rascándose la cabeza. Ahora Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

-Comprobar que el hechizo haya dado resultado en las flores –Explicó acercándose al primer arbusto, donde unas rosas blancas brillaban con excesiva perfección. –Que estén así –Le mostró.

-Entiendo –Dijo Ron moviéndose a un arbusto cercano. Hermione se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Sabía que quedaban días para que Harry estuviera con ellos y eso la tenía constantemente intranquila, pero en este momento no era así. No sabía si era el clima, o tal vez la tan agradable compañía, pero sabía que lo disfrutaría mientras durara. -¿Cómo es París? –Preguntó de pronto Ron, dejando a Hermione algo sorprendida. Ella lo miró, pero él estaba muy concentrado observando las flores.

-Bueno… interesante –Contestó ella sin saber mucho que decir. -¿Por qué te interesa? –Preguntó ella confundida.

-Pues… ¿tú fuiste a París verdad?

-Sí, pero fue hace muchos años Ron –Dijo ella moviéndose a otro arbusto.

-Nunca te pregunté como era y quería saber…

-Es muy hermoso –Comentó ella algo más entusiasmada por el interés de Ron –Y tiene muchos lugares de importancia histórica y la comida es realmente exquisita…

-¿Más que la de mamá? –Preguntó él mirando hacia el horizonte. Hermione detuvo sus quehaceres y lo miró algo preocupada. Mientras habían estado jugando el se notaba muy bien, pero de pronto su semblante había cambiado radicalmente. Hermione se acercó a él y lo observó a una distancia prudente.

-Nadie supera la comida de tu mamá –Sonrió esperando una buena reacción en el pelirrojo y éste la correspondió enseguida, riendo con ganas. -¿Por qué preguntabas? –Inquirió más relajada.

-No lo sé… supongo que cuando todo esto termine me gustaría conocer París. Ya sabes… comenzar a hacer cosas… correr riesgos…

-¿Enserio?

-Sí –Asintió él mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione sintió avergonzada como su corazón se aceleraba descontroladamente, y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. –Aunque la única persona francesa que conozco sea despreciable… -Bromeó.

-Eso no lo pensabas años atrás –Recordó Hermione con rencor y Ron se sonrojó notablemente.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –Dijo con demasiada rapidez, concentrando su atención en el primer arbusto que vio. –Esto ya es una locura, ¡hechizar las flores! –Se quejó cambiando oportunamente el tema.

-Ginny me repite lo mismo cada cinco minutos.

-¡Pues Ginny tiene razón! –Se quejó volviendo la revisión cada vez más superficial. –Cuando yo me case las cosas no serán así yo tendré el control.

-¿Acaso piensas casarte? –Le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Aunque internamente la idea le parecía agradable… muy agradable, siempre y cuando la novia fuese ella. _"Deja de pensar estupideces Hermione Jean Granger" _se reprendió.

-Bueno… -Dudó Ron con algo de nerviosismo –Supongo… Es eso lo que las personas hacen ¿verdad? Estudian, trabajan, se casan y tienen hijos…

-Supongo… -Dijo Hermione algo contrariada con esa parte oculta de Ron. –Así que lo tienes todo planeado…

-Claro que no… pero ya te dije, comenzaré a correr riesgos. –Dijo Ron sonriendo. Y Hermione deseó desesperadamente saber legeremancia. -¿Tú? –Preguntó mirándola.

-No lo sé realmente -Dijo Hermione cuestionándoselo en silencio. ¿Llegaría a casarse? Suponía, que sí. –Salgamos vivos de todo esto y luego nos ponemos a pensar en el futuro, aunque no estoy muy segura acerca de querer correr riesgos… –Dijo sin tomar el real peso de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón –Convino Ron. –Pero deberías tenerlo en cuenta, puede ser divertido–Dijo mirándola con sus intensos ojos azules. Hermione tembló intentando adivinar el significado de la frase "correr riesgos".

-¿A que te refieres? –Preguntó Hermione aventurándose.

-Creo que sí salimos vivos de todo esto, merece la pena comenzar a vivir… pero a vivir de verdad –Le explicó –No temer por nada, nunca más… -Dijo con profundidad y Hermione quiso lanzarse a besarlo una vez más. Pero ella tenía razón… había que salir vivos de toda aquella situación en primer lugar. Y luego Hermione estaría más que feliz de correr riesgos… pero correr riesgos junto a él. Hermione sonrió y Ron volvió a concentrarse en un arbusto.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que se verían muchísimo mejor doradas y blancas, ¿no crees? –Le preguntó apuntando a los arbustos.

-Uhm… bueno… si tú lo dices –Dijo Ron sin saber mucho del tema. -¿Pero y si Fleur se molesta?

-Supongo que correré el riesgo –Sonrió Hermione para agitar su varita e instantáneamente algunas rosas se tornaron doradas. Ron alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

-¡Genial Hermione! –Dijo sonriendo y ella sonrió con suficiencia. –Eres genial, lo eres –Afirmó mirándola directo a los ojos. Hermione se ruborizó y tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-Gracias Ron –Profirió como pudo y Ron asintió, y Hermione juró que pudo ver la punta de sus orejas enrojecidas. Ron carraspeó y tragó saliva con fuerzas, como si estuviese dudando de hacer algo. Hermione abrió los ojos en señal de que estaba esperando aquél añorado movimiento de Ron, pero de pronto, interrumpiendo el tierno momento, un ruido sordo golpeó la puerta de entrada de La Madriguera, coincidiendo con la caída total del sol. Ambos pegaron un salto, e instintivamente como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, las manos de ambos se encontraron con rapidez. Ambos se miraron asustados, pero ninguno dudó al momento de ponerse a caminar para averiguar que estaba pasando. Rodearon La Madriguera tomados de la mano con fuerza, con sus varitas en alto.

-¡No hay tiempo para estupideces, ha surgido algo! –Debatía una voz en la entrada.

-Tranquila Molly, somos nosotros. –Hermione y Ron volvieron a mirarse y se echaron a correr.

-¿Que sucede? –Preguntó Ron en cuanto alcanzaron la entrada. Hermione soltó el agarre de Ron con sutileza, y se ubicó unos milímetros atrás de él.

-Tranquilícense todos –Dijo el señor Weasley –Será una reunión extraoficial de la orden. Ya vienen todos hacia aquí. –La señora Weasley miraba a su esposo con las dos manos apretadas en el pecho, Ginny observaba desde las escaleras con semblante preocupado y Ojoloco con rudeza sujetaba un maletín entre las manos, y atrás de él, encorvado y cabizbajo se encontraba un asustado Mundungus Fletcher.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Hermione guardando su varita.

-Nada bueno. Esperaremos a que lleguen los demás y les informaremos. ¡Quieto Fletcher! –Gritó Ojoloco cuando Mundungus intentaba retroceder sigilosamente.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos para Hermione. Ella y Ron estaban sentados en el sillón, la señora Weasley le frotaba la espalda a Ginny con cariño en otro sillón, mientras que el señor Weasley y Ojoloco murmuraban cosas alejados, y este último mantenía su ojo móvil pegado a la nerviosa figura de Mundungus en una esquina.

-¿Qué crees que pasó? –Le susurró Ron nervioso al oído de Hermione.

-No lo sé –Murmuró preocupada.

-¿Harry? –Volvió a preguntar en un susurro. Hermione sólo miró a Ron significativamente, dándole a entender que aquello era lo más probable.

-No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas –Dijo ella con sensatez, aunque su cabeza ya lanzaba millones de horribles sucesos que pudieron haberse dado.

De uno en uno comenzaron a llegar los miembros de la orden, concluyendo con unos asustados Bill y Fleur, que recibieron un patronus urgente del señor Weasley.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –Preguntó Bill abrazando por la espalda a su futura esposa.

-Tranquilo Bill, nada que no tenga solución –Le tranquilizó su padre.

-Hagrid no ha podido venir –Informó Lupin sujetando con fuerzas la mano de Tonks. –Me reuniré con él más tarde. - Explicó mientras la señora Weasley abrazaba a su hija para darle luego una mirada severa. Ginny asintió abatida y se puso de pie cabizbaja dispuesta a salir de ahí. Hermione se apresuró a alcanzarla en las escaleras. –Me gustaría saber que demonios pasa aquí, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia Alastor? –Inquirió él, pero al ver que Hermione detenía a Ginny, todos volvieron a los murmullos.

-Todo va a estar bien –Dijo Hermione posando su mano en el hombro de Ginny. Ella le sonrió levemente.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, aún cuando no sepas que está pasando. –Hermione tragó saliva preocupada.

-Si le hubiese pasado algo no se habrían tardado tanto en informarnos. –Dijo Hermione sabiendo que la única preocupación de Ginny era el bienestar de Harry.

-Los estás retrasando, anda –Le dijo Ginny desanimada. –Pero por favor prométeme que me dirás que está pasando… por las caras de todos no puedes decir que no es algo importante…

-Haré lo que pueda –Aseguró Hermione, quitando con delicadeza la mano del hombro de su amiga, volviendo a sentarse junto a Ron quién no se podía borrar la mirada asustadiza de los ojos.

Kingsley, Hestia, Dedalus, Tonks, Remus, Bill, Fleur, Mundungus, Fred, George, los señores Weasley, Ron y ella, repletaban la sala de los Weasley. Algunos de pie, otros sentados, pero todos con exactamente la misma expresión de preocupación e incertidumbre. Menos Ojoloco, que seguía con su mismo rudo semblante.

-Me he enterado de la situación hace pocas horas y de inmediato le he avisado a Arthur para que los alerte –Dijo Kingsley. –Hemos sufrido…

-Voldemort está dentro del ministerio –Interfirió Ojoloco con rudeza. –Ha hecho caer a Pius Thicknesse, para ser más exactos. –El silencio se hizo total en la sala. Hermione y Ron compartieron una mirada de profunda preocupación, hasta que fue ella quién decidió romper el silencio:

-Eso definitivamente nos complica las cosas –Expuso ella por decir algo -¿Pero cuáles son exactamente las consecuencias de esto? –Preguntó oportunamente.

-Debemos reformular todo el plan para traer a Harry –Explicó Kingsley.

-Pius ha caído bajo la maldición imperius, controlando totalmente la casa de los tíos de Harry –Dijo el señor Weasley.

-¿Pero entonces que haremos? –Preguntó Tonks.

-Mantendremos la primera parte del plan, es decir mañana Dedalus y Hestia recogerán a los Dursley…

-¿Y que hay de Harry? –Preguntó Hermione –Según lo que dicen es imposible pensar en la aparición, y ni hablar de la red flu…

-Es por eso que estamos aquí –Dijo Kingsley –Debemos encontrar la forma de sacarlo de allí mediante magia que no pueda ser rastreada, mañana mismo.

-¿Mañana? –Inquirió Fleur sorprendida.

-No podemos dejar a Harry sólo tantos días en estas circunstancias–Dijo el señor Weasley.

-Ni mucho menos con _ya-saben-quién_ rondando tan cerca –Convino la señora Weasley.

-He estado pensado –Comenzó Kingsley –Y la única solución que se me ha ocurrido es volar en escobas y thestrals, además de la moto de Sirius que Hagrid tiene.

-Asumo que tendremos que ir todos a rescatarlos –Dijo Lupin.

-Así es –Convino Ojoloco y fue inevitable que Ron y Hermione volvieran a mirarse.

-Menos nosotros –Expuso Hestia señalando a Dedalus.

-Ni yo –Dijo la señora Weasley –No dejaré a Ginny sola.

-Ni yo –Dijo una temblorosa voz y por poco Hermione olvida que Mundungus Fletcher estaba presente.

-¡Cállate Fletcher! Te he traído sólo por que era una emergencia, ¡así que es mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que te la cierre a golpes! –Amenazó Ojoloco y Mundungus rodó los ojos para girarse a observar los adornos de los señores Weasley.

-Pero de todos modos seremos blanco fácil –Dijo Fred.

-No es así –Sonrió con suficiencia el señor Weasley. –De inmediato nos encargamos de expandir el rumor de que Harry sería trasladado el treinta, como había sido planeado.

-Pero no podemos confiarnos –Dijo Tonks.

-Tiene razón –Convino Lupin acariciando la mano de su esposa con ternura.

-Sería muy sospechoso si un gran grupo sobrevuela por la ciudad… -Dijo Hestia y Hermione maquinaba a toda velocidad algún plan que pudiese serles de ayuda, pero el panorama se veía muy complicado.

-No tenemos opción –Dijo Kingsley –Sólo debemos proteger a Harry.

-¡He dicho que tengo la solución! –Exclamó Mundungus desde un rincón, con la voz pastosa como si estuviese cansado de repetir lo mismo tantas veces. Tal vez lo había hecho, pero honestamente nadie lo había escuchado.

-¡Que te calles! –Gritó Ojoloco

-¿Por qué ha dicho eso? –Preguntó Bill con curiosidad.

-Me lo ha venido repitiendo todo el maldito camino –Explicó Ojoloco

-Entonces tal vez sí tiene algo que decir –Agregó Bill. –Adelante –Le instó con la mano para que hablase. Mundungus cogió un extraño objeto de una repisa y comenzó a moverse por la sala.

-Confundir a los mortífagos –Dijo –Es simple, formen parejas y uno de ellos será una copia exacta del joven Potter –Sonrió dejando ver su mal cuidada dentadura. Todos se quedaron en silencio y Hermione no podía creer que semejante plan viniera de él. Era sencillamente brillante.

-¿Cómo…? –Comenzó Ron hablando por primera vez. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y el se notaba muy confundido. Mundungus clavó su vista en el inflado maletín de Ojoloco y le sonrió a Ron.

-Poción multijugos –Murmuró Ron por lo bajo y pasó a llevar con su puño la pierna de Hermione y ésta lo ignoró.

-Harry se va a oponer –Fue lo primero que pudo proferir. Todos la quedaron mirando aún sorprendidos por la intervención de Mundungus. –Harry reaccionará mal, no dejará que arriesguemos nuestras vidas de esa manera.

-Lo que diga Harry no tiene valor Hermione, sin querer ser grosero. –Dijo Lupin –Haremos lo que sea para cuidarlo.

-Pero somos impares –Dijo Fred. –Somos trece –Dijo sacando la cuenta otra vez con sus dedos.

-Fletcher vendrá con nosotros –Dijo Ojoloco

-¿¡Qué! –Exclamó -¡Pero si soy solo un ladrón sinvergüenza!

-Irás con nosotros y punto. –Le obligó Ojoloco, mientras Hermione seguía sin entender, buscándole fallas al plan, hasta que la encontró.

-Bien, serán siete _Harrys_ entonces pero… ¿No notaran algo extraño los mortífagos cuando todos descendamos en La Madriguera? –Preguntó.

-Lista como siempre –Le aduló Ojoloco

-Entonces no debemos volar todos al mismo lugar –Dijo Tonks

-Trasladores –Murmuró Lupin a su lado. –Debemos usar trasladores, todos programados a la misma hora…

-¿Pero desde dónde? –Preguntó Bill y Kingsley movió la cabeza de forma singular, como si recién se le hubiese ocurrido algo.

-Nos dirigiremos cada uno a distintas casas seguras… allí instalaremos trasladores que nos traerán de vuelta a La Madriguera… con unas cuantas bastarán.

-Iré a hablar con Tía Muriel –Dijo la señora Weasley.

-¿Para? –Preguntó George

-Mientras más casas seguras, mejor –Dijo mientras se dirigía con seguridad por las escaleras.

-Bien, bien me encargaré de eso en cuanto salga de aquí –Dijo Ojoloco

-Nosotros te ayudaremos –Dijo Lupin refiriéndose a Tonks y a él.

-Claro, mis padres estarán deseosos de ayudar –Agregó Tonks luciendo su cabello de un fuerte azul eléctrico. El corazón de Hermione latía con rapidez, demasiada información pasaba por su cabeza y aún no terminaba de entender del todo. Las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos demasiado rápido y ya no podía confiarse de nada. Las cosas podían cambiar de un segundo a otro y se llevaban con ellas toda la seguridad que Hermione había ganado en todo este tiempo. De pronto, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, Ron a su lado se puso de pie y Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Adonde vas? –Preguntó

-Baño –Murmuró él y desapareció rápidamente de su vista.

-Bien. –Dijo Kingsley –Resumiendo, nos encontraremos aquí mañana al anochecer. Reúnan sus escobas y yo me encargaré de los thestrals. Lupin haznos el favor de poner a Hagrid al corriente y Ojoloco nos proveerá de poción multijugos. De inmediato iré a arreglar lo de los trasladores.

-Ten cuidado de que esas sanguijuelas no se den cuenta –Le dijo Ojoloco

-Lo haré –Convino él. –Supongo que mañana el primer ministro podrá arreglárselas sin mí. –De pronto a Hermione casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas cuando vio levitar el maletín de Ojoloco, hasta perderse tras una pared. ¡Claro! Como podía haber sido tan tonta… por suerte tenía a su lado a Ron, quién de inmediato había comprendido lo que ese maletín significaba: poción multijugos. Exactamente lo que les estaba faltando para su viaje. Hermione dejó de respirar y se tensó completamente, rogando para que nadie los descubriera.

-Entonces deberíamos ponernos a trabajar, será una noche larga –Dijo Lupin poniéndose de pie y Hermione casi suelta un grito de pánico ante la peligrosa cercanía de Lupin al lugar donde anteriormente estaba el maletín. –Coordinaremos por patronus. –Que Molly nos haga saber la respuesta de Muriel. –A los segundos, el maletín volvió a posarse en la misma esquina en la que descansaba y Hermione dejó que el aire se vaciara de sus pulmones.

-Deberé buscar mi vieja escoba –Dijo Fred

-Y yo la mía –Comentó George.

-Tú sabes que le tengo miedo a _volag,_ William –Dijo Fleur frotándose las manos, nerviosa y Hermione no se la imaginaba peleando contra un montón de mortífagos cuando apenas había salido viva del torneo de los tres magos.

-Tranquila, estarás conmigo –Le tranquilizó Bill en medio de los murmullos colectivos.

-Sigo sin entender porque debo ir yo… mi presencia es innecesaria –Profirió Mundungus.

-Somos impares –Le recordó Fred.

-Pues consíganse a otros. –Rebatió con rapidez.

-Tal vez simplemente deberían disminuir el número –Comentó la señora Weasley volviendo a retomar su puesto.

-¿A que te refieres cariño? –Le preguntó su esposo

-A que no creo que Ron ni Hermione deban participar.

-Yo quiero hacerlo –Se apresuró a contestar Hermione una vez que su corazón había vuelto a palpitar con normalidad.

-Ya está –Dijo Lupin encogiéndose de hombros. –Son mayores de edad y ya han decidido.

-Ron no lo ha hecho –Dijo la señora Weasley buscándolo con la mirada, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo, es mi mejor amigo –Comentó volviendo a entrar en la sala imponiendo su presencia.

-No hay nada que hacer entonces –Dijo Ojoloco mientras Ron tomaba su puesto junto a Hermione. La señora Weasley chasqueó la lengua en resignación. Estaba perdiendo varias batallas y eso no debía gustarle.

-Eres brillante –Le susurró Hermione y Ron sonrió levemente.

-Creí que no te habías dado cuenta –Le susurró de vuelta.

-No lo había hecho, hasta que un maletín flotante llamó mi atención –Murmuró muy despacio. –Gracias, aunque casi me matas del susto –Le dijo con sinceridad y Ron la miró sonriente. –Por cierto buen _"wingardium leviosa"-_Murmuró y Ron entendió a la perfección el comentario. Había sido tal vez el último instante que tendría para bromear con Ron.

-Bien, será mejor que comencemos a movernos. ¡Fletcher! No te separes de mí ni un solo segundo. Quiero tenerte vigilado. Aún no confío en tu oportuno plan –Dijo Ojoloco.

-Así es como me agradecen… -Se quejó y se ubicó junto a Ojoloco quién acababa de tomar su maletín. Hermione temió que se diera cuenta de que el peso había disminuido y al parecer Ron también, ya que se tensó a su lado. Pero Ojoloco no hizo comentarios.

-Nosotros los ayudaremos –Dijeron Fred y George poniéndose de pie. –Hay mucho que hacer y la noche es corta –Dijo George.

-Y en el día no es pertinente actuar –Dijo Fred –Y no es que tengamos mucho trabajo últimamente así que… nosotros nos vamos con ustedes.

-Bien –Dijo Lupin.

-Y yo –Dijo Bill

-Yo voy contigo –Se ofreció Fleur visiblemente aterrada.

-No cielo, gracias –Le dijo Bill –Tendrás suficiente con el día de mañana. Además tienes una boda que manejar, ¿lo olvidabas? –Le sonrió y Fleur le imitó. Bill se agachó un poco para besarla suavemente en los labios y Ojoloco aclaró su garganta.

-Tierno, pero debemos irnos –Comentó. Bill soltó la mano de Fleur y todos se alistaron para marcharse.

-Esperemos que todo resulte bien –Rogó la señora Weasley –Les enviaré la respuesta de Muriel en cuanto la reciba.

-Bien –Dijo Tonks.

-Así que la guerra ha comenzado –Comentó Kingsley dejándolos a todos helados. A Hermione se le heló la sangre dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por venir. Ella y Ron se miraron transmitiéndose muchas cosas, cosas que probablemente no podían decirse con palabras. De pronto Hermione sintió la calidez de los dedos de Ron apretando con suavidad los suyos y ella le correspondió sin romper el profundo contacto visual. Tan sólo le bastó eso para saber que pasara lo que pasara, se mantendrían juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gransley:<strong> Si ha sido un tiempo! Que bueno que estás de vuelta :) Muchísimas gracias (como siempre) por los cumplidos :) Espero estés bien y puedas seguir disfrutando estas historias :) Besos!


	14. EL último día de paz

Hola a todos! Aquí estoy despidiendome con este fic. Después de catorce capitulos, mi trabajo aquí ha concluido.

Un agradecimiento enorme a todas las personas que llegaron hasta aquí e incondicionalmente me dieron su apoyo. Al igual que todas las personas que siguieron esta historia desde el anonimato. Un beso enorme para todos ustedes.

Y ahora solo esperen con paciencia que luego se viene un nuevo capitulo de Break up :) Prometo que actualizaré en cuanto pueda.

Un beso enorme y disfruten el final :)

Capítulo 14

El último día de paz

La mente de Hermione estaba hecha un lío. La última noticia que había recibido la noche anterior la había dejado confundida y acelerada. De pronto toda la orden había llegado, armaron un nuevo plan contra reloj y Hermione apenas podía procesar todo aquello.

Durmió un par de horas, no más. Estaba demasiado ansiosa y nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder esta noche.

Sin hacer ruido procurando que Ginny no la oyera, se levantó de su cama y fue a darse una ducha. La pobre de Ginny había quedado bastante conmocionada, cuando la noche anterior, Hermione había subido con semblante pálido y algo enfermo, entonces Ginny confirmó que nada andaba muy bien. Su rostro se demacró notablemente cuando Hermione le explicó que las cosas se habían complicado y que gran parte de su familia se lanzaría a un incierto panorama por la noche. Para recibir una noticia así, Ginny se comportó muy tranquila, aunque su rostro denotaba mucha preocupación. Y definitivamente, no era para culparla.

Eran las 8:00 a.m cuando Hermione bajo a la cocina y saludó a la señora Weasley y a Fleur que maniobraban utensilios en la cocina.

-¿Qué deseas para desayunar linda? –Le preguntó la señora Weasley con amabilidad.

-No lo sé… no se preocupe yo me encargo –Agradeció Hermione.

-Sí, que ella se _encague_, debemos _dagnos pgisa_ si _queguemos llegag_ a tiempo al callejón Diagon _pog_ mi vestido -Dijo Fleur con aire altanero. Hermione hizo caso omiso a su comentario y sacó una taza de la alacena.

-¿Estás segura que no te importa querida? –Preguntó la señora Weasley sin saber muy bien si reprender a Fleur por su actitud, o simplemente abstenerse de comentarios.

-No, no se preocupe, puedo con ello –Sonrió Hermione. La señora Weasley asintió y continuó con sus labores.

-Fleur, querida, que tal si vas por tus cosas yo terminaré aquí –Ofreció la señora Weasley.

-_Clago _–Convino ella y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se puso a calentar agua y decidió esperar apoyada en una de las encimeras.

-Perdona a Fleur, está un poco susceptible en estos días… la orden y bueno su boda… es entendible –Se disculpó la señora Weasley. –Además Bill partió anoche y no se ha comunicado personalmente…

-Si, claro que entiendo –Mintió Hermione. Nunca le iba a caer bien Fleur, ni siquiera con todo esto que estaba pasando. -¿Están el señor Weasley y los demás bien? –Inquirió Hermione.

-Sí, Arthur se ha comunicado esta mañana. Aún le quedaban detalles por afinar, pero están todos bien –Dijo ella en tono de alivio. -¿Estás segura que no quieres que te caliente algo rápido? Fleur tardará un poco, ya sabes como es…

-No en serio estoy bien, gracias. Sólo quiero un poco de té, no tengo hambre. –Se excusó Hermione.

-Debes comer, no te hará bien, necesitas fuerzas para esta noche. Te prepararé unas tostadas. –Dijo con determinación, disponiéndose a hacerlo.

-Le agradezco mucho señora Weasley, pero…

-Sin peros. No es ninguna molestia. –Hermione le sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento.

-Gracias –Profirió

-De nada. Eres de la familia, lo sabes.

-Lamento haberle dado tantos problemas –Dijo ella sintiéndose culpable ante todo lo que la señora Weasley hacía por ella.

-No son problemas querida, nada de eso. Es simple preocupación. No debes disculparte, es muy noble lo que tú y mi hijo están haciendo, y que no esté de acuerdo no significa que me estén dando problemas. –Dijo calentando el pan.

-Usted sabe que si pudiéramos… si realmente pudiéramos decirle todo lo que está pasando lo haríamos… y Ron se siente muy mal por ello…

-Querida, querida… en serio no es necesario… Pero como madre, por que me preocupo por ustedes, voy a seguir insistiendo, tienes que saberlo. –Hermione le sonrió con pesar pero asintió con la cabeza. La señora Weasley era una gran persona y una gran madre, entendía por lo que debía estar pasando. La tetera hirvió, y Hermione sirvió su taza de té, y la señora Weasley le entregó las tostadas. –Pero si no lo logro, me tranquiliza saber que estarán juntos. Harry y Ron no podrían quedar en mejores manos… -Le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

-Es _hoga_ de _ignos_ Molly –Sentenció Fleur apareciendo de pronto en la cocina.

-En un minuto querida. –Respondió la señora Weasley. Hermione pudo sentir la molestia de parte de Fleur aunque no haya proferido ningún sonido. –Y no te preocupes por hoy, eres muy valiente e inteligente, todo va a estar bien. –Comentó adivinando las preocupaciones de Hermione.

-Gracias –Le sonrió Hermione conmovida. La señora Weasley asintió y salió de la cocina con Fleur. Hermione suspiró y caminó con su taza y las tostadas hacia afuera de La Madriguera. Necesitaba aire y necesitaba aclarar su mente.

En cuanto salió hacia afuera, la brisa matutina totalmente cálida, rozó sus mejillas haciéndola sentir instantáneamente mejor. Sin querer ir muy lejos, porque dentro de ella ansiaba que cuando Ron bajase a desayunar la encontrara afuera y se le uniera, se sentó justamente al lado de la entrada, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Estaba rodeada de flores, hermosas, puestas especialmente para adornar el lugar del matrimonio. Continuaban doradas y blanquecinas, ya que Fleur no había protestado ante la ocurrencia de Hermione, es más, hasta le había sonreído complacida. El césped estaba aún perfectamente verde e inmutable, gracias a los incontables hechizos realizados por ella, Ginny y la señora Weasley, para que el día de la boda todo estuviese perfecto. Y todo se veía perfecto, y aunque odiara admitirlo, hasta se veía bien.

Sonrió ante su pensamiento, y bebió un sorbo de té.

Se sintió mucho más tranquila rodeada por aquél paisaje tan cálido y perfecto que se levantaba junto a La Madriguera. Su cabeza de a poco fue hilando todos los acontecimientos, todo lo que se les venía encima en tiempo récord. Parecía que fue ayer cuando enterraron a Dumbledore… parecía que fue ayer el último abrazo que compartió con sus padres… pero había pasado ya casi un mes. Un mes viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Ron, en la casa de Ron, pasando tiempo con Ron e inevitablemente enamorándose cada vez más de Ron.

Pareciera que lo estaba llamando con la mente, por que el preciso instante en el que aquél pelirrojo se adueñó de su mente, lo vio asomarse por la puerta, sonriéndole adormilado. Aún traía su pijama, y su pelo estaba completamente desordenado. Así le gustaba a ella.

-Aquí estás –Dijo él pasándose la mano por el cabello y ahogando un bostezo.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto? –Se burló Hermione dándole un sorbo a su té. Ron rió.

-Tal vez debería empezar a acostumbrarme… no se si pronto tendremos horarios, ya sabes… alerta permanente –Se burló, sentándose junto a Hermione en el suelo.- ¿Te vas a comer esas? –Preguntó señalando las tostadas. –Mamá no está y me muero de hambre. –Hermione se rió.

-¿Acaso no puedes ocuparte de tu propio desayuno? –Le acusó

-No mientras pueda. Ya veremos más adelante. –Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero al ver la enorme sonrisa que Ron le estaba dedicando no pudo negarse. De todos modos no quería comérselas.

-Toma –Dijo entregándoselas. –De todos modos no tenía hambre, tu madre insistió antes de irse.

-¿Salió? –Preguntó dándole una gran y ansiosa mordida a la tostada.

-Con Fleur, fueron a buscar el vestido o algo así –Menospreció Hermione.

-Eso explica el por qué todavía no sale a separarnos y a llenarnos de tareas –Sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego beber otro largo sorbo de té.

-¿Querrías darme un trago de eso? Me estoy ahogando –Pidió él sin dejar de masticar.

-Si comes como si el mundo fuera a acabarse… -Se burló ella -¿No querrás tal vez que te traiga uno?, ¿o quizás puedo cocinarte un ostentoso desayuno? –Inquirió Hermione con sarcasmo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso sería genial! –Dijo Ron con emoción. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba bromeando…

-Ah… si… claro… -Dijo Ron algo avergonzado, y eso le causo risa a Hermione.

-Bien te traeré algo. Pero no te acostumbres –Dijo ella poniéndose de pie dejando su té a un lado.

-Eres la mejor, enserio. –Le dijo Ron con una determinación que la hizo estremecer. Se dirigió a la cocina con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia y le sirvió un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza, mientras tostaba otro par de panes.

Luego de tres minutos, volvió a sentarse junto a Ron.

-Te adoro –Dijo él recibiendo con una gran sonrisa el desayuno que Hermione le había preparado, y estaba tan concentrado comiendo que no notó cuando ella se ruborizó a más no poder. Era maravilloso oír algo así, pero aún deseaba oírlo en otro contexto.

Sin encontrar nada coherente que responder, tomó su taza de te y envolvió sus piernas con su brazos, mirando fijamente a los árboles que se mecían lentamente en las praderas más lejanas. Durante un rato sólo era posible oír el masticar desesperado de Ron.

-¿Crees que vamos a estar bien? Me refiero a… esta noche –Le preguntó Hermione sin dejar de mirar el paisaje. Ron se movió un poco a su lado, dejando el vaso de jugo a un lado en la tierra. Ron suspiró antes de contestar.

-Sí

-¿No crees que fue algo extraño? Ya sabes… Mundungus inventando ese plan… no lo sé… -Le dijo ahora cambiando el tema.

-¿Celosa? –Se burló Ron. Hermione se volvió para fulminarlo con la mirada. –Bien, bien, lo siento… mala broma… -Se disculpó. Hermione volvió a mirar el paisaje. –No lo sé… tal vez también tenía su cerebro, aunque estaban todos sorprendidos es verdad, el muy idiota simplemente tuvo una buena idea…

-Tal vez… -Murmuró Hermione. -¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que esto significa?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas? –Inquirió Ron. Hermione lo miró y se encogió de hombros, para luego fijar la vista en el suelo.

-Supongo que no me gusta no poder anticipar el resultado de las cosas… ya no puedo asegurarme el futuro simplemente leyendo unos libros y estudiando hasta cansarme… antes con eso… con eso ya tenía todo resuelto y ahora… no me gusta pensar que este es el último día de paz que probablemente tengamos…

-Oye –Comenzó Ron tomando la barbilla de Hermione para poder levantar su rostro y poder mirarlo. Hermione ignoró completamente el desesperado latido de su corazón y simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo. –No puedo decirte que pasará, ni como terminará esto. Pero puedo prometerte una cosa: pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos hasta el final. –Hermione asintió con la cabeza perdida totalmente en sus ojos azules, mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. No entendía cuando Ron se había puesto tan dulce con ella, pero le encantaba.

-Es una promesa –Sentenció ella con torpeza.

-Es una promesa –Convino él sonriendo. -¿Alguna otra duda que pueda resolver por ti? –Se burló Ron –Ahora que decidiste cambiar a tus libros por mí… debería sentirme halagado… -Hermione simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ese era su Ron.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo te mantienes tan tranquilo? –Pregunto ella tomando otro sorbo de su té que estaba comenzando a helarse.

-Por que tú te preocupas suficiente por ambos –Se burló él. –Y alguien tiene que levantarte el ánimo…

-Sí que soy complicada –Murmuró Hermione sintiéndose realmente avergonzada. Pero Ron tenía razón, se preocupaba demasiado, analizaba demasiado y pensaba demasiado. Y esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales ella y Ron no estaban juntos. Por que su mente siempre le ganaba a su corazón.

-Sí, lo eres

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor precisamente…

-Diga lo que te diga no te vas a sentir mejor… estás preocupada y asustada y nada va a cambiar eso, ¿me equivoco?

-Me conoces –Sonrió Hermione, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, perdidos en el otro.

-Sí, te conozco –Profirió él con una voz profunda y distinta. –Vamos a estar bien esta noche… estamos con la orden y… y… -Ron titubeó un poco sin poder concluir la oración. Hermione se puso más nerviosa aún, sentía millones de mariposas en el estómago, revoloteando frenéticas. Allí estaban sus ojos azules mirándola, traspasando todas las barreras que ella había erigido con él. Ninguno de los dos avanzó, pero Hermione deseaba con toda su alma hacerlo, aunque su mente seguía gritando un no despavorido. –Té… -Murmuró Ron de pronto, sacando a Hermione de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué?

-Estás derramando tu té –Sonrió Ron. Y Hermione se sintió completamente estúpida. Allí estaba su oportunidad arruinada… aunque tal vez era mejor, pero ahora no podía convencerse de eso.

-¡Maldición! –Se quejó ella enderezando la taza que por los nervios se había volteado.

-Realmente estoy siendo una mala influencia para ti… -Se burló Ron

-Puedo maldecir si quiero –Dijo Hermione con orgullo.

-Claro que sí… te hace ser más ruda –Rió Ron –Imagínate como se sorprenderían los mortífagos si te oyeran maldecir… -Se burló.

-Honestamente Ron, no entiendo como puedes bromear con eso…

-Ya te dije… alguien tiene que relajar los ánimos…

-¡Ni siquiera soy buena en defensa contra las artes oscuras y tu te das el lujo de burlarte de mí! –Se quejó Hermione

-No me estoy burlando… ¡y no eres mala, lo sabes!

-Fue mí…

-…TIMO más baja, lo sé… no te cansas de repetirlo –Dijo Ron con cansancio y rodando los ojos. -¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? –Preguntó él sin mucha delicadeza haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos como platos. Ella odiaba sus debilidades y ahora Ron se molestaría en recalcárselas. Genial. –Piensas demasiado. Y al momento de enfrentarte la mente no te sirve… es solamente instinto…

-No tengo instinto –Se lamento Hermione

-Si, si lo tienes… pero debes dejar de pensar, actuar por impulsos… -Le aconsejó Ron –Debes relajarte…

-Debe ser muy fácil… sabiendo que puedes morir con cualquier descuido… -Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Hablo enserio… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el ED cuando me enfrentaste? ¡Me venciste!

-Creí que tú te habías dejado ganar –Sonrió Hermione burlándose. Ron rodó los ojos.

-Intento ayudarte Hermione…

-Lo siento…

-El punto es que allí estabas relajada… actuaste por impulso, estabas alerta… solo se trata de eso…

-La gran diferencia Ronald Weasley, es que allí sabía que tú no me harías daño. –Sentenció Hermione. Ron se quedó callado derrotado.

-El quinto año en el ministerio…

-…Estaba tan nerviosa que me maldijeron… -Se apresuró a rebatir Hermione.

-En la torre de astronomía…

- …¡Ya no tenemos Felix Felicis Ron!

-¡Suficiente! –Gritó Ron con cansancio. – ¡Eres la mejor bruja que he conocido en mi vida, no quiero seguir convenciéndote de ello! ¡Puedes hacerlo, siempre has sabido que puedes! –Escupió Ron con notable enfado. Hermione se quedó callada respirando con agitación. Se avergonzó por comportarse como una tonta, desmereciéndose a si misma cuando ella sí sabía que podía. Estaba aterrada, pero podría hacerlo. –Sí actúas por instinto, lo hiciste cuando mi padre nos descubrió en el cobertizo, ¡estuviste brillante, sí que lo estuviste! –Continuó él aún molesto. Hermione fijó la vista en el suelo y se encogió aún más hecha un ovillo.

-Vamos, ahora yo te haré un buen desayuno –Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie de mala gana.

-No… Ron, no, enserio no tengo hambre… -Murmuró ella

-No me importa, el desayuno puede hacer la diferencia en la misión de esta noche. Ya verás. –Resignada Hermione siguió a Ron hasta la cocina.

-Si me enfermo, será tu culpa –Dijo Hermione –No me viene bien comer cuando estoy nerviosa…

-No sería muy agradable pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo –Dijo él cogiendo un paquete de galletas de la alacena. -¿Té o jugo de calabaza?

-Tú escoge, da igual.

-El jugo fresco de calabaza te vendrá bien –Sugirió con la voz algo más amable.

Hermione observó a Ron atenderla con semblante enamorado. El jamás dejaba de sorprenderla. Cuando quería podía ser el hombre más odioso y terrible que haya pisado la tierra, pero en otro momento podía ser tan dulce y atento que podría enamorar a cualquiera. Se preguntaba si alguna vez alguien había compartido tantas cosas con él, y queriendo creer que no, se sintió especial.

Tal vez pudo besuquearse hasta sangrar con Lavender Brown, pero estaba casi totalmente segura de que jamás Ron le preparó desayuno, o que jamás la tranquilizó con sus palabras.

Hermione estaba enamorada de cada parte de su ser. En aquél momento adoraba como abría un simple paquete de galletas o como de pronto detenía sus quehaceres para rascarse concentradamente la cabeza.

Adoraba como sus ojos se apretaban al bostezar, y como se le arrugaban las pecas de la nariz cuando estaba enfadado.

Hasta le encantaba discutir con él, por que sabía que también era un pasatiempo que guardaba solo para ella.

No se dio cuenta de cómo, ni que la impulso a caminar hacía él y abrazarlo con fuerzas. Sintió a Ron ponerse rígido por unos segundos, pero luego sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza por la espalda. Hermione inhalo con fuerzas aquél embriagante aroma que desprendía su pecho, y luego, ruborizada, se separó de él.

-¿Po-Por qué fu-fue e-eso? –Titubeó Ron con las orejas notablemente coloradas. Hermione sonrió levemente.

-Yo… sólo quería agradecerte –Profirió Hermione avergonzada.

-Bueno pues… de nada… -Sonrió Ron. – ¿Qué hice exactamente? –Preguntó pasándose una mano por la nuca.

-Estar a mi lado… -Dijo ella con dulzura. –Tranquilizarme y todo eso –Agregó cuando se dio cuenta que sus palabras también tenían otro peso. –Tal vez peleemos… y mucho –Agregó –Pero…

-¡Ronald! –Interrumpió la señora Weasley con una sonriente Fleur que traía una enorme caja en sus manos -¿Aún no te has bañado? ¡Rápido, rápido! Que aún queda mucho por hacer… -Ron miró a su madre algo molesto y luego de dedicarle una mirada significativa a Hermione se marchó por las escaleras. -¿No te habrá hecho hacerle desayuno, verdad querida? –Inquirió su madre.

-No –Mintió Hermione, disponiéndose a guardar las galletas en la alacena, de todos modos no quería comérselas.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? –Preguntó Fleur sonriente

-Durmiendo, creo –Contestó Hermione con despreocupación

-_Igé _a _despegtagla_… tiene que _veg_ mi vestido… oh _Hegmione_, tu también debes _veglo_ es _magavilloso_… -Suspiró Fleur con ese semblante tan característico de una novia soñadora. Hermione le sonrió sin mucha simpatía.

-Una a la vez Fleur, tranquila… tu ve por Ginny y haz que se pruebe su vestido de dama de honor, ya iré yo luego para que me digas todos los arreglos que hay que hacerle. Con Hermione ya vamos, tengo que entregarle su vestido primero.

-_Clago_… sí… _Aseguguense _de _manteneg _a Bill lejos de la habitación… no _quiego_ que se _aguine_ la _sogpesa_… -Y dicho esto se marchó. Hermione le alzó las cejas a la señora Weasley y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerdo yo también cuando me estaba por casar con Arthur… -Sonrió ella –Era una muchachita tan soñadora como Fleur…

-Ya lo creo –Dijo Hermione.

-Pero le hace bien a esta familia… celebrar una boda en medio de todo lo que está pasando… nos recuerda que aún hay tiempo para el amor. –Sentenció la señora Weasley haciendo que a Hermione se le encogiera el corazón. No quería comenzar otra vez ese debate interno que cada vez mantenía más seguido con ella misma. Pero si quería ser feliz tenía que esperar hasta el final de todo. Así funcionaba ella. –Bueno vamos, ya arreglé tu vestido y quiero que veas como te queda. Y además obtenemos la aprobación de Fleur.

-¿Tengo que tener la aprobación de Fleur? –Preguntó Hermione casi horrorizada.

-Ah querida no te preocupes, luces espectacular en él, no hay de que preocuparse. –Genial, otra preocupación más que sumar a su pequeña lista.

Pasaron la mañana haciendo arreglos a los vestidos, mientras Fleur criticaba cada mínimo detalle que no se le podía escapar ni a Ginny ni a Hermione para el día de la boda. La pobre de Ginny estaba loca con tanta crítica.

En cuanto Hermione cruzó la puerta de la habitación de Ginny y la vio allí de pie, notablemente enfadada con su vestido de dama de honor puesto, supo que nada andaría bien. Y en cuanto a Fleur… su vestido era más sencillo de lo que ella esperaba, pero el ser parte veela, hacía el resto del trabajo. No podía negar que se veía deslumbrantemente espectacular.

Si Hermione había quedado exhausta por tanto detalle que debía cuidar, Ginny por ser dama de honor simplemente había enloquecido, y lo único que la abstenía de gritarle a Fleur, era la señora Weasley que de tanto en tanto le acariciaba la espalda.

La mañana paso entre: "_Quiego vegte caminag_ con tacones", "Intenta no _pageceg_ una gallina coja paga el día de la boda", "_debeguías_ _pgacticag_ en tus _hogas libges_ el _agte_ de _caminag_ sobre tacones _Ginevga_", "Vamos a _aguegagle_ unas cintas aquí y aquí _paga _que combinen con mi vestido", "_Paga_ el día de la boda _quiego _tu cabello tan liso como el mío, _Hegmione_", "Tal vez _debeguían usag_ un labial rojo o rosa, nada de _otgos cologes,_ ¿_entendiegon_?", "Molly, que tal si _acogtamos_ un poco el vestido de _Hegmione_, y tal vez _podgiamos aguegagles_ una de estas cintas que hemos _compgado_ hoy" "_Recuegden pagagse deguechas_"… Y un sinfín de estresantes detalles más.

Al menos, para Hermione fue un buen día. La señora Weasley las dejó descansar, pero no así a Ron, quién de cuando en vez Hermione veía caminando por el jardín, con la importante tarea de definir el lugar donde instalarían la carpa. Se pasó toda la tarde con Ginny burlándose de Fleur, pensando en que aún les quedaba una prueba de vestidos más, esperando que fuera la última. Al menos Ginny parecía más tranquila con el tema del traslado de esa noche.

Hermione no se dio cuenta como paso el día. De pronto estaba Ron llamando a su puerta, diciéndole que el señor Weasley había llegado y que debían prepararse.

Los tres bajaron por las escaleras y se sentaron a esperar en la sala. En seguida cuando la señora Weasley los sintió, se dispuso a separarlos, pero se contuvo al ver que estaba Ginny también con ellos. Ron rodó los ojos ante aquél acto.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día? –Preguntó Ron

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó Ginny -¿Desde cuando te importa?

-Eres una malagradecida… -Se quejó Ron. Ginny me miró y luego sonrió.

-Bien, lo siento… estuvo bien si te gusta "el arte de usar tacones" –Se rió y Hermione la imitó.

-¿Gran día con Fleur? –Preguntó Ron burlándose.

-Uno de los mejores –Le contestó Ginny. -¿Y tú?

-Tuve un gran día en el jardín y en el ático…-Sonrió. –Y ese ghoul desgraciado que sólo me retrasaba…

-No lo insultes, que ahora eres tú enfermo de spattergroit… -Ron rodó los ojos –Muy ingenioso plan de todos modos, no tuve tiempo para decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti hermanito, parece que tanto estar con Hermione ha dado sus frutos…

-El siempre ha sido inteligente –comenzó Hermione hablando por primera vez. Las palabras salieron solas de su boca y se avergonzó notablemente. –L-Lo q-que sucede es que es muy perezoso –Agregó rápidamente.

-Ustedes si que saben hacer sentir bien a alguien… -Ironizó Ron –Por eso es que me mantengo alejado de ustedes.

-No seas un mentiroso Ronald Weasley –Le acusó su hermana –Si mamá no te prohibiera pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione, casi ni la tendría para mí… -Hermione se ruborizó aún más mientras Ron también enrojecía gradualmente. No le había confesado nada a Ginny sobre Ron, pero ella insistía en hacerlos pasar por estos bochornos. Si sobrevivía a la misión, mataría a Ginny. Para su suerte el señor Weasley entró en ese momento a la sala.

-Ginny querida, mejor te vas con tu madre, la orden está llegando. –La sangre se le heló a Hermione y supo que el momento venía.

-Por si no puedo acercarme luego… -Dijo Ginny y luego se lanzó a abrazar con fuerzas a su amiga y rápidamente abrazó a Ron. –Eres un tonto, pero eres mi hermano así que cuídate. –Exigió Ginny y luego también le dio un gran abrazo a su padre para luego salir de allí.

-¿Ya tienes tu escoba hijo? –Le preguntó el señor Weasley

-Sí, afuera.

-Bien.

El clima se tensó a medida que llegaba la orden. Ni siquiera las bromas de Fred y George lograban calmar a Hermione. Estaba preocupada, y nerviosa. Pero con suerte todo saldría bien. Sólo se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio a Hagrid entrar en La Madriguera. Él le propició un fuerte abrazo y una gran sonrisa amistosa, mientras que Ron le estrechó el brazo, pero Hagrid lo tomó por él dándole también un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo han estado? –Preguntó con una amable sonrisa en el rostro -¡Parece que cada día crecen más!

-Algo atareados –Se quejó Ron –Mamá nos tiene como esclavos trabajando para la boda…

-Ah, Molly… -Comentó él en un suspiro –Nada sería lo mismo sin ella, deben admitirlo –Dijo con un dejo de melancolía. –Además que su comida es maravillosa…

-Claro… -Murmuró Hermione volviendo a la intranquilidad.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione? –Preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

-Estoy solo preocupada –Dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Hermione… -Dijo él con la voz suavizada, dándole suaves palmaditas en el cabello. –Tu más que nadie deberías saber que todo va a estar bien, y que Harry estará bien… ¡Estará conmigo! –Sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione deseaba con todo su ser que las palabras de Hagrid fueran ciertas. Y no es que dudara de él, pero las circunstancias podían ser tan favorables, como totalmente adversas. Se pasaron el tiempo hablando de Fang, de los problemas que los hijos de Aragog le estaban dando y casi se larga a llorar al recordar a su fallecida "mascota".

Los últimos en llegar fueron Bill y Fleur, quién ahora lucía un buzo celeste, y Hermione no podía entender como la misma chica que hace horas lucía un hermoso vestido de novia, ahora lucía tan sencilla, lista para pelear si era necesario. Pero hasta de ese modo se veía fabulosa.

-Dedalus y Hestia ya se llevaron a los Dursley –Informó Ojoloco –Harry está solo desde hace unas horas.

-¿Tienes poción suficiente Alastor? –Preguntó Lupin.

-Sí… pero tuve que recurrir a mis provisiones extras. Algún idiota y asqueroso ladrón me robó ayer. –Sentenció mirando acusadoramente a Mundungus. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una fugaz mirada de culpa, pero se apresuraron a parecer inocentes.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no fui! –Gritó Fletcher en defensa.

-¡Y yo sigo sin creerte ladrón de cuarta! –Volvió a acusar.

-¡Eso no es…! –Intentó defenderse nuevamente Mundungus.

-Ya, ya, no vale la pena Alastor –Lo calmó Kingsley –Si realmente te robó, al menos valió la pena. Deja que se quede con su premio por el buen plan que nos entregó.

-Imbécil… -Murmuró Moody.

-Si todos aquí desconfían de mí deberían dejarme ir… de todos modos yo no quiero estar aquí –Dijo Mundungus con miedo.

-Ya cállate desgraciado –Le dijo Ojoloco

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo –Dijo de pronto Tonks sin dejar de apretar con fuerzas la mano de su reciente esposo.

-Dora tiene razón –Convino Lupin. Y los gemelos se miraron con una sonrisa burlona pero no dijeron nada.

-Bien, formen parejas. No importa con quién vayan ahora, de vuelta formaremos una estrategia. –Por inercia Hermione sostuvo el brazo de Ron con fuerza y él la miró algo sorprendido, pero luego le sonrió. Entonces Hermione algo avergonzada le soltó el brazo. –Andando. –Ordenó Ojoloco.

De uno en uno salieron de La Madriguera, hasta llegar afuera, donde unas escobas y también la moto de Sirius esperaban por ellos, y Hermione suponía que también debían estar los thestrals de los que habían hablado la noche anterior.

-¡Ten cuidado querido! –Rogó la señora Weasley desde la puerta, y el señor Weasley le sonrió.

-No te preocupes cariño.

-También ustedes niños, tengan cuidado…

-¡Ya no somos niños mamá! –Gritaron Fred y George

-¡Ustedes dos no! ¡Hermione y Ron! –Aclaró la señora Weasley, dejando a unos desconcertados Fred y George.

-¡Y así dices ser una buena madre! –Se quejó Fred y la señora Weasley negó con la cabeza, para luego acercarse con largas zancadas hasta atrapar a sus hijos entre sus brazos.

-¡Ya mamá! –Se quejó George.

-¡No me dejas respirar! –Bufó Fred y la señora Weasley se separó de ellos, para obligarlos a agacharse y depositó un beso en sus cabezas pelirrojas.

-Tengan mucho cuidado –Dijo para juntar sus manos en su pecho.

Hermione vio como Bill y Fleur flotaban en el aire, sobre un thestral. Y También lo hicieron Kingsley y el señor Weasley.

-Tendremos que viajar en escoba –Le informó Ron. Hermione empalideció.

-¿Qué? –Dijo algo descompuesta. No había pensado en ello.

-Vamos, estarás bien, estás conmigo –Dijo infundiéndole confianza. Hermione asintió con fuerzas mientras Ron se subía a su escoba. Hermione dio un gran suspiro y se montó tras Ron. No le quedaba de otra.

A su lado estaban Hagrid en la moto, Fred y George riendo sobre su escoba, y Remus y Tonks besándose con suavidad antes de que esta se abrazara a la cintura de él en otra escoba. Mundungus Fletcher miraba ansioso para todos lados con notable miedo.

El último en salir fue Ojoloco quién traía un saco lleno de cosas. Le tiró con rudeza el saco a Mundungus quién lo atajó a duras penas.

-Más vale que lo sujetes bien o te mato. Y más te vale que averigües un lugar donde sujetarte por que si siento tus manos sobre mí, maldita rata… te arrojo de la escoba ¿Entendiste? –Mundungus asintió aterrado y se sentó atrás de Ojoloco.

-Lo mismo para ti Georgie –Se burló Fred.

Hermione estaba aterrada. Odiaba volar en escoba y su corazón latía a mil por hora, si a eso le sumaba que estaba demasiado cerca de Ron.

-Tranquilízate, enserio… estás conmigo… -Dijo Ron, y Hermione se avergonzó al pensar que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. –Soy el rey, ¿recuerdas? –Se burló él.

-Depende de que lado me lo tome… si es por el lado de Gryffindor está bien… pero si es por el lado de Slytherin…

-Tienes más sentido del humor cuando estas nerviosa –Dijo Ron, y Hermione pudo imaginar su sonrisa.

-¡Listos! –Gritó Moody y el corazón de Hermione se paralizó. – ¡No deberíamos tener problemas por ahora, así que vuelen tranquilos y manténganse juntos!

-Sujétate fuerte. –Le advirtió Ron y mecánicamente Hermione envolvió su torso con muchísima fuerza. Fue una sensación peligrosamente agradable. –No tan fuerte, así no respiro –Se burló Ron

-Ya cállate, enserio… -Le amenazó Hermione

-¡A volar! –Gritó Moody y Hermione sintió como su cuerpo quedaba abajo en cuanto se elevó. Gritó con fuerzas ganándose una estricta mirada de reprobación de Ojoloco. Hermione se ruborizó y se apretó más aún hacia Ron. Sentía la brisa nocturna golpearla en las mejillas, y escondió su rostro en la nuca de Ron.

-¡Esta todo bien Hermione! –La tranquilizó Ron.

-¡Para ti! –Replicó Hermione sintiéndose nauseabunda y bastante asustada.

-¡Vamos!, ¡No puede ser tan terrible!

-¡Concéntrate en volar!

-¡Nada va a pasar si te hablo!

-¡Enserio Ron, por favor! –Pidió acercándose aún más, cuando Ron giró la escoba con brusquedad.

-¡Bien, bien, lo siento! –Se disculpó él quedándose en silencio.

Lentamente Hermione tomó valor y sacó su cara del cuello de Ron y se atrevió a mirar el paisaje. Estaba aterrada, pero debía admitir que la noche se veía perfecta desde aquella altura. Los gemelos pasaron por el lado de ella, burlándose de su cercanía a Ron. Hermione decidió ignorarlos y concentrarse en algún posible peligro, pero todo se veía bien. -¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Ron con delicadeza.

-¡Eso intento! –Respondió Hermione temblorosa.

Entonces Ron con total ternura acarició el dorso de la mano de Hermione que se ceñía a su cintura. ¿Realmente en un momento tan peligroso podía sentirse tan endemoniadamente bien? Hermione se dejó acariciar y al decidir que ningún mortífago arruinaría el momento, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

-Pero finalmente siempre hemos estado juntos… -Dijo de pronto Hermione, sin la necesidad de gritar al estar cerca del oído de Ron.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el con confusión

-Cuando tu madre nos interrumpió esta mañana… estaba diciéndote que siempre peleábamos, pero finalmente siempre estábamos juntos… eso… -Contestó Hermione.

-Ah… -Dijo Ron nervioso –cierto –Convino él.

Y ya no importaba que le tuviera pánico a las alturas, o que probablemente la atacarán de vuelta a La Madriguera… ya no importaba si mañana tenían que huir con Harry, o si Voldemort en persona se encargaba de ir a buscarlos. Ron le había hecho una promesa, y para ella significaba mucho más. Desconocía si en un futuro tendría el valor de seguir a su corazón dejando de poner excusas, y se atrevería a besar a Ron hasta quedarse sin aliento. No sabía nada de eso, pero ahora no le importaba.

Estaba volando con Ron, recostada en su hombro, sintiendo las esporádicas caricias en su mano y eso era suficiente. Y al demonio sus conjeturas, sí todo esto no significaba que su relación definitivamente había adquirido un tinte distinto, entonces seriamente su conocimiento sobre el amor, estaba más erróneo de lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

><p><strong>gransley:<strong> mil gracias! besos enormes!


End file.
